VIDA SECRETA
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella,Alice y Rosalie son 3 chicas estudiantes en New York, conoceran a Edward, Jasper y Emmett, pero que pasaran cuando se enteren que las chicas tienen una Vida Secreta, las aceptaran tal y como son en realidad? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Bella's POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero todo mundo me dice Bella, tengo 21 años y soy huérfana, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 2 años en un accidente automovilístico, fue un verdadero milagro que a mi no me pasara nada, como no tenia familia que se hiciera cargo de mi me mandaron a un orfanato ahí conocí a mis dos mejores amigas, a mis hermanas del alma Mary Alice Brandon y Rosalie Lilian Hale, Alice estaba en el orfanato desde que nació jamás conoció a sus padres, al parecer su mama la abandono con una carta donde decía su nombre y que no podía hacerse cargo de ella, la historia de Rosalie era parecida a la mía su madre murió en un accidente y como jamás conoció a su padre llego aquí cuando tenia 5 años, para entonces Alice y yo ya éramos inseparables y cuando vimos a Rose con sus hermosos rizos rubios y sus tristes ojos azules supimos que era la tercera mosquetera.

Crecimos juntas, como no queríamos separarnos saboteamos cualquier intento de adopción hasta el punto en que éramos las ovejas negras del orfanato, pero realmente las monjas que lo manejaban eran muy buenas, después de todo éramos sus consentidas, cuando llego el momento de asistir a la preparatoria nos mandaron a la escuela publica de New Jersey pues no podían pagar nuestra educación, realmente no podíamos vivir toda la vida en el orfanato y eso lo sabíamos las monjas dijeron que cuando cumpliéramos 18 tendríamos que irnos pues eran las reglas, debíamos buscar un lugar donde vivir, trabajo y ver la manera para pagar la Universidad de New York nuestro sueño, Rosalie quería estudiar Leyes una carrera muy costosa, Alice quería ser bailarina y para eso estaba Juliard la Escuela mas prestigiosa del País y estaba precisamente en New York, yo siempre soñé con ser escritora y por eso quería estudiar Literatura que también era costosa por todos los libros que debía comprar, teníamos muchos problemas, casi llegábamos a los 18 nadie nos quería contratar pues no teníamos experiencia, y aunque ya habíamos obtenido media beca para nuestras carreras, no teníamos lugar donde vivir ni que comer, en ese momento la loca cabecita de Alice tuvo la genial idea, lo recuerdo bien Rose y yo estábamos en la cocina ayudando a hacer la cena de los niños cuando Alice llego corriendo.

"_Que te pasa Alice porque vienes __así?" _pregunto Rose quien aunque usara ropa de segunda parecía una verdadera muñeca de porcelana.

"_Lo tengo, __encontré la solución a nuestros problemas monetarios chicas" _dijo sacando con cautela un papel de sus jeans y mostrándomelo.

"_Estas loca? Que significa esto Alice quieres que nos convirtamos en prostitutas!" _dije alarmada al leer el papel que Alice me había entregado.

"_Cállate sino quieres que las monjas nos escuchen!" _dijo tapándome la boca, cuando vio que me calme un poco me soltó.

"_Claro que no quiero que seamos prostitutas Bella, este lugar es un club para caballeros, uno donde las chicas bailan con poca ropa" _dijo Alice como si su comentario lo explicara todo.

"_Eso aun no responde la pregunta de Bella, no crees que es un poco extremo que vayamos a hacer __streptease, digo necesitamos el dinero pero obtenerlo así?" _dijo Rose en voz baja para que nadie nos escuchara.

"_No sean tontas hice mis investigaciones el club es un club muy exclusivo para caballeros donde las chicas bailan con poca ropa, algunas se desnudan pero no todas, en su __mayoría las chicas solo bailan, hable con la dueña del club"_

"_Que hiciste que Alice?" _dije alarmada pensando hasta donde era capaz de llegar mi amiga.

"_Si es una mujer muy agradable, me explico que ahora mismo __están en busca de un numero impactante buscan un numero de baile, que abra todas las noches el espectáculo, quieren que sea un espectáculo con 2 o 3 chicas"_

"_Solo bailar?" _pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad.

"_Que? Ahora __también tu le vas a seguir el juego Rose? Alice esta loca esa es la idea mas loca que la he oído tener y ya es mucho decir"_

"_Bella hemos intentado miles de empleos, solo tenemos media beca, no logramos obtener un dormitorio en la universidad sabes que necesitamos este dinero, además somos buenas bailando y ya lo tengo todo planeado para que nadie nos descubra" _la mente diabólica de Alice me daba miedo.

"_Sabes creo que su idea no es del todo descabellada, eso si hay que dejarle claro a la dueña que a nosotras nadie nos toca y que solo bailaremos, si es __así o tengo problemas en hacerlo, quiero con toda mi alma estudiar leyes y si esto es lo que tengo que hacer para lograrlo lo haré" _dijo Rosalie mientras Alice daba saltos de emoción.

"_están locas? Si alguien nos ve haciendo esto? Si las monjas nos atrapan? Sin decir que bailar enfrente de hombres con poca ropa es algo de lo que no me creo capaz de hacer" _dije completamente horrorizada ante la idea.

"_Bella faltan 2 meses para que cumplas 18 años entonces las monjas nos __pedirán que nos vayamos pues los supervisores llevan tiempo presionándolas, podemos juntar algo de dinero hasta entonces, dar el deposito para un departamento modesto cerca de la universidad y juntar dinero en el verano para la colegiatura y después ya veremos, buscaremos algún trabajo fijo que nos pueda ayudar a mantenernos pero ahorita esta es nuestra única opción Bella"_

No supe como pero termine aceptando, pasamos una semana ensayando una sexy coreografía que Alice monto para nosotras, y con un poco de dinero guardado Alice se encargo de comprar algunas cosas para hacer nuestros disfraces, además compro pelucas y lentes de contacto.

El día de nuestra audición final llego, habíamos hecho una demostración para la dueña que nos pidió que regresáramos esta noche, había muchas chicas ahí, el club estaba lleno, al parecer Alice no nos lo dijo pero esa audición seria un concurso y los clientes iban a elegir a las ganadoras, la dueña del lugar era una mujer de unos 40 años elegante y muy guapa su nombre era Susan Collin.

"_Buenas noches chicas, bienvenidas al Club Twilight el club para caballeros mas exclusivo de la ciudad, hable con la __mayoría de ustedes pero quiero dejarles las cosas en claro, en este club no se toca, nos distinguimos porque somos un club con clase, donde presentamos los mejores shows de la ciudad y donde dejamos a los caballeros deseando por mas, hoy estamos buscando por el show principal, aquel que deje a los caballeros ansiosos por volver al día siguiente, así que ganen las mejores" _

La música comenzó y el primer grupo de chicas entro a la pista de baile, estaba muy nervioso, para colmo de los males éramos las ultimas, hablando de presión esto si que era sentirse presionada.

Alice eligió todo de acuerdo a la película Moulin Rouge incluso la música, con la canción Lady Marmalade con Christina Aguilera y Pink, nuestro vestuario consistía en un vestido realmente pequeño el mío era negro con azul y combinaba con mi pequeña peluca azul, el de Rosalie era negro con rojo y lo combinaba con una peluca negro obscuro y el de Alice era amarillo con negro y lo combinaba con una peluca rubia, llevábamos maquillaje súper cargado y Alice nos había podría decir decorado el rostro en la parte de los ojos como si trajéramos un antifaz pero pintado con maquillaje, además llevábamos pestañas postizas y uñas también postizas, nuestro turno había llegado era la hora de entrar a la pista.

"_Chicas recuerden porque hacemos esto, nuestra educación, nuestro futuro, si hoy logramos conseguir este trabajo podremos conseguir lo que queremos __así que olvídense de todo y bailen como lo ensayamos, oh casi lo olvidaba pónganse esto" _dijo Alice totalmente convencida y dándonos una cajitas con lentes de contacto dentro.

"_Que es esto? _Pregunte abriendo la cajita y dándome cuenta de su contenido.

"_Lentes de contacto algo mas para que nadie nos reconozca, los tuyos Bella son de color verde como mis ojos, los tuyos Rosalie café chocolate como los de Bella y los __míos azules como los de Rosalie" _

Después de ponernos los lentes las 3 nos pusimos detrás del escenario principal donde habían unas escaleras y muchas luces, la música comenzó y las 3 bajamos al mismo tiempo con movimientos sexies las escaleras pero Rose y yo nos quedamos atrás mientras Alice avanzaba al igual que el primer coro de la canción comenzaba.

_Lil' kim:]  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

[Mya:]  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Mya:]  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Cuando el coro daba inicio las 3 nos emparejábamos con Alice y comenzábamos a bailar en perfecta sincronización una sexy combinación de pasos.

_  
[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

[Lil' Kim:]  
What What, What what  
[Mya:]  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Lil' Kim:]  
yea yea yea yea

Era momento de la siguiente estrofa y ahora era el turno de Rosalie quien paso al frente viéndose mas sexy y bella que nunca.

_  
[Pink:]  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah  
_

Cuando el coro daba inicio de nuevo las 3 volvíamos al centro de la pista con la coreografía, los chicos estaban vueltos locos gritaban y aplaudían como locos.

_  
[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Lil' Kim:]  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Finalmente era mi turno, en el momento culminante de la canción, asi lo habia elegido Alice cuando Christina Aguilera comenzaba a cantar era mi turno de pasar al frente.

_  
[Christina:]  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

[Pink:]  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[Mya:]  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
[Christina:]  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

No podía creer lo que había hecho había bailado de la manera mas sensual que jamás hubiera ni siquiera soñado en hacer, pero todos nos aplaudían y gritaban.

_  
[Chorus:]  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

[Missy:]  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

La canción dio fin y todo el mundo en el publico estaba de pie aplaudiéndonos, y además levantaban las paletas con el numero 10 marcado, en ese momento Susan para anunciar a las ganadoras.

"_Creo que no hay dudas sobre quienes son las ganadoras démosles un enorme aplauso de bienvenidas a las Ladies Marmalade" _

Todo el publico aplaudió y las 3 agradecimos esa fue la noche donde nuestra Vida Secreta comenzó.

**Hello Darlings!! Jajaja sorry no pude evitarlo, se que aun no termino Cuidarte el Alma pero de repente me vino esta idea en la cabeza y no pude evitarlo, realmente cuando ****pedí sus sugerencias había cosas muy buenas, y alguna de ustedes (no recuerdo bien pero si estas ahí manifiéstate por favor) sugirió algo parecido a esta idea, al principio no estuve muy segura y casi inicio un fic con otra idea (no diré cual pues quizás en un futuro pueda armarla bien) pero hoy no se porque la idea se concreto, creo que será divertido vestir a las chicas con sexys y atrevidos atuendos y bueno ver como va a ser que los chicos las van a conocer, hagan sus apuestas! además quería hacer algo mas divertido y menos dramático que Cuidarte el Alma donde las he hecho sufrir, y creo que Bella ya no quiere sufrir de ninguna enfermedad dejémosla divertirse un poco no creen? Bueno espero sus reviews, agréguenme a sus favoritos y cuéntenle de mi fic a sus amigas, bye besitos.**

**Por cierto pueden ver en mi perfil el traje que utilizaron las chicas y la peluca nos vemos bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Bella****'s POV**

Habían pasado 3 años desde aquella noche, lo que comenzó como un juego para reunir dinero para la universidad se convirtió en nuestra forma de vida, durante el primer verano que trabajamos en Twilight logramos reunir tanto dinero que rentamos un departamento en Manhattan el cual pudimos comprar después del primer año, pagábamos nuestras colegiaturas, libros todo lo necesario y teníamos mucha ropa, necesaria para nuestros shows y para la vida diaria, además dábamos una buena parte al orfanato donde crecimos.

Susan Collins la dueña del club estaba encantada con nosotras, éramos sus joyas, ella se había convertido en una especia de madre para nosotros, nos cuidaba y éramos las únicas chicas del club que no hacían bailes privados para los clientes. Además nos daba facilidades con la escuela, hacíamos bailes viernes y sábado, y dos días en la semana que eran sorpresa de esa manera manteníamos todo con mucho misterio, durante este tiempo nadie de la escuela nos había descubierto a pesar de que muchas veces vimos a compañeros nuestros en el publico era imposible que nos reconocieran.

Cuando llegábamos entrábamos por la puerta trasera del club donde Jacob el chico encargado de la seguridad, quien las chicas decía quería algo conmigo, bueno el nos dejaba entrar en completa discreción y era igual con la salida, así que nuestra identidad estaba totalmente encubierta, además todos en el trabajo nos conocían, como Mya (Alice), Pink (Rose) y Christina (Yo) por aquel nuestro primer baile, así que era imposible que nos ligaran a las 3 chicas universitarias que en realidad éramos.

Hoy era nuestro primer día del 4to. Año de carrera, Alice era la única que estudiaba en una escuela diferente en cuanto a Rose y yo siempre nos encontrábamos a la hora de salida pues nuestros edificios el de leyes y literatura eran vecinos.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en la biblioteca central ya que ella salía una hora mas tarde que yo, después iríamos por Alice y de ahí a comprar unas cosas para el próximo show, aunque la mayoría las pedíamos por Internet a tiendas virtuales de disfraces siempre necesitábamos medias o maquillaje y esas las comprábamos en tiendas en los centros comerciales.

Entre a la biblioteca voltee para todos lados y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, entonces al fondo la biblioteca junto a un vitral grande encontré una pequeña mesa individual vacía, camine rápidamente antes de que alguien me la ganara, me coloque mis lentes para leer y saque mi libro de mi mochila, Cumbres Borrascosas, era una historia que me gustaba mucho, era sadisticamente romántica o por lo menos ese era mi punto de vista.

La hora se me fue rapidísimo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar y leí el mensaje de Rosalie que estaba ya esperándome fuera de la biblioteca, cuando salí la encontré sentada en una banca con su espejo en mano retocándose el maquillaje y como siempre varios chicos sentados en las bancas cercanas la veían con la boca abierta.

"_Como estuvo tu __día Rose?" _pregunte sentándome junto a ella en la banca iba vestida con una falda de vestir color crema era ajustada a su cuerpo pero no muy corta le llegaba apenas arriba de la rodilla la complementaba con una blusa de satín blanca, usualmente ella vestía muy elegante para sus clases de leyes, mientras que mi vestimenta era mas casual, faldas, jeans, blusas sencillas.

"_Genial hoy tuvimos un debate frente al resto de la escuela y yo lo gane" _dijo Rosalie orgullosa de si misma, por lo general la gente solía menospreciarla al creer que era una rubia tonta, pero no contaban con la inteligencia y persistencia de Rosalie quien podía ser todo menos tonta.

"_Maravilloso amiga, mi __día no estuvo tan interesante como el mío, no solemos tener debates en literatura" _dije mientras llevaba aun mi libro bajo el brazo.

"_Si tuvieras un debate sobre Cumbres Borrascosas lo __ganarías Bella, a ver cuantas veces has leído ese libro?" _pregunto Rose poniéndose de pie y juntas caminamos al estacionamiento.

"_No lo se, unas cuantas veces" _dije tímidamente las chicas siempre se burlaban de mi por mi obsesión con ese libro.

"_Si tu llamas unas cuantas veces saberte cada __línea de memoria, entonces si solo lo has leído unas cuantas veces" _dijo Rosalie poniendo hincapié en sus palabras.

"_Deja de molestarme Rose y mejor __llámale a Alice para que le digas que ya vamos por ella que deje de ensayar se de un baño y nos espere afuera ya sabes como es cuando se adentra en la danza" _dije recordando las veces que Alice nos hacia esperarla porque estaba con alguna coreografía en el salón de baile de Juliard.

"_Mejor __llámala tu tienes mas poder que yo para presionarla" _dijo Rosalie entregándome su teléfono, mientras yo marcaba ella buscaba al parecer sin éxito sus llaves en su bolso, me distraje solo por un momento pero eso basto para que un auto que sin precaución salía a toda velocidad del estacionamiento de la escuela estuviera a punto de arrollarnos, Rose y yo nos quedamos paralizadas hasta que un par de fuertes brazos me quitaron del camino lanzándome sobre el césped junto al estacionamiento, cuando reaccione me di cuenta de que alguien había ayudado a Rosalie también, levante la vista para ver quien me había ayudado y me encontré con los ojos verdes mas hermosos que jamás hubiera visto me miraban profundamente, sus manos aun contra mi cintura se sentían como fuego.

"_Te encuentras bien?" _me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

"_Oh si gracias" _en ese momento reaccione y voltee a ver a Rosalie quien ya era ayudaba por un joven fuerte y musculoso.

"_Dios Bella estas bien?" _me dijo asustada.

"_Si gracias a el" _dije señalando a el chico que me había salvado.

"_Edward Cullen es mi nombre, y el chico que esta __allá y ayudo a tu amiga es mi hermano Emmett Cullen" _el chico musculoso me dio la mano para presentarse pero al parecer solo tenia ojos para Rosalie.

"_En verdad se encuentran bien, podemos llevarlas a un hospital si quieren para que las revisen" _dijo Emmett dulcemente.

"_No gracias creo que estamos bien, bueno eso es gracias a ustedes" _dijo Rose realmente agradecida _"Oh que descortés de mi parte mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y ella es Isabella Swan Bella para los amigos"_

"_Mucho gusto" _dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, no sabia porque pero me sentía nerviosa por la manera en que Edward me veía.

"_En verdad muchas pero muchas gracias no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado aquí para ayudarnos" _dije mientras volvía a agradecerles.

"_Yo si se que hubiera pasado que ese maldito coche hubiera hecho __puré de Rose y Bella" _dijo Rose ocasionando las risas de los chicos.

"_Que ocurrencias las tuyas Rose__, en serio que no se de que manera agradecerles" _dije nerviosamente.

"_A mi se me ocurre algo" _dije algo coquetamente Emmett, Rosalio lo miro con picardía como pocas veces la había visto mirar a un chico.

"_En serio grandote y que se te ocurre?" _dijo Rosalie dándole toda su atención a Emmett.

"_Que les parece si les invitamos un café?" _dijo Emmett provocando la sonrisa en Rosalie.

"_No me parece justo que ustedes nos inviten a nosotras después de todo ustedes fueron quienes nos salvaron la vida, creo que seria mejor si Bella y yo les __invitáramos el café a ustedes, digo a manera de agradecimiento, que dices Bella?" _me pregunto Rosalie yo solo tenia ojos para Edward.

"_Me parece justo" _dije sonriendo mientras Edward sonrío mas al escuchar mi respuesta.

"_Entonces vámonos" _dijo Emmett.

"_Lo siento pero no podemos hoy, nuestra amiga nos espera para pasar por ella, pero mañana después de la escuela __estaría bien verdad Rose?" _dije mirando a Rosalie quien asintió con la mirada.

"_Entonces __será mañana? Te molestaría darme tu teléfono?" _pregunto Edward un poco tímidamente yo sentí que me sonroje pero saque una pluma de mi mochila.

"_Lo siento no tengo donde anotar pero puedes ponerlo aquí" _dijo dándome su mano, yo la tome nerviosa y anote en numero de teléfono del departamento, cuando tome su mano sentí escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

"_Bueno se nos hace tarde Alice nuestra amiga debe estar __esperándonos" _dije mirando a Rosalie que intercambiaba miradas con Emmett.

"_Les __molestaría que las llamáramos mas tarde para ponernos de acuerdo en lo de mañana?" _dijo Edward.

"_Para nada, después de las 5 ya estaremos en casa, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes" _dijo Rose sacando las llaves de su bolso.

"_Bueno hasta mañana" _dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla pude ver como Rose y Emmett se despedían igual, casi sin poder apartar la mirada de el finalmente nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos hacia nuestro auto.

Rosalie encendió el auto y cuando al fin salimos del estacionamiento las dos exclamamos.

"_Dios Mio!!"_

"_Emmett es el chico mas guapo que había visto jamás" _dijo Rose con cara de ensueño.

"_Siento contradecirte amiga pero ese puesto lo tiene Edward, viste sus ojos, verdes, su cabello despeinado, Dios no hay palabras para describir su belleza" _cuando dije esto Rosalie se echo a reír.

"_Veo que definitivamente te gusto linda, __siendo sincera los dos son unos dioses!" _dijo Rosalie conduciendo como loca, como siempre lo hacia.

"_Te das cuenta que son los primeros chicos que nos gustan, digo que realmente nos gustan" _nuestra vida en el orfanato cero chicos, en la preparatoria nos veían feo por ser las huérfanas, y en la universidad habíamos dedicado los 3 años totalmente al estudio.

"_Tienes __razón, será que los estábamos esperando a ellos?"_

"_Rosalie Hale romántica? No puedo creerlo!" _dije riendo.

"_Mira ni me digas nada que tu tenias unos ojos de borrego a medio morir mientras __veías a tu Edward" _Rosalie hizo un ademán demasiado tonto.

"_Tu no te quedaste atrás con Emmett, que fue eso de que tienes en mente grandote" _dije recordándole su expresión de hace rato, para ese momento ya estábamos estacionadas enfrente de la academia de Alice quien nos veía con una cara confundida.

"_Quienes son esos Edward y Emmett?" _dijo subiéndose al coche Alice odiaba no ir en la misma escuela que nosotras y todos los días nos pedía una actualización de nuestro día para estar enterada de todo.

"_Edward es el __galán de Bella y Emmett el mío" _dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía al centro comercial.

"_Edward no es mi __galán, ni Emmett el tuyo apenas los acabamos de conocer" _dije explicándole a Alice con breves palabras lo que había sucedido y como nos habían salvado de ser atropelladas.

"_Van a salir con ellos? Y que hay de mi?" _dijo Alice indignada.

"_Alice que quieres que hagamos?" _pregunte asustada por las ideas de Alice.

"_Diganles que no van a salir con ellos sino consiguen un hermano, primo o amigo que salga conmigo, ah y lo quiero igual de guapo que sus galanes eh"_

"_Estas loca?" _dije asustada pensando que Alice era capaz de amarrarnos a la cama con tal de que no saliéramos si ella no lograba su cometido.

"_Yo lo __haré" _dijo Rosalie muy segura.

"_Esa es mi amiga" _dijo Alice sacándome la lengua como niña chiquita.

"_No me veas __así Bella, mira si les pedimos eso y no aceptan es porque no les interesábamos tanto, pero si consiguen alguien para Alice quiere decir que realmente les importamos, así que yo lo haré, hoy cuando hablen se lo pediré a Emmett"_

A veces me daban miedo pero eran mis amigas y las adoraba solo esperaba que realmente les importáramos porque Edward me había gustado muchísimo, demasiado.

**Aquí de nuevo, con esta nueva locura espero que les este gustando en el siguiente capitulo tendremos un Edward POV, bueno espero sus reviews que son mi pan de cada ****día las quiero besitos bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Edward****'s POV**

Odiaba los primeros días de escuela, y mas odiaba ser el nuevo, pasármela preguntando donde están los salones de clases y todo eso, pero esta ocasión valía la pena, viví toda mi vida en Seattle donde estudiaba literatura hasta el año pasado, pero este verano le ofrecieron el puesto de director de un prestigiado hospital en New York así que aprovechamos para mudarnos, a pesar de que tanto mi hermano Emmett, mi primo Jasper y yo ya éramos mayores de edad la sola idea de mudarnos a New York nos fascinaba, por eso papa nos compro un departamento así estaríamos cerca de mama y de el.

Mi papa es el prestigioso medico Carlise Cullen y mi mama se llama Esme Cullen, ella se dedica 100% al hogar pero siempre ayuda a papa con cuestiones de caridad en el hospital.

Mi hermano Emmett es un año mayor que yo tiene 22 años y estudia leyes, lamentablemente por el cambio de universidad y la incompatibilidad de materias tuvo que entrar a 4to año en lugar de el 5to que seria el que le correspondería en Seattle, el mas emocionado de todos era Jasper, el es mi primo y tiene mi misma edad 21 años, su padre fue hermano de mi papa pero junto con su madre murieron en un accidente cuando el tenia 10 años y desde entonces vive con nosotros, su emoción radicaba que Juilliard la mejor escuela de artes del mundo como decía el estaba en New York y el como el gran músico que era quería estudiar ahí, ya había sido aceptado y se moría de la emoción por eso.

Por mi parte estudiaba literatura, la razón por la que odiaba los primeros días era porque no veíamos absolutamente nada en clases, todos los maestros se centraban en darnos la listas de libros que leeríamos todo el año y la manera en que calificarían, además no había podido hacer ningún amigo pues había tenido que salir prácticamente corriendo de todas mis clases para salir en busca del siguiente salón y no llegar tarde, así que después de un largo día aquí estoy en la biblioteca esperando a Emmett quien saldría una hora mas tarde que yo, en ese momento la vi, estaba parada en la puerta de la biblioteca era un verdadero ángel bajado del cielo, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y la piel pálida como la porcelana, iba sencillamente vestida lo que la hacia verse aun mas angelical, volteaba para todos lados parecía como si buscara a alguien, seguro que un ángel como ese no estaba soltera, entonces me percate que no buscaba a nadie sino que buscaba un lugar para sentarse, estuve a punto de levantar la mano para ofrecerle que se sentara conmigo después de todo mi mesa solo era ocupada por mi pero entonces se percato de un lugar vacío al otro lado de la biblioteca y se apresuro a tomarlo, se sentó cómodamente y saco un libro de su mochila, se coloco unos lentes para leer y ahí se quedo por toda una hora, el mismo lapso de tiempo que yo me quede viéndola como un verdadero idiota, apreciaba cada gesto en su rostro, como cambiaba de acuerdo a la pagina que leía, y como suspiraba, Dios era tan hermosa, en ese momento decidí ir a hablar con ella, yo no era un cobarde me levante y fui hacia ella, pero en ese momento se percato de algo, saco su celular de la bolsa y leyó un mensaje, se quito sus lentes, cerro su libro y llevándoselo bajo el brazo salio de la biblioteca.

"_Edward no seas idiota ve por ella" _me dije a mi mismo reprimiéndome por no haberle hablado, cuando Salí la ubique de inmediato se dirigía hacia una banca donde una chica rubia estaba sentada, me senté en una banca cercana donde tenia una vista perfecta y podía escuchar su conversación.

sentados en las bancas cercanas la veían con la boca abierta.

"_Como estuvo tu día Rose?" _le pregunte el ángel a la chica rubia sentándose junto a ella.

"_Genial hoy tuvimos un debate frente al resto de la escuela y yo lo gane" _respondió la rubia mientras se miraba al espejo.

"_Maravilloso amiga, mi día no estuvo tan interesante como el tuyo, no solemos tener debates en literatura" _dijo acariciando su libro.

"_Si tuvieras un debate sobre Cumbres Borrascosas lo ganarías Bella, a ver cuantas veces has leído ese libro?" _mi ángel tenia nombre Bella, combinaba perfectamente con ella, así que cumbres borrascosas sonreí ante la imagen de ella leyendo ese libro pues a mi también me gustaba mucho me parecía interesante la relación de odio amor de Catherine y Heathcliff.

"_No lo se, unas cuantas veces" _respondió tímidamente el ángel.

"_Si tu llamas unas cuantas veces saberte cada línea de memoria, entonces si solo lo has leído unas cuantas veces" _su amiga se burlaba de ella era obvio que ella no era del tipo intelectual.

"_Deja de molestarme Rose y mejor llámale a Alice para que le digas que ya vamos por ella que deje de ensayar se de un baño y nos espere afuera ya sabes como es cuando se adentra en la danza" _en ese momento choque con alguien voltee para ver quien venia junto a mi y me encontré a mi hermano Emmett.

"_Emmett?"_

"_Edward?"_

"_Que haces aquí?" _preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Vengo siguiendo a una chica?" _respondimos de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo.

"_Espera no me digas que tu también vienes siguiendo a Bella?" _dije molesto y celoso al pensar que también le hubiera podido gustar a mi hermano.

"_Quien es Bella yo vengo siguiendo a la rubia a Rosalie" _en ese momento escuche los frenos de un carro rechinar y vi como mi ángel y su amiga se quedaban paralizadas el auto iba directamente hacia ellas así que Emmett y yo reaccionamos de inmediato y corrimos a ayudarlas, no tuvimos mucho tiempo así que solo las empujamos sacándolas fuera del alcance del coche pero caímos sobre ellas en el césped.

Mi ángel tenia una cara de terror pero volteo de inmediato a ver a su amiga quien se encontraba junto a nosotros con un pesado Emmett sobre ella, entonces levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron sus preciosos y profundos ojos chocolate me vieron y sentí como un dulce sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, Dios era aun mas hermosa de cerca.

"_Te encuentras bien?" _le dije ayudándola a levantarse no era de caballeros permanecer en esta posición.

"_Oh si gracias" _dijo con una voz tan dulce como su hermoso rostro.

"_Dios Bella estas bien?" _le pregunto su amiga acercándose a ella.

"_Si gracias a el" _dijo señalándome sonrojada de nuevo.

"_Edward Cullen es mi nombre, y el chico que esta allá y ayudo a tu amiga es mi hermano Emmett Cullen" _dije mientras Emmett le daba la mano a Bella para saludarla pero su vista estaba fija en su amiga.

"_En verdad se encuentran bien, podemos llevarlas a un hospital si quieren para que las revisen" _dijo mi hermano demasiado caballeroso Emmett nunca era así.

"_No gracias creo que estamos bien, bueno eso es gracias a ustedes, oh que descortés de mi parte mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y ella es Isabella Swan Bella para los amigos"_

"_Mucho gusto" _dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo me dio mucha pena seguro estas chicas pensaran que somos idiotas si seguíamos hablando así.

"_En verdad muchas pero muchas gracias no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado aquí para ayudarnos" _agradeció de nuevo mi ángel, si supieran que las veníamos siguiendo como viles acosadores me dio pena de solo pensarlo.

"_Yo si se que hubiera pasado que ese maldito coche hubiera hecho puré de Rose y Bella" _la rubia era muy graciosa y se notaba que no era para nada la típica rubia hueca.

"_Que ocurrencias las tuyas Rose, en serio que no se de que manera agradecerles" _mi ángel estaba nerviosa y eso me gustaba tanto de ella.

"_A mi se me ocurre algo" _dijo mi hermano con una picardía que sabia que iba a salir con alguna de sus burradas.

"_En serio grandote y que se te ocurre?" _dijo la rubia que le estaba dando toda la atención a mi hermano algo que lo puso nervioso.

"_Que les parece si les invitamos un café?" _era lo mas coherente que le había escuchado decir a mi hermano y respire tranquilo al escucharlo.

"_No me parece justo que ustedes nos inviten a nosotras después de todo ustedes fueron quienes nos salvaron la vida, creo que seria mejor si Bella y yo les invitáramos el café a ustedes, digo a manera de agradecimiento, que dices Bella?" _dijo Rose dirigiéndose a mi ángel que me miraba fijamente.

"_Me parece justo" _cuando escuche sus palabras mi sonrisa se ensancho.

"_Entonces vámonos" _dijo Emmett.

"_Lo siento pero no podemos hoy, nuestra amiga nos espera para pasar por ella, pero mañana después de la escuela estaría bien verdad Rose?" _al principio me decepcione pero cuando dijo amiga respire tranquilo.

"_Entonces será mañana? Te molestaría darme tu teléfono, lo siento no tengo donde anotar pero puedes ponerlo aquí" _mientras ella sacaba su pluma yo le daba mi mano para que escribiera su numero, cuando tomo la palma de mi mano sentí un shock eléctrico, jamás había sentido nada así, el color de las mejillas de Bella subió de tono lo que la hacia verse aun mas adorable.

"_Bueno se nos hace tarde Alice nuestra amiga debe estar esperándonos" _dijo mientras miraba a su amiga que seguía en guerra de miradas con Emmett.

"_Les molestaría que las llamáramos mas tarde para ponernos de acuerdo en lo de mañana?" _dije sin saber de donde salía tanto valor pues Bella me ponía realmente nervioso.

"_Para nada, después de las 5 ya estaremos en casa, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer antes" _dijo Rose sacando las llaves de su bolso.

"_Bueno hasta mañana" _me acerque a Bella y le di un beso en su mejilla ella sonrío de la manera mas inocente y hermosa posible y junto con su amiga se subió a su coche.

"_Es un ángel!" _dije en voz alta pero lo sorprendente fue lo que dijo Emmett.

"_Un verdadero ángel, si así es estar en el cielo te lo juro que a partir de hoy seré bueno" _

"_Jajaja y tu desde cuando hablas así de las mujeres?" _mi hermano no era irrespetuoso solo demasiado atrevido pero con Rose no se había comportado así.

"_No lo se hermano esta chica es… wow… además de ser hermosa es inteligente, puedes creerlo, es magnifica si tan solo la hubieras escuchado en la clase de debates, no magnifica sin palabras"_

"_Para que tu te quedes sin palabras debió haber sido una gran experiencia" _dije caminando hacia mi coche.

"_Y tu dime como conociste a su dulce amiga?"_

"_En la biblioteca, por Dios Emmett es un ángel, sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su aroma a fresas, sin palabras hermano"_

"_Ya veo que te quedaste sin palabras, somos suertudos en salir con ellas" _pero ya no escuchaba a Emmett en su lugar veía a la calle donde el libro que Bella llevaba bajo su brazo estaba destrozado, al parecer era muy viejo y el carro que estaba a punto de atropellarlas paso sobre el dejándolo totalmente arruinado.

"_Este libro es de Bella" _dije mientras levantaba el libro del suelo.

"_Como sabes que es de ella?" _pregunto mi hermano.

"_Porque la vi en la biblioteca con el, además mira, tiene su nombre y dirección escritos en la pasta" _mire el viejo libro que tenia en la pasta interior una etiqueta con su nombre y una dirección en Manhattan.

"_así que una dirección, que oportuno?"_

"_Tengo una idea, vamos por Jasper y después a una librería que conozco" _tenia pensado reponerle a Bella su libro pero no solo con un libro normal, hace unos días había visto una primera edición de ese libro en una librería de New York, no lo compre para mi pues ya lo tenia entre mis libros pero ahora sabia que debía comprárselo a Bella.

Llegamos a Juilliard para encontrar a Jasper esperándonos frente al edificio, pero no nos miraba a nosotros sino miraba a la calle como a un coche alejándose.

"_Que pasa Jazz, sube al auto" _grito Emmett haciendo que Jasper despertara de donde quiera que estuviera.

Cuando subió al auto le contamos lo que había pasado en la escuela y su reacción nos sorprendió.

"_Van a salir en una cita doble y no me incluyeron? No puedo creerlo" _estaba realmente indignado.

"_Perdón primo pero que querías que hiciéramos, les dijéramos a esas bellezas que si nuestro primo no iba de chaperon no salíamos con ellas?"_ dijo Emmett sarcásticamente.

"_Claro que no pero pudieron preguntar sino tenían una amiga para mi" _replico Jasper.

"_Mira mañana que salgamos les preguntamos" _dijo Emmett aun peleando con Jasper.

"_Si ahora vamos a la librería" _dije manejando hacia allá.

"_Quizás es lo mejor mañana voy a hablar con la chica mas linda de todo Juilliard" _afirmo Jasper.

"_Mañana y porque no hablaste con ella hoy?" _pregunto Emmett en tono de burla.

"_Porque salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se subió a un coche con unas amigas así que no tuve oportunidad" _dijo de manera defensiva Jasper.

Llegamos a la librería y para mi magnifica suerte el libro se encontraba ahí, así que lo compre, y lo envolví para regalo, ya en el coche de regreso a casa Emmett tuvo la mejor idea del mundo.

"_Oye Edward ya pasan de las 5 y si vamos a la casa de Bella y Rose a que le entregues el libro, y así podemos verlas de nuevo, capaz y la amiga esa por la que fueron le gusta a Jasper" _

"_No creo que se compare con la belleza del ángel que vi hoy"_

"_Por primera vez hermano concuerdo contigo" _dije mientras me desviaba de mi destino y manejaba hacia la dirección marcada en el libro en Manhattan.

**No les parece un amor divino Edward, bueno eso me parece a mi, y me encanto Emmett y Jasper, bueno las dejo para que me dejen sus opiniones, reviews, etc. besos las quiero nos leemos después bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Edward****'s POV**

Llegamos a la dirección, era un edificio muy grande y viejo, pero se veía que los departamentos eran grandes, subimos hasta el apartamento del 5to piso el numero 501, cuando subimos escuchamos música proveniente de ahí, era la canción Keep Getting Better de Christina Aguilera.

Nervioso nos colocamos frente a la puerta y toque el timbre, una vez, nada paso, dos veces, nada paso, la tercera vez, escuche como la música bajaba de volumen y como alguien abría la puerta, mi corazón, latió como loco, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, la chica que la abrió no era ni Bella ni Rosalie, era una pequeña chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero eso no era todo la pequeña chica llevaba una toalla en la mano y se secaba el sudor con ella, llevaba puestos unos pantalones rosas de deporte muy pegados al cuerpo y una blusita muy pequeña que dejaba a la vista su bien torneado abdomen y busto, me quede mudo por un momento y al parecer ella lo noto porque sonreío y nos dijo.

"_En que los puedo ayudar chicos?" _dijo mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros primero a mi, luego a Emmett y después fijo su mirada en Jasper.

"_Oh, yo, disculpa aquí vive Isabella Swan?" _

"_Bella? Si claro deja la llamo" _se volteo y grito tras de ella _"Bella te buscan"_

Escuche como tras de ella alguien venia caminando y la imagen que vi para nada me lo esperaba Bella venia vestida de la misma manera que su amiga solo que de color azul, llevaba su cabello recogida en una coleta, al parecer hacían ejercicio, pero no podía creerlo, mi ángel además de ser hermosa estaba buenísima, digo sin ofender, pero tenia un cuerpo espectacular, cuando Bella se paro en la puerta y vio que era yo se sonrojo.

"_Eddd.. Edward hola, creí que iban a llamarnos, no a venir… pero… un momento como conseguiste mi dirección?" _frunció el rostro confundida, detrás de ella apareció su amiga Rosalie.

"_Ey Bells quien es?" _cuando Rosalie vio a Emmett lanzo una enorme sonrisa, el obviamente se la comía con los ojos porque si Bella y Alice tenían buen cuerpo Rosalie era mucho mas espectacular, pero para mi gusto Bella era la mas hermosa.

"_Chicos, que los trae por aquí? Pero pasen… Bella no es de buena educación dejar a las visitas en la puerta" _Rosalie nos abrió la puerta pero Bella puso sus brazos en el marco impidiendo nuestra entrada.

"_Aun no me respondes como supiste nuestra dirección?" _dijo Bella con un rostro un poco molesto.

"_Encontré esto cuando se fueron y bueno creí que te gustaría que te lo devolvieran, aunque no haya quedado en las mejores condiciones" _le entregue su libro destrozado y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"_Oh Dios tu libro Bella" _al parecer ese libro tenia mas significado del que yo pensaba.

"_Gracias por traerlo Edward significa mucho para mi… disculpa por haber sido grosera antes, pasen" _caminaron hacia la casa y nosotros las seguimos pero antes de entrar Jasper nos detuvo a Emmett y a mi.

"_Que pasa Jazz?" _pregunto Emmett en voz baja obviamente molesto

"_Es ella!" _dijo Jasper emocionado.

"_Ella quien?" _dije exasperado.

"_La chica que abrió la puerta, es la misma que vi en Juilliard la chica que me gusto, no puedo creerlo" _Jasper lucia súper emocionado.

"_Van a pasar o se van a quedar ahí en el pasillo toda la tarde?" _dijo Rose desde el departamento, entramos, el lugar era muy lindo, amplio, decorado de manera impecable, tenían un sistema de sonido de primera y una televisión enorme.

"_Chicos ella es nuestra amiga y compañera de departamento Alice Brandon" _dijo Rose mientras Jasper se adelantaba y tomaba su mano pero en lugar de estrecharla como es lo común la beso como típico caballero sureño.

"_Mucho gusto yo soy Jasper Cullen" _los dos se miraron intensamente y sonrieron.

"_Jazz es nuestro primo pero vive con nosotros desde los 10 años así que es como nuestro hermano" _dijo Emmett.

"_Gustan algo de tomar, limonada, refresco un café?" _dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"_Lo que sea esta bien por mi" _dije.

"_Creo que una limonada estaría bien, voy a hacerla" _dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su cocina.

"_Te ayudo" _dije levantándome y llevándome el paquete conmigo, quería entregárselo a solas, y creo que esto seria lo mas solos que estaríamos.

"_Edward gracias de nuevo, aunque no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá a traerme el libro, después de todo quedo destrozado" _me di cuenta que su tono de voz era triste.

"_En realidad, no vine solo a traerte el libro, bueno no ese libro en realidad" _dije poniéndome un poco nervioso.

"_Ah no? Y entonces a que veniste?" _pregunto un poco tímidamente, por Dios esta chica me volvía loco su actitud inocente y su cuerpo de tentación realmente me ponían nervioso.

"_Sabes yo estudio literatura y… bueno soy fan de ese libro, hace unos días lo vi en una librería y hoy que vi como quedo el tuyo pensé que seria lindo que lo tuvieras" _le entregue el paquete, ella me vio con los ojos abiertos como platos y comenzó a abrir el paquete, cuando termino de abrirlo y vio su contenido, acaricio el libro con mucho cuidado, abrió la primera pagina y grito.

"_Edward… es una primera edición… wow… yo… no puedo aceptar esto… debió de haber costado una fortuna" _decía Bella mientras seguía acariciando el libro.

"_No fue tanto, además me siento responsable por lo que le paso a tu libro" _dije intentando convencerla de que lo conservara.

"_Responsable, pero si Edward tu salvaste mi vida, como puedes tu ser responsable por lo que el idiota que venia manejando le hizo a mi libro!" _la atención de todos en la sala se centraba en nosotros, así que utilice mi ultimo as bajo la manga.

"_Cuando te salve debí haber salvado también a tu libro, un verdadero héroe no deja nada sin salvar y yo falle, deje que tu libro cayera al suelo y bueno este es el resultado" _todos en la sala rieron como locos, y Bella lanzo una carcajada también.

"_Estas loco lo sabias?" _dijo dulcemente pero sabia que había ganado la partida.

"_Bella si lo miras objetivamente el chico tiene razón si aquí el grandote cuando me salvo hubiera roto uno de mis tacones ahora mismo estaría 3 metros bajo tierra" _dijo Rose sentada junto a Emmett.

"_Pero no lo hice lindura yo si soy un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra" _dijo mi hermano.

Bella termino de hacer la limonada y nos sentamos en la sala junto con los demás, platicamos mucho, las chicas nos contaron como se conocieron que vivieron mucho tiempo en un orfanato y que hasta los 18 años comenzaron a vivir solas, nos dijeron que al parecer el padre de Rosalie le había dejado una herencia y es así como pudieron pagar el departamento sus coches y la universidad, al principio me dio un poco de tristeza pensar en lo que habían sufrido estas chicas en toda su vida, pero las veía y solo proyectaban fuerza, ternura, amor.

Nosotros también les hablamos de nuestra vida, incluso Jasper que era tan cerrado a veces con lo de sus papas les contó lo que había pasado y como nosotros éramos su familia ahora.

Después de casi 3 horas platicando caímos en cuenta que estudiábamos las mismas carreras, Bella y yo literatura, era increíble como no la había visto el día de hoy en las clases pero ahora caí en cuenta que salí corriendo de cada una de ellas, Emmett y Rose estudiaban leyes, el si la había notado, pero ella estaba feliz de que el estudiara lo mismo, los que mas me sorprendieron fueron Jasper y Alice, estaban en una platica tan cerrada, el la miraba tan profundamente, los dos estudiaban en Juilliard, solo que Alice estudiaba baile y Jasper música, cada pareja hizo sus propios planes para vernos mañana en clases, y después de clases saldríamos a tomar el café que las chicas nos habían prometido, pasaríamos por Alice y Jasper a la academia y de ahí al café.

No queríamos irnos pero se hacia tarde y aun debíamos llegar a nuestro departamento, así que nos despedimos de las chicas con la promesa de vernos de nuevo al otro día, cuando subimos al auto Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

"_Somos los tipos mas suertudos o que?" _

"_Alice es un ángel, una diosa, es hermosa, simpática, y por Dios tiene un cuerpo" _dijo Jasper llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"_No… cuerpo el de mi Rosalie, Dios es una verdadera Diosa Griega, que piernas, que cintura, que buuuuuuuuuuena esta!" _las expresiones de Emmett me daban mucha risa.

"_Y tu que primito ni te hagas el inocente que vi como se te caía la baba viendo a Bella" _dijo Jasper en tono de inocente.

"_Jamás había conocido a alguien como ella inocente y sensual a la vez, Dios no, en serio, que ya cuento las horas para verla mañana!" _

"_Secundo la moción!" _dijo Jasper.

"_Definitivamente todos a favor!" _dijo Emmett y mientras los tres reíamos pensando en las maravillosas chicas que acabábamos de conocer, yo no dejaba de imaginarme los hermoso que seria besar los dulces y carnosos labios de Bella.

**Ayyayayay!!! Que tal, se imaginan cuando los chicos vieron a las chicas en sus ajustados trajes de ejercicio, ya se imaginaran que estaban haciendo ellas no? Pues si no lo adivinan estaban ensayando su nueva ****coreografía. Por cierto obviamente las chicas tuvieron que inventar lo del papa de Rosalie y la herencia para justificar como siendo huérfanas tenían un departamento así, coches y podían pagarse la universidad, así que súmenle una mentirita mas a su vida secreta, en fin espero que les este gustando, a mi me entusiasmo mucho, bueno las dejo y espero sus muchos muchos reviews. Espero que el lunes tengan un capitulo mas, yo creo será un Bella's POV. Aunque probablemente el lunes este subiendo el final de cuidarte el alma. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Bella****'s POV**

Después de que los chicos se fueron me senté en el sillón dejándome caer sobre Rosalie y lanzando un gran suspiro.

"_La pequeña Isabella esta enamorada?" _pregunto mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en sus piernas y ella me acariciaba el cabello.

"_Enamorada es muy pronto para decirlo pero Edward me encanto, me gusto, como nadie jamás me había gustado nunca" _dije mordiéndome los labios y recordando la manera que sus ojos verdes me veían.

"_Pues yo si estoy enamorada" _dijo Alice mientras Rose y yo volteábamos a verla perplejas.

"_Estas loca Alice? Conoces al chico que por 3 horas y ya dices que lo amas?" _pregunto Rosalie horrorizada.

"_Miren chicas ustedes saben que yo tengo una especie de sexto sentido y mi sexto sentido muy pocas veces se equivoca y hoy me dice que Jasper es el hombre de mi vida, con el que me voy a casar y voy a tener hijos" _aseguro mi amiga sentándose en el sillón ella sola.

"_Alice no dudo de tu sexto sentido solo de tu cordura, por Dios no sabes nada de Jasper" _dije pensando que Alice como era de impulsiva pudiera llegar a cometer una locura.

"_Se lo que tengo que saber, lo demás son detalles que conoceré poco a poco" _dijo muy segura de si misma.

"_Alice no vayas a cometer una locura me oíste" _Rosalie dijo muy seria.

"_Chicas no se dan cuenta ellos son los hombres de nuestras vidas, a poco ustedes no se mueren por besar a Edward o a Emmett, por permitir que sus brazos las abracen y estar muy juntitos?" _

"_Pues... pues… si Edward me encanto jamás me había sentido atraída por nadie como me siento por el, pero de ahí a afirmar que me voy a casar con el pues no" _dije sinceramente.

"_Si Bella tiene razón Alice, a mi también me encanto Emmett y debo decirte que jamás pensé que me gustara un fortachón como el, pero simplemente hay algo en el que me parece irresistible" _confeso Rosalie suspirando.

"_Lo ven no se resistan tanto" _dijo Alice segura de sus palabras.

"_Supongamos que si que son los hombres de nuestra vida, tu crees que entenderían a lo que nos dedicamos?" _pregunte ocasionando las miradas perplejas de mis dos amigas.

"_Creo que llegado el momento si se da algo entre nosotros tendrán que saberlo" _dijo Rosalie indecisa.

"_Pero por el momento no digamos nada si nos preguntan podemos decir que somos voluntarias en un hospital o algo así"_

"_Mas mentiras Alice?" _pregunte molesta.

"_Crees que seria una buena manera de iniciar una relación diciendo ey chicos para mantenernos bailamos en un club para caballeros" _dijo Alice imitando mi voz.

"_Tampoco es la mejor manera mentir" _dije segura de mis palabras.

"_Por mas loco que se escuche concuerdo con Alice" _dijo Rose bajando la mirada.

"_Creí que la única loca aquí era Alice pero veo que es contagioso Rosalie" _dije molesta.

"_Chicas hace tiempo que pensaba esto, miren ya tenemos suficiente dinero, guardado podemos trabajar el resto de este año escolar y en nuestro ultimo año dedicarlo 100% a la universidad y a buscar trabajos relacionados con nuestra carrera, retirarnos, así solo tendríamos que ocultarnos poco tiempo y ellos nunca sabrían que hacíamos" _los ojos de Alice brillaron y yo aunque no quería admitirlo sonaba como una buena idea.

"_Eres una genio Rosalie, eso es perfecto nos retiramos y asunto arreglado que piensas Bella?" _pregunto Alice mientras Rose también clavaba los ojos en mi.

"_No lo se chicas, no quisiera mentir, pero tampoco estoy segura como tomarían lo del baile…" _

"_Entonces aceptas retirarnos a final del año?" _pregunto Rose expectante de mi respuesta.

"_Esta bien nos retiramos a final del año" _dije mientras Alice se unía a nuestro sillón y nos abrazaba a Rose y a mi.

"_Bella pase lo que pase nos tenemos a nosotras, todo va a estar bien siempre que nos tengamos a nosotras" _dijo Alice y todas nos abrazamos.

A la mañana siguiente nos preparábamos para la escuela, Alice fue a inspeccionar mi closet, dijo que de ahora en adelante debía poner mas empeño en mi vestuario pues Edward y yo compartíamos clases, y aunque no quería que el se fijara en mi por ser alguien que no era también me quería ver linda para el, así que acepte ponerme los jeans a la cadera, los zapatos de tacón y una blusa linda strapless con una torerita de levis, use maquillaje ligero y las 3 salimos juntas, pasamos a dejar a Alice a su escuela y de ahí nos fuimos a la universidad, me sentía nerviosa, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Edward, llegue a la primera clase, aun era temprano, así que me senté en mi lugar habitual y saque el libro que Edward me había regalado, me enfrasque leyéndolo hasta que sentí un escalofrío pues alguien me hablaba al oído.

"_Me encanta ver que te gusto mi regalo" _dijo Edward con una voz muy seductora, voltee a verlo sobre mi hombro y estaba sentado en la fila de atrás.

"_Hace mucho que estas ahí?" _le pregunte al verlo cómodamente sentado.

"_Solo un poco, te veías tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir tu lectura" _dijo sonriendo de una manera seductora.

"_Siempre me pasa lo mismo con este libro" _confesé sonrojándome.

"_Oye y esta el asiento junto a ti ocupado?" _dijo señalando el asiento a mi izquierda

"_Todo tuyo" _dije señalándolo mientras el se brincaba con gracia hacia el asiento y se colocaba junto a mi recargando su cuerpo hacia mi asiento, sentía su aliento muy cerca del mío y su aroma ese aroma que había olido cuando me salvo ayer y después en mi casa.

"_Y dime las clases son igual de tediosas que el día de ayer?"_

"_En realidad no, siempre hablamos de libros de historia son muy entretenidas, bueno para mi lo son, solo el primer día es así de lento y tedioso"_

"_Que alivio, aunque no me importaría pasar todo el día en clases tediosas si tengo a mi lado a una chica tan hermosa como tu" _me sonroje de inmediato.

"_Gracias por lo de linda" _dije bajando la mirada.

"_No dije linda dije hermosa… un verdadero ángel bajado del cielo" _sus palabras penetraron en mi corazón y no supe que decir gracias a Dios que me salvo la campana pues en ese momento entro el maestro y la clase dio inicio.

Pasamos el resto del día conversando entre cada clase y al final del día ya sabíamos muchas cosas el uno del otro, Edward me había confesado que aunque le gustaba la literatura y quería ser editor tenia una pasión algo secreta que era la música, tocaba el piano, pero al final se decidió por otra cosa y solo lo practica en sus tiempos libres.

Yo le hable del orfanato, de las monjas y de cómo Alice y Rose eran mas que mis amigas, eran mis hermanas por elección.

La hora libre que ambos teníamos la pasamos sentados en el pasto afuera de la biblioteca disfrutando del rico clima, Edward me lanzaba miradas que hacían que me sonrojara pero fuera de eso era muy fácil hablar con el era un chico tan agradable.

Rose y Emmett llegaron pronto por nosotros y juntos fuimos a recoger a Alice y Jasper, como traíamos dos autos, Emmett propuso que Edward y yo nos adelantáramos al café, y así lo hicimos subí al volvo plateado de Edward y vi como Rose en un acto increíble le entregaba las llaves de su convertible rojo a Emmett.

La tarde en el café fue en extremo agradable, durante el resto de la semana la pasamos saliendo al cine, platicando en nuestra casa y entre clases hasta que llego el viernes, estaba con Edward en la segunda clase, cuando me pregunto.

"_Bella yo estaba pensando… tienes algo planeado para esta noche? Me gustaría invitarte a cenar" _diablos ahora como salía de todo esto, no podía salir con Edward pues hoy y mañana teníamos show en el club.

"_Hoy? En la noche?" _dije nerviosa.

"_Si a cenar, ya tenias compromiso con alguien mas?" _pregunto Edward decepcionado.

"_No, no… lo que pasa es que Alice, Rose y yo somos voluntarias los viernes y sábados en un hospital como enfermeras" _dije nerviosa, Edward sonrío y pregunto.

"_En serio en que hospital porque mi papa es director en el Arlem Hospital Center" _dijo Edward inmediatamente en mi mente fije la ubicación del hospital y recordé un pequeño hospital cerca del orfanato lejos de ese.

"_Oh si lo conozco pero no es ese nosotras somos voluntarias en un pequeño hospital cerca del orfanato se llama St. Patrick Hospital, lo cual me recuerda que debo mandarles un mensaje a Alice y Rose respecto a la guardia de hoy" _dije mintiendo mientras en pocas palabras explicaba la situación a las chicas.

"_Entonces ni hoy ni mañana, pero que tal el domingo?" _respire tranquila al ver que no insistía mucho en el asunto de hoy y le dije.

"_Perfecto el domingo esta bien" _dije sonriendo.

"_Entonces te parece si el domingo paso por ti temprano, lo de la cena lo dejamos para otro día podemos hacer mas cosas un domingo y sobre todo en New York" _dijo con esa sonrisa que llevaba una semana deslumbrándome.

"_Te estaré esperando muy temprano" _dije sonriendo contando los minutos para estar en una cita con el.

"_Aunque me va a parecer eterno no verte mañana, cual es tu horario en el hospital quizás podría pasar por ti o llevarte" _

"_No! Es que son muy estrictos con eso de las visitas, además no es necesario esta muy lejos y bueno Alice, Rose y yo siempre nos vamos juntas, en cuanto a mi horario por lo general me desocupo para la media noche a veces antes"_

"_Aun no es muy tarde podríamos salir a bailar quizás mañana" _dijo Edward esperanzado.

"_No lo creo, es decir no creo que mañana sea posible, pero quizás la próxima semana, podemos organizar nuestro horario para salir mas temprano pero debemos verlo con nuestra jefa de enfermeras" _dije mintiendo de nuevo, me sorprendía con que facilidad estaban saliendo las mentiras, pasar tanto tiempo con Alice era una mala influencia para mi.

"_Entonces no pierdo las esperanzas pero por lo pronto el domingo es una cita no?"_

"_Es una cita" _dije mientras ambos nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos y yo pensaba en que me estaba metiendo pues a una semana de conocerlo ya casi podía decir lo mismo que Alice decía de Jasper, ya casi.

**Uyyyuyyy una rayita mas al tigre, ****ósea otra mentira mas, estas chicas, hacen muy mal, pero bueno por ahí alguien en los reviews me decía que ellas no hacían nada malo, y es verdad pero pónganse en el lugar de ellos descubrir que les han mentido y que bailan con poca roba antes chicos no creo que sea de su agrado, bueno los dejo para que me dejen sus reviews besitos las y los quiero! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Bella****'s POV**

El fin de semana se me hizo eterno, el viernes y el sábado presentamos nuestro nuevo show era la canción de Christina Aguilera "Keep Getting Better" y las tres íbamos vestidas de Wonder Woman con todo y pelucas negras (pueden ver atuendo en mi perfil).

El domingo me levante muy temprano, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que tanto Alice como Rose que siempre dormían hasta tarde también se habían despertado ya, con la poca agilidad que tenia corrí a ganarles el baño, rápidamente tome mi shampoo de fresias y lave mi cabello con el, después de un rato de estar sobre el agua caliente me sentí relajada, me enrede en mi toalla y Salí a cambiarme a mi habitación.

"_Bella que vas a hacer con Edward hoy?" _pregunto Rose mientras Alice se bañaba había sido mas lista que ella.

"_No estoy segura dijo que vistiera informal, así que creo que unos jeans y una blusa estarán bien, o tu que crees?" _dije insegura de que ponerme.

"_Mmm el clima esta realmente rico, yo creo que quizás unos shorts estarían mejor" _dijo sacando unos shorts cuadrados blanco con azul que compre hace tiempo en Hollister, también abrió mi cajón y encontró una blusa sencilla azul con letras blancas también de Hollister.

"_Esta lindo" _admití mientras me quitaba la bata y me calzaba en los shorts y la blusa que Rosalie eligió para mi.

"_Estoy nerviosa Emmett no me dijo a donde iríamos, solo dijo que me vistiera como yo quisiera y me sintiera cómoda, porque hoy seria un día extremo, que habrá querido decir?" _me pregunto nerviosa Rose como pocas veces la había visto.

"_así que extremo eh? Pues te recomiendo zapatos cómodos como los míos" _dije señalando mis tenis súper cómodos.

"_Hablas en serio? No tacones?" _Rose vivía obsesionada por los zapatos y para ella era muy difícil no vestirlos siempre, casi se los ponía para ensayar pero Alice decía que era mas fácil primero con tenis y después con los zapatos.

"_Rose no querrás quebrarte un tobillo o algo así? Recomiendo que saques tu short, una blusa así como esta y tus tenis, así estarás cómoda y lista para cualquier experiencia extrema" _dije mientras me colocaba un poco de crema para peinar dejando que mi cabello se secara un poco.

"_Pero y si no le gusto a Emmett así? Digo toda la semana me ha visto bien vestida… tengo miedo Bella"_

"_Rose tengo la impresión que podrías traer encima un costal de papas que cubriera todo tu cuerpo y aun así le gustarías a Emmett, se le nota cuando te ve, no es como los otros chicos, digo no te voy a negar que a veces te ve con lujuria pero la mayoría de las veces te mira diferente" _Rosalie sonrío como pocas veces lo hacia.

"_Eso es lo que me gusta de el, como me mira, como me trata no soy una muñeca de plástico para el, me trata como un ser humano inteligente, tan diferente a los demás" _de nuevo un suspiro se escapo de su pecho.

"_No puedo creer que esto nos este pasando, creo que nunca pensamos en enamorarnos así de fácil verdad?" _en ese momento entro Alice a mi habitación vistiendo unos shorts y una blusa idénticos a los míos pero en color morado.

"_así que lo admiten ya están enamoradas de Edward y Emmett? No habían dicho que era muy pronto y no se cuantas tonterías? Son unas farsantes" _dijo Alice divertida lanzándose a mi cama.

"_Por lo menos lo decimos una semana después de conocerlos no unas horas" _dije a la defensiva.

"_Da igual" _insistió Alice no había nadie que pudiera ganarle, después de que Rose se dio su baño y busco su ropa igual a la nuestra pero en color rosa las 3 estábamos listas y esperando a que los chicos llegaran por nosotras.

El timbre sonó y casi desesperadas las 3 corrimos a abrir pero Alice era la mas veloz por lo que ella llego primero, tanto Rose como yo regresamos derrotadas al sillón.

Alice abrió la puerta y volteo hacia nosotros.

"_Bella es para ti" _mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho, me alise el cabello que había sujetado en una coleta y me acerque a la puerta, la visión ahí era la mas linda que jamás hubiera visto Edward se encontraba con unas bermudas en color caqui y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus bien torneados brazos, en cuanto me vio sonrío.

"_Buenos días Edward" _me sentía como una tonta la manera en la que Edward me hacia sentir era muy vergonzosa a veces.

"_Buenos días Bella, te ves muy linda esta mañana, nos vamos?"_

"_Claro deja tomo mi bolsa" _entre por un pequeño bolso, metí mis llaves y mi celular a la bolsa y me despedí de las chicas, Edward y yo subimos a su volvo y vi como llegaba Emmett en un enorme Jeep.

"_Sabes Bella te extrañe" _dijo Edward cuando subimos al coche.

"_Yo… también, pero tus mensajes lo hicieron mas llevadero" _dije sonriendo y mostrándole mi celular.

"_Para mi también pero no era lo mismo, el no poder verte, fue… malo" _no respondí solo me sonroje, a los minutos de un extraño silencio le dije.

"_Y vas a decirme a donde vamos?" _pregunte para romper el silencio.

"_Vamos a tener un día de campo" _dijo señalándome hacia el asiento trasero donde se encontraban una enorme canasta, un mantel cuadrado y una cobija.

"_Un día de campo? Aquí en New York?" _pregunte incrédula.

"_Claro chica neoyorkina, tenemos Central Park, el mejor lugar para un día de campo en esta enorme ciudad" _sonreí ante la manera de hablarme de Edward siempre tan tierna.

Llegamos a Central Park, Edward eligió un hermoso lugar bajo un árbol con vista al lago, coloco la cobija, el mantel y comenzó a sacar comida de la canasta.

"_No me digas que sabes cocinar?" _dije algo incrédula, era muy raro encontrar a un hombre que cocinara.

"_No soy experto pero me defiendo, además solo son unos sencillos sándwich, algo de fruta picada y limonada" _

"_Debo decir que me sorprendes Edward Cullen, la mayoría de los hombres no saben ni hervir agua"_

"_Pues entonces tienes suerte porque yo no soy como todos los hombres" _sonreí ante su comentario, nos sentamos en el pasto a comer, debo decir que sus sencillos sándwiches resultaron unos muy deliciosos cuernitos, de ensalada de atún, de pollo, y de jamón de pavo, muy lejos de unos simples sándwiches, la fruta picada, resulto toda una variedad de ensalada de fruta natural, y la limonada era limonada natural hecha por el mismo.

Después de habernos casi todos los manjares que Edward preparo, jugamos un poco de voleyball con una pelota playera, debo admitir que no era muy buena jugando pero me divertí muchísimo, después de un rato me sentía exhausta y me deje caer en el césped sobre la cobija que coloco Edward, retire la liga que sostenía mi cabello y lo deje suelto, pues ya comenzaba a apretarme un poco, Edward se recostó a mi lado recargado sobre su codo mientras yo estaba junto a el y nos mirábamos fijamente.

"_Bella eres tan hermosa" _me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano, yo sentí como me sonrojaba ante su tacto, y el sonrío de nuevo.

"_Gra…cias" _dije mordiéndome el labio como respuesta.

"_Sabes… me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, jamás lo voy a olvidar" _sentí como mi corazón latía lo tenia tan cerca, ansiaba acortar la distancia entre nosotros y besarlo, pero aun quería seguir escuchando lo que tenia que decirme.

"_Yo tampoco olvidare jamás como me salvaste la vida" _dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"_Yo tampoco lo olvidare, pero no me refería a eso, porque ahí no fue cuando te vi por primera vez" _sentí como mi rostro se tenso un poco y confusión me invadió, sino me había visto ahí, donde mas me había visto?

"_Si no fue en el estacionamiento donde me viste por primera vez?" _pregunte y el sonrío.

"_Fue una hora antes, en la biblioteca, yo estaba ahí solo en una mesa, aburrido esperando a Emmett, cuando voltee a la puerta y me encontré con el ángel mas hermoso que había visto jamás, tu… estabas en la puerta buscando donde sentarte, miraste para todos lados y te fuiste a sentar sola, y yo pase una hora viéndote como idiota, solo viendo como leías, entonces te levantaste y fue ahí cuando decidí que no podía dejarte ir, debía saber tu nombre, debía saberlo todo de ti, entonces Salí a buscarte y te encontré con Rose, ahí me encontré con Emmett que también seguía a tu amiga, y bueno los dos íbamos dispuestos a hablar con ustedes cuando paso lo del auto, y bueno el resto es historia, debes pensar que soy un acosador o algo así verdad?" _dijo llevándose las manos a su cabello.

"_Claro que no pienso eso, en realidad me parece muy… romántico" _admití apenada, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, quemándome como el sol de verano.

"_Bella…"_

"_Edward…"_

Y con su mano en mi mejilla acorto la distancia entre nosotros, yo cerré los ojos dejándome guiar completamente por mis instintos, sus labios tocaron los míos con cuidado, se sentían ardientes sobre los míos, al principio el beso muy cuidadoso, demasiado, pero cuando mis manos se posaron en el cuello de Edward el inclino su cuerpo aun mas al mío y el beso fue subiendo de intensidad sin dejar de lado la dulzura y la ternura con que había iniciado.

"_Te quiero Bella" _dijo entre besos _"se que parecerá una locura, apenas ha pasado una semana pero te quiero, te quiero como jamás había querido a nadie" _lo mire fijamente a los ojos, que me había hecho, como había logrado que en una semana estuviera loca de amor por el.

"_No me parece una locura, o mas bien si es una locura pero de amor, porque yo también te quiero Edward, te quiero, te quiero!!" _dije riendo y abrazándolo de nuevo, volvimos a besarnos de nuevo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron haber sido solo minutos, u horas, mientras estaba en los brazos de Edward no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio.

Nos sentamos Edward estaba recargado en el árbol, mientras yo me sentaba entre sus piernas con mi espalda recargada en su pecho.

"_Así que me seguiste" _dije después de un rato.

"_Culpable" _dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y besaba mi mejilla.

"_Debería de sentir miedo de ti?" _dije jugando, el comenzó a quitar mi cabello de mi cuello y a darme pequeños besos ahí.

"_Oh si, no solo miedo, terror, eso es lo que debes de sentir"_

"_Es bueno saberlo" _dije sintiendo como mi cuerpo se derretía ante los besos que Edward plantaba en mi cuello, definitivamente me sentía bien en sus brazos, como jamás me había sentido nunca, en realidad jamás había estado así con nadie, y la sensación de calor, de protección era maravillosa, pasamos el resto de la tarde abrazados, hablando de miles de cosas y besándonos, disfrutaba besando a Edward como nada en esta vida, sus besos tenían un sabor tan dulce, sus manos en mi rostro y en mi cintura, mis manos en su cabello despeinado, era lo máximo, cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se escondió, levantamos nuestro picnic y regresamos a mi casa, durante todo el camino Edward llevo mi mano entrelazada con la suya, me sentía en las nubes y no quería que nunca, nunca terminara.

**Romántico****? Ayy este Edward, se que apenas se conocen de una semana pero en fin quien no le diría que si a Edward desde la primera cita? Hablando de citas los próximos dos capítulos serán POV de Rosalie y de Alice de sus citas con los chicos, así que quiero pedirles un favor, la cita de Rose y Emmett ya la tengo decidida y el próximo capitulo será de ellos, pero no se que tipo de cita hacer para Alice y Jasper podrían ayudarme? Tengan en cuenta que debe ser informal por la forma de estar vestida de Alice, please mándenme sus ideas en algún review o mensaje personal a mi perfil y el que elija le daré el crédito, gracias las y los quiero besos!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Rosalie****'s POV**

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que Bella se fue con Edward cuando Emmett ya estaba tocando en la puerta, llevaba puestos unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta negra que acentuaba sus músculos, se veía guapísimo así de informal.

"_Hola" _dijo recargándose en la puerta.

"_Hola" _dijo nerviosa sin saber que mas decir.

"_Nos vamos?" _dijo seguro de si mismo, solo asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, cuando íbamos en el elevador me dijo.

"_Linda ropa" _sentí como me sonrojaba, seguramente se estaba burlando de mi, así que le dije.

"_No te burles, Bella me dijo que si era una cita extrema como me habías dicho no era conveniente vestir tacones y bueno esto es de lo mas cómodo que tengo"_

"_No me estaba burlando te ves hermosa Rose, como mas natural, no quiero decir que no te veas hermosa siempre, sino que me gusta mucho verte así, mas libre" _el elevador se abrió rompiendo la tensión, caminamos hacia la acera donde un enorme jeep nos esperaba, era enorme, tenia unas enormes llantas que me llegaban hasta la cintura, lo cual hacia casi imposible para mi subir a la puerta.

"_Emmett como diablos voy a subir a tu jeep?"_ dije viendo su enorme auto.

"_Por eso no te preocupes ven" _dijo tomándome de la mano y abriendo la puerta de su jeep yo nerviosa me coloque frente a la puerta abierta y Emmett coloco sus fuertes y enormes manos en mi cintura y me ayudo a subir, fue una sensación tan intima, sus manos no se movieron ni un solo centímetro, ni hacia arriba ni hacia abajo, hubiera sido tan fácil para el hacerlo, tocar alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo, pero no lo hizo se comporto como todo un caballero, después de subirme a su auto cerro la puerta y con una agilidad casi inhumana subió por su puerta sin ningún problema.

"_Me vas a decir a donde vamos?" _pregunte mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad y Emmett arrancaba el auto.

"_No sabia que fueras tan impaciente Rose" _dijo mirándome pícaramente.

"_No soy impaciente solo curiosa" _dije sonriéndole.

"_Te lo voy a decir pero solo porque tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones, bueno no solo un parque el mejor parque de diversiones, el que tiene las mejores montañas rusas del mundo, las mas veloces y las mas extremas"_

"_Montañas rusas?" _pregunte con un poco de miedo.

"_No te gustan? Soy un idiota debí haberte preguntado primero, si quieres vamos a otro lado" _

"_No… no es que no me gusten… es solo que jamás me he subido a una"_ admití apenada.

"_jamás te has subido a una montaña rusa?" _

"_Se que suena raro pero… es así… pero no te preocupes no vamos a cambiar los planes por eso"_

"_Esa voz me agrada! No te preocupes Rosalie veras que es una súper experiencia la adrenalina es wow ya lo veras preciosa" _sonreí y aunque Emmett creyó que lo hacia por su entusiasmo en realidad lo hacia porque me había dicho preciosa.

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, era enorme, desde afuera se podían ver las montañas rusas funcionando y la gente gritando, debía admitirlo me daba un poco de miedo pero no podía permitir que Emmett pensara que era una cobarde, así que respire profundo y comenzamos a hacer fila.

"_Estas nerviosa?" _dijo Emmett mientras se ponía detrás de mi en la fila, el espacio era angosto y solo cabía una persona por lo que Emmett estaba a mis espaldas y cuando me dijo esto al oído sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"_Un poco además tengo la impresión que me has traído a la montaña mas extrema de todo el parque primero"_

"_Cierto"_

"_No deberíamos iniciar por… no se una mas sencilla?" _dije algo temerosa Emmett lo noto y rió con fuerza.

"_Al contrario Rose, si iniciamos primero con la experiencia mas fuerte todas las demás te parecerán un juego de niños, confían en mi" _dijo Emmett y tomo mi mano con fuerza, no pude hacer mas que confiar en el y subir al maldito juego.

La montaña resulto ser mas que extrema, pero fue una súper experiencia, la mas intensa que había vivido hasta entonces, subimos a otras 3 mas antes de parar para comer algo, desde que había salido del orfanato, siempre cuidaba lo que comida, por lo general eran ensaladas, comidas sin mucha grasa, pero obviamente en este lugar no había cosas así, Emmett y yo conseguimos una mesa y el se fue a encargar la comida, trajo una enorme pizza para los dos, la verdad era que se me hacia agua la boca pero me daba un poco de pena comer todo eso.

"_No dijiste que tenias hambre?" _dijo Emmett al ver que no comía nada.

"_Si es solo que… nada olvídalo" _dije mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y lo metía en mi boca, estaba delicioso, había olvidado el sabor de la comida chatarra.

"_Esta rica?" _pregunto Emmett mirándome interesado.

"_Deliciosa" _no sabia que me pasaba con Emmett pero lo que usualmente era con los demás con el lo podía dejar atrás, caminamos un poco después de comer, y vimos unos puestos de tiro al blanco donde había muñecos de peluche de regalo, entre ellos pude ver a Betty Boop Bebe mi personaje favorito.

"_Emmett mira Betty Boop, siempre quise una muñeca así de niña pero jamás lo tuve" _dije un poco triste.

"_Entonces será tuya" _dijo Emmett mientras íbamos al puesto, tomo con decisión los dardos y reventó todos y cada uno de los globos, cuando el joven que atendía le pidió que eligiera el premio el se volteo hacia mi y dijo.

"_Elige preciosa" _había mucha variedad pero finalmente elegí una enorme Betty Boop bebe vestida de rosa, se veía hermosa, apenas y podía cargar con ella.

"_Gracias Emmett… mira una cabina para fotos nos tomamos unas?" _dije señalando la pequeña cabina, yo entre primero pero la cabina era muy pequeña por lo que Emmett se sentó y yo me tuve que sentar en sus piernas (que sacrificada).

Emmett le metió el dinero y aplasto el botón, los flashes comenzaron y Emmett y yo hicimos caras chistosas en cada una de las fotos en la ultima yo pare mis labios para besar a Emmett en la mejilla pero no contaba con que Emmett haría lo mismo y en la ultima foto terminamos los dos dándonos un suave beso en los labios, cuando nos dimos cuenta los dos nos miramos fijamente, Emmett subió su mano de mi cintura donde la tenia toco despacio mi espalda dejando corrientes eléctricas por cada lugar que su mano tocaba y finalmente coloco su mano detrás de mi cabeza, después de un largo silencio se acerco a mi y me beso, yo solté la muñeca que sostenía en mis brazos y los coloque en su cuello entregándome a este beso con tanto amor y tanta pasión que jamás en mi vida había sentido, no supimos cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que escuchamos una voz de una chica afuera de la cabina.

"_Sus fotos ya están listas, van a quedarse ahí toda la tarde o que?" _

Nos separamos abruptamente, tome la muñeca y Salí apresuradamente de la cabina, Emmett recogió las fotos y me siguió, yo iba dándole la espalda nerviosa por lo que había pasado, pero el me tomo del brazo y me volteo para que estuviera frente a el, yo tenia mi cabeza agachada, sentía pena que Emmett pensara que era una chica fácil, el con su mano levanto mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y así lo hice, cuando sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron me sentí perdida en ellos y entonces las palabras de Emmett me sorprendieron.

"_Rosalie, quieres ser mi novia?" _

"_Pero… Emmett" _sus palabras me sorprendieron pero Emmett me cayó poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

"_Se lo que vas a decir que apenas y nos conocemos, pero yo no necesito saber mas de ti Rose, eres todo lo que siempre he querido, eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, simpática, extrema, eres tan tu Rose"_

"_Emmett no me dejaste terminar, iba a decirte, pero Emmett… claro que acepto ser tu novia, pero fue mucho mejor escucharte decir todas esas cosas hermosas sobre mi, en verdad sientes eso?" _dije mientras las manos de Emmett tomaban mi rostro.

"_Todas y cada una de las cosas que te dije las siento en mi corazón Rosalie, eres increíble! Entonces si aceptas ser mi novia?" _pregunto con expectativa.

"_Si Emmett! Acepto!" _Y entonces Emmett me levanto con sus fuertes brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire, para después dejarme de pie frente a el y volver a besarme como lo hizo en la cabina de fotos.

**No les encanto Emmett? Yo lo ame jaja, bueno aun no armo bien la cita de Jasper y Alice la ****mayoría que opinaron me dijeron que tenia que ver con la música así que yo creo que así será, pero aun no puedo armar bien el concepto de la cita, espero para mañana que me ataque la inspiración y pueda darles un excelente capitulo, ahora díganme les gusto este? Ya saben que sus reviews para mi son como mi marca personal de heroína jaja así que denme mas please!!! Las y los dejo besos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**Alice****'s POV**

Cuando Bella y Rose se fueron me quede nerviosa, pero a los 5 minutos el timbre sonó, me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y abrí la puerta Jasper se veía terriblemente guapo, su cabello rubio y rizado estaba mojada como si acabara de salir de bañarse y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban como seguramente estaban brillando los míos.

"_Hola Jasper te ves muy guapo el día de hoy"_

"_Y tu te ves hermosa pequeña" _me respondió como todo un caballero, de inmediato me colgué de su brazo, y bajamos hasta donde estaba su coche.

Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y me senté ajustándome el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato, el subió al auto y le pregunte.

"_Y dime Jasper a que grupo vamos a ver?"_

"_Como sabes que vamos a ver a un grupo?" _pregunto extrañado.

"_Ya te lo dije Jazz a veces puedo ver el futuro"_

"_Pues me sorprendes Alie en realidad me sorprendes" _amaba que me dijera Alie era una manera tan dulce de llamarme, en realidad todo era dulce en Jasper.

"_En realidad son varios grupos, pero no solo vamos a hacer eso, tengo planeado mas para nosotros" _dijo guiñándome un ojo me encantaba cuando Jasper hacia ese tipo de cosas sexys.

Manejamos buen rato, dejamos nuestro auto en el estacionamiento y subimos a un barco que nos llevaría al concierto, ahí Jasper me explico que el concierto seria al aire libre en la isla.

Cuando llegamos había varios escenarios, uno con música rock, otro con pop, uno con jazz y otro con música alternativa pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un área donde se podía jugar Paintball.

"_Jazz vamos, vamos siempre he querido jugar Paintball!" _dije mientras jalaba a Jasper del brazo, cuando llegamos al lugar el pago las entradas y corrimos a los casilleros a ponernos un overall blanco, y después nos dieron nuestras municiones, Jasper corrió hacia el lado derecho y yo el izquierdo.

Después de un rato alcance a ver el cabello rubio de Jasper así que le lance un globo con pintura dándole directo en la cabeza.

"_Ey por la espalda es traición" _grito Jasper lanzándome una que me dio de lleno en el vientre.

Los dos reímos le lance otro globo en el pecho y el me dio uno en la pierna, corrí intentando escapar pero Jasper me alcanzo y los dos tropezamos cayendo al suelo entre risas.

De pronto nos quedamos mirando fijamente, el retiro un cabello que tenia sobre el rostro llenándome aun mas de pintura, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando un globo le dio a Jasper en la cabeza, volteamos para ver a dos pequeñas de unos 7 años apuntándonos con sus globos.

"_Quieren guerra pequeñas, pues la tendrán!" _Jasper me ayudo a levantarme y los dos corrimos en busca de las pequeñas diablitas.

La verdad nos arrepentimos de hacerlo pues al parecer las diablitas no venían solas y fuimos atacados por un enjambre de pequeñas que nos dejaron a Jasper y a mi llenos de pintura, con decirles que mi cabello parecía arcoiris de tanta pintura que traía.

"_Tu cabello parece algodón de azúcar" _se burlo Jasper mientras salíamos del campo de Paintball, yo le saque la lengua y le dije.

"_Pues tu no cantas mal las rancheras tu cabello esta tan duro que parece que lo peinaste con limón" _dije haciendo pucheros.

"_Jajaja, me encanta que nunca se que es lo que va a salir de tu boca Alie" _me dijo riendo.

Caminamos un buen rato entre los escenarios, hasta que escuche como de un escenario el conductor gritaba.

"_Anímense, algún talento que suba a demostrarnos como se canta en New York? Recuerden que tenemos un excelente premio, una cena romántica para dos en el Empire State el edificio mas alto de la ciudad" _cuando escuche esto me di cuenta que en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Jasper no lo había escuchado cantar, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

"_Jasper porque no subes y cantas algo para mi?" _Jasper puso cara de horror, pero yo deseaba escucharlo cantar así que puse en practica la cara que nadie nunca podía negarle nada.

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor!" _pedí juntando mis manos y poniendo ojitos tiernos.

"_Alice no puedo negarte nada cuando haces ese rostro, eres un pequeña diablita lo sabias?" _

"_Me veo mas como un ángel" _dije cerrándole un ojo.

Jasper se dirigió hacia el escenario, y hablo con el conductor, vi como se ponía de acuerdo con la orquesta y tomaba una guitarra.

"_New York aquí tenemos a un valiente su nombre es Jasper Cullen un aplauso para el" _todos aplaudieron, y escuche como algunas chicas chiflaban y le gritaban piropos, sentí un coraje inmenso porque Jasper era solo para mi, pero en cuanto se puso frente al micrófono no tuve ni ojos ni oídos para nadie que no fuera el.

"_Buenas noches New York, como ya les dijeron mi nombre es Jasper Cullen y quiero dedicar esta canción con todo mi amor para una chica muy especial, esta va para ti Alice" _la música comenzó sus acordes y sentí como mi corazón latía súper rápido como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho y entonces escuche su voz su dulce voz.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay..

Cuando la canción termino, todos lo aplaudieron, Jasper jamás retiro los ojos de mi, bajo del escenario y camino hacia donde yo estaba, yo corrí hacia el puse mis manos en su cuello y lo bese, así sin decir mas, sentía que todo lo que decía la canción había salido de su corazón solo para mi, y esta era mi manera de responderle, de decirte que yo tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, que ahora que lo había encontrado tampoco quería separarme jamás de el.

Nuestro beso fue dulce, tierno, Jasper a pesar de haberlo tomado por sorpresa me tomo de la cintura y me levanto para quedar a su altura, nuestro beso termino cuando comenzó a faltarnos la respiración y Jasper me dejo en el piso colocando su frente en la mía.

"_Alice…" _dijo Jasper pero yo me adelante.

"_Ame la canción Jasper… y yo me siento absolutamente de la misma manera hacia ti, jamás, jamás quiero que estemos alejados, te quiero Jasper"_

"_Sabes había planeado que esto fuera algo diferente, para empezar en mi visión yo era el que me declaraba primero, pero no cambiaria nada en ti, nada Alice, menos esa capacidad que tienes de sorprenderme, te quiero Alie, y antes de que me ganes, puedo pedirte algo?" _dijo tomándome de la mano.

"_Lo que quieras Jazz" _dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

"_Quieres ser mi novia Alice?" _

"_Si!!" _dije mientras brincaba y colgaba mis piernas en su cintura y lo besaba, Jasper río y respondió a mi beso.

Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, tenia novio, mi primer y único novio, porque yo sabia que el seria el único hombre en mi vida, lo amaba más que a nadie y haría todo por el todo.

**Que tal Alice? Como siempre es la parlanchina del grupo y pues quise hacer su cita un poco diferente, aquí ella tomo la iniciativa y prácticamente lo que Jasper tenia pensado se fue por un caño, pero siempre es ****así, se hace lo que Alice dice y punto jaja, bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno este capitulo va dedicado a Dayan Hale que me dio la idea del Paintball de la película "10 Things I Hate About You" del fallecido Heath Ledger (que lo ame desde esa película) y Julia Stiles, si no han visto la movie se las recomiendo ampliamente, de hecho la canción también a saque de ahí me encanta y pensé que seria un lindo detalle que Jasper se la cantara, y aunque al pobre Alice no lo haya dejado decir prácticamente nada creo que con la canción le expreso todo lo que siente por ella, en fin espero sus reviews y de ahora en adelante empieza lo bueno para las chicas como lidiar con su relación guardando un gran secreto, además que por ahí llega una rubia (en realidad 3 rubias) intentando bajarles a sus novios, así que esperen ver a unas chicas muyyyy celosas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Edward****'s POV**

Después del hermoso día que había pasado junto a mi ángel, nos fuimos a su departamento, fuimos los primeros en llegar así que nos sentamos en la sala, muy juntitos, mientras nos dábamos un hermoso beso un pensamiento llego a mi mente, a pesar de que le había confesado mi amor a Bella nunca le pedí que fuera mi novia, que tonto había sido, así que mientras la tomaba de la mano le dije.

"_Sabes de que me acabo de dar cuenta mi amor?" _le dije mientras besaba sus hermosas manos.

"_Me encanta cuando me dices mi amor" _dijo Bella sonrojándose.

"_Y a mi me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves aun mas hermosa" _dije desviándome del tema y besando sus dulces labios, no sabia lo que me pasaba pero cuando estaba con Bella me podía olvidar del mundo entero.

Finalmente nos separamos para poder respirar y con la voz entrecortada Bella me dijo.

"_Y que era eso de lo que te acababas de dar cuenta amor?" _sus labios aun rojos por nuestros besos me llamaban a seguir besándola, pero debía primero hacer las cosas bien.

"_Bueno… me di cuenta que no te pedí formalmente que fueras mi novia" _dije un poco apenado, los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par y con un gesto de falsa ofensa puso sus manos en mi pecho y me alejo de ella.

"_Oh tienes razón, si no soy tu novia, no se porque permito que me beses, el hecho de que este totalmente loca por ti, que seas el hombre mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida, y que tus besos me saquen de realidad no es suficiente para estar así…" _notaba la sonrisa entre las palabras de mi hermoso ángel, así que la tome con fuerza mientras ella seguía simulando alejarme de ella.

"_Isabella Swan aceptas ser mi novia?" _sus brazos se relajaron al escuchar mis palabras y los coloco en mi cuello.

"_Mmm creo que voy a pensarlo…" _pero no pudo terminar su frase porque la bese, demostrándole con mi beso cuanto la amaba, cuando terminamos nuestro beso le pregunte.

"_Ya lo pensaste?" _dije jugando con ella besando su oreja y su cuello, sentía como pasaba saliva y se quedaba muy callada.

"_Sabes cuando haces eso… yo no puedo pensar muy bien que digamos" _confeso nerviosa, así que deje de besarla y tome sus manos viéndola profundamente a los ojos.

"_Bella te amo, quieres ser mi novia?" _Bella me miro con esos hermosos ojos cafés y me dijo.

"_Si Edward claro que si acepto ser tu novia" _y se lanzo a mis brazos de nuevo mientras nos enlazábamos en un nuevo beso, tenia una mano en la cintura de Bella y la otra en su cabello mientras ella con una mano acariciaba mi cabello y con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla.

Estábamos besándonos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Emmett y Rosalie que venían riendo y besándose.

"_Hola…" _dijo Bella sin alejarse de mi.

"_Hola" _respondió los dos al mismo tiempo, Rosalie cargaba un enorme peluche casi de su tamaño.

"_Y ese oso?" _pregunto Bella a su amiga quien inmediato sonrío de oreja a oreja.

"_Te refieres a Emmy?" _dijo Rose abrazando al enorme oso.

"_Emmy?" _dije con una mueca burlona en mi rostro, Emmett me lanzo una mirada de quererme matar así que de inmediato quite la mueca.

"_Si ese es su nombre, mi novio lo gano para mi en el parque de diversiones" _dijo Rosalie orgullosa mientras abrazaba a Emmett y le daba un enorme beso en los labios.

"_Novio?" _dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

"_así es esta hermosa y angelical rubia acepto ser mi novia" _dijo Emmett con mucho orgullo, jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera definitivamente Rosalie era su chica ideal.

"_Oh felicidades" _dijo Bella levantándose a abrazar a su amiga mientras yo hacia lo mismo con mi hermano.

Vi como Bella y Rosalie se secreteaban y Bella asentía con la cabeza.

"_Nos disculpan un minuto vamos a llevar a Emmy a mi recamara" _dijo Rosalie y se llevo a mi Bella de la mano mientras reían como niñas chiquitas.

"_así que tu y Rosalie?" _le pregunte a Emmett.

"_Si hermano, estoy tan feliz, no sabes como me siento con ella y Dios es maravillosa, todo lo que siempre quise en una mujer, es inteligente, espontánea, hermosa, me vuelve loco hermano loco" _dijo Emmett dejándose caer en el sillón a mi lado.

"_Lo se siento lo mismo por Bella, cuando, cuando la beso me olvido del mundo" _dije adentrándome en mis recuerdos de hace apenas unas horas.

"_Cuando la besas? No me digas tu y Bella también…?"_

"_Si Emmett le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia, la adoro, la quiero, es la mujer de mi vida, mi ángel" _dije sonriendo como un idiota.

"_Valiente par no crees? _Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

"_Y falta ver como le fue a Jasper, entonces si seriamos los Cullen enamorados jaja" _dije mientras sentía como unas suaves manos me tapaban los ojos.

"_De que hablaban?" _me dijo una dulce voz al oído, pude sentir como mi cuerpo entero se estremecía.

"_De ustedes, de que otra cosa podríamos hablar?" _dijo Emmett mientras sentaba a Rosalie en sus piernas y yo hacia lo mismo con Bella.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a una Alice y un Jasper llenos de pintura pero riendo felices.

"_Y a ustedes que les paso?" _pregunto Rosalie horrorizada por su aspecto.

"_Paintball" _dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron de nuevo.

"_Alice ya viste tu cabello?" _pregunto Bella, yo no entendía porque tanto escándalo pero me di cuenta cuando Alice se acerco a un espejo en la sala.

"_Oh por Dios!! Me veo horrible!!" _exclamo totalmente horrorizada.

"_Tranquila Alice, te ves hermosa con o sin pintura en el cabello amor" _dijo Jasper acariciando a Alice en su mejilla y ella sonrío.

"_Amor?" _dijimos los 4 al mismo tiempo.

"_así es esta pequeña hermosura y yo somos novios!" _dijo Jasper con orgullo mientras Alice se colgaba de su cuello.

"_Bueno discúlpame un momentito amor, me voy a ir a quitar la pintura del cabello y en un momentito regreso, si quieres cuando salga te puedes lavar también tu cabello, no quisiera que se arruinara solo porque esas pequeñas demonios nos atacaron" _Alice salio corriendo dejándonos a todos con un signo de interrogación en el rostro, Jasper lo noto y cuando se sentó en el sillón nos dijo.

"_Larga historia, solo resumiré que fuimos vencidos por unas pequeñas de 7 años" _dijo Jasper señalando la pintura en su rostro y cabello.

"_Que dices de 7 años? Jasper creí que eras mas rudo" _dijo Emmett riendo a todo pulmón.

"_A mi defensa debo decir que eran demasiadas y además nos agarraron desprevenidos" _dijo Jasper quien en otro momento no hubiera soportado los comentarios de Emmett pero en este momento estaba demasiado feliz.

Paso como una media hora en la cual estuvimos platicando un poco de lo que paso en nuestras citas, hasta que llego Alice a acompañarnos, ya eran como las 8 de la noche, así que encargamos comida japonesa para cenar y platicamos hasta tarde, la verdad era que nos la pasábamos genial, era tan fácil estar con ellas, pero sobre todo era tan fácil estar con Bella, con ella podía ser yo sin miedo.

**Hola, sorry chicas se que las he tenido muy abandonadas pero no fue por falta de inspiración o por querer dejar de escribir, lo que pasa es que el ultimo ****día que actualicé que fue el jueves 2 de abril pues internaron a mi mama por un problema con piedras en los riñones y pues me la pase entre hospitales y mucho trabajo y para colmo se atravesó la semana santa y todo eso y apenas hoy me reporte a trabajar (me dieron lunes y martes extras por tener mi lugar súper ordenado) y en fin, pero bueno mi mama ya esta bien y yo aquí reportándome con ustedes con mi historia, así que ya saben espero sus reviews para que me hagan muy feliz besos y las quiero espero comprendan mi retraso y disfruten este pequeño pero significativo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Edward****'s POV**

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo, ya llevábamos 3 meses de noviazgo con las chicas, había sido maravilloso, a veces un poco raro ya que en todo ese tiempo no habíamos podido salir ni una sola vez en viernes o sábado debido a sus guardias en el hospital, los chicos y yo habíamos planeado sorprenderlas pero cada vez que lo mencionábamos las chicas se ponían como locas diciendo que su supervisora era muy estricta y que las regañaría, en fin no queríamos causarles problemas así que habíamos dejado el tema por la paz.

Emmett, Jasper y yo habíamos platicado y los 3 habíamos concordado que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación con las chicas, así que hoy lunes después de clases les diríamos.

Estábamos un poco nerviosos, habíamos ido a rentar una película mientras las chicas preparaban algo de comer.

"_Y si dicen que no? Y si les parece muy pronto?" _pregunto Emmett algo asustado.

"_Pero… yo creo que es un paso importante, en serio quiero que Alice… bueno se que ella es la indicada" _dijo Jasper.

"_Además jamás lo hemos hecho antes, no creen que les dará gusto saber que ellas son las primeras?" _dije seguro de nuestra decisión.

"_Edward tiene razón no hay porque acobardarnos ahora, así que vamos chicos" _dijo Emmett mientras entrábamos al departamento de las chicas, ellas estaban terminando la comida, bueno en realidad Bella ella era quien cocinaba, y olía delicioso.

"_Mmm huele delicioso" _dije mientras besaba tiernamente a Bella en los labios.

"_A caso es lasagna? Pequeña sabes que es mi favorita" _dijo Emmett dándole un enorme abrazo de oso, desde que conoció a Bella se había llevado con ella tan bien como si fueran hermanos.

"_así es lasagna para mi cuñado favorito" _dijo Bella sonriéndole a Emmett.

"_Y yo que?" _pregunto Jasper desde la mesa donde ponía los cubiertos junto a Alice.

"_Oh no te he olvidado para mi otro cuñado favorito hice tu postre preferido, pay de limón" _

"_Maravilloso, escuchaste Alice?" _dijo Jasper feliz.

"_Oye Bella nos estas haciendo quedar mal que clase de novias somos si no le cocinamos a nuestros novios?" _pregunto Rosalie poniendo la ensalada en la mesa.

"_Chicas por favor ustedes pueden consentir a sus novios de cualquier manera que quieran pero por favor no intenten meterse a mi cocina, saben bien que lo único que saben cocinar son las sopas instantáneas" _dijo Bella sacando del horno la deliciosa lasagna.

"_Bella tiene razón, no queremos que se queme nuestro lindo apartamento" _dijo Alice y así terminaron la discusión.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, no sabíamos por donde empezar así que bueno fuimos tanteando el terreno podría decirse.

"_Chicas tienen algún plan para este fin de semana?" _dije mientras comíamos.

"_No, ninguno en especial, salvo lo de siempre el hospital pero eso es todo, porque?" _dijo Bella con curiosidad.

"_Creen que si lo solicitan les den un permiso para faltar?" _dijo Emmett esperanzado.

"_Pa… para faltar? Ummm no lo se?" _dijo Rosalie algo nerviosa.

"_Podrían intentarlo?" _pregunto Jasper.

"_Ahh no lo se, nuestra supervisora es muy estricta, pero a que se debe todo esto?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Bueno… nos gustaría llevarlas a un lugar" _dije firmemente pero algo nervioso.

"_A un lugar?" _pregunto Bella con un poco de miedo.

"_Si… bueno creemos que ya es necesario, llevamos ya 3 meses de novios y…" _dijo Emmett.

"_Si y queremos que sepamos que ustedes son las primeras con las que hacemos esto" _aclaro Jasper.

"_Chicas queremos… queremos que conozcan a nuestros padres" _dije firmemente.

"_En mi caso a mis tíos pero Carlise y Esme son como si fueran mis padres al fin y al cabo" _dijo Jasper.

"_Conocer a sus papas?" _dijo Bella sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en la boca.

"_Si miren este fin de semana es su aniversario 25 de bodas y tenemos esta tradición, en la cual hacen una reunión cada año" _dije mientras Emmett me interrumpía.

"_así es se reúnen algunos familiares, mas que nada de lado de mama, y viejos amigos de la familia"_ dijo Emmett mientras Jasper lo interrumpía.

"_Es una gran reunión que se hace desde el viernes hasta el domingo, hacemos juegos, equipos, y finalmente el domingo es la fiesta" _dijo Jasper un poco nervioso.

"_Y ustedes quieren que vayamos?" _pregunto Bella conmovida.

"_Si Bella, jamás hemos llevado a nadie a esa fiesta, y mama esta loca por conocerlas, le hablamos tanto de ustedes, creen que podrían darles dos días en el hospital, si quieren nosotros vamos y hablamos con su supervisora" _dije mientras Bella me interrumpía.

"_Noo!! Nosotras lo haremos, no es necesario que ustedes lo hagan" _dijo Bella.

"_Pero no podemos asegurarles nada" _dijo Rosalie.

"_Pero lo intentaran? Harán todo lo posible, chicas esto realmente significa mucho para nosotros" _dijo Emmett.

"_Claro que si haremos todo lo posible, les parece si mañana les decimos? Hoy en la noche nos daremos una vuelta por el hospital intentaremos ver si alguien nos cubre y lo resolveremos, esta bien?" _dijo Alice segura.

"_Esta bien" _dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo, finalmente terminamos de comer y las chicas nos dijeron que debían ir al hospital así que nosotros nos preparamos para irnos, teníamos toda la impresión que nos acompañarían así que después de dejar su departamento, llamamos al aeropuerto para confirmar que habría 3 personas mas que viajarían en el avión privado de papa y llamamos a mama para decirle que arreglara 3 habitaciones para las chicas, solo esperábamos que lograran su permiso.

**Bella's POV**

Después de que los chicos se fueron entre en pánico.

"_Chicas que vamos a hacer Susan no nos va a dar permiso" _dije en total pánico.

"_Tranquilízate Bella, tengo un plan" _dijo Alice muy segura.

"_Debo recordarte que tus planes nos han metido en muchos pero mucho líos Alice?" _dijo Rose yo asentí en señal de apoyo.

"_Tranquilas, Susan no se negara, en realidad no se lo pediremos solo le avisaremos, después de todo nos debe mucho, chicas le hemos dado a ganar mucho dinero" _aseguro Alice.

"_Se te olvida lo bien que nos paga Alice?" _dije intentado que entrara en razón.

"_Lo se, pero en estos años que llevamos con ella jamás le hemos fallado, que mas da que un fin de semana no vayamos, además si nos corre se acabarían nuestros problemas no creen?" _dijo Alice muy segura.

"_Hablas en serio Alice?" _dije sin poder creerlo.

"_Miren ustedes quieren que nos retiremos no? Bueno si Susan no nos da permiso lo haríamos antes de lo previsto y nuestros problemas se terminarían, y si nos da el permiso pues tendríamos un poco mas de tiempo para ahorrar"_

"_Por loco que suene creo que Alice tiene razón Bella" _dijo Rose.

"_Si lo se… bueno vámonos debemos ir al club para hablar con Susan" _dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta y salíamos rumbo al Twilight.

Cuando llegamos al principio Susan grito y dijo que estábamos locas, pero Alice fue muy firme y no se dejo intimidar, así que Susan término aceptando que nos tomáramos el fin de semana con tal de que dejáramos el club, no aun.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos muy nerviosas pues les diríamos a los chicos que si iríamos con ellos.

Me encontré con Edward en nuestra primera clase, llevaba una cara de expectación, se sentó a mi lado como siempre lo hacia y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

"_Y… bien? Como les fue con su supervisora anoche?" _pregunto tan esperanzado que decidí jugar un poco con el.

"_Oh Edward… lo siento!" _dije intentando contener la risa.

"_Bella no me digas que no les dio permiso?" _dijo con el rostro mas triste que le había visto, no pude contener la risa y le dije.

"_Deberías haber visto su rostro, estaba de fotografía" _dije riendo.

"_Eso quiere decir que van a ir con nosotros?" _dijo ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"_Si! No nos perderíamos la oportunidad de conocer a nuestros suegros por nada del mundo" _dije mientras Edward me abrazaba fuertemente.

"_Oh Bella estoy tan feliz, ya veras Seattle te va a encantar y nuestra casa de campo mas, es hermosa, y mama la vas a adorar" _dijo Edward mientras las palabras salían sin control de sus labios.

"_Espera Seattle?" _dije sin recordar si Edward había dicho el lugar de la celebración antes.

"_así es, la fiesta será en nuestro lugar de origen, donde siempre se hace por tradición, en la casa de campo de Seattle" _

"_Entonces hay que comprar boletos de avión, reservar hotel, estamos aun a tiempo?" _dije algo nerviosa.

"_Hotel? Estas loca te estoy diciendo que será en nuestra casa, y por el avión no te preocupes utilizaremos el avión privado de papa" _dijo Edward felizmente.

"_avión privado? Pero no dijiste que habrá mucha familia?" _

"_Bella tu no te preocupes la casa es suficientemente grande para alojarnos a todos, tu solo preocúpate por empacar, lleva ropa cómoda para los eventos que haremos el viernes, algo de cóctel para el sábado y un vestido de gala para el domingo, ya veras que nos vamos a divertir muchísimos, ya quiero que conozcas a mama" _dijo Edward feliz, me gustaba verlo así de emocionado, pero me ponía nerviosa saber que Edward tenia tanto dinero, eso de avión privado una casa que puede alojar a toda su familia, realmente me ponía nerviosa, sabia que tenia dinero después de haber visto sus coches y su exclusivo departamento, pero esto era otro nivel, solo esperaba no decepcionarlo.

**A ver chicas mal pensadas quien de ustedes ****pensó que los chicos se referían a otra cosa cuando decían eso del otro nivel? Acéptenlo mas de una lo pensó, jaja, en fin los próximos capítulos estarán dedicados al súper fin de semana que pasaran las chicas conociendo a sus suegros, y ahí saldrán las rubias que les dije, bueno espero sus mies de reviews, las quiero mucho y nos leemos yo creo mañana, sale?**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Bella****'s POV**

La semana había pasado rápidamente, estábamos de lo más nerviosa, habíamos comprado unos vestidos especialmente para la ocasión, además de ropa nueva pues no queríamos dar una mala impresiona a nuestros suegros.

El vuelo era largo duraba aproximadamente 6 horas por lo que nuestro avión saldría a la 1 de la mañana, prácticamente dormiríamos todo el vuelo, así que aquí estábamos a las 11 de la noche del jueves con las maletas listas, esperando a que nuestros novios pasaran por nosotros.

Finalmente escuchamos el timbre de la puerta.

"_Listas?" _pregunto Edward con su habitual sonrisa, a pesar de la hora el se veía radiante.

"_Nerviosas pero listas" _dije sinceramente.

"_No hay porque estar nerviosa mis papas no las van a morder, al contrario se mueren por conocerlas, al igual que toda la familia" _dijo Edward cuando menciono toda la familia sentí como un hueco en el estomago se formaba.

"_Eso de toda la familia es lo que me pone nerviosa" _admití.

"_Tranquila estoy segura que las van a adorar, tranquilízate" _diciendo esto nos ayudaron con nuestras maletas y las subimos al Jeep de Emmett era el único en el cual cabíamos todos, nos dirigimos hacia un angar privado al sur de la ciudad, cuando vi el avión privado del papa de Edward supe que no solo era rico, era millonario, el avión era absolutamente fabuloso, lujosísimo, tenia bar, asientos de piel, pequeños tipo camarotes donde podríamos descansar durante el vuelo, las 3 nos quedamos sin aliento.

Después de despegar los chicos nos dieron un tour por todo el avión que mas parecía una casa que un avión, y finalmente nos dejaron en una pequeña habitación para que descansáramos ya que a la mañana siguiente el desayuno empezaba a las 9 a.m. y no tendríamos tiempo para descansar en su casa.

"_Chicas estoy, bastante intimidada, si esto es el avión como estará su casa?" _dije recostándome un poco en la enorme cama.

"_No tenia idea de que fueran así de ricos?" _dijo Rosalie mirándose en el enorme espejo.

"_Lo se, es impactante, no estoy segura de que me guste que Jasper tenga tanto dinero" _dijo Alice con un poco de miedo.

"_Te entiendo por lo general ya siento que Edward es un gran chico, a veces me siento poca cosa para el y ahora sabiendo que tiene todo este dinero" _dije tímidamente.

"_Yo no quisiera que Emmett o peor aun sus padres piensen que estoy con el solo por su dinero, porque no es así, ustedes creen que les agradaremos" _dijo Rosalie ahora si asustándome.

"_No habrían porque no hacerlo, si se parecen por lo menos algo a ellos deben de ser sencillos y agradables no encuentro otra manera para que los chicos hayan salido así, de no haber sido aprendido de sus padres" _dijo Alice calmándome un poco, dormimos un par de horas, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana cuando me desperté, las chicas aun seguían dormidas pero yo ya no podía dormir, tenia muchos nervios, así que salí sin hacer ruido.

Camine por el obscuro y desierto avión, busque una butaca cerca de una de las ventanas para sentarme, pero en ese momento unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaron sobre la pared.

"_Porque tan sola preciosa?" _

"_Edward me asustaste!" _dije llevándome la mano al corazón que latía con fuerzas, la mano de Edward se poso sobre la mía y con un movimiento hice que quedara debajo de mi mano para que sintiera mi corazón.

"_Lo siento hermosa, jamás fue mi intención asustarte" _dijo Edward mientras subía la mano y me tomaba del cabello y con la otra aprisionaba mi cintura, yo lo abrace fuertemente y correspondí a su apasionado beso.

"_Y que hacías aquí afuera porque no estas dormida?" _me pregunto Edward llevándome a sentar cerca de una de las ventanillas.

"_Ya no podía dormir, así que decidí salir a despejarme de los ronquidos de las chicas jaja" _

"_Yo igual Emmett ronca como no tienes idea" _dijo Edward sonriendo.

"_Edward, puedo confesarte algo?" _

"_Dime amor?"_

"_Estoy muy nerviosa, yo… jamás creí que tuvieras tanto dinero, este jet…"_

"_Bella, el dinero es de mi familia, no mío, yo pretendo hacerme un nombre por mi mismo, como lo ha hecho mi padre, el dinero es una herencia de familia, viene de generaciones atrás, como las casas, los aviones, los autos, todo eso, por eso no te había dicho nada, quería que me apreciaras por lo que soy yo, no lo que es mi familia" _dijo Edward dulcemente.

"_Y lo hago Edward, te amo porque eres el chico mas gentil, caballeroso, amoroso, inteligente que conozco Edward a mi no me importaría que no tuvieras ni un peso, solo tengo miedo de no gustarle a tu familia, que… bueno el hecho de que seamos huérfanas… pues vayan a pensar que somos unas interesadas"_

"_jamás lo pensarían, veras cuando conozcas a mama es un alma de Dios es la mujer mas buena del mundo" _

"_Me encanta como hablas de ella, debe de ser maravilloso tener una mama que te quiera y te cuide, yo no recuerdo a la mía era muy pequeña cuando murió" _dije recordando tristemente cuando lloraba en la obscuridad el orfanato.

"_Pero siempre tuviste a Alice y Rosalie ahí para ti, por lo menos no estuviste sola, y nunca mas lo estarás porque yo siempre estaré contigo y una vez que conozcas a mi mama veras que la querrás como a una madre" _dijo Edward mientras me besaba dulcemente en las manos.

Pasamos el resto del vuelo platicando y poco antes de aterrizar los demás despertaron. Mis nervios comenzaron a crecer, cuando aterrizamos una lujosa limosina nos recogió, y nos llevo hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa, la casa de campo a la que Edward se refería era realmente una verdadera mansión, la sola entrada estaba llena de árboles enormes que daban la impresión de una cueva, era precioso, y había gente por todos lados, obviamente acomodando el jardín, poniendo mesas y demás.

En la puerta de la casa estaba una joven mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, junto a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, asumí que eran los padres de Edward, y en cuanto bajamos del auto los chicos corrieron a abrazar a sus padres.

"_Ay mis niños como los extrañe!"_

"_Y nosotros a ti mama" _dijo Edward besando en la mejilla a su madre mientras Emmett la levantaba y le daba vueltas.

"_Y que para su padre no hay un abrazo?" _

"_Claro que si papa" _y los chicos ahora abrazaron a su padre.

"_Pero Dios mío chicos, son ellas? Creo que se quedaron cortos en sus comentarios, son más hermosas de lo que dijeron" _dijo la joven mujer acercándose a nosotras, Edward y los demás de inmediato se pusieron a nuestro lado para presentarnos formalmente.

"_Mama, Papa, ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia, la mujer de la que tanto les he hablado"_

"_Mucho gusto, Sr. y Sra. Cullen" _dije dándoles la mano.

"_Porque tanta formalidad llámame Esme y a mi esposo puedes decirle Carlise, hija eres hermosa, Edward se quedo corto con su descripción de ti" _

"_Gracias Esme, créame que su hijo me ha hablado maravillas de usted pero creo que jamás menciono que fuera tan joven y tan hermosa"_

"_Ay hija favor que me haces, y ustedes no me van a presentar a sus novias?" _dijo Esme dirigiéndose a Emmett y Jasper.

"_Claro que si mama ella es Rosalie Hale, la maravillosa mujer de la que te he hablado"_

"_Mucho gusto Esme" _dijo Rosalie previniendo que nuestra suegra le dijera lo mismo que a mi.

"_Veo que mis hijos tienen un gusto impecable, porque a parte de hermosa me han dicho que eres muy inteligente, y créeme que eso lo aprecio mucho, sobre todo sabiendo lo loco que esta mi hijo"_

"_créame que a veces me cuesta trabajo mantenerlo en cintura, pero al final lo logro" _Esme río y asintió.

"_Se de lo que hablas, y esta pequeña debe ser Alice" _dijo Esme acercándose a mi pequeña amiga.

"_Mucho gusto Esme Alice Brandon, es un placer al fin conocerla, Jazz me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, los quiere mucho"_

"_Y nosotros a el, es otro hijo para nosotros y el lo sabe, pero no puedo creerlo, ustedes 3 son preciosas, realmente hermosas, hijos han hecho una excelente elección, y que puedo decir de ustedes chicas mis niños son lo mejor de lo mejor" _dijo Esme como toda una orgullosa madre.

"_Y mi nadie me va a presentar a mis nueras? Digo parece que estoy pintado" _dijo el papa de Edward fingiendo indignación.

"_Yo te las voy a presentar son Bella, Rose y Alice, acaso no son hermosas?" _dijo Esme tomándonos de las manos y acercándonos a Carlise.

"_Veo que mis hijos saben apreciar la belleza al igual que yo, sino vean a su madre, no pude haber elegido a mujer mas hermosa que ella para casarme" _se notaba que sus padres se amaban como unos adolescentes.

"_Bueno chicas síganme las voy a llevar a sus habitaciones, seguramente querrán darse un baño después de ese largo viaje, síganme chicas, por su equipaje no se preocupen se los llevaran en un momento" _y Esme nos llevo a su enorme casa, recorrimos pasillos y pasillos y finalmente llegamos al tercer piso y nos detuvimos frente a una serie de puertas.

"_Estas serán sus habitaciones les mostrare una solamente porque aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero prácticamente las 3 son iguales, tienen su propio cuarto de baño, pueden guardar sus cosas en este closet y bueno hay secadora, plancha para el cabello, lo que necesiten, además las coloque frente a los chicos para que si se les ofrece algo ellos puedan ayudarlas" _dijo nuestra suegra, la habitación era enorme, con una sola recamara hubiera bastado para las 3, pero no cada una teníamos la nuestra.

"_Gracias Esme, no se que decir son realmente hermosas, gracias por habernos invitado a este evento tan intimo y familiar para ustedes" _dije humildemente.

"_Oh chicas no tienen nada que agradecer, soy feliz viendo a mis hijos felices y ahora que las conozco se porque hablan de ustedes como lo hacen, así que chicas siéntanse como en su casa y nos vemos a las 9 en el jardín" _y dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada una Esme salio de la habitación.

Cada una tomamos nuestra habitación y comenzamos a arreglarnos, me di un baño rápidamente, y después elegí un vestido sencillo para el desayuno y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, dejándolo bien peinado, de manera que se viera sencillo pero elegante, cuando estuve lista me senté al borde de la cama, pensando en lo que iba a pasar ese fin de semana, entonces escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta y corrí a abrir, allí estaba Edward parado frente a mi viéndose elegantemente guapo, sencillo con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul claro.

"_Te ves hermosa" _me dijo con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos.

"_Y tu te ves realmente guapo" _dije con una sonrisa picara.

"_Estas lista?" _pregunto tomándome de la mano.

"_Solo te dije que tu mama es un ángel y si el resto de su familia es igual a ella, entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme" _

Edward me llevo al jardín, donde junto con Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice recorrimos todas las mesas, la mayoría de la familia y amigos de Edward eran muy amables.

Finalmente llegamos a una mesa donde había varios jóvenes, casi todos de nuestra edad pero me llamo la atención 3 chicas rubias que se abalanzaron sobre nuestros novios, cosa que no me gusto para nada.

"_Edward cariño, hasta que te dejas ver, comenzaba a aburrirme" _dijo una chica rubia alta muy hermosa.

"_Si Emmett, yo también te extrañe" _dijo una chica bajita rubia también.

"_Jasper donde habías estado?" _dijo la tercera rubia alta y hermosa como las otras 3.

"_Tanya… hola, deja que les presentemos a nuestras novias" _dijo Edward enfatizando la palabra y abrazándome, mientras Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo con Rosalie y Alice.

"_Chicas ellas son Tanya, Irina y Kate Denali, son hijas del socio de papa, chicas, ellas son nuestras novias, Bella, Rosalie y Alice" _dijo Edward, al parecer el hecho había tomado por sorpresa a las Denali, pues las chicas nos miraron de arriba para abajo, destrozándonos con la mirada pero nosotras no nos dejamos humillar y con la frente en alto las saludamos.

"_Bueno chicas las dejamos, mama nos esta buscando, anda vuelta loca con sus nueras, así que con permiso" _dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos a la mesa de sus padres.

**Ahora si aquí ****están las malditas rubias, no recuerdo si en el libro las 3 son rubias, pero aquí en mi historia si lo son, y bueno como podrán darse cuenta son unas hijas de papi y cuidado porque esas son las peores, no se detendrán ante nada.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews y sigo inspirada apenas es viernes y siguen ****más eventos por llevar a cabo.**

**Por cierto si quieren darse una idea de cómo es la casa de los Cullen chequen mi perfil y conocerán su casita de campo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Bella****'s POV**

El desayuno estuvo delicioso, y tanto Esme como Carlise eran de lo más encantadores y sencillos, nos hicieron sentir cómodas en todo momento.

Ya había pasado al menos una hora que el servicio de comida se retiro pero la gente aun seguía en sus mesas, Esme que se había levantado por unas cosas se acerco con nosotras.

"_Chicas aquí tienen sus uniformes, ustedes forman parte del equipo Cullen" _dijo Esme entregándonos unas camisas polos con un hermoso logo en la parte delantera izquierda y nuestro nombre bordado.

"_Wow mama este año te quedaron de maravilla" _dijo Edward felicitando a su madre.

"_Lo se, además que este año vamos a tener a estas 3 hermosuras con nosotras y seguro vamos a ganar, además me da gusto no tener a las Denali de entrometidas, discúlpenme que diga esto chicas pero son unas…. aghh no tengo palabras para describirlas siempre se la han pasado acosando a mis hijos gracias a Dios ellos tienen cerebro y un mejor gusto, bueno en una hora inician las competencias, así que chicos lleven a las chicas a que se cambien y explíquenles de que se trata el torneo" _y así como llego Esme se fue a las demás mesas, pude observar que las Denali pusieron una cara de pocos amigos cuando Esme les entrego una camiseta color rojo, al parecer les había tocado con otro equipo y estaban bastante molestas.

Mientras Edward y los demás nos acompañaban a cambiarnos les pregunte.

"_Me vas a platicar la historia de esas chicas" _dije intentando sonar lo menos celosa posible.

"_Las Denali son amigas de la familia desde que éramos niños, de hecho la sociedad viene desde nuestros abuelos, así que prácticamente las conocemos de toda la vida" _dijo Edward sonando muy natural.

"_Wow eso es… mucho tiempo" _dije pensando en todo el tiempo que seguramente habían pasado juntos y no pude impedir sentir celos.

"_Lo se… siempre fueron un enorme dolor de cabeza… siempre presumiendo, siempre intentando ser el centro de atención, mama estaba tan harta de ellas, cada aniversario se metían en nuestro equipo, es por eso que mama esta tan feliz hoy"_

"_En serio? Y dime ustedes nunca… salieron?" _pregunte con algo de miedo.

"_No te voy a mentir hace como dos años… estuvimos saliendo… pero eso no llevo a ningún lado ellas siguen siendo las mismas rubias huecas de siempre, y bueno yo en realidad prefiero a las castañas, sobre todo a una que tengo frente a mi en este momento, de hermosos ojos color chocolate, labios rojos y piel de porcelana, además de mirada de ángel, yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi Bella, mi amor" _mi respuesta fue solo un dulce beso al pie de las escaleras.

Finalmente estábamos listas para las actividades que consistían desde partidos de volleyball, soccer, natación, carreras en parejas, etc. todas las actividades las ganamos nosotros, Esme y Carlise estaban tan felices pues decían que jamás habían ganado tantas actividades, que al fin había encontrado al perfecto equipo Cullen.

Ya entrada la tarde después de la premiación pasamos a unos vestidores que estaban improvisados junto a las piscinas, y justo antes de salir 3 rubias nos bloquearon el paso.

"_Con permiso" _dije viendo como las chicas nos bloqueaban la puerta.

"_A nosotras no nos engañan, sabemos quienes son en realidad" _sentí como la sangre se bajaba a los pies y seguramente me puse pálida, voltee a ver a Alice y Rose quienes también tenían el rostro confundido.

"_A que se refieren?" _dije con una voz que no supe ni de donde la saque.

"_Por Dios con solo verlas puedo decir que son unas trepadoras, que solo quieren el dinero de los Cullen" _dijo Tanya la que estuvo coqueteando con mi Edward, cuando supe a donde iba el asunto sentí que la sangre me hervía y le respondí.

"_Mira hijita de papi, tu no sabes nada de nosotras, nosotras no estamos interesadas en el dinero de los Cullen, estamos interesadas en los chicos, que valen mas que todo el oro del mundo, que lastima que ustedes no se den cuenta, debe ser por eso que los chicos no quieren nada con ustedes" _dije de manera valiente.

"_Que no quieren nada con nosotras? De donde sacan eso? Si ustedes no estuvieran aquí ahora, nosotras ya estaríamos en sus camas, como siempre" _esa declaración me tomo por sorpresa y al parecer lo notaron pues rieron como hienas.

"_Eso fue antes querida, porque como acabas de decir nosotras estamos aquí ahora, y eso es lo que importa, el pasado esta en el pasado y nosotras somos el presente y el futuro de los chicos así que dejen de estar molestando" _dijo Alice ferozmente.

"_No estén tan seguras niñitas Los Cullen son nuestros y nada mas, tarde o temprano van a darse cuenta de la basura que son ustedes" _dijo la bajita que había estado coqueteando con Emmett.

"_Basura? Basura es aquella que se humilla y se resbala, que pena me dan realmente porque Los Cullen como ustedes les dicen, son mas que un apellido y mas que dinero, son nuestros novios, escucharon bien NUESTROS novios, y nada, escucharon nada que ustedes hagan o intenten hacer va a lograr separarnos" _dijo Rosalie con su altivez.

"_Y si nos disculpan nuestros novios nos están esperando, con permiso" _dije enfatizando esas ultimas palabras, ya les habíamos dado la espalda cuando escuche a Tanya decir.

"_Estupidas, no tienen idea de con quien se meten" _y era verdad no sabíamos de lo que eran capaces.

Las ignoramos y seguimos nuestro camino, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a vestirnos pues los chicos nos había invitado a un club en Seattle, dijeron que nos la pasaríamos increíble, así que intentado borrar el mal trago que habíamos pasado, así que nos arreglamos intentando vernos lo mas hermosas posibles, hasta ahora no habíamos salido en ninguna ocasión con los chicos a bailar por lo cual nuestra vestimenta y maquillaje habían sido de lo mas sencillo, pero hoy decidimos esmerarnos.

Mi vestido era azul corto de telas vaporosas que dejaban al descubierto mis piernas, decidí ondular mi cabello un poco mas de lo acostumbrado y maquillar un poco mas marcados mis ojos con sombras en color azul al igual que mi vestido y delineador negro y los labios con un tenue lipgloss rosa.

Alice llevaba un vestido blanco también corto con botones negros, dejaba a descubierto sus piernas, y peino delicadamente su corta cabellera.

Rosalie por su parte estaba espectacular con un vestido en color champagne con un largo hasta debajo de la rodilla pero que marcaba sus curvas espectacularmente.

Cuando estuvimos listas los chicos tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación, donde les habíamos dicho que estaríamos arreglando.

"_Wow… te ves… espectacular" _dijo Edward cuando me vio, me dio una vuelta para apreciarme mejor.

"_Oh Rose bebe, te ves… me dejas sin aliento mi princesa" _dijo Emmett observando el escultural cuerpo de Rosalie.

Jasper solo miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir a Alice quien le sonreía piradamente.

"_Y tu no me vas a decir nada Jazz?" _dijo Alice poniendo cara de puchero.

"_Amor me has dejado sin palabras estas mas que hermosa" _dijo Jasper besando las pequeñas manos de Alice.

Bajamos a la sala donde Esme y Carlise nos esperaban al parecer todos los invitados se habían retirado ya a sus habitaciones, en cuanto Esme nos vio dijo.

"_Chicas están hermosas, Carlise trae la cámara quiero tomarle fotos a los chicos juntos, se ven tan bien" _expreso Esme tomándonos de las manos y platicando con nosotros elogiando cada aspecto de nuestro atuendo, en cuestión de minutos Carlise trajo la cámara y tuvimos una pequeña sesión fotográfica en la sala finalmente dejamos la cámara en automático y nos tomamos una junto a Carlise y Esme que insistieron.

Cuando salimos vimos que estaba la misma limousine que nos había traído del aeropuerto estacionada afuera de la casa.

"_Limosina?" _dije en tono sorprendido.

"_El club esta un poco lejos de aquí a aproximadamente una hora, si nos vamos en nuestros coches, para empezar no tenemos nuestros coches aquí y si tomamos alguno de los de papa no cabríamos los 6, además esta noche es de celebración y pues si alguno tiene que manejar no tomaría y preferimos no tomar ese riesgo" _dijo Edward ayudándome a subir al auto, era muy amplia así que Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos en un asiento el mas pequeño (por así decirlo) mientras Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban en el mas amplio, el auto estaba apunto de arrancar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dando paso a 3 despampanantes rubias, aunque viéndolas bien estaban bastante vulgares las 3 con vestidos rojos demasiado cortos y demasiado escotados.

"_Espérenos chicos, no pensaban irse de club sin nosotras, saben cuanto nos gusta bailar" _dijo Tanya sentándose junto a sus hermanas en el asiento disponible.

"_No les molesta que vayamos nosotras también verdad?" _dijo Kate la otra rubia.

"_No… para nada" _dijo Edward en tono caballeroso, mientras Tanya me tiraba miradas asesinas, el auto finalmente arranco y pude ver como no nos quitaban la vista de encima así que decidí hacerlas enojar mas de lo que ya lo estaban ellas tampoco sabían con quien se metían.

"_Así que te gusto mi vestido?" _pregunte a Edward al oído, el tenia su mano en mi cintura y la bajo un poco a mi cadera con mi pregunta.

"_Me gusta mas la persona que esta debajo del vestido, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta si me encanta como te ves, preciosa, hermosa, divina" _dijo mientras pronunciaba cada palabra me daba un beso en la mejilla, cuello y hombro.

"_Esta bien te creo" _dije mordiéndome el labio por las sensaciones que Edward me hacia sentir.

"_Y dime que te ha parecido mi familia hasta ahora?"_

"_Dios es grandiosa Edward tu mama, es fantástica, y tu papa todo un caballero, veo de donde sacaste todas tus cualidades" _

Pasamos el resto del camino hablando coquetamente, cuando llegamos al club nos sorprendimos, era maravilloso, enorme y en cuanto vieron a los chicos no tuvimos que hacer fila para entrar, además que nos dieron una mesa privada, nos sentamos y nos llevaron varias botellas de champagne.

"_Por una maravillosa noche" _dijo Edward.

"_Salud" _dijimos todos al unísono.

La música estaba tocando y de inmediato las odiosas Denali intentaron arrebatarnos a nuestros novios.

"_Oh Dios Edward amo esta canción vamos a bailar?" _dijo Tanya tomando de la mano a Edward.

"_Lo siento Tanya pero esta y bueno todas las noches soy exclusivo de Bella, solo puedo bailar con ella, así que con tu permiso" _dijo Edward mientras me llevaba a la pista, seguido por Emmett y Jasper que ya llevaban a Rose y Alice de la mano.

La música era genial, y nuestros novios se quedaron sorprendidos de lo bien que bailábamos, después de un par de canciones Edward me dijo a oído.

"_No tenia idea de que bailaras tan bien amor, te ves muy, pero muy sensual" _me dijo dándome un sensual mordisco en la oreja que envío choques eléctricos al resto de mi cuerpo.

Mire a Edward a los ojos, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta pasión, pero el sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío al bailar, y sus ojos, la manera en que me miraba hacían que mi sangre ardiera.

"_Gra… gracias" _dije mordiéndome el labio.

"_No tienes ni la mas minima idea de lo mucho que me gustas Bella, de todo lo que me haces sentir" _dijo mientras me acercaba aun mas a el, y olvidándome del lugar y del momento, lo bese como jamás lo había besado con mucha pasión y entrega mientras Tanya nos miraba con odio junto a nosotros en la pista.

**Esas son mis niñas que no se dejan pisotear por nadie, pero yo que ellas me andaba con cuidado porque estas Denali son de pensarse, en fin veremos que pasa mas adelante, por ahora espero que chequen mi perfil y ****verán los outfits de las chicas, si alguna les interesa los saque de la pagina de Macy's, bueno espero como siempre sus reviews, y díganme que opinan de la pasión que se esta desatando sobre nuestros personajes, ya era hora no? **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**Edward****'s POV**

La noche en el club estuvo fabulosa, Bella y las demás chicas bailan fabuloso, jamás me imagine esa grata sorpresa.

Me había costado trabajo dejar a Bella en su habitación y pase buena parte de la noche después de que llegamos del club con mucha ansiedad al saberla en el cuarto de enfrente, pero como todo el caballero que era me contuve.

El día sábado solo teníamos la comida que seria a las 4 de la tarde y era un poco informal por lo que me levante pasada la 1 de la tarde, me di un baño y baje a buscar desesperadamente algo de desayunar, estuve tentado a tocar la puerta de Bella pero decidí no molestarla aun faltaba tiempo para la comida, así que baje a la cocina.

Antes de entrar escuche voces camine despacio para ver de quien se trataba y pude ver a Bella y a mi mama sentadas en la barra tomando un café, se veían tan lindas juntas que no pude evitar sonreír, decidí entrar con ellas quienes al verme sonrieron.

"_Buenas tardes" _dijo mama al verme entrar a la cocina.

"_Buenas tardes" _dije algo apenado al darme cuenta de la hora que era.

"_Los dejo chicos tengo algunas cosas que hacer" _dijo mi madre quien me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

"_Quieres algo de desayunar quizás fruta dulce o unos hotcakes" _dijo Bella dulcemente quien estaba claramente jugando conmigo pues sabia que había tomado un poco de mas anoche y obviamente sus sugerencias solo me revolvían el estomago.

"_quizás solo un poco de jugo, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos" _dije acercándome a ella.

"_Esta bien un jugo de naranja y dos aspirinas" _dijo entregándome el jugo y poniendo dos aspirinas en mi boca.

"_Eres un ángel" _dije mientras bebía de un sorbo el jugo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Bella y yo exploramos dimos un paseo a caballo por los alrededores de la casa, solos fue maravilloso como Bella abría los ojos de par en par al ver el hermoso paisaje que rodeaba la casa, llegada la hora de la comida tuvimos que pasar mas tiempo en compañía de las Denali que se empeñaban en hacernos la vida imposible, al llegar la noche solo los Cullen (Esme, Carlise, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice) vimos la película de bodas de mis padres, gracias a Dios las Denali no estaban invitadas a eso y no tuvimos que preocuparnos de ellas rondando por la casa.

Esa noche nos fuimos temprano a dormir pues al día siguiente había muchas cosas por hacer, mama quería llevarse a las chicas con ella a arreglarse, así que las tendría secuestradas prácticamente todo el día, papa estaba en su despacho así que decidí pasar un poco de tiempo con el, lo acompañe mientras leía un libro y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta eran las 5 de la tarde hora de irnos a dar un baño y ponernos nuestros tuxedos.

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta habían colocado luces por todo el jardín y mesas de lo mas elegante, mis padres harían su aparición desde las 8 de la noche pero los invitados comenzarían a llegar desde las 7 por lo que debíamos darles la bienvenida, estábamos en la sala esperando a que las chicas bajaran cuando escuchamos sus pasos, por Dios eran una visión del cielo si el viernes se veían hermosas con esos atuendo del club hoy no había palabras para describirlas.

Bella lucia un vestido en color azul, ese color hacia lucir su pálida piel aun mas hermosa, llevaba el cabello en un recogido que dejaba caer rizos por toda su espalda y su rostro enmarcado con un tenue maquillaje hacia que pareciera un ángel descendiendo por las escaleras, mire de reojo a Rosalie quien llevaba un vestido verde que la hacia ver realmente hermosa y vi como mi hermano prácticamente se le caía la baba por ella y Alice llevaba un vestido naranja que la hacia lucir preciosa dejando a Jasper sin aliento y con una sonrisa boda en el rostro.

Se acercaron a nosotros quienes nos quedamos sin palabras.

"_Tan mal estamos?" _dijo Alice de nuevo haciendo pucheros.

"_No es eso… es que están mas espectacular que nunca" _dije tomando la mano de Bella y llevándola para afuera.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar así que no tuve mucho tiempo de estar con Bella ella al igual que los demás me ayudaban a dar la bienvenida y a mandarlos a sus mesas, finalmente llego la hora de recibir a mis padres por lo que tomamos nuestro lugar en la mesa y finalmente pude sentarme junto a mi Bella, tomo mundo aplaudió cuando papa y mama bailaron, poco después fuimos llamados a la pista para bailar con nuestras novias.

"_Esto es una enorme sorpresa, no sabia que íbamos a bailar frente a toda tu familia" _dijo Bella sonrojándose.

"_Pero es una sorpresa buena o mala?" _dije dando un giro al cual Bella se adapto perfectamente.

"_Hasta el momento todas las sorpresas que he pasado junto a ti mi amor son buenas" _dijo Bella viéndome tiernamente.

"_Me da tanta felicidad que hayas venido este fin de semana, significa tanto para mi" _dije sincerándome.

"_Lo se y aunque al principio tenia miedo, pues la verdad es que tus padres, sobre todo tu madre es magnifica, fuera de serie y me da mucho gusto que me hayas traído a conocerlos" _

"_Amor, quiero que te quieran como yo te quiero, bueno no igual porque entonces estaríamos en problemas, pero que te conozcan porque pretendo tenerte a mi lado por mucho pero mucho tiempo!" _como Emmett era el mas grande fue el primero en bailar con mama mientras Rosalie bailaba con papa, poco tiempo después tuve que entregar a Bella a los brazos de mi padre y tome a mi madre en mis brazos.

"_Sabes hijo jamás te había visto tan feliz como estos días, de verdad amas a Bella verdad?" _pregunto mi madre mientras bailábamos en la pista.

"_Con todo mi corazón mama, a pesar que apenas llevo 3 meses de conocerla, yo la amo mama, no crees que sea apresurado?" _pregunte con miedo a su respuesta.

"_Para nada mi amor, yo en cuanto vi a tu padre me enamore de el supe inmediatamente que seria el padre de mis hijos y míranos ahora celebrando nuestro 25 aniversario de bodas" _

"_Eso quiero para mi y Bella mama la amo con todo mi corazón, no se que haría si un día ella me faltara"_

"_No pienses en eso hijo, y ve a bailar con tu preciosa novia hijo"_

"_Te quiero mama!"_

"_Y yo te adoro mi Edward" _dimos un giro maravilloso y siguió el turno de Jasper así que tome a Bella en mis brazos y seguimos recorriendo la pista.

"_Me gusta ver como te llevas con tu mama" _dijo Bella sonriente.

"_Emmett y Jasper dicen que soy su preferido, quizás porque herede sus ojos, pero yo se que mama nos quiere igual a los 3 incluso a Jasper aunque no sea su hijo de sangre lo es de amor"_

"_Tu mama es magnifica y tu por otro lado, eres maravilloso" _dijo dándome un pequeño pero significativo beso en los labios.

"_Bella no juegues con fuego, no quieres que te secuestre en el bosque para besarte toda la noche o si?" _dije mordiéndome el labio ante la sola idea.

"_Por mas tentador que suene creo que no seria de buena educación, creo que en un futuro tendremos suficiente tiempo para eso" _dijo mientras la pieza terminaba y pasábamos a la mesa.

El brindis no se hizo esperar y cada uno de nosotros brindamos por papa y mama, finalmente vino la cena que estuvo deliciosa, y seguimos con el baile, aunque Tanya y sus hermanas se acercaron en numerosas ocasiones, nunca dejamos solas a las chicas por lo cual no hubo oportunidad de que nos abordaran.

La velada estaba llegando a su fin, y yo estaba feliz tener a Bella en mis brazos, toda la noche bailando con ella me hacia feliz.

"_Es una lastima que tengamos que irnos, definitivamente estos días han sido de ensueño" _dijo Bella abrazándose aun mas a mi.

"_Lo se yo tampoco quiero que termine" _pero como todo lo bueno debe terminar, la fiesta finalmente termino y las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones, al día siguiente saldríamos muy temprano para New York, papa y mama se tomarían el resto de la semana como una especie de luna de miel, por lo cual por la mañana antes de irnos, mama salio a despedirnos.

"_Fue un verdadero placer conocerlas Bella, Rose, Alice, y espero contar con su presencia el día de Gracias, además de Navidad y Año Nuevo por supuesto" _dijo mama emocionada pude ver como el rostro de Bella se lleno de emoción al igual que el de Rose y Alice.

"_Claro que si Esme, cuenta con nosotros" _dijo mi novia quien fue de inmediato atrapada por los brazos de mama quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, después Rose y Alice se acercaron e hizo lo mismo.

Gracias a Dios no tuvimos que verles la cara a las Denali, así que tomamos la limousine que nos llevo al aeropuerto, donde tomamos el vuelo, estábamos tan cansados que nos acostamos a dormir, casi todo el vuelo, finalmente llegamos a New York un poco cansados, pero felices de haber disfrutado del fin de semana mas feliz que recordaba en toda mi vida, tuvimos que irnos directamente al departamento pues teníamos que desempacar y prepararnos para ir el martes a la universidad.

**Que tal con la suegra a poco no es un amor? Yo quiero una Esme para llevar jaja, bueno a quien tenga la duda de los vestidos tanto de las chicas como el de Esme chequen mi perfil.**

**Ah y no crean que ya nos deshicimos de las Denali, no chicas ellas son huesos duros de roer, así que aun veremos mucho mas de ellas, y para todas aquellas que querían ver a los chicos celosos, no se preocupen, en el próximo capitulo los verán, digo, no solo las chicas deben ponerse celosas es el turno de ellos.**

**Por lo pronto déjenme muchos reviews porque los amo y a ustedes también besitos bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**Bella****'s POV**

La noche me había parecido larga sin ver a Edward, el hecho de saberlo en la puerta de enfrente me había hecho sentir tan bien, pero esta noche apenas pude dormir, al día siguiente la escuela había sido mejor junto a Edward.

El tiempo seguía pasando, llegaron el día de gracias, navidad y después año nuevo, pasamos esas fechas en la casa de los papas de Edward en las afueras de New York, había sido fantástico de ensueño, habíamos batallado mucho en convencer a Susan de que nos dejara ir, pero al final había accedido pues la clientela del club bajaba mucho en esos días.

Nuestra despedida del club se acercaba la habíamos programado para Junio justo antes del verano, faltaban 6 meses para poder estar libremente con los chicos.

Después de las vacaciones de navidad llegaron varias sorpresas, la primera se dio el primer día de clases, yo estaba sentada en el salón esperando a Edward a quien se le había descompuesto el coche y estaba esperando al mecánico.

Leia con tranquilidad un libro cuando un par de manos me taparon los ojos, sonreí y dije.

"_Todo bien amor?" _pero entonces me quede congelada al escuchar la voz que me respondió.

"_Amor? Sabia que me habías extrañado pero no a tal nivel" _voltee de inmediato para encontrarme unos ojos azules y un chico rubio bien parecido a quien tanto conocía.

"_Mike!" _Mike era un viejo amigo de la carrera quien se había ido el verano pasado a intercambio a España, no recordaba que regresaría a mediados de este semestre.

"_Isabella Swan, debo suponer por la manera en que me recibiste que me extrañaste" _dijo abrazándome yo respondí a su abrazo, le tenia mucho cariño a Mike era como un hermano para mi, aunque el siempre quiso algo mas yo solo lo quería como amigo.

"_No recordaba que hoy llegabas, como te fue debes contarme todo!" _dije emocionada mientras Mike se sentaba junto a mi, poco tiempo después llegaron dos voces que también conocía muy bien pero hace tiempo no escuchaba.

"_Sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí, era obvio que te reportarías antes con Bella que con nosotros!" _dijo Erik otro viejo amigo junto con Tyler que sonreía.

"_Chicos hace tanto que no los veía" _dije sonriendo.

"_Pero como? Si ustedes van en la misma universidad" _dijo Mike sorprendido.

"_Si pero este año no tenemos clases juntos, lamentablemente" _dijo Tyler.

"_Pero y el club de lectura?" _pregunto Mike sorprendido.

"_Oh este año no entre, he estado algo… ocupada" _dije sonrojándome.

"_Ocupada?" _dijo Mike extrañado.

"_No se lo has dicho aun Bella mmm muy mal, lo que pasa es que nuestra querida Bella tiene novio!" _dijo Erik algo mordazmente.

"_Tienes novio? Quien es? Donde lo conociste? Lo conozco? Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?"_ pregunto Mike rápidamente.

"_Se llama Edward, lo conocí aquí en la universidad, no creo que lo conozcas, y llevamos un poco mas de 5 meses juntos" _dije respondiendo a todas sus preguntas.

En ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro que se había abierto paso entre los chicos, de inmediato me di cuenta de su calidez y supe que era Edward.

"_Hola" _dijo Edward algo seco.

"_Mi amor, mira deja presentarte a unos amigos, el es Mike estuvo de intercambio en España y ellos son Erik y Tyler estudian lo mismo que nosotros pero van un semestre arriba los muy Nerds" _dije ocasionando la risa de los chicos.

"_Mucho gusto Edward Cullen" _dijo Edward aun muy serio.

"_Mike Newton un placer" _dijo Mike también un poco tenso, su apretón de manos parecía que ambos luchaban por ver quien apretaba mas la mano del otro, gracias a Dios llego el maestro rompiendo la tensión, Erik y Tyler se fueron a sus clases y para colmo Mike le toco en nuestra clase.

Durante el lapso de tiempo que duro la primera clase fue una tortura Edward estaba muy serio, mientras Mike me mandaba papelitos como solía hacerlo antes, al terminar la clase me despedí de Mike y salí casi corriendo detrás de Edward.

"_Edward espérame, espérame, porque caminas tan rápido espérame!"_

"_Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase!" _dijo molesto y siguió caminando sin mirarme.

"_Edward espérame ayyy!!" _por tratar de alcanzarlo tropecé y me torcí el tobillo, Edward de inmediato corrió conmigo, me levanto en brazos y me sentó en una banca.

"_Estas bien?" _pregunto preocupado.

"_Yo lo estoy pero puedo preguntar que diablos te pasa?" _dije ahora molesta.

"_Quienes son esos tipos?" _pregunto mientras sobaba mis rodillas y mi tobillo lastimado.

"_Ya te lo dije son amigos, a Mike tenia desde el verano pasado que no lo veía porque se fue de intercambio y a Erik y Tyler pues no habíamos coincidido en clases desde que inicio el año escolar, son viejos amigos, eso es todo" _dije molesta por su actitud y por tener que estar dando explicaciones.

"_Eso es todo? Solo amigos? Jamás saliste con ninguno de ellos?" _pregunto Edward celoso.

"_Eso es todo… espera un momento, Edward estas celoso?" _dije algo divertida.

"_Claro que lo estoy, ese Mike te veía de una manera… no me gusto para nada como te veía, y eso de mandarte papelitos durante la clase…" _

"_Edward mi amor no seas tonto, como te vas a poner celoso de Mike… por Dios, el jamás me ha interesado mas que como un amigo, a ti Edward a ti te amo, eres mi vida, jamás, jamás dudes de eso" _dije sentándome en su regazo y besándolo apasionadamente.

"_Bella no se que haría si tu… si tu me engañaras, si anduvieras con otro, yo creo que me moriría"_

"_Amor eso no va a pasar nunca yo te amo tu me amas eso es lo importante" _dije mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

Gracias a mi caída perdimos la siguiente clase, pero tomamos las siguientes, al final del día estábamos como siempre esperando a Emmett y Rosalie cuando los vimos a lo lejos al parecer venían peleando por el pasillo cuando se acercaron pudimos escuchar sus gritos.

"_Rosalie no me dejes hablando solo" _gritaba Emmett que caminaba detrás de Rosalie quien lo ignoraba.

"_Escucharon algo? Porque yo no escucho absolutamente nada, por lo menos nada que venga de un ser inteligente" _dijo Rosalie causando la furia de Emmett.

"_Rosalie, no me hables así" _seguía diciendo Emmett mientras Rose lo ignoraba.

"_Bella, Alice me llamo me pidió que la recogiéramos en la escuela" _dijo Rose ignorando de nuevo a Emmett.

"_No dijo algo sobre un idiota o algo así no le entendí bien así que mejor vámonos" _dijo Rosalie jalándome de la mano.

"_Rosalie no me dejes hablando solo, espera…" _decía Emmett furioso.

"_Voy a hablar contigo cuando tengas algo inteligente que decirme, no me gustan las personas violentas y lo sabes, así que primero enfría tu cabecita y después hablamos" _y Rose salio caminando, le di un beso rápido a Edward y la seguí, cuando ya estábamos en el auto, le pregunte.

"_Que fue todo eso? Que te hizo Emmett para que te pusieras así?" _pregunte al ver lo furiosa que estaba Rose.

"_Estaba en la clase platicando con Royce King" _

"_El chico que siempre te ha pretendido?"_

"_así es, pero eso no es lo importante estábamos solo hablando de la clase y de los exámenes cuando Emmett llego como loco y comenzó a golpearlo" _

"_así de la nada?"_

"_Si de la nada, le dijo que dejara en paz a su novia y que no se me volviera a acercar, se porto tan posesivo, como un animal, Bella sabes lo que odio la violencia y precisamente el tenia que comportarse así" _dijo Rosalie derramando lagrimas de frustración.

"_Pero que explicación te dio Emmett, no creo que de la nada se haya ido a pegarle a Royce" _dije intentado entender a Emmett quien pese a su apariencia era todo menos violento.

"_No lo se, me dio tanto coraje que salí de la clase y el venia tras de mi cuando los encontramos" _dijo Rose llegando a la academia de Alice.

"_Creo que deberías dejarlo hablar no crees?" _pero en eso, escuchamos los gritos de Alice que se subió corriendo al auto.

"_Arranca Rose!" _

"_Que pasa Alice?" _pregunto Rosalie.

"_Que arranques te dije!" _y Rosalie obedeció.

"_Que paso Alice?" _Pregunte alarmada pues rara vez podíamos ver a Alice así.

"_Jasper eso es lo que me pasa, no puedo creer que sea tan niño como para ponerse celoso de mi maestro de danza"_

"_Al parecer eso de los celos viene de herencia de los Cullen" _dijo Rose mordazmente.

"_A que te refieres Alice?" _pregunte intrigada.

"_Bueno mi clase de danza había terminado y James mi maestro me pidió que me quedara, hablamos un rato, me dijo que había una beca en Londres y que le gustaría que aplicara para ella, yo me puse feliz y lo abrace, el me correspondió, cuando nos soltamos James me dijo que yo tenia un aroma delicioso que siempre le había gustado eso de mi, yo sonreía y le agradecí, en ese momento llego Jasper quien al parecer escucho solo el final de la conversación, me miraba con ojos asesinos, James se fue y Jasper me dijo que era una coqueta, que me había visto con mi maestro y yo lo bofetee! Fue entonces cuando te llame Rose, me encerré un rato en los vestidores y salí cuando calcule que ya habían llegado" _finalizo Alice.

"_Te llamo coqueta?" _pregunte asombrada.

"_Si… puedes creerlo me dijo, vaya no sabia que mi novia era una coqueta, ahora te dejas abrazar por tu maestro y coqueteas con el" _los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lagrimas.

"_Es un idiota al igual que su primo" _dijo Rosalie.

"_Chicas tranquilas, Alice lo que Jasper te dijo es… feo pero ten en cuenta que si tu lo hubieras visto a el abrazando a alguien sin saber el motivo te hubieras puesto peor, tu Rose creo que Emmett tuvo un motivo para golpear a Royce deberías dejarlo que te explique" _dije intentado convencer a mis amigas.

"_Para ti es muy fácil no? Edward no se pone celoso, no golpea a tus amigos y no te llama coqueta" _dijo Rosalie furiosa.

"_Te equivocas, bueno solo en los dos últimos puntos, porque Edward también se pone celoso, hoy precisamente, bueno es muy largo de contar solo les diré que Mike regreso y bueno Edward se puso como loco de celoso, y no me hacia caso caminaba y caminaba hasta que me caí y bueno platicamos le explique que Mike no significa nada para mi y que solo lo amo a el y santo remedio, así que hablen con sus novios chicas" _dije finalmente, al parecer había logrado convencerlas pues ambas se quedaron muy calladas mientras regresábamos a nuestro apartamento.

**No aguante la ansiedad de actualizar, lo se es muy rapido, deberia de dejarlas con ganas de mas, pero que puedo hacer soy debil y estoy inspirada jaja asi que diganme que les parecieron las escenas de celos? ****Déjenme decirles que los chicos por lo menos Emmett tuvo sus razones para pegarle a Royce y las conoceremos en el próximo capitulo, de Jasper solo puedo decirles que la regó pero bueno los celos le ganaron y por eso llamo coqueta a nuestra peque****ña Alice, pero en fin esperemos el próximo capitulo para ver si habrá reconciliación y para que sepan cual es la otra sorpresa que les llegara a estas parejitas.**

**Por cierto el siguiente capitulo sera un Emmett POV y un Jasper POV una mezcla de ambos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**Emmett****'s POV**

"_No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso?" _dijo Edward obviamente reprendiéndonos a Jasper y a mi que le habíamos dicho lo básico de lo que había pasado.

"_Edward es que tu sabes como soy con eso de los celos desde que paso lo que paso con María pues soy muy desconfiado y celoso" _dijo Jasper quien hace tiempo había tenido una mala experiencia con su primera novia María y había quedado muy marcado por eso.

"_Mira lo que le dijiste a Alice fue muy feo, creo que ella jamás te ha dado pie para creer que es una coqueta, así que deberías hablar con ella y decirle pues contarle lo de María y disculparte, porque seguramente ese abrazo que viste entre ella y su maestro tiene una explicación lógica… por otro lado tu, seguramente tienes una buena explicación para romperle la cara a ese tal Royce verdad?" _dijo Edward dirigiéndose de Jasper a mi.

"_Si… si la tengo" _dije recordando las palabras de ese idiota.

"_Entonces que esperan no dejen pasar mas tiempo y hablen con sus novias!" _dijo Edward con voz firme, en ese momento el timbre sonó y Edward dejo de reprendernos para abrir la puerta.

Pasaron un par de segundos y entonces la voz de Bella se escucho en la sala.

"_Dejen de estar aquí lamentándose y vayan a hablar con sus novias, ahora mismo están en el departamento un poco, y digo solo un poco mas tranquilas, así que vayan para allá y hablen con ellas" _dijo Bella en voz firme.

"_Y tu crees que sea seguro amor? Porque no quisiera que le arrancaran la cabeza a estos dos" _dijo Edward mofándose de nosotros.

"_Todo depende del tipo de explicaciones que le den a Alice y Rose porque deben de tener muy buenos motivos para hacer lo que hicieron verdad?" _dijo Bella de manera protectora.

"_Si tenemos motivos fuertes" _dije firmemente.

"_Entonces que esperan, vayan con ellas, porque yo las deje tranquilas pero no puedo responder por el estado en que se encuentren ahora que las he dejado solas" _dijo Bella riendo, inmediatamente tome las llaves y Jasper me siguió, subimos a mi auto y manejamos a toda velocidad hasta el apartamento de las chicas.

Cuando llegamos tocamos el timbre y fue Alice la que abrió, nos vio fríamente y pregunto.

"_Que se les ofrece?" _

"_Alice podemos platicar?" _dijo Jasper de una manera que hasta a mi me conmovió y por lo visto también a Alice porque le respondió.

"_Déjame voy por mi chamarra" _dijo Alice entrando y saliendo rápidamente del departamento.

"_Alice esta Rose?" _pregunte en voz baja.

"_Pasa esta en su recamara" _camine lentamente y toque a la puerta de su recamara, me quede esperando respuesta hasta que Rose abrió la puerta con los ojos rojos, había estado llorando y eso me mataba, me abrió la puerta y me vio fríamente.

"_Que haces aquí?" _dijo sentándose de nuevo en su cama y dándome la espalda.

"_Dijiste que cuando tuviera algo inteligente que decirte viniera y por eso estoy aquí" _dije intentando contener el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla.

"_Te escucho" _dijo Rosalie aun sin mirarme.

"_Se que fui un idiota, se que odias la violencia, pero… ok… no se como explicarte esto" _dije de manera nerviosa.

"_Quizás podrías decirme porque golpeaste a Royce de esa manera?" _dijo Rose de manera fría.

"_Ok… antes de ir a la clase… yo… fui al baño, cuando entre escuche voces Royce y unos chicos estaban ahí, hablaban de cómo Royce se iba a ligar a la única chica que no había podido tirarse aun, aunque sus amigos dijeron que la chica en cuestión tenia novio y además ella era muy decente, Royce hizo hincapié de que para el nada era imposible y que se la tiraria así tuviera que venderle su alma al diablo, y que cuando llegara al salón haría su primer movimiento, pensé que eran realmente patéticos y decidí salir antes que seguirlos escuchando, fui a otro baño para no tener que escuchar sus estupideces y cuando llegue al salón vi a Royce hablando contigo, y me enfurecí al darme cuenta de que hablaba de ti y… pues por eso llegue a romperle su estupida cara y a advertirle que se alejara de ti!" _dije exaltándome un poco al final, Rose se quedo muy callada y después dijo.

"_Lo golpeaste porque creíste que iba a hacerle caso o porque?" _dijo Rose con dolor en su voz.

"_Mi amor se que eres muy inteligente como para caer en sus jueguitos, le pegue porque me dio mucho coraje lo que dijo, porque no puedo soportar que nadie te vea de esa manera, y lo golpee para que no se te vuelva a acercar y dejarle claro que eres mía y que tienes quien te defienda!" _me exalte de nuevo pero Rosalie se volvió lentamente y me miro a los ojos.

"_Emmett… gracias"_

"_Que?" _dije sentándome junto a ella en la cama no entendía porque me agradecía.

"_Por defenderme, aunque no me gusta la violencia ahora entiendo que tuviste un motivo para pegarle a ese cerdo… quizás si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también hubiera llegado a atacar a bofetadas a la tipa que tuviera esas intenciones contigo" _dijo tímidamente.

"_Claro que no tu hubieras sido mas inteligente que eso, seguramente hubieras llegado a besarme como solo tu sabes hacerlo y a dejarle claro que solo tu eres mi dueña" _dije tomando sus manos con mis golpeadas manos que traían moretones y una enorme mordida que me había dado ese tipo.

"_Probablemente, suena mas a mi" _dijo Rosalie mirándome fijamente después bajo la mirada y vio mis manos _"Te duele?" _pregunto con dulzura.

"_Mmm debería ser muy macho y decirte que no… pero soy humano y a decir verdad me duele un poco" _Rosalie se levanto y saco un pequeño botiquín con el cual comenzó a curar mis mano y el pequeño corte que tenia en mi labio inflamado.

"_Pobrecito mi osito" _dijo mientras después de limpiar mis heridas, besaba con cariño mis manos.

"_Sabes aquí también me duele" _dije señalando mis labios, Rose se acerco a mi y me dio un sensual beso en la orilla de mi boca, la tome de la cintura y la subí a mi regazo sintiendo su aliento cerca de mi.

"_Rosalie te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto, por favor no peleemos de nuevo, no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero hacerte llorar y no quiero estar separado de ti" _dije abrazándola aun mas fuerte besándola apasionadamente sin importarme la cortada en mis labios.

"_Emmett, mi Emmett yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón" _dijo Rosalie besándome con mas pasión, mis manos subieron por su espalda ocasionando que mi Rose se estremeciera.

"_Rose preciosa…" _dije besando con pasión su cuello, mientras ambos caíamos sobre su cama besándonos apasionadamente.

**Jasper's POV**

Después de que Alice salio de su departamento, estuvo muy callada cuando subimos al ascensor y después de ahí, caminamos hacia un parque cercano a su edificio, finalmente Alice se sentó en una banca y me dijo.

"_Te escucho" _su voz sonaba triste y algo decepcionada, me dolía hasta el alma escucharla hablarme así.

"_Te debo una explicación por lo que sucedió, primero quiero que sepas que no me estoy justificando por lo que te dije fui un idiota y no tengo perdón por haberte llamado como te llame, pero…. bueno tengo que explicarte… Alice hace tiempo yo tuve una novia, mi primera novia, se llama María, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, bueno creí estarlo en ese entonces… en fin un día encontré a María en una posición muy comprometedora con un chico, ella me dijo que era su primo, el se presento conmigo y bueno yo le creí no había porque no hacerlo verdad? Pero un tiempo después encontré a María en la cama con su supuesto primo, todo era mentira ella me estaba viendo la cara de idiota, después de eso me volví un poco… un mucho paranoico… y hoy cuando te vi con James… pues me sentí morir, recordé ese momento y no pensé lo que decía"_

"_Pero Jasper yo… no soy así… jamás te engañaría con alguien mas… no debería darte una explicación pero voy a hacerlo si abrace a James fue porque me había una buena noticia, de que había una beca para estudiar en Londres y que le parecía que yo tenia el talento para aplicar para ella, y bueno yo me emocione y lo abrace pero eso fue todo fue inocente" _dijo Alice aun dolida.

"_Mi amor… soy un idiota se que no te comparas en lo absoluto con María tu eres transparente incapaz de mentir y contigo… solo contigo conocí el verdadero amor, Alice por favor perdóname… perdóname!!" _dije tomando sus manos y rogándole que me perdonara.

"_Jasper… me dolió mucho que me dijeras coqueta no te lo voy a negar… pero te entiendo, es decir, si yo te hubiera encontrado abrazando a alguien probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca y te hubiera abofeteado a ti y arrancado la cabellera de ella"_

"_Alice me perdonas? Por favor… juro que jamás volveré a lastimarte así… te amo chiquita… perdóname" _dije sintiéndome el estupido mas grande del mundo por haber desconfiado de ella.

"_Jasper… nunca mas en tu vida quiero que te vuelvas a poner así y que me llames coqueta entendido… jamás! Y ahora ven acá y bésame!" _dijo con fuerza mientras yo inmediatamente obedecía sus ordenes y la besaba apasionadamente, Alice era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

"_Alice te amo… con todo mi corazón y te juro jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti" _dije besándola de nuevo ella me atrapo con sus brazos en mi cuello y me acerco mas a ella de nuevo.

"_Mas te vale Jasper porque te amo demasiado como para deshacerme de ti!" _dijo Alice en su peculiar forma de hablarme y besándome con una pasión desmedida.

**Que tal con las reconciliaciones? Y Salesia amiga tu siempre le atinas, ella puso en su review lo de que Emmett seguramente escucho a Royce hablando de Rose y ****así fue, bueno lo de Jasper aunque no lo justifica si explica un poco su comportamiento, pero en fin el siguiente capitulo esta que arde chicas espérenlo por la tarde, ahorita lo estoy terminando en un principio era uno solo pero decidí partirlo en dos para darle mas emoción al asunto! Ahora si saturen mi correo y háganme feliz déjenme un review por cada capitulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**Edward's POV**

Después de que los chicos se fueron Bella se sentó junto a mí en el sillón.

"_Veo que eso de los celos es cuestión de familia verdad?" _dijo divertida.

"_Tienes suerte de que no le haya roto la carita a tu amiguito!" _dije recordando a ese tonto mientras le mandaba papelitos en la clase.

"_Si verdad creo que la tengo" _dijo hincándose en el sillón y dándome besos en la mejilla, entonces se me ocurrió algo, desde que la había visto bailar en el club tenia la ansiedad de que Bella bailara solo para mi.

"_A donde vas?" _pregunto Bella mientras caminaba rumbo al aparato de sonido y buscaba una canción en particular.

"_Desde hace tiempo quiero pedirte algo… bueno cuando bailamos en el club en Seattle me di cuenta que eres una excelente bailarina y bueno… seria mucho pedir que bailaras para mi?" _dije al fin localizando la canción en mi ipod pero no seleccionandola.

"_Quieres que te baile?" _dijo Bella de manera sexy levantándose del sillón.

"_Es mucho pedir?" _dije algo temeroso.

"_No… siéntate" _dijo mandándome al sillón, se quedo frente al aparato de sonido viendo la canción que había elegido y río, cuando me senté frente al sillón, retire la mesita de centro para que quedara espacio para Bella, de repente vi que Bella apago la luz del apartamento y prendió las lámparas que estaban junto al sillón, después se acerco de nuevo al aparato de sonido y selecciono la canción, los primeros acordes se dejaron escuchar.

_1, 2, 3 Go..._

_Ciara..._

_Sex..._

_Ciara..._

_Here we go, talk to 'em..._

Bella un vestido holgado de esos de los que son para la playa, pero con mallones debajo y una chamarra levis, pero cuando se acerco a bailarme tanto las mallas como la chamarra habían desaparecido, su manera de moverse era tan sensual, que me tenia con la boca abierta.

_**[Ciara]**_

_Ya touch is so magic to me_

_Stangest things can happen_

_The way that you react to me_

_I wanna do something you can't imagine_

_Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that_

_Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze_

_And I need you to push it right back_

_Baby show me, show me,_

_What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me_

_And I'll volunteer..._

_And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place_

_And nothing but shoes on me_

_Ohh baby..._

Bella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios pero cuando intente tocarla negó con sus manos y se alejo con ritmo de mi bailando sensualmente.

_**[Ciara & Justin Timberlake]**_

_All night showing, just you and ya crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen..._

_And I bet that I can make ya believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_**[Justin Timberlake]**_

_Everything ain't what it seems_

_I wave my hands and I got you_

_And ya feel so fly, assistantin' me_

_But now is my turn to watch you_

_I ain't gonna stop you_

_If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that_

_Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat_

_And I need you to push it right back_

_**[Ciara]**_

_Baby show me, show me,_

_What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me_

_And I'll volunteer..._

_And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place_

_And nothing but shoes on me_

_Ohh baby..._

Cuando Bella se acerco de nuevo a mi, esta vez no la deje ir y la jale al sillón besándola apasionadamente y acostándola en el sillón, la música continuaba y sentía que mi cuerpo ardía de pasión por Bella, jamás habíamos estado en esta situación.

_**[Ciara & Justin Timberlake]**_

_All night showing, just you and ya crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen..._

_And I bet that I can make ya believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga...)_

_Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)_

_But don't stop when you give it to me_

_Ciara..._

_All night showing, just you and ya crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen..._

_And I bet that I can make ya believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_(You know what I mean)_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_All night showing, just you and ya crowd_

_Doin' tricks you never seen..._

_And I bet that I can make ya believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_So let me drive my body around ya_

_I bet you know what I mean_

_(You know what I mean)_

_Cause you know that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic_

_Yeah..._

_Uh, uh, uh..._

_Yeah, I see you on the floor_

_Get it girl_

_Love, sex and magic_

_I see you on the floor_

_You know what I mean_

_Get it girl_

_I bet that I can make you believe_

_In love and sex and magic, ow!_

_I See you on the floor_

_Get it girl..._

La canción termino y nosotros seguíamos besándonos apasionadamente, mis manos que se encontraban de su rostro fueron bajando una la posicione en la cintura para tenerla fuertemente agarrada y cerca de mi y la otra la fui deslizando con delicadeza desde su cuello, hombros, cintura, cadera hasta posicionarla en su pierna que gracias al vestido que llevaba quedaba al descubierto, me estremecí al sentir su piel en contacto con mi mano, pero lo que me llevo casi al limite fue cuando Bella delicadamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y a acariciar mi abdomen, los dos teníamos los labios rojos de tanto besarnos, la respiración la teníamos entrecortada, pero mi deseo por Bella por su amor, por su cuerpo eran indescriptibles.

"_Bella… te deseo… con toda mi alma… con todo mi corazón… y quiero hacer el amor contigo bebe" _le dije impregnando de mi amor y mi pasión cada palabra, su respuesta tardo un poco en llegar pero fue definitiva.

"_Yo también Edward… yo también deseo hacer el amor contigo" _me dijo con la voz entrecortada, la bese de nuevo profundizando nuestro beso, después la tome en brazos y la lleve a mi recamara, como pude me las ingenie para cerrar la puerta tras nosotros y ponerle el seguro no quería que si regresaban Emmett y Jasper nos interrumpieran.

Lentamente la deposite sobre mi cama, mirándola con todo el amor del mundo era tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan angelical y a la vez tan apasionada y candente, con mucho cuidado levante su vestido desprendiéndola de esa prenda y dejando su maravilloso cuerpo al descubierto, llevaba puesto un juego de ropa interior de encaje en color azul cielo mi color preferido en ella, con lentitud me senté junto a ella y Bella termino de desabrochar mi camisa y la quito con cuidado, acariciando en el camino mi espalda y mi abdomen.

Cada toque, cada caricia era una deliciosa y placentera sensación, una nueva sensación que jamás había vivido con nadie en mi vida, recosté a Bella en mi cama sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo debajo del mío, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia mi pantalón yo la ayude y en un rápido movimiento retire mi pantalón quedando solo en mis boxers, ambos estábamos casi desnudos, sentía mi erección rozando su delicada piel, y sentía arder.

Con delicadeza baje un tirante de su brassier dejando uno de sus pechos al descubierto, con pasión lo bese acariciándolo con una mano y con la otra acariciando su pierna, sus uñas se estaban clavando en mi espalda desnuda causando un dulce dolor.

"_Edward!" _decía Bella entre jadeos era obvio que lo que le hacia le gustaba y mucho, mis manos estaban explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, aprendiendo cada curva, cada sensible lugar, estaba a punto de desnudar completamente a Bella cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

"_Diablos, quien se le ocurre venir a interrumpir en este momento" _me queje sin dejar de besa el cuello de Bella.

"_No vas a abrir?" _pregunto Bella pero sin imprimir el deseo de que lo hiciera.

"_No… que esperen" _dije volviendo al pecho de mi Bella.

"_Y si son Emmett o Jasper" _dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mis besos.

"_No creo, ellos tienen llaves" _dije uniendo mis labios con los de Bella, en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar con más desesperación, y pensé que quizás el edificio se estaba quemando y por eso el timbre sonaba así.

"_Creo que… es urgente no?" _dijo Bella deshaciéndose un poco de mis besos.

"_Espera aquí, no te muevas ni un solo centímetro, ahora vuelvo!" _dije besando de nuevo a Bella y buscando mis jeans en el piso, los coloque rápidamente, descalzo y sin camisa fui inmediatamente a abrir la puerta, encontrándome con una desagradable sorpresa.

"_Edward!" _Tanya y sus desagradables hermanas entraban como si fuera su propia casa a mi departamento con todo y maletas, arruinando con su llegada mi maravilloso momento con Bella.

**OME!! Como se le ocurre a esa Tanya llegar? Las rubias han vuelto a la escena**** y parece ser por sus maletas que vienen para quedarse.**

**Ya saben si quieren lanzar amenazas de muerte a mi persona son bienvenidas jaja se que me lo merezco por hacer que Tanya interrumpiera pero eso es parte de mi plan malévolo, ahora se dejan venir muchas cosas intrigas, descubrimientos, desilusiones, pero vamos paso a paso y alguno de los próximos capítulos veremos un Tanya's POV para saber que malvado plan pasa por su hueca cabecita.**

**Ahora si las dejo y ya saben saturen mi correo no me molesto para nada, besos y las quiero y que tal con la escenita candente de E&B les gusto?**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**Edward's POV**

"_Tanya se puede saber que hacen aquí?" _dije furioso mientras las 3 se sentaban muy cómodamente en nuestra sala.

"_Ay Edward no seas tan gruñón, lo que pasa es que vamos a mudarnos temporalmente a New York, y bueno papi ya nos compro un súper lujoso departamento aquí mismo, en este preciso edificio, pero aun no esta decorado y pensamos que quizás ustedes podrían darnos asilo en su departamento por un par de días solamente, digo para que irnos hasta un hotel si los tenemos a ustedes" _dijo Tanya sonriendo acercándose a mi y poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

"_Te ves un poco acalorado Edward, a caso llegamos en mal momento?" _dijo Kate mientras inspeccionaba mi departamento con la mirada.

"_Para ser honestos Kate si, pero permítanme un momento, ahora vuelvo" _dije caminando con una furia tomando la chamarra, mallones y zapatos que Bella había dejado en la sala mientras me metía a mi habitación, poniendo cuidado de poner el cerrojo antes.

Ahí estaba Bella en la cama en la misma posición que la había dejado, Dios como odiaba a las Denali en ese momento.

"_Quien era porque tardaste tanto amor?" _dijo Bella incorporándose de la cama al ver mi expresión.

"_Lo siento Bella debes vestirte" _dije entregándole su ropa, Bella ponía una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"_Que paso Edward porque tienes esa cara?" _dijo tomando su ropa.

"_Tanya y sus hermanas están aquí y pretenden quedarse en el departamento!" _dije con la cabeza agachada.

"_Que? Estan locas si creen que vamos a permitir que se queden con ustedes, solas en su departamento" _dijo Bella poniéndose el vestido y caminando rumbo a la sala.

"_Espera mi amor… deja le hablo a los chicos para buscar la manera mas amable de deshacernos de ellas" _dije tomando el teléfono.

"_Amable? Lo que esas tipas necesitan es que las agarre de sus teñidos cabellos y las saque a rastras de aquí y créeme que si traigo a Rose y Alice con mucho gusto me ayudarían" _dijo Bella bastante molesta.

"_créeme que me encantaría hacer eso, pero no puedo Bella, ella es hija de el socio de papa y no creo que seria bueno para sus negocios que nosotros tratáramos mal a sus hijas, lo siento amor" _dije marcando el numero de Emmett primero.

"_Esta bien amor por Esme y Carlise lo hago pero que no me saquen de mis casillas porque te juro que me van a conocer!" _dijo Bella terminando de vestirse.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y Emmett no respondía, finalmente con la respiración entrecortada respondió.

"_Que quieres Edward y mas vale que sea bueno porque has interrumpido algo muy pero muy importante" _dijo mi hermano con voz furiosa, por la manera en que lo dijo creí saber que era lo que interrumpía pero decidí acatar primeramente nuestro problema.

"_Emmett tenemos un problema, las Denali están aquí y pretenden quedarse en nuestro departamento háblale a Jasper y vengan inmediatamente para acá, tenemos que idear algo para que no se queden aquí" _dije rápidamente y después colgué.

"_Edward en serio no puedo sacarlas a patadas de tu casa?" _pregunto Bella parándose frente a mi mientras yo estaba sentado en la cama la tome de la cintura y la bese justo en ese momento se escucho la perilla intentando ser abierta y después un toquido en la puerta y la desagradable voz de Tanya.

"_Edward, cariño, porque tardas tanto? Puedo pasar? Quisiera ver la habitación donde voy a quedarme!" _en ese momento no pude detener a Bella quien abrió la puerta, y le dijo a Tanya con la voz mas dulce que pudo.

"_Hola Tanya lo siento, pero Edward esta un poquito ocupado en este momento, en un rato mas estaremos con ustedes en la sala, por el momento siéntete como en tu casa querida!" _y después Bella le cerro la puerta en sus narices.

"_Bella!" _dije riendo sorprendido por la manera en que la había tratado, no había sido grosera pero le había dejado claro que estábamos ocupados.

"_Esta loca si cree que va a dormir en tu cama, o contigo si eso es a lo que se refería" _dijo parándose frente a mi, mientras yo de nuevo me sentaba en la cama y la tomaba por la cintura.

"_Bella no puedo creer que nos hayan interrumpido, si hubiera llegado en no se dos o tres horas" _

"_O cuatro!" _dijo Bella sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio.

"_Amor…" _dije besando el cuello de Bella _"Si Tanya no hubiera interrumpido a esta hora tu y yo, estaríamos…."_

"_Probablemente" _dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio, su reacción me puso aun más furioso con las 3 que estaban en la sala.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y pensé que esta vez Bella si le arrancaría la cabeza a Tanya pero cuando abrió la puerta ahí se encontraban Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice.

"_Que es eso de que a esas cabecitas huecas se les ocurrió que podían venirse a vivir con nosotros" _dijo Emmett furioso.

"_Al parecer su papa les compro un departamento de casualidad en nuestro edificio y pues las señoritas quieren que les demos alojamiento por un par de días" _dije furioso sentando a Bella en mis piernas.

"_Y que no se pueden ir a un hotel?" _dijo Jasper igual de furioso que Emmett.

"_Según ellas es mas cómodo nuestro departamento para no tener que andar yendo y viniendo a supervisar que su departamento quede bien" _dije con sarcasmo.

"_Yo no se ustedes pero la mejor opción que encuentro es tomarlas de sus teñidos y clorificados cabellos y sacarlas a patadas del departamento, pero según Edward eso no se puede, ya saben política de negocios!" _dijo Bella furiosa.

"_Pues a mi me parece una muy buena idea!" _dijo Rose.

"_Yo tengo una idea!" _dijo la pequeña Alice, Rose y Bella voltearon a verla un poco horrorizadas.

"_Alice…." _dijo Bella de manera previsora.

"_No se preocupen chicos ustedes síganme la corriente, vamos a la sala" _dijo Alice guiándonos a todos, las chicas nos tenían bien abrazados mostrándole a las Denali que éramos suyos, lo cual no podía poner objeción pues sentir a Bella cerca de mi era muy bueno.

"_Y bien chicos donde vamos a instalarnos?" _pregunto Tanya con una voz demasiado melosa.

"_Lo siento tanto chicas, pero saben precisamente hoy nuestro departamento sufrió una avería eléctrica y pues están en proceso de arreglarla, pueden creer nos quedamos sin calefacción y sin luz eléctrica, y pues NUESTROS NOVIOS, son tan considerados que nos ofrecieron que nos quedáramos con ellos un par de días, así que pues el único lugar disponible seria aquí en la sala, así que si no les molesta quedarse aquí, no veo donde mas pues sus recamaras estará ocupadas por nosotros" _la idea de Alice era genial, no había manera de que las Denali aceptaran quedarse en la sala de nuestra casa.

"_La verdad es que nuestro apartamento estará en un par de días listo así que solo seria un par de noches y no le veo inconveniente a dormir un par de noches en un sillón ustedes si chicas?" _dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanas quienes negaron con la cabeza.

"_Entonces nos quedamos en la sala" _dijo Tanya firmemente, pude ver la mirada retadora que se estaba dando entre las chicas así que Bella fue la que hablo en ese momento.

"_Bueno chicas están en su casa, nosotros vamos a nuestro departamento por nuestras maletas, pero no nos esperen despiertas porque ya teníamos planes de parejas ya saben no? Con su permiso!" _dijo Bella tomándome del brazo y sacándome del departamento mientras Rose y Alice hacían lo mismo con Emmett y Jasper.

Cuando estuvimos en el pasillo Rosalie casi grita del coraje.

"_Quien diablos se creen que son esas tipas? Que no se supone están podridas en dinero? Mas vale que nos expliquen porque se creen con derecho para venirse a quedar en su departamento y queremos escucharlo ahora!" _las 3 se cruzaron de brazos ante nosotros con miradas retadoras.

Emmett, Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver, sabíamos que no podíamos evitar mas contarle lo que había pasado entre nosotras y las Denali.

"_Que les parece si se los platicamos en su departamento? Aquí en el pasillo no es lugar para hablar" _dije mientras entrábamos al elevador, las chicas se relajaron un poco y mientras subíamos al auto de Emmett, el camino a su departamento fue un poco callado, bueno bastante callado en cuanto las chicas abrieron la puerta Alice fue la primera en hablar.

"_Bien ya estamos en el departamento los escuchamos" _

"_Bueno… hace un par de años estuvimos saliendo con las Denali, en plan un poco serio o bueno eso intentamos" _dije temeroso de la reacción de Bella que me miraba muy seria.

"_Las conocemos de toda la vida y bueno durante la niñez y adolescencia las despreciamos totalmente… pero cuando regresaron de una larga estancia en una escuela privada de Suiza pues estaban muy cambiadas" _dijo Jasper relatando el resto de la historia.

"_Chicas somos hombres y debemos admitir que cuando las vimos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de verlas como unas flacuchas pues nos sorprendió bastante y comenzamos a salir con ellas" _dijo Emmett mientras Rosalie bufaba del coraje.

"_Duramos solo saliendo un par de meses pero nos dimos cuenta que no son mas que unas superficiales y terminamos con ellas, pero desde entonces no nos dejan en paz" _dije finalizando la confesión.

"_Y porque no nos lo habían dicho antes?" _pregunto Bella muy enojada.

"_Pues no lo creímos necesario, no es algo de lo que nos sentimos orgullosos, haber salido con las Denali, agh!" _dije recordándolo.

"_Pues mas vale que esas huecas se quiten de la cabeza que tienen alguna esperanza con ustedes, porque no será así!" _dijo Alice.

"_Así que les van dejando muy claro que solo nosotras, NOSOTRAS, tenemos derecho sobre ustedes, y no vamos a permitir mas de dos días de estancia en su departamento porque sino las sacamos de sus teñidos cabellos nosotras, escucharon?" _dijo Rosalie molesta, si Rosalie la que odiaba la violencia.

"_Ahora si nos disculpan un momento vamos a empacar" _dijo Bella mientras se dirigían a sus recamaras.

Las chicas tardaron un poco pero salieron con una pequeña maleta cada una de ellas, las subimos al auto y arrancamos, sin rumbo fijo, sabíamos que ellas no querían llegar aun al departamento, pero las sentíamos aun un poco molestas.

"_Y a donde vamos?" _pregunto Emmett quien iba al volante.

"_Tenemos hambre así que vamos a cenar algo no creen?" _dijo Rose con una voz un poco mas suave, Bella venia sentada a mi lado, le tome la mano ligeramente y me acerque a su oído.

"_Estas muy, muy, muy enojada conmigo?" _dije de manera lo mas persuasiva que pude dándole un beso al final de la frase en su oreja, vi como su boca se torció un poco en lo que parecía una sonrisa pero lucho contra ella y se mantuvo seria.

"_Si muy, muy, muy enojada, porque no me lo dijiste antes? Por lo menos hubiera tenido sentido la insistencia de Tanya, creí que solo era una loca obsesiva, ahora pienso que es una loca obsesiva que quiere revivir el pasado!" _dijo Bella suavizando un poco su voz.

"_Me perdonas?" _dije de nuevo en su oreja esta vez tomándola de la cintura y acercándola mas a mi.

"_Con una condición"_

"_La que quieras"_

"_Que esta noche cuando duerma contigo me prestes una camisa tuya para dormir" _dijo sonriendo como recordando una broma vieja.

"_Es una condición un poco rara, y por supuesto esta concedida, pero puedo preguntar porque quieres una camiseta mía?" _dije acariciando su pierna.

"_Porque por la mañana que despierten esas arpías quiero que vean que solo yo puedo dormir en tu cama y usar tus cosas, que tu eres mío y solo mío, quiero que les quede muy pero muy claro" _dijo viéndome ferozmente, su mirada me encendía esta Bella territorial y celosa me encantaba.

"_Yo soy tuyo, solo tuyo amor, y en cuanto quieras estoy listo para serlo en todos los niveles, en todos Bella" _dije esperando que entendiera a que me refería.

"_Ya hablaremos de eso Edward" _dijo besándome dulcemente, al parecer las demás parejas ya habían arreglado sus problemas pues Emmett y Rose estaban tomados de la mano, Jasper y Alice estaban besándose junto a nosotros.

Cenamos y aunque las chicas aun no querían irse era mejor hacerlo pues mañana teníamos escuela.

Llegamos al departamento y las Denali estaban en la sala con unas diminutas pijamas, las chicas casi se les salen los ojos cuando las vieron, Jasper se encargo de sacar unas sabanas y cobijas, mientras Emmett les daba unas almohadas del closet, entramos a nuestras habitaciones pues si nos quedábamos ahí mas tiempo las chicas nos sacarían los ojos para que no viéramos a las Denali.

En cuanto entre a la habitación busque mi camiseta favorita un jersey de béisbol que todo mundo, incluso Tanya, sabia que adoraba y que jamás permitía que nadie lo tocara, así que se lo di a Bella, ella entro al baño escuche el agua correr y por mas tentación que tenia de entrar a la ducha no lo hice, tardo solo un par de minutos en salir, venia con mi camiseta que apenas le cubría sus partes y dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, el cabello mojado hacia que luciera como un verdadero ángel, me miro y sonrío.

"_Voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, te traigo algo?" _pregunto dulcemente mientras se cepillaba su cabello.

"_Por tus palabras veo que esta prohibido para mi salir de esta habitación verdad?" _dije riendo sacando mi pijama y ropa interior para meterme a dar un baño.

"_así es esta prohibido" _dijo sonriendo y saliendo de mi habitación, me di un baño rápido y para cuando regrese Bella ya estaba acostada bajo mis sabanas, la idea de tenerla ahí, conmigo era muy tentadora, así que apague la luz y me acosté junto a ella.

Bella me miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrío, yo comencé a abrazarla y acariciarla, sentía su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, mi mano subió por su pierna tocándola debajo de mi camisa, pero en ese momento Bella me detuvo.

"_Si crees que vamos a hacer el amor por primera vez con esas tipas en la sala, mis amigas y tus hermanos en sus recamaras estas loco amor" _dijo dándome la espalda pero poniéndose muy juntita a mi, yo la abrace y le dije al oído.

"_Y si ellos no estuvieran?" _pregunte de manera sensual mordiendo su oreja.

"_Pero están amor, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, al menos no por ahora!" _dijo volteando para darme un beso en los labios, un beso de buenas noches.

**No iban a pensar que lo iban a hacer con toda esa gente en la casa o si? Y por si preguntan nada paso entre Emmett y Rosalie, pero luego nos enteraremos de eso, y bueno nadie tendrá sexo en esa casa esta noche, así que no dejen volar sus sucias imaginaciones jaja, bueno pronto muy pronto tendremos un Tanya POV recuerden que esas chicas no se dejan vencer por nada, las criaron para pisotear a la gente y eso intentaran hacer a como de lugar, pero también recordemos que Tanya no es tonta, esa si tiene cerebro y lo usara en contra de nuestras chicas.**

**Bueno corazones besitos para ustedes, sigan leyéndome please y ya saben yo actualizo seguido pero les pido mínimo un review por capitulo no sean malitas rompamos récords!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**Tanya's POV**

Pase la peor noche de mi vida, primero por dormir en el incomodo sillón de Edward y después por saber que esta estupida estaba en la cama de mi Edward, cuando la vi salir enfundada en su camiseta preferida me dio un coraje enorme, sabia lo que Edward amaba esa camiseta y que no dejaba que nadie jamás, jamás la tocara, y el hecho de que ella la llevara puesta significaba lo mucho que ella representaba para el.

Pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida, estaba dispuesta a dejar que esa se quedara con Edward, ya había invertido bastante tiempo y esfuerzo en investigar su pasado y el de sus amigas, solo había un aspecto que no me quedaba claro, su voluntariado en el hospital, pues según lo que había logrado averiguar no había ningún registro de ellas como voluntarias en ningún hospital de New York ni de sus alrededores, Kate e Irina insistían en que le dijéramos a los chicos eso, pero no iba a arriesgarme hasta saber bien que era lo que escondían.

No pensaba que pasáramos un día mas durmiendo en esa sala teniendo un lujosísimo apartamento en el piso de arriba así, que a la mañana siguiente en cuanto ellos se fueron a la escuela tomamos nuestras maletas y subimos a nuestro departamento.

Dormimos un rato porque la verdad nos mataba la espalda, pero después nos dimos un baño y nos arreglamos para ir a la universidad de los chicos, al llegar no teníamos ni idea de donde buscarlos, así que pregunte a un chico cerca del edificio de literatura si conocía a Edward.

"_Disculpa conoces a Edward Cullen?" _dije quitándome mis lentes de diseñador, el tipo me vio de los pies a la cabeza como todos me veían, bueno todos menos Edward.

"_Yo… este… no lo conozco" _dijo aun viéndome como un idiota, pensé en lo tonto que era y camine contoneándome como siempre cuando escuche a un chico rubio de ojos azules decir.

"_Vaya Cullen si que tiene buen gusto" _cuando escuche esto me acerque a el seguida de mis hermanas.

"_Disculpa conoces a Edward Cullen" _pregunte dirigiéndome al chico.

"_Conozco mejor a su novia Bella, a el apenas lo conocí ayer" _vi como se retorcía su expresión al decir lo anterior lo cual alimento mi curiosidad.

"_Conoces desde hace mucho tiempo a Bella?" _le dije con la voz mas sensual que pude.

"_Desde el inicio de la universidad y tu a Cullen?" _pregunto el intentando ser seductor, era lindo mas no era mi tipo.

"_Desde niños" _respondí, algo me decía que este chico seria de gran ayuda.

"_Suerte que tiene ese, primero conocerte a ti de toda la vida y después ser el novio de Bella" _ahí estaba este chico quería todo con Bella podía notarlo por la manera en que se expresaba.

"_Soy Tanya Denali y ellas son mis hermanas Kate e Irina" _dije mientras mis hermanas sonreían.

"_Mike Newton a tus órdenes" _tuve una idea así que mande a mis hermanas de regreso al departamento y me fui a tomar un café con Mike.

Le saque todo lo que pude de Bella, me confirmo que era voluntaria los fines de semana en un hospital pero que no sabia en cual, me hablo de todo lo que yo ya sabia, pero también me di cuenta que el estaba loco, totalmente loco por ella, de una manera obsesiva, de una manera que me serviría, después de comer con el me despedí y le dije que lo vería de nuevo no sin antes preguntarle algo.

"_Mike, ahora somos amigos verdad?"_

"_Claro Tanya" _

"_Los amigos puedes preguntarse cosas un poco intimas no es así!"_

"_Soy un libro abierto nena!"_

"_Te gusta Bella?"_

"_No solo me gusta, me encanta y si no fuera por ese Edward estoy seguro que este año hubiera podido conquistarla" _dijo empuñando la mano.

"_Mike yo quiero a Edward para mi, pero Bella me estorba, serias capaz de ayudarme?" _dije esperando no equivocarme con la clase de persona que creía era Mike.

"_No estas hablando de matarla verdad?" _dijo un poco asustado.

"_Mike bebe, si yo quisiera matarla no lo haría con mis propias manos mi padre tiene tanto dinero que ya la hubiera borrado del mapa, no yo hablo de otra cosa, ningún daño, al menos no físico" _dije cautelosamente.

"_Con tal de que Bella sea libre de nuevo soy capaz de cualquier cosa" _dijo extendiéndome su mano.

"_Entonces es un trato Mike, por ahora, no se exactamente que es lo que haremos pero esta pendiente, te llamare en cuanto lo sepa, chao bebe" _dije aventándole un beso y salí de inmediato del café.

Me dirigí al departamento pensando que haríamos, mi primera idea fue que debíamos alejarnos un poco de ellos, darles algo de espacio para poder averiguar el secreto de las chicas, así que dejamos una nota de agradecimiento y no nos aparecimos por ahí en toda la semana, para el viernes en la noche estábamos en las afueras del departamento de las chicas para llevar a cabo nuestra ultima fase de investigación, estuvimos esperando buen rato hasta que las chicas salieron de su departamento, al principio no las reconocíamos porque salieron con gorras que les cubrían parte de la cara, pero en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que eran ellas quien subían a un taxi las seguimos, por poco perdemos el taxi pero hábilmente logramos seguirlas de nuevo, nos sorprendimos cuando las 3 se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar, caminaron una cuadra y se metieron a un callejón.

Cuando entramos al callejón ya no estaban pero la única puerta que estaba era la que daba a un club, pasamos a la acera de enfrente y vimos un Club de Caballeros, al parecer era muy exclusivo se llamaba Twilight, el chico de la puerta no nos permitía pasar pero después de una buena propina no dio acceso a una mesa, la mas alejada de la pista en una esquina obscura.

"_Tanya que hacemos aquí? No creo que esas mojigatas se hayan metido aquí, quizás ni siquiera eran ellas a quien seguíamos" _dijo Kate molesta por estar en ese lugar.

"_Kate tiene razón Tanya, vámonos" _dijo Irina con exasperación.

"_Numero 1 estoy segura de que eran ellas y numero 2 ustedes hacen lo que yo les diga así que se sientan y se callan" _dije mientras la música comenzaba a sonar, daba inicio el show, se escucharon los acordes de la canción Love, Sex & Magic, y dio paso a 3 chicas, al principio no las reconocí pero cuando la luces se encendieron las vi, ahí estaban Bella, Rosalie y Alice, vestidas con un leotardo negro y medias de red, tacones altos, y aunque era obvio que usaban pelucas y pupilentes eran ellas.

Estaban bailando en la pista mientras todos los hombres del lugar gritaban y aplaudían.

"_No puede ser que tengamos tanta suerte! Esas malditas son unas teiboleras!" _dije riendo ante la mirada atónita de Kate e Irina, cuando la pieza termino las chicas se despidieron y entraron a sus vestidores, pero yo necesitaba saber aun más de ellas, por lo que nos acercamos a la barra.

"_Disculpa cantinero" _dije preguntándole al chico que servia los tragos mientras me veía lujuriosamente a mi y mis hermanas.

"_Dime preciosa que te puedo servir"_

"_Podría preguntarte algo?" _dije mordiéndome el labio de manera sexy.

"_Lo que quieras hermosa"_

"_Digamos que quiero tener un privado con las chicas que acaban de bailar, con quien tengo que hablar?"_

"_Quieres un privado con las Ladies Mermalade?" _dijo el tipo y después comenzó a reír.

"_Que tiene de gracioso?" _dije molesta.

"_Preciosa para empezar no creo que ellas sean, como decírtelo de tu liga, si me entiendes verdad? Y para terminar las Ladies Mermalade son las únicas chicas de este club que no hacen privados, además en este club no se toca, solo se ve" _dijo limpiando un vaso.

"_Gracias… por todo!" _dije resbalando un billete de $100.00 dlls por la información proporcionada, mis hermanas y yo salimos a toda velocidad antes de que esas nos vieran y nos subimos al auto.

"_Tenemos que hablar con los Cullen ahora mismo y decirles a lo que se dedican sus noviecitas" _dijo Kate.

"_Si se enojaran tanto que las abandonaran y ahí estaremos nosotros para consolarlas" _dijo Irina malévolamente.

"_Que tienen ustedes en la cabeza? A caso no escucharon lo que dijo el cantinero, esas chicas solo bailan, si en poca ropa pero solo bailan, no hacen nada malo" _dije furiosa.

"_Si pero aun así les están mintiendo ellos estarán furiosos con ellas" _dijo Kate presionando para que les dijéramos.

"_Si pero en cuanto hablen con ellos y les expliquen como son las cosas van a disculparlas, no… además si nosotras les decimos quedaremos como unas soplonas y eso no los acercaría a nosotras" _dije seriamente.

"_Entonces que pretendes que hagamos?" _pregunto Irina molesta.

"_Tengo una leve idea, y Mike Newton me va a ser de mucha ayuda!" _dije sonriendo, sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer pero primero había que preparar el terreno, sabia que me tomaría algo de tiempo, quizás unos meses, pero finalmente lograría mi cometido separar a Bella de Edward de una vez por todas.

**Auch que miedo!! Tanya ya se entero y como les dije no es tan tonta como parece, pero que es lo que Tanya va a hacer? De que manera los va a separar? ****déjenme decirles que no las va a chantajear, las chicas no lo permitirían, es otra cosa lo que hará, bueno lo que harán y es malo muy malo.**

**Bueno chicas ahora si dejándolas con la tremenda duda déjenme please sus reviews y háganme muy feliz para ver si mañana las deleito con dos capítulos, sino son buenas conmigo en sus reviews quizás no tengan capitulo mañana, que mala soy verdad???!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**Bella's POV**

Estábamos a principios de febrero y desde el día que las huecas esas dejaron el departamento de Edward no habíamos tenido noticias de ellas, lo cual me parecía muy raro, para nuestra pésima suerte estábamos en exámenes así que no había podido pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Edward, Rosalie y Emmett estaban en las mismas y tanto Jasper como Alice estaban preparando desde ahorita sus presentaciones finales de Juilliard.

Me encontraba con Edward sentada en el pasto de la escuela, cada uno teníamos un libro en la mano nuestra asignación de la semana, esperábamos a Rose y Emmett cuando vimos algo que no nos esperábamos, Tanya iba de la mano de Mike, si mi amigo Mike Newton y cuando nos vieron se acercaron a nosotros.

"_Hola Bella, Edward" _dijo Tanya de una manera demasiado amable poco común en ella.

"_Hola Tanya, que haces aquí?" _pregunto Edward totalmente extrañado mientras yo le lanzaba miradas expectantes a Mike quien solo levanto los hombros.

"_Oh estoy visitando a mi novio, creo que lo conocen verdad?"_

"_Novio? Tu y Mike son novios? Pero de donde se conocen?" _pregunto Edward totalmente confundido.

"_Nos conocimos poco después de mudarnos, en un café, fue algo así como un amor a primera vista hemos estado saliendo desde entonces" _eso explicaba porque no habíamos sabido de ellas en tanto tiempo, pero a pesar de sus palabras me costaba difícil de creer que Tanya hubiera dejado de lado la obsesión que tenia por Edward por Mike Newton, era imposible que alguien en sus cabales lo eligiera a el sobre mi Edward.

"_Wow pues felicidades!" _dijo Edward aun sorprendido.

"_Saben aun no hemos tenido oportunidad de invitarlos a nuestro departamento, que les parece si los invitamos a cenar esta noche Mike? Seria genial no crees?" _dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a Mike.

"_Si además invitaría a Erik y Tyler ya sabes que están locos por tus hermanas!" _dijo Mike sorprendiéndome de inmediato.

"_Entonces aceptan? Por supuesto también estarían invitados Emmett y Jasper junto con Rosalie y Alice" _dijo Tanya.

Aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba al parecer Edward tampoco porque se quedo totalmente callado, motivo por el cual Tanya volvió a tomar la palabra.

"_Chicos se que no nos portamos muy bien con ustedes, que fuimos unas impertinentes, latosas y bueno pero ahora hemos entendido, sobre todo yo, ya se porque ustedes están juntos yo también encontré eso que ustedes tienen con Mike y bueno quiero pedirles una disculpa y acepten esta invitación como el inicio de una amistad, después de todo nosotras conocemos a los Cullen de toda la vida y tu Bella conoces a Mike desde el inicio de la carrera, que opinan?" _Edward y yo volteamos a vernos yo no sabia que pensar me habían sorprendido sus palabras pero Edward fue el que hablo.

"_Claro que si Tanya, ahí estaremos esta noche, y felicidades por su relación Mike, Tanya"_

"_Fantástico a las 8 nuestro departamento esta un piso mas arriba que el suyo de hecho es el penthouse no se perderán para llegar chao!" _y Tanya se fue muy abrazada de Mike.

"_Estaba soñando o todo eso en realidad paso Tanya y Mike?" _dije incrédula.

"_No puedo creerlo, es genial Bella, al fin nos hemos quitado de encima a esas 3!" _dijo Edward feliz, pero había algo que no me cuadraba, no me gustaba para nada.

"_Sabes me parece muy raro que se haya hecho novio precisamente a Mike, no te parece raro?"_

"_Pues es una gran coincidencia pero alégrate amor, ya no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por ellas, no es genial?" _dijo Edward besándome con pasión, haciéndome olvidar mis sospechas.

Cuando les dijimos a los demás todos estaban igual de sorprendidos pero los chicos estaban muy felices, habíamos decidido aceptar y nos estábamos arreglando en nuestro departamento esperando que ellos pasaran por nosotras.

"_Chicas no se porque pero no le creo mucho a Tanya y sus hermanas, hay algo en su manera de ser, que no le creí" _dije finalmente.

"_Si a mi también me pareció muy raro eso de andar con Mike, digo no es feo pero cambiarlo a el por Edward nadie en su sano juicio lo haría" _dijo Rosalie.

"_Eso es lo mismo que pensé pero… no entiendo si esto es una especie de trampa que es lo que quiere hacer y que tiene que ver Mike en todo esto?" _dije preocupada.

"_Miren chicas relájense, ya nos daremos cuenta esta noche si ya olvidaron a nuestros novios, no será fácil fingir toda la noche" _dijo Alice un poco mas tranquila.

"_Chicas quería hablar con ustedes de otra cosa" _ya llevaba días pensándolo y definitivamente debíamos discutirlo.

"_Que pasa Bella me asustas" _dijo Rose viendo mi expresión seria.

"_Quiero decirle a Edward la verdad, del club, necesito hacerlo, se que me ama y me entenderá porque después de todo no hacemos nada malo!" _dije mientras ambas me miraban serias.

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo yo también lo había pensado pero primero quería consultarlo con ustedes" _dijo Rose algo tímidamente.

"_Pero aun faltan unos meses para el fin de cursos, habíamos quedado…" _decía Alice algo desesperada.

"_Alice… ya no necesitamos el dinero, tenemos suficiente guardado para la colegiatura el ultimo año, libros y comida, además con a experiencia que tenemos adquirida en la escuela esta vez no debe ser difícil encontrar un trabajo" _dije firmemente.

"_Bella tiene razón Alice, porque te aferras tanto?" _pregunto Rosalie a la defensiva.

"_Chicas… yo no estoy tan segura de que Jasper me perdone… después de lo que paso con James, el probablemente no quiera volver a saber mas de mi" _dijo Alice cabizbaja.

"_Alice debes de tener confianza en el, en su relación, además seria peor ocultarles para toda la vida lo que hacemos, tarde o temprano se enteraran y mejor que sean por nosotros y no por alguien mas, por eso tenemos que hacerlo lo mas pronto posible!" _dije intentando darle confianza a Alice.

"_Que les parece si hablamos con Susan este fin de semana? Quizás podemos convencerla para retirarnos el próximo mes quizás antes" _dijo Rose entusiasmada.

"_Me parece que deberíamos únicamente avisarle a Susan que nos retiraremos, no preguntarle decirle que ya no actuaremos después de todo no tenemos contrato firmado, no hay nada que nos obligue a ir a su club" _dije firmemente.

"_Pero le debemos mucho nos dio una gran oportunidad, gracias a ella salimos adelante!" _dijo Alice un poco desesperada.

"_Tranquila Alice, ella gano mucho dinero con nosotras fue solo un trabajo y que no se hable mas del asunto este fin de semana hablamos con Susan!" _dije mientras el timbre sonaba.

Salimos a recibir a los chicos y nos fuimos al departamento de las rubias oxigenadas, era realmente hermoso mucho mas lujoso y grande que el de los chicos después de todo ellas eran mas extravagantes que ellos, la velada transcurrió de lo mas agradable que pudimos imaginar, de hecho Tanya y sus hermanas solo tenían ojos para sus chicos no podía creerlo, casi al final de la velada Tanya nos hizo otra invitación.

"_Chicos que tienen planeado hacer el 14 de Febrero?" _la verdad es que nos tomo por sorpresa por los exámenes y trabajos no habíamos hecho planes y ya era la próxima semana.

"_Chicos no me digan que aun no tienen nada planeado?" _pregunto Mike.

"_La verdad es que hemos tenido un poco de trabajos en la escuela y no hemos planeado aun nada" _dijo Edward sinceramente.

"_Problema resuelto, vengan con nosotros tenemos planeado visitar un club para irnos de baile, pasamos un rato entre amigos y después cada parejita se puede ir a pasar un tiempo solos, anden digan que si vamos?" _suplico Tanya como a todos nos tomo por sorpresa no sabíamos que decir.

"_El que calla otorga!" _dijo Mike.

"_Genial nos vemos el 14 aquí a las 8 les parece?" _y todos asentimos no sabíamos como nos habíamos metido en esto pero de la nada ya habíamos aceptado salir con otras 3 parejas en el día de san Valentín.

Edward y yo nos estábamos despidiendo en la sala mientras las demás se despedían también de sus novios.

"_Amor si quieres le decimos a Tanya que no saldremos con ellos, para mi mejor pasar solo tiempo contigo" _dijo Edward de manera sensual.

"_Creo que deberíamos hacer una pequeña aparición con ellos y después, mmm no se te viene algo a la mente?" _

"_No lo se, quizás cena romántica tu y yo solos, y después… mmm no se…" _dijo mordiéndome la oreja.

"_Me agrada tu idea…" _dije sonriendo picaramente.

Edward y yo nos besamos habíamos quedado de acuerdo para el día de san Valentín, no era necesario decirlo con palabras pero tenia la sensación de que ese día al fin podríamos hacer el amor.

Ese fin de semana fuimos a hablar con Susan pues le avisaríamos de nuestro retiro, cuando llegamos a hablar con ella nos dijo.

"_Sabia que esto iba a pasar antes de lo previsto, es por eso que les tengo una propuesta" _dijo Susan sentada en su escritorio.

"_Te escuchamos!" _dijo Alice.

"_El próximo viernes será su ultima presentación las Ladies Mermalade se retiran el día del amor y la amistad será fantástico!" _dijo emocionada por la idea.

"_No definitivamente no es posible… ese día tenemos citas con nuestros novios, no podemos…." _dije alarmada pero Susan me interrumpió.

"_Les pagare 3 meses por adelantado si lo hacen" _dijo Susan sacando su chequera.

"_Trato hecho!" _grito Alice mientras Rose y yo la volteábamos a ver.

"_Estas loca Alice?" _dije casi histérica.

"_Chicas es la próxima semana serán solo un par de horas nos escapamos venimos presentamos el ultimo show y listo además nos dará 3 meses por adelantado" _dijo Alice casi suspirando.

"_Trato hecho Susan el 14 de febrero será nuestra última presentación" _dijo Alice estrechando la mano de Susan y las 3 salimos a dar el show.

Al terminar la presentación le dije a Alice.

"_Alice mas te vale que todo salga bien porque si tenemos algún problema con los chicos tu tendrás la culpa, ahora tendremos que inventarles algo para justificar llegar tarde" _dije desmaquillándome.

"_Tranquilas chicas tengo el pretexto perfecto ustedes solo me siguen el rollo, lo vamos a utilizar hasta el ultimo momento así que nuestros planes siguen como hasta el momento" _dijo Alice cantarinamente como siempre.

Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de esto pero después de todo que podría salir mal?

**Díganles**** ustedes que podría salir mal?? Creo que mucho no creen? Bueno se acerca el momento de la verdad, pero aun falta mucho de este fic, ya saben espero sus reviews y comentarios.**

**Gracias a Twilight Mommy que me escribió apoyándome, tienes razón debo solo de concentrarme en sus buenos comentarios que en realidad son muchos, y no molestarme por la clase de comentarios de personas que ni siquiera dejan su nombre en el review, así que chicos y chicas que me leen los adoro y si escribo es para ustedes, muchas gracias por leerme, porque yo no soy una escritora ni mucho menos pero el saber que hay personas leyéndome me inspira, gracias muchas gracias y besos, espero por la tarde darles un gran capitulo sino espérenlo mañana por la mañana ya que me toca guardia en el trabajo y podré escribirles.**

**Ahora si me despido y ya saben hagan sus apuestas o deducciones de cual es el plan de Tanya y Mike.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**Edward's POV**

Tenia todo listo para la noche, después de ir al Club con los demás llevaría a Bella al apartamento, ya me había puesto de acuerdo con Emmett y Jasper quienes tenían sus propios planes con Rose y Alice.

Había decorado la recamara con pétalos de rosa por todos lados, y le había pedido de favor al conserje del edificio que encendiera las velas que había colocado por todo el departamento a cierta hora.

Estábamos a punto de salir a casa de las chicas, habíamos quedado de pasar por ellas para después irnos todos al club, por cierto Tanya aun no nos decía a que club iríamos dijo que seria una sorpresa para los chicos y su regalo para Mike, cuando sonó mi celular.

"_Edward?" _dijo Bella con voz un poco exaltada.

"_Bella que paso estas bien?"_

"_Si, pero voy camino al hospital" _dijo con su dulce voz.

"_Al hospital estas bien te paso algo a ti o a las chicas?" _Emmett y Jasper ya estaban a mi lado esperando la respuesta de Bella.

"_Tranquilo amor, hubo una especie de emergencia en el hospital y nos pidieron apoyo por un par de horas!"_

"_Bella es San Valentín, teníamos planes!" _dije viendo el reloj.

"_Lo se Edward no te preocupes, serán solo unas horas, porque no haces esto, te adelantas al club con los demás y en cuanto nos desocupemos les hablamos no pasa de las 11 de la noche!" _dijo Bella firmemente.

"_Estas segura? No puedes hacer algo para cancelar?" _dije esperanzado.

"_No amor hubo un accidente y necesitan nuestra ayuda, pero te prometo, te prometo que te repondré el tiempo perdido mas tarde, te amo Edward"_

"_Y yo te amo a ti Bella!" _dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

"_Y bien que paso?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Las chicas nos alcanzaran mas tarde en el club, al parecer hubo una emergencia en el hospital, me dijo Bella que nos adelantáramos, nos llamaran para saber donde estamos" _dije algo serio.

"_Serie mejor no ir con los demás al club, sin las chicas no tiene sentido" _dijo Jasper sentándose en el sillón, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

"_Están listos?" _dijo Tanya vistiendo un vestido rojo que hacia juego con la camisa de Mike.

"_Tanya las chicas se retrasaron un poco seria mejor que los alcanzáramos mas tarde en el club, solo danos la dirección y…" _pero Tanya me interrumpió.

"_Lo siento chico pero las cosas no funcionan así, debemos entrar todos juntos, así que vámonos" _finalmente accedimos y seguimos a Tanya hasta en su coche, nos estacionamos frente a una especie de teatro, caminamos un par de metros para ver la entrada.

"_Club Twilight?" _pregunte confundido no parecía un club como los que visitaban Tanya y sus hermanas, este era muy lujoso pero algo lúgubre y además decía solo para caballeros.

"_Chicos este es un club muy exclusivo me lo recomendó una amiga que dice que dan un show espectacular" _dijo Tanya mientras nos uníamos a la larga fila.

"_Pero es un show solo para caballeros no?" _pregunto Emmett mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

"_así es, pero… al parecer hoy es la ultima presentación de unas bailarinas excepcionales y bueno ese es mi regalo para Mike, además, quizás pueda aprender algunos pasos para el" _dijo Tanya sonriendo.

La verdad no me agradaba la idea de entrar a ese tipo de club, y menos sin las chicas pero ya estábamos ahí y quizás no nos caerían mal un par de tragos.

Cuando entramos el lugar estaba casi obscuro pero elegante, había mesas alrededor de la pista y butacas muy elegantes, el tipo de la entrada nos guío hasta la mesa central al frente del escenario, una mesera muy sexy se acerco a nosotros ofreciéndonos bebidas, ordenamos algo y después se fue, junto a nuestra mesa estaban 3 jóvenes mas o menos de nuestra edad, estaban tomando mucho y riendo muy fuerte.

Los espectáculos dieron inicio, no me imaginaba la calidad de los espectáculos, estoy era prácticamente un table-dance fino por así decirlo, las chicas que habían salido no se habían desnudado pero aun así llevaban diminuta ropa y los tipos a mi alrededor les gritaban una sarta de barbaridades, poco antes del numero final Tanya se disculpo para ir al baño con sus hermanas.

"_Edward no quería decir esto enfrente de Tanya pero he escuchado maravillas de este show!" _dijo Mike tomando un trago a su bebida, en ese momento los jóvenes de la mesa de al lado se nos acercaron.

"_Están hablando de las chicas del show?" _pregunto uno de ellos con aliento muy alcoholizado.

"_Si, las conoces?" _pregunto Mike con entusiasmo.

"_Que si las conozco chicos jaja" _y los 3 lanzaron una sonora carcajada.

"_Mi amigo aquí, bueno no solo el TODOS nosotros, además de medio New York las conocemos, digo si saben a lo que me refiero" _dijo de manera sucia otro de los chicos.

"_Así que son chicas fáciles?" _pregunto Mike con demasiado entusiasmo.

"_Pretender ser algo difíciles pero cuando les pones la suficiente cantidad de dinero abren las piernas jaja!" _dijo otro mas de los chicos.

"_Yo mismo me he acostado con las 3, son las chicas mas ardientes que te puedas encontrar en la cama, la manera en la que bailan no les hace honor a las maravillas que hacen en la cama" _dijo el chico mas alto de ellos.

"_He traído mucho dinero esta noche, así que espero un trato muy especial de su parte, hoy celebrare el día de San Valentín acostándome con la chica mas ardiente de todo New York" _y junto con sus amigos se sentó en su mesa.

Estaba feliz de que se hubiera ido, su conversación fue bastante desagradable, tanto Emmett, como Jasper y yo estábamos a punto de disculparnos para irnos cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron, Tanya y sus hermanas iban llegando al mismo tiempo.

"_A donde van?" _pregunto Tanya sentándonos con un empujón en el gran sillón.

"_Íbamos a llamar a las chicas" _dije señalando el teléfono.

"_El ultimo show va a empezar dejen que termine y nos vamos a buscarlas" _dijo Tanya, la música empezó así que decidimos quedarnos, personalmente no tenia intención de ver a esas chicas, no después de que había escuchado que se acostaban con el primer hombre con dinero que se les pusiera enfrente.

La música comenzó era la canción de la película Moulin Rouge, al principio las luces no me dejaban ver bien el escenario, pero después cuando la letra comenzó y cada una de las chicas comenzaron a bailar la vi, había algo muy familiar en ellas, pero tanto maquillaje luces y todo eso me confundían, hasta que ella se acerco, cuando la tuve casi frente a mi al frente de la pista la reconocí.

"_Bella…" _dije en un suspiro casi inaudible y en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y aunque no eran de su color habitual sabia que era ella, su mirada se torno en horror y se quedo parada como congelada sin poderse mover.

"_Edward" _vi como sus labios se movieron pero no salio sonido de ellos, a mi lado Emmett y Jasper estaban tan sorprendidos como yo Alice y Rosalie se encontraban también en la pista y ambas estaban congeladas como Bella.

El momento de tensión me pareció eterno, la música dejo de sonar y todos en el club a excepción de nuestra mesa chiflaban y gritaban molestos por la interrupción de la canción.

No aguante mas me di la media vuelta y salí rápidamente del lugar, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara a alguien.

Me sentía herido, defraudado, humillado, y tenia mi corazón roto en mil pedazos, hubiera dado todo por no haberla visto ahí arriba por negarme a mi mismo que aquella mujer que se vendía al mejor postor no era mi Bella mi dulce Bella.

Y en ese momento aquella voz que tantas veces me había dado dicha y felicidad y que ahora solo provocaba asco e indiferencia me llamo.

"_Edward… espera tienes que escucharme!" _

**Hola, se que es una cruel manera de dejarlas con la duda este fin de semana pero lo siento ****así soy de mala, ahora analicemos los hechos de este capitulo, muchos habían dicho que las chicas no tenían nada de que avergonzarse pues no hacían nada malo, tienen razón, pero recuerden que les dije que Tanya era muy inteligente y pues ella también sabia eso, fue por esa razón que contrato obviamente a los tipos de la mesa de al lado y les pago para que dijeran todas esas mentiras sobre las chicas, ahora imagínense la imagen que pusieron en las cabecitas de nuestros Cullen, será muy difícil creo que imposible que les crean a las chicas, o ustedes que creen? **

**Ya saben déjenme sus reviews esperemos estar por aquí el lunes de regreso trayéndoles la confrontación de los Cullen vs las chicas después de conocer la verdad que horribles palabras saldrán de sus dolidos corazones, uy esto esta que arde!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**Bella's POV**

Todo el día del 14 de febrero tuve un sentimiento extraño, era como un presentimiento, sentía como si fuera a pasar algo malo, hicimos lo que Alice nos dijo, le hable a Edward al ultimo minuto y mentí, por no se que numero de vez le mentí, nos fuimos inmediatamente al club, nos arreglamos para salir a bailar, no podía negarlo estaba enojada con Alice, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por poder contarle la verdad a Edward, por no tener que mentirle mas.

Finalmente iniciamos el ultimo show, para cerrar con broche de oro como Susan nos había pedido bailaríamos la canción que nos hizo famosas en este club, salimos al escenario a bailar con mas entusiasmo que nunca, la parte en que me tocaba bailar a mi sola llego y me fui bailando con sexies movimientos hasta el final de la pista yo nunca veía a los clientes siempre mantenía mi pista clavada en la nada pero algo me jalaba como un imán una mirada penetrante ante la cual cedí y voltea a ver al dueño de esa mirada, al ver sus ojos sus verdes ojos me congele era Edward estaba sentado en la mesa de enfrente junto a todos los demás, vi como sus labios se movieron para decir mi nombre.

"_Bella…" _me quede parada sin moverme congelada por el horror de saberme descubierta.

"_Edward" _dije mas para mi que para el, a mi lado Alice y Rose estaban paradas también expuestas ante la mirada de sus novios.

La música dejo de sonar y todo el club a excepción de la mesa de Edward chiflaban y gritaban por la interrupción.

Edward se dio la media vuelta, iba saliendo del lugar, yo baje de la pista sin importarme nada, corrí tras de el.

"_Edward… espera tienes que escucharme!" _dije con la voz entrecortada, las lagrimas invadían mi visión, el no volteo cuando lo llame, y dándome la espalda con la voz mas fría que lo había escuchado usar jamás me dijo.

"_Que es lo que quieres que escuche? Ah ya se me vas a decir que no es lo que parece que tu no hacías nada malo o alguna estupidez como esa verdad?"_

"_Es que eso es verdad Edward… yo se que no debí de haberte ocultado lo que hacia para ganarme la vida, pero ten por seguro que no tengo nada de que avergonzarme" _dije tocando el hombro de Edward para lograr que me viera a los ojos.

"_No me toques… no vuelvas a tocarme Isabella, no te quiero cerca de mi vida de nuevo, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber nada mas de una cualquiera como tu" _dijo Edward enfrentándome por primera vez desde que lo aborde, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero había un dolor y un odio enorme en ellos.

"_Edward por favor no me digas eso me lastimas" _dije rogándole por una oportunidad para que me escuchara, pero sus ojos me vieron de pies a cabeza, escrutinando mis vestuario que realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"_Bella te creí, creí cada palabra que salía de tu boca, veneraba el suelo por donde tu pasabas, quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ser el padre de tus hijos, como te habrás reído de mi, que estupido fui, que estupido fui!!" _dijo zarandeándome de los brazos fuertemente mientras el llanto escapaba de mis ojos.

"_Edward… yo te amo, por favor no dudes de mi, déjame hablarte, explicarte!" _dije rogándole intentando tocarlo de nuevo pero el me alejo de su lado.

"_Fui un estupido, creí que eras un ángel, amaba tu "inocencia" Bella, pero seguramente a juzgar por tu actividad lo único que querías de mi era mi dinero verdad? Claro, toda esas mentiras, lo de la herencia de Rose, lo de que eran huérfanas, que estupidos estupidos fuimos!! Pero te lo advierto Isabella esta es la ultima vez en tu vida que nos vemos, jamás en la vida quiero volver a saber de ti, jamás, me escuchaste jamás, todo el amor que sentía por ti ahora se convirtió en odio, odios!" _y de nuevo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, yo caí de rodillas llorando por tu partida, porque por mi estupidez había perdido al amor de mi vida.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett estaba parado frente a mi, con una mirada totalmente furiosa, aquella mirada que tenia cuando golpeo a Royce, Bella salio corriendo tras Edward pero Emmett se quedo en su lugar, a mi lado Alice corrió pero hacia los vestidores, y vi como Jasper la seguía, poco a poco baje hasta ponerme frente a Emmett.

"_Emm, no es lo que parece yo…" _pero su mirada furiosa y su mano impidiéndome hablar me interrumpieron.

"_Eres una mentirosa, una basura… una cualquiera, no quiero saber nada de ti, por mi puedes morirte ahora mismo si quieres y no me va a importar, te odio Rosalie, te odio!!" _y con esas palabras se dio la media vuelta y se fue, no me dejo decirle nada, nada en absoluto, las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mi interior, por lo que me fui corriendo al camerino.

**Alice's POV**

Cuando los ojos de Jasper se cruzaron con los míos en el escenario, supe que mi mundo se había terminado, el jamás me perdonaría, después de unos segundos que parecieron durar años, salí corriendo, si corrí, era una cobarde no tenia el valor para hablar con el, para enfrentarlo.

Me metí al camerino y me quite la peluca, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, vi como la puerta se abrió de par en par y después se cerro de un enorme golpe.

"_Que cobarde eres Alice ni siquiera te quedaste a darme la cara?" _me dijo Jasper, mientras yo seguía dándole la espalda no podía verlo me sentía tan culpable, no podía hablar solo lloraba sin mirarlo.

"_Mírame a los ojos Alice mírame!" _dijo tomándome violentamente con sus brazos y forzándome para que lo mirara, no podía hablarle, sabia que tenia toda la razón por estar así conmigo yo y solo yo era la única culpable de esta desgracia.

"_Jasper… yo…"_

"_Tu eres una cualquiera, una mentirosa, una oportunista, me engañaste, sabias lo que sentía por ti, sabias cuanto te amaba, y no te importo, me engañaste Alice! Todo fue una mentira un engaño, todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue un engaño? Una vil mentira? Todo!!" _Jasper estaba furioso, fuera de si, pero yo aun no podía hablar.

"_No vales la pena… una basura mentirosa como tu no vale la pena!" _dijo mientras me aventaba al pequeño sillón que teníamos en el camerino y salio aventando la puerta de nuevo.

**Bella's POV**

Después de que Edward se fue sentí unas fuertes manos que me cubrían con un abrigo, voltee a ver a Jacob que me estaba ayudando a levantarme.

"_Bells vamos, te voy a llevar a que te cambies" _dijo dulcemente mientras me llevaba al camerino, cuando entre escuche a Alice llorando en el sillón y a Rosalie sentada frente al espejo llorando en silencio mientras se desmaquillaba.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi y cuando me percate de Alice sentí un terrible coraje, me pare frente a ella y le dije.

"_Todo esto es tu culpa, solo tu culpa! Tu fuiste la que nos indujiste a hacer esto, tu fuiste la que nos pediste que mintiéramos, gracias a ti nunca les dijimos nada porque dijiste que no lo entenderían, y gracias a ti hoy venimos a presentarnos y ellos nos descubrieron tu y solo tu eres la culpable!!" _dije gritándole a mi mejor amiga, sacando todo el coraje y la frustración que sentía.

Alice había dejado de llorar y me veía con muchísimo dolor en sus ojos, volteo a ver a Rosalie y le dijo.

"_Tu piensas igual que Bella?" _dijo Alice con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, Rosalie la encaro y se paro junto a mi.

"_Exactamente igual!" _dijo Rose con su altiva voz.

"_Si es así yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí" _dijo Alice poniéndose unos jeans y una chamarra sobre su ropa, tomo su maleta y salio del lugar.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y ambas nos derrumbamos en nuestros brazos, lloramos porque habíamos perdido a nuestros amores y al parecer a nuestra mejor amiga.

Pasada la media noche llegamos al apartamento, no había señales de Alice por ningún lado, sentí preocupación pero sabia que Alice sabia cuidarse sola, además mi coraje y mi enojo eran aun demasiado fuertes.

Me metí a mi habitación y tome el teléfono, marque el numero de Edward pero después de un par de timbrazos el teléfono fue respondido y colgado al instante, después cuando intente llamar me mandaba al buzón, deje infinidad de mensajes explicándole todo, pero al parecer a Edward no le importaba nada en absoluto.

La noche fue larga, la pase llorando, cuando la mañana llego, me vestí dispuesta a ir a buscar a Edward no iba a permitir que no me escuchara debía explicarle como paso todo y si después no quería saber mas de mi me alejaría, estaba por irme cuando Rosalie salio de su recamara.

"_A donde vas?" _

"_Voy a buscar a Edward a intentar explicarme, debe de hacerlo" _dije llorando de nuevo y limpiándome las lagrimas.

"_Te acompaño" _dijo Rosalie y ambas salimos en su coche rumbo a su departamento, tocamos el timbre, tocamos la puerta y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió, ahí de pie estaban Tanya, Kate e Irina, las dos ultimas estaban desnudas enredadas sobre una sabana mientras Tanya vestía la misma camiseta que yo me había puesto el día que nos quedamos a dormir aquí la favorita de Edward.

"_Que hacen aquí zorras?" _pregunto Tanya mientras yo sentía mi corazón quebrarse aun mas.

"_Eso no es asunto tuyo vengo a hablar con Edward" _dije firmemente.

"_Lo siento ni Edward, ni Emmett ni Jasper están interesados en hablar con ustedes, de hecho están dormidos, anoche, bueno de verdad quieren que les diga lo que paso entre nosotros?" _dijo Tanya mordiéndose los labios.

"_están mintiendo…" _dijo Rosalie en sollozos.

"_Miren niñas, ellos no quieren saber nada de ustedes, están mas que aliviados de que resultaran unas cualquieras, y la prueba es que se acostaron con nosotras en cuanto se deshicieron de ustedes y mas vale que se vayan porque si no llamamos a seguridad para que las saquen a patadas!" _la voz de Tanya resultaba tan segura tan firme que entonces me di cuenta que el hecho de que Edward y los demás estuvieran aquí había sido obra de ella.

"_Todo fue una trampa verdad? Ustedes los llevaron ahí para que nos descubrieran ustedes lo sabían" _dije acusándola firmemente.

"_Te dije que no sabían con quien se metían, los Cullen son nuestros y no hay nada en el mundo que ustedes puedan hacer ahora para quitárnoslos, nada" _y cerro la puerta en nuestras narices, yo sabia que había algo en Tanya que no podíamos confiar en ella, pero lamentablemente lo habíamos hecho.

Rosalie y yo nos fuimos derrotadas y con el corazón roto, cuando llegamos al departamento encontramos a Alice quien estaba empacando.

"_Que diablos estas haciendo?" _dije viendo como vaciaba su closet en varias maletas.

"_Me voy a Londres" _dijo firmemente y sin mirarnos.

"_Londres? De que diablos hablas Alice?" _en ese momento Alice nos encaro, tenia el rostro desencajado, pálido.

"_Chicas lo siento mucho, yo… fui la culpable de todo, tienen razón, y por eso me voy!" _dijo Alice entre lagrimas.

"_Alice no puedes irte, anoche creo que fui demasiado dura contigo" _intente convencerla pero ella ya estaba segura.

"_Chicas… no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_

"_Alice nos tienes a nosotras por favor!" _dijo Rosalie desesperada.

"_Chicas no se los había dicho porque… bueno no pensaba aceptar la beca, no quería alejarme de Jasper, pero… me gane la beca para estudiar en Londres, y ahora voy a aceptarla" _dijo Alice cerrando con firmeza su maleta.

"_Pero Alice, no te vayas así, el semestre aun no termina, Alice" _

"_Debo irme, no puedo estar aquí, no lo resistiría, por favor no insistan en que me quede, solo… por favor díganme que me perdonan, que me perdonan por haber destruido sus vidas…" _pero Alice no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rosalie y yo ya la estábamos abrazándola llorando con ella.

"_Alice piénsalo mejor!" _dije yo arrepentida de todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

"_Chicas no puedo quedarme, de verdad no puedo, solo quiero que estén en contacto conmigo, que… me llamen, me escriban" _

"_Alice hablas como si no fueras a regresar jamás" _sus ojos se volvieron sombríos.

"_Vas a regresar verdad?" _dijo Rosalie mirándola a los ojos.

"_Por favor no me olviden, no me olviden!" _y Alice nos abrazo mientras llorábamos de nuevo, despidiéndonos de nuestra mejor amiga.

**OME. Alice se fue! Los chicos se acostaron con las Denali? OME. Que he escrito?! Jaja bueno las dejo, ****léanme déjenme sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran pero déjenme algo, besos las y los quiero mucho.**

**Díganme**** si ustedes creyeron que eso iba a pasar? Que es lo que creen que va a pasar de ahora en adelante? Hagan sus apuestas, sugerencias, etc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**Edward's POV**

Llegue a mi casa destrozada, al entrar y ver mi habitación llena de velas y de flores me puse como loco, tire los floreros, las velas y casi ocasiono un incendio, pero lance mi colcha sobre el fuego que se había creado.

Tome la botella de champagne que estaba enfriándose y me la bebí prácticamente toda, cuando me la termine fui a la cocina a buscar algo mas de beber necesitaba ahogar todo el dolor que tenia por dentro y que me estaba matando, sentado en la sala a obscuras estaba Emmett quien lloraba en silencio y tomaba de una botella de whisky, en el cuarto de Jasper escuchaba ruidos de cosas quebrándose y gritos, voltee a ver a Emmett quien me dijo.

"_Ya intente que me abriera pero simplemente no lo hace, no veo que podamos hacer nada al respecto!" _y dio otro trago a la botella, de pronto los gritos y los ruidos se apagaron y dieron paso a un llanto que partía el corazón, tome dos botellas de la cocina, y busque la llave de reserva que estaba en la cocina, abrí la puerta y encontré a Jasper tirado llorando con la mano sangrando, mi que había golpeado su espejo pues este estaba destrozado y lleno de sangre.

"_Jasper, no vale la pena, no lo vale" _el me vio y asintió, lo ayude a levantarse, el golpe era solo superficial por lo que ayude a limpiarle la herida y coloque una venda, después de esto le di la botella y ambos nos sentamos junto a Emmett a beber en silencio.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero estábamos mas que borrachos, llorábamos y reíamos al mismo tiempo, hundidos en nuestro dolor, escuchamos el timbre de la puerta, la ignoramos totalmente, pero una voz insistente al otro lado de la puerta nos pedía que abriéramos.

"_Edward se que están ahí, Emmett, Jasper abran por favor, solo queremos saber como están!" _me pare casi cayéndome para encontrar a Tanya parada en la puerta.

"_Tu lo sabias?" _pregunte recordando que ella había sido quien nos había llevado a ese club.

"_Claro que no Edward, yo no tenia ni idea, lo siento tanto, en verdad, podemos pasar no deberían de estar solos en este momento"_

"_En realidad no me siento con ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento" _dije dándole un trago a mi botella intente cerrar la puerta pero no pude me di la media vuelta y caí al piso.

"_Edward no estas bien deja ya de beber ella no vale la pena es solo una cualquiera que te engaño!" _quería decirle a Tanya que no hablara así de Bella pero lo que decía era verdad la mas pura verdad.

Tanya y sus hermanas entraron a la casa y nos ayudaron a Emmett, Jasper y a mi a acostarnos, nos prepararon café y nos ayudaron a que se nos bajara la borrachera, después nos acostaron y ayudaron a limpiar todo el desastre que habíamos hecho, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver a Tanya cerrando la puerta de mi habitación diciéndome que todo estaría bien que ella estaba a mi lado para cuidarme.

A la mañana siguiente sentíamos una terrible resaca pero ninguno de los 3 hablábamos, era como si quisiéramos olvidarlas, no solo olvidarlas, pretender que nunca habían pasado por nuestras vidas.

El lunes temprano Emmett y yo acudimos a la escuela para solicitar nuestro cambio de horario, tomaríamos las mismas clases pero en el horario nocturno, para sorpresa de Jasper todo Juilliard se había enterado que Alice había viajado a Londres pues se había ganado una beca, el era el único que no tenia que cambiar de clases pues era seguro que no la vería, ella estaba en otro continente diferente, para Emmett y para mi era mas difícil al compartir la misma carrera.

Les pedimos a Tanya y sus hermanas que no comentaran lo que paso, no queríamos armar un escándalo y mucho menos que mama se enterara de lo sucedido, a ella solo le dijimos que habíamos terminado, cuando pregunto porque, solo le dijimos que eran cosas personales, mama siempre respetaba nuestras decisiones así que no pregunto mas.

Durante el resto del año no me tope con Bella ni una sola vez, en las vacaciones las pasamos en Seattle juntos a nuestros padres, debo admitir que Tanya y sus hermanas se habían portado con nosotros a la altura, la relación de Tanya y Mike había terminado pues según Tanya, Mike seguía defendiendo a Bella y ella no podía soportarlo.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que el tiempo lo cura todo, quien lo dijo seguramente nunca estuvo enamorado, ni fue traicionado de la manera mas vil, pues aunque el tiempo pasaba, y yo volvía a sonreír, Emmett volvía a hacer bromas y Jasper volvía a tocar su música, ella siempre estaba en mi mente, me había obligado a no mencionarla de nuevo así que solo me refería a ella con ese adjetivo "ella" o "esa" la que me hizo infeliz.

El ultimo año de universidad transcurrió muy rápido, nos graduamos, aunque ni Emmett ni yo asistimos ni por los diplomas ni mucho menos al baile no queríamos encontrarnos con ellas.

La vida nos llevo por caminos distintos, después de la graduación todos nosotros seguimos con nuestras vidas pero el tiempo siempre pone las cosas en su lugar.

**Bella's POV**

Después de que Alice se fue Rose y yo nos quedamos muy tristes, decidimos no volver a buscar a los chicos, después de lo que nos encontramos en su departamento no podíamos hacerlo estaba claro que no querían saber mas de nosotras, en la escuela no volvimos a verlos, jamás supimos que paso, si se habían ido de la ciudad o simplemente cambiaron su horario.

Ese verano Rosalie consiguió un empleo en una firma de abogados, como pasante, era auxiliar de los abogados y poco a poco iría adquiriendo experiencia.

Yo por mi parte busque trabajo en varias editoriales hasta que en una me contrataron como asistente de uno de los editores, durante el ultimo año escolar me la pase de la escuela al trabajo, aprendiendo mucho, poco a poco iba recuperando los ánimos de vivir, y aunque mi alegría no regresaba del todo, ya sonreía y salía de vez en cuando con Rosalie.

Todos los días extrañábamos a Alice, procurábamos estar siempre en contacto con ella, nos mandaba fotos de los lugares que había conocido, nos escribía correos, nos llamaba y estábamos en constante contacto con ella.

Alguien en la historia había dicho que el tiempo lo curaba todo y aunque tenia cierta razón el tiempo no te hacia olvidar porque en mi corazón ahí siempre estaría Edward.

La graduación fue triste, Rose y yo solo acudimos a la entrega de diplomas y omitimos el baile, justo cuando me gradúe me ofrecieron el puesto de editora junior y a Rose oficialmente la incorporaron al equipo de abogados de la firma donde hacia su estancia.

La vida laboral pintaba de maravilla, estábamos logrando ascender rápidamente, como la espuma decían mis compañeros, cuando menos lo pensé habían pasado ya 3 años, 3 largos años sin ver a Alice, sin saber nada de Edward, Emmett o Jasper.

Pero fue entonces cuando Alice nos envío un correo donde nos decía que regresaba a New York, últimamente Rose y yo estábamos tan ocupadas con el trabajo que apenas teníamos tiempo de usar el teléfono así que buscamos un hueco en la agenda para ir a recibir a Alice al aeropuerto.

Estábamos muy emocionadas de verla después de 3 años, la pantalla que estaba frente a nosotras avisaba que su vuelo estaba retrasado, así que tome mi blackberry y llame a la editorial para ver si no había surgido ningún contratiempo, usualmente no me tomaba la tarde libre jamás pero esta ocasión lo merecía, después de que mi secretaria me confirmo que solo habían llegado 3 manuscritos para que los revisara nada fuera de lo común había sucedido.

Regrese a la sala para ver que Rosalie discutía con alguien por su teléfono, al parecer le habían asignado un caso bastante difícil y el abogado de la otra parte le estaba causando problemas aun sin conocerlo.

Rose colgó el teléfono furiosa, pero ambas vimos la pantalla donde anunciaban que el vuelo estaba aterrizando, pasaron un par de minutos y vimos como los pasajeros comenzaban a llegar, Rose y yo nos levantamos para ir a recibir a Alice, a lo lejos observamos su incomparable rostro, cuando nos vio nos saludo, a medida que se acercaba, nuestra alegría se convirtió en sorpresa al ver de quien venia de la mano.

**Alice esta de regreso, primero que nada:**

**Como se ****habrán dado cuenta los Cullen no se acostaron con las Denali, solo estaban muy dormidos o muy crudos como quieran verlos.**

**Se que muchas querían que no pasara mucho tiempo pero lo siento, así lo tenia pensado desde el principio de la historia, además ambos debían madurar, crecer, dejar ir su ira su coraje para dar paso al perdón.**

**Por ahí dicen que Tanya si fue muy inteligente y no dejo cabos sueltos, veremos si fue ****así o que pasara para que se conozca la verdad porque oh si, se conocerá.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews y mi actualización espérenla hasta mañana por la tarde porque por la mañana tengo cita con el medico y voy a regresar tarde a mi trabajo así que no la esperen por la mañana mejor déjenme reviews y me harán muy feliz y me darán mas inspiración para actualizar, besos love you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**Bella's POV**

Rose y yo seguíamos en shock, no lográbamos salir de nuestra sorpresa, Alice se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo.

"_Parecen que vieron a un fantasma" _mientras sonreía, Rose y yo seguíamos congeladas en nuestro lugar.

"_Al… Alice" _intente decir pero tartamudeaba mientras un par de ojos azules me miraban con curiosidad.

"_Bella, Rose conozcan a su sobrina Jasmin, Jasmin ellas son tus tías Bella y Rose" _dijo Alice mientras llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña de ojos azules, rizos rubios y piel de porcelana la viva imagen de.

"_Alice… esta niña es tu hija y de…" _comencé a decir pero Alice me interrumpió.

"_De Jasper, Jasmin es nuestra hija" _casi me desmayo cuando lo escuche, Rose definitivamente tuvo que sentarse en la silla mas cercana a ella para aguantar la noticia, yo seguía sin palabras, totalmente sorprendida.

"_Alice no sabia que tu y Jasper habían…" _pero me detuve al ver a Jasmin que me veía con sus ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer el parecido de esa niña con su padre.

"_Porque no nos vamos al departamento, Jasmin necesita dormir, esta cansada por el vuelo, cuando se duerma les platico todo" _dijo Alice, mientras salíamos del aeropuerto.

Llegamos al departamento y nos dirigimos a la vieja habitación de Alice que habíamos limpiado y arreglado para su llegada, Alice recostó a Jasmin en la cama y se acostó junto a ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Jasmin hacia lo mismo con su mama y le sonreía, se notaba que ambas eran inseparables, que para Alice su hija era lo mas sagrado en la vida, lo supimos con una sola mirada.

Después de dormir a Jasmin, salimos a la sala a hablar, la primera que rompió el silencio fue Rosalie.

"_Alice que diablos es esto? Como que tienes una hija con Jasper, tu nunca nos dijiste que tu y el? Que paso?"_

"_Chicas, primero que nada, yo siempre supe que Jasper no me iba a entender, lo supe cuando me platico lo de su ex novia, fue entonces cuando tome la decisión"_

"_De embarazarte?"_

"_Claro que no, eso… fue imprevisto, tome la decisión de entregarme a Jasper antes de que se supiera todo, quería tener un recuerdo de el, antes… antes de que me dejara!"_

"_Y cuando fue eso, cuando estuvieron juntos?" _pregunte sorprendida por no saber nada.

"_En navidad"_

"_En casa de sus papas?" _dijo Rose incrédula.

"_Si, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, yo… me cole en su recamara… chicas nunca se los dije porque bueno yo sabia que el no me perdonaría no tenia caso platicarles nada"_

"_Pero Alice? Como fue que Jasper no te creyó que no eras una cualquiera, cuando el fue el primer hombre en tu vida?" _dije molesta de su actitud.

"_Chicas no recuerdan nuestro expediente medico? El que nos dieron las monjas cuando nos fuimos, bueno yo nunca les dije nada porque la verdad yo no lo recuerdo, pero según las monjas de pequeña tuve un golpe muy fuerte en mis genitales y bueno eso ocasiono la rotura de mi himen, lo cual quiere decir que no sangraría durante mi primera relación sexual, se lo explique a Jasper y el en su momento me creyó, pero es obvio que cuando me vio bailando creyó que era una prostituta y que todo lo que le dije era mentira"_

"_Pero Alice porque hablaste con el, porque no le dijiste que estabas embarazada? Pero lo mas importante porque te fuiste, porque no nos dijiste a nosotras?" _dijo Rose casi llorando.

"_Me entere que estaba embarazada unos días antes de hablar con Susan cuando ella nos propuso lo del 14 de febrero y pagarnos 3 meses por adelantado no dude en aceptar, sabia que necesitaría el dinero para mantener a mi hijo, lo siento chicas se que esto desencadeno que nos descubrieran pero tenia que hacerlo" _dijo Alice con la cabeza agachada.

"_Mira Alice no tuviste tu toda la culpa, como ya te lo dijimos nunca nos obligaste a nada, quizás tu propusiste pero finalmente nosotras aceptamos, y por lo del 14 de febrero, bueno Tanya acepto que ella tuvo que ver en eso, no sabemos como pero ellas nos pusieron una trampa, así que deja de culparte y mejor dinos porque no confiaste en nosotras sobre tu embarazo" _pregunte directamente.

"_Chicas las conozco, se que no me hubieran permitido irme si se enteraban de que estaba embarazada, y si me quedaba me iban a convencer u obligar a ir con Jasper y yo no iba a resistir que el no confiara en la paternidad de Jasmin o peor aun que si creyera y me la quitara, Jasmin en mi vida, lo único hermoso y puro que quedo de nuestro amor no podía permitir que me la arrebataran, no podía" _dijo Alice llorando.

"_Alice y porque regresaste? Porque ahora?" _pregunto Rose conmovida por la historia de Alice.

"_Hace un par de meses Jasmin enfermo, le hicieron toda clase de estudios y le diagnosticaron leucemia, lamentablemente yo no soy donadora compatible, pero me explicaron que probablemente su padre o algún familiar como tíos, abuelos, podrían ser compatibles, es por eso que vine, necesito que Jasper done su medula para Jasmin, créanme que estoy dispuesta a lo que me pida con tal de que lo haga, incluso dejarle a Jasmin en su custodia, pero necesito que mi hija viva, viva!" _dijo Alice llorando.

"_Tranquila Alice, no te preocupes, veras que Jasper aceptara y si no lo hace somos capaces de amarrarlo y sacarle la medula nosotras mismas, pero esa niña va a vivir!" _dije firmemente.

"_No es necesaria tanta violencia Bella con una simple demanda de paternidad tendremos, obligamos a Jasper a que se haga la prueba de ADN y después a que done su medula ósea, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos preparo el papeleo" _dijo Rose en su papel de abogado.

"_No haremos ni una, ni la otra cosa, hablare con Jasper como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, y le diré lo que paso, le pediré que se haga un examen de compatibilidad con Jasmin y si el no acepta entonces ya veremos si utilizamos algo legal, ok?" _dijo Alice limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_Veo que nuestra pequeña ha madurado" _dije sonriendo y las 3 nos abrazamos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos.

En ese momento el celular de Rosalie sonó y lo respondió de mala manera.

"_Rosalie Hale. Que? Como permitiste que eso pasara? Hay ese abogaducho de 5ta. Me la va a pagar, si voy para allá, no, quédate ahí y no me importa que pasemos la noche entera en la oficina pero debemos tener todo listo para mañana, si ve integrando el expediente! Maldito abogado, chicas debo irme, adelantaron la audiencia para mañana y debo irme a preparar todo!" _

"_Tranquila Rose todo estará bien anda vete yo me quedo con Alice" _Rose salio casi corriendo gritando barbaridad y media, Alice y yo nos quedamos solas.

"_Y no lo has vuelto a ver?" _me pregunto Alice, aunque no dijo su nombre sabia perfectamente bien a quien se refería.

"_No… pero Alice dime, donde vas a buscar a Jasper, crees que sigan viviendo en su departamento, quizás ni si quiera viven en la ciudad"_

"_Antes de venir llame a su departamento y me informaron que hacia un año se habían mudado y bueno, no se donde esta ahora, pero se donde estará en una semana"_

"_En una semana? De que hablas?"_

"_Bella no te das cuenta de la fecha? La próxima semana es el aniversario de Esme y Carlise y si continúan con la tradición estarán en Seattle"_

"_Piensas ir en su fiesta de aniversario?"_

"_No tengo opción Bella, solo ahí lo encontrare, se que no tengo cara para pedírtelo pero, en verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras, necesitare tu apoyo" _

"_Al… Alice no lo se yo, hace mucho que no veo a Edward y… verlo de nuevo…" _dije tartamudeando.

"_Te entiendo, no te preocupes, Jasmin estará conmigo" _

"_Porque no te vas a dormir, preparare la cena y te despertare cuando este todo listo, ve con Jasmin" _

Alice se fue a dormir, la sola idea de ver a Edward de nuevo hacia que se me formara un nudo en la garganta, quería verlo pero tenía miedo, era una cobarde.

La cena transcurrió como las demás, Jasmin se había despertado y era una niña muy tranquila se parecía a Jasper pero sonreía como Alice.

Rose llego muy temprano por la mañana únicamente a darse un baño e irse a su importante audiencia.

**Rosalie's POV**

había llegado al juzgado, estaba nerviosa pero tenia fe, mi caso era un caso de violación, un tipo rico que había violado a una mesera de un bar, se había aprovechado de la reputación de la chica, se la llevo y cuando ella no quiso aceptar tener relaciones la había violado brutalmente.

Era un caso difícil pues el tipo tenia muy buena reputación además de mucho dinero y la chica a la que yo representaba era de escasos recursos, había aceptado tomar su caso luego de encontrarla en el hospital por otro caso diferente, y no le estaba cobrando absolutamente nada, prácticamente hacia este caso por devolverle su dignidad.

Llegando al juzgado, me coloque junto a mi cliente, el otro abogado aun no llegaba, me senté dando la espalda para hablar con ella, Jennifer era su nombre, estábamos ultimando detalles cuando escuche una voz detrás de mi.

"_Así que tu eres la abogada acusadora" _era una voz que conocía demasiado bien, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez era fría, muy fría, lentamente casi con horror me levante de la silla y voltee a verlo.

"_Emmett" _dije sin saber que otra cosa decir, sentía que las piernas me temblaban, su mirada fría me examinaba de pies a cabeza.

"_Rosalie, que sorpresa, aunque a juzgar por la calaña de tu cliente, debí suponer que tu eras su abogada, suerte, o no mejor dicho, cuidado, porque te voy a destrozar" _y se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

El juicio dio inicio, jamás imagine ver a Emmett de esa manera, se había convertido en alguien cruel, había destrozado a mi cliente en base a su reputación, había llamado a varios de los tipos con los que Jennifer se había acostado, finalmente habían declarado inocente a su cliente, salí del juzgado prometiéndole a Jennifer que apelaríamos a la decisión del juez y que el maldito violador no se saldría con la suya.

"_Te dije que te ganaría" _dijo Emmett bloqueándome el paso.

"_Este juicio no se trataba ni de ti ni de mi, tu cliente violo brutalmente a mi clienta, como puedes defender a esa clase de alimañas?" _dije horrorizada.

"_Es la palabra de tu cliente, contra la palabra de mi cliente, ella solo lo acusa de violación para desprestigiarlo, es una mesera que se acostó con el Rosalie, tu mejor que nadie debes saber la clase de mujer que es" _no me aguante y le di una bofetada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

"_Escúchame muy bien Emmett, esto no se va a quedar así, vamos a apelar y tu cliente se va a podrir en la cárcel" _dije mientras me iba y caminaba a mi departamento.

Cuando llegue estaba furiosa, no podía creer lo que había pasado, llegue aventando mi maletín, mi bolsa, mi saco y mis llaves.

"_Rosalie que paso?" _pregunto Bella preocupada pues yo raramente era así de violenta.

"_Pasa, que el maldito abogado defensor del maldito violador era Emmett y que por venganza a mi, hizo que el jurado declarara inocente a su cliente, perdí el caso y ese violador esta libre, pero que ni crea Emmett que esto se va a quedar así, voy a apelar y voy a meter a esa alimaña a la cárcel, o dejo de llamarme Rosalie Lilian Hale!" _estaba realmente furiosa, y además de furiosa, dolida, ver a Emmett comportarse así, hablarme así me dolió, me dolió pues aun lo amaba, aun era el amor de mi vida.

**Ahora si díganme se lo esperaban? Por ahí había quienes si me dijeron de un hijo pero casi todos pensaba que era Jasper, saben que esa idea si me paso por la cabeza, pero después pensé que no podía ser tan fácil, así que se me ocurrió esta idea, lo del himen pues no se si sea verdad pero según leí si se te puede romper con un golpe o haciendo deportes o cosas así, así que bueno aquí fue lo que ocurrió, pero ahora viene lo bueno, dos reencuentros mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Se imaginan a Jasmin, una Jasper en miniatura, bueno espero sus reviews y ustedes esperen sus capítulos, porque ahorita mi imaginación esta trabajando de más pues en mi cabecita ya llego maquilados como dos capítulos más así que antes de que se me olvide a escribir.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**Bella's POV**

Apenas habían pasado un par de días y Rosalie y yo ya adorábamos a Jasmin, era una niña que se daba inmediatamente a querer, dulce y tranquila, además aprendía rapidísimo, ya nos llamaba tía Bells y tía Rosie, hoy en la noche tenia una especie de cita, el fotógrafo del momento e hijo del director de la editorial tenia una exposición y mi jefe me pidió, esperen no fue así realmente me exigió que me presentara y que llevara a una cita, genial fue lo único que pensé, el único amigo que tenia era Jacob, después de que salimos de trabajar del club seguimos en contacto y cuando Susan cerro su bar, Jacob abrió el suyo, que era ahora uno de los mas exclusivos de Manhattan, así que le pedí que me acompañara a la exposición, Rosalie me había convencido de comprar un vestido negro strapless pegado al cuerpo y llegaba hasta justo debajo de la rodilla, mis tacones eran altos y había arreglado mi cabello ondulándolo solo de las puntas, debo admitir que me veía realmente sofisticada.

Jacob paso por mi, se veía realmente guapo llevaba su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta de caballo y un traje negro, debo admitir que era guapo pero yo solo lo veía como a un amigo.

Llegamos a la galería y salude al Sr. Thomas mi jefe y le presente a Jacob, caminamos por la galería apreciando el arte fotográfico del artista que era realmente excelente.

Mi copa se había terminado por lo que Jacob se dirigió a conseguirme una llena, me quede perdida en una fotografía de un hermoso paisaje y cuando di la vuelta tropecé con alguien.

"_Oh lo siento tanto, estaba tan distraída viendo la fotografía que me perdí" _al levantar la mirada dos ojos esmeralda me miraban incrédulos, aquellos mismos ojos que hacia 3 años que no veía, los mismos ojos que una vez me miraron llenos de amor.

"_Bella…" _su voz era aun como la recordaba, suave y dulce, sentí un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que decir.

"_Hola…" _iba a preguntarle como había estado, que había hecho pero alguien me lo impidió.

"_Edward mi amor, donde te estoy buscando desde hace rato quiero que conozcas al fotógrafo, creo que seria genial que el tomara las fotografías de nuestra boda" _y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos era Tanya Denali, y al parecer según lo mostraba el enorme anillo que llevaba en su mano ahora era la prometida de Edward.

"_Tanya…" _dije viéndola a los ojos, desafiándola con mi mirada, al principio sentí como que se asusto pero después recordó que ella lo tenia todo y me miro retadoramente.

"_Isabella, que gusto verte, hace tanto, disculpa que no nos quedemos a saber que ha sido de tu vida pero mi prometido y yo tenemos gente importante a quien saludar, así que si nos disculpas" _Tanya tomo de la mano a Edward quien aunque caminaba junto a ella me miraba fijamente, después se volteo hacia enfrente y se alejo de mi como si nada.

Cuando Jacob regreso yo estaba temblando, aguantándome las ganas de llorar, de gritar.

"_Bella estas bien?" _pregunto tomándome del brazo.

"_Jacob, quisiera irme por favor, Edward esta aquí, con su prometida y yo…" _

"_Tu no vas a ningún lado, no vas a salir huyendo de aquí, vas a quedarte y a demostrarle que no te importa, para que se de cuenta de lo que perdió, así que vamos a divertirnos" _Jacob me tomo del brazo y me llevo por la galería, el tenia razón, no debía mostrarle que me dolía, no tanto a el, sino a Tanya, así que pase el resto de la velada la pase riendo y divirtiéndome con Jacob, sentía una mirada penetrante pero ni una sola vez voltee para ver si se trataba de Edward.

Al llegar al departamento Alice, Rose y Jasmin ya estaban dormidas, por lo que llore y llore hasta quedarme dormida, a la mañana siguiente les platique con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, Alice no podía creer que Edward no me hubiera dicho absolutamente nada y Rose decía que por lo menos no me había insultado como resulto entre ella y Emmett.

El día en que Alice y Jasmin se iban a Seattle había llegado, estaban a punto de irse cuando les dije.

"_A donde creen que van sin nosotras?" _dije mientras sacaba mi maleta.

"_Pero Bella creí que habías dicho que no querías encontrarte a Edward…" _pregunto Alice sonriendo.

"_Eso fue antes de verlo, ahora ya se que el esta comprometido y que mas da que lo vea, además tu no puedes estar sola, necesitas ayuda con Jasmin y no te vamos a dejar sola" _dije cargando a mi sobrina que río conmigo.

"_Y tus casos Rose?" _dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Rose.

"_Puedo tomarme un fin de semana, además como dice Bella necesitas ayuda y apoyo no te vamos a dejar sola"_

Las 3 nos abrazamos como antes pero ahora con Jasmin entre nosotras, el vuelo fue largo y muy cansado, llegamos a Seattle y rentamos un cuarto de hotel, en el cual pasamos la noche, rentamos un auto y echamos las maletas en la cajuela, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo pasaríamos en la casa de campo y quizás necesitaríamos rentar un cuarto de hotel cerca de ahí por lo que nos preparamos.

Era sábado temprano, si las tradiciones seguían como antes lo más probable es que ahora estuvieran desayunando solo los Cullen y lo más probable las Denali.

Tocamos el timbre y nos abrió una de las sirvientas.

"_Si dígame señoritas" _dijo dirigiéndose a nosotras.

"_Buscamos a Jasper Cullen" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Quien lo busca?"_

"_Soy una vieja amiga de la familia" _dijo Alice metiéndose a la casa sin ser invitada, yo llevaba a Jasmin en mis brazos, pero Alice me pidió que me quedara detrás de la pared del comedor, escuche cuando se paro frente a todos y dijo.

"_Buenos días, disculpen que interrumpa su celebración pero vengo a hablar con Jasper!" _sabia que Alice había repasado millones de veces esa frase en su mente y lo que le había costado decirla.

"_Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo" _escuche como Jasper se ponía de pie y al parecer se negaba a hablar con Alice, fue entonces cuando Alice le dijo.

"_Te equivocas tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, y no es ni de ti ni de mi, Bella ven por favor!" _entonces Rose y yo nos acercamos a la cocina y todo mundo que estaba ahí, Edward con Tanya, Emmett con Irina y Jasper con Kate, además de obviamente Esme y Carlise se sorprendieron.

"_Dios mío esa niña es igualita a…" _comenzó a decir Esme pero Alice la interrumpió.

"_Esta niña es tu hija Jasper, es Jasmin, tu y yo debemos hablar de ella" _se escucharon voces en el comedor, comentarios de incredulidad sobre todo provenientes de las Denali.

"_A caso crees que te voy a creer que esa niña es mi hija, después de que tu…" _dijo Jasper pero Carlise lo interrumpió.

"_Jasper creo que debes hablar con Alice a solas, pasen al despacho" _ordeno Carlise.

"_Pero… tío!" _intento decir Jasper.

"_Ya escuchaste a tu tío Jasper" _dijo Esme mirando dulcemente a Jasmin, ella se acerco a mi que la tenia en brazos la niña me abrazo fuertemente, ya que Alice había desaparecido con Jasper.

"_Tranquila amor aquí esta tu tía Bells" _dije consolando a Jasmin, Esme seguía parada frente a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"_Ella es… igualita a Jasper cuando era bebe… Dios Mio no puedo creer que sea abuela" _dijo riendo y secándose las lagrimas.

"_Eso falta comprobarlo Esme, no se como puedes confiar en ellas…" _dijo Kate pero Esme la interrumpió.

"_Mira Kate no pretendo darte explicaciones de nada, pero es obvio que esta niña es hija de mi sobrino, así que si me disculpas necesito hablar con Bella y Rose, pueden venir conmigo al patio por favor?" _pregunto Esme en ese amoroso tono de voz que siempre utilizaba, Rose y yo la seguimos, ante la mirada expectante de Edward y Emmett y los ojos furiosos de las Denali.

Cuando estuvimos en el jardín, Esme se dirigió a mí.

"_Puedo cargarla?" _

"_Claro que si" _dije mientras le daba a Jasmin, ella en cuanto la vio le sonrío, parecía como si supiera que ella era su tía abuela, Esme se sentó en una banca del patio con ella en brazos mientras Jasmin le acariciaba el rostro.

"_tía Bells?" _dijo la pequeña y me acerque.

"_Es ella un ángel? O un hada madrina como de esas de los cuentos, es que es tan bonita" _dijo sin dejar de tocar el rostro de Esme a quien se le resbalo una lagrima.

"_No soy nada de eso princesa, pero si soy tu abuelita, y puedes llamarme abuelita Esme si quieres"_

"_Belita Esme, es mi belita" _decía Jasmin mientras abrazada a Esme, pasaron un par de minutos así, hasta que Jasmin le pidió a Rose que le diera agua, ella se fue con ella al auto para dársela.

"_Bella, porque la ocultaron, porque si esta niña es hija de Jasper y créeme que no lo pongo en duda, porque Jasper no lo sabia?" _

"_Esme… Rose y yo apenas nos enteramos, hace apenas un par de semanas que Alice regreso de Londres"_

"_Y porque regreso, no me malinterpretes me encanta que lo haga hecho pues así pude conocer a mi nieta pero debe de haber tenido una gran razón para regresar y para después de tanto tiempo buscar a Jasper"_

Mire hacia dentro de la casa, pensé que no tenia caso que le ocultara a Esme la verdad pues en cuanto Alice saliera de ese despacho toda la familia se enteraría.

"_Esme lo que te voy a platicar es muy delicado, Alice, nunca quiso que Jasper se enterara de su paternidad no pretendía pedirle nada, pero hace un par de meses se entero de que Jasmin tiene leucemia y lo único que la puede salvar es que Jasper o alguien de la familia sea donador compatible de medula osea, por eso estamos aquí, el problema será que Jasper crea en su paternidad y que acepte hacerse la prueba" _dije un poco triste.

"_Porque no habría de aceptar? Mas le vale que acepte esa niña es obvio que es suya" _dijo Esme algo irritada.

"_Tu no sabes como se dieron las cosas entre… todos nosotros, no terminamos en buenos términos y quizás eso influya"_

"_Con respecto a eso Bella, los chicos nunca han querido contarme, yo respeto su privacidad pero ahora con todo eso, creo que hay algo mas detrás, podrías contarme" _temía que llegara ese momento, pero sabia que Esme era una mujer de amplio criterio y por lo menos me escucharía.

"_Esme… nosotras les mentimos a los chicos, dijimos muchas mentiras… lo del orfanato es verdad crecimos ahí pero cuando cumplimos 18 años, bueno Rosalie no recibió ninguna herencia de su padre, eso fue una mentira para justificar el dinero que teníamos" _

"_Y de donde conseguían ese dinero?"_

"_A los 18 nos vimos obligadas a abandonar el orfanato, no teníamos a donde ir, ni como pagar la media beca de la universidad, así que un día Alice llego con una loca idea, bailar en un club, al principio pensamos que estaba loca, pero no teníamos opción ya habíamos buscado trabajo por todos lados y nada así que aceptamos, el trabajo era en un club para caballeros, donde las chicas bailaban con poca ropa, pero donde nadie te tocaba estaba prohibido, Esme jamás hicimos nada malo, pero teníamos miedo de decirle a los chicos a que nos dedicábamos por eso mentimos y eso fue lo que provoco que nos descubrieran y obvio no nos perdonaran" _dije finalmente mas desahogada por haber hablado con Esme.

"_Sabes que hicieron mal verdad? Y no me refiero al baile sino al mentirles" _

"_Tu nos crees?" _dije incrédula de que mi ex suegra me creyera.

"_Bella desde que las conocí por primera vez supe que eran unas chicas sinceras, buenas y que querían a mis hijos, solo cometieron un error"_

"_Ojala y eso mismo hubieran pensado tus hijos"_

"_Mis hijos son a veces muy cabezas duras, pero creo que hay algo mas aquí y no se porque me huele a que esas 3 rubias están metidas en esto" _en ese momento hubo una gran confusión Rosalie gritaba desde el auto, rápidamente corrí a su lado y vi a Jasmin inconciente mientras le sangraba la nariz.

"_Carlise, rápido, ven!" _dijo Esme llamando a su esposo, a nuestro alrededor Emmett y Edward se encontraban con el rostro preocupado mientras Rose y yo llorábamos.

"_Vamos a llevarla adentro!" _dijo Carlise.

"_No! Debemos llevarla a un hospital llamen a Alice, debe revisarla un medico" _dije casi gritando desesperada.

"_Por si no lo recuerdas mi padre es un doctor Bella" _dijo sarcásticamente Edward.

"_Jasmin tiene leucemia, y debe ser revisada en un hospital de inmediato!" _ante tal noticia todos se quedaron en shock y Alice que venia corriendo se asusto al ver a la niña sin conocimiento.

"_Que paso? Que le paso a mi niña?" _

"_Le salio sangre de la nariz y se desmayo!" _explico Rosalie.

"_Tranquila Alice voy a revisarla y si deseas podemos llevarla al hospital de Seattle conozco a los mejores doctores ahí" _mientras Alice lloraba y asentía, Carlise se llevaba en brazos a Jasmin dentro de la casa, Jasper tenia su rostro desencajado, todos estábamos muy preocupados, esperando a que Carlise nos diera alguna noticia.

**Oh si estoy de vuelta hoy de nuevo jaja, bueno se que hay mucho drama, no se preocupen eso de Jasmin se ****resolverá pronto pero dará pie a que Alice y Jasper obvio se acerquen, por si alguien se lo pregunta Edward es el único comprometido con Tanya, Emmett podría decirse que sale con Irina, no son novios formales pero salen, Jasper y Kate son los únicos que no tienen relación alguna, pues Jasper ha estado demasiado dolido y amargado desde lo de Alice y se la pasa trabajando en su música.**

**Espero que estos detalles les sirvan y bueno ahora que Esme sabe la verdad y esta del lado de las chicas, veremos que pasa.**

**Por cierto como puse dos capítulos el día de hoy espero mínimo dos reviews de cada persona, espero se pueda please jaja!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**Alice's POV**

Iba caminando hacia el despacho mi corazón latía a mil por hora, los pasos detrás de mi eran lentos, cuando entramos al despacho Jasper cerro la puerta y me encaro.

"_Te escucho!" _dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era fría y sombría, el Jasper que yo había conocido hace tiempo y del cual me había enamorado no era el mismo que estaba frente a mi.

"_Jasmin es tu hija, antes de que tu… me descubrieras en el club yo ya estaba embarazada"_

"_Porque no me lo dijiste? Porque regresas hasta ahora quieres dinero?" _pregunto con sus ojos azules penetrando los míos.

"_No te lo dije porque sabia que no me creerías, y después de la manera en que me trataste ese día pues decidí irme de New York, acepte la beca de Londres y me fui antes para tener allá a Jasmin y si regrese no es por tu dinero, si por mi hubiera sido tu jamás hubieras sabido de la existencia de Jasmin"_

"_Si no regresaste por dinero y si tu intención era que yo jamás me enterara de su existencia porque regresaste ahora?" _sabia que aun no me creía que mis palabras para el no eran mas que mentiras.

"_Hace un par de meses Jasmin enfermo, le hicieron toda clase de estudios y… le diagnosticaron leucemia… por ser tan pequeña lo único que puede salvarla es un transplante de medula osea, lamentablemente yo no soy compatible, pero quizás tu si lo seas y es por eso que he venido"_

"_Déjame ver si te entendí, regresas 3 años después y me dices que tengo una hija que sino la ayudo podría morir? Porque me haces esto Alice, después de que me engañaste, que me traicionaste, me haces esto?" _Jasper se había sentado en el sillón del despacho, con sus manos en el cabello agachado.

"_Jasper tu eres la única esperanza de Jasmin… ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores, ella es un ser inocente y puro… por favor ayúdala… realízate la prueba de compatibilidad y haz que viva, por favor" _me hinque frente a Jasper, suplicándole, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, llenos de lagrimas y de dolor.

"_Levántate… te voy a dejar las cosas muy en claro Alice, primeramente me voy a realizar esa prueba, pero también quiero una de ADN, de acuerdo a los resultados, voy a decidir, entendiste?" _Jasper salio del despacho y yo atrás de el, salimos de la casa porque escuchamos un alboroto, entonces vi como todos estaban en torno al auto que rentamos, vi a mi hija sangrándole la nariz e inconciente.

sin conocimiento.

"_Que paso? Que le paso a mi niña?" _dije casi gritando esperando que alguien me diera una explicación.

"_Le salio sangre de la nariz y se desmayo!" _explico Rosalie.

"_Tranquila Alice voy a revisarla y si deseas podemos llevarla al hospital de Seattle conozco a los mejores doctores ahí" _dijo Carlise mientras se la llevaba en brazos, lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y asentir con la cabeza, vi como Jasper tenia el rostro desencajado, no podía culparlo, yo acababa de llegar con la noticia de que el tenia una hija y que podía morir si el no la ayudaba.

Bella y Rose me abrazaban, Esme estaba frente a mi y asumía por su mirada que ya lo sabia todo, me tomaba de la mano y me decía que todo estaría bien.

Carlise salio explicando que debíamos llevar a Jasmin al hospital pues no volvía en si, subieron a Jasmin a su auto y yo junto con Esme subimos atrás con ella, Bella y Rosalie tomaron el auto para seguirnos, mientras Jasper se subía al auto con Emmett y Edward.

**Jasper's POV**

había salido furioso del despacho, no podía creerlo, aun me costaba creerlo, pero después de todo si esa niña no fuera en verdad mi hija Alice no habría venido, de eso estaba seguro, pero… tenia sentimientos encontrados, por Dios tenia una hija a quien no conocía y encima podía morirse, salimos y nos dimos cuenta que la niña estaba desmayada, Alice se puso como loca, su dolor y desesperación de madre me llegaban al alma, Carlise se la llevo a revisar, tardo un par de minutos y después salio con las noticias que debían llevarla a Seattle, sin perder tiempo el, Esme y Alice se subieron a su auto y arrancaron, Bella y Rosalie las siguieron, y de inmediato Edward, Emmett y yo los seguimos en otro auto.

Mientras iba en el carro me balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, pensando en los millones de posibilidades que había, hasta que Edward me dijo.

"_Tranquilo Jasper, te ves muy nervioso"_

"_Y como quieres que este, el amor de mi vida, la única mujer a la que he amado y he odiado con todas mis fuerzas se presenta y me dice que tuvimos una hija, en la única noche que pasamos juntos, y además me dice que si no la ayudo se puede morir!"_

"_Y tu le crees que sea tu hija?" _pregunto Emmett desde el asiento de atrás.

"_No lo se… no se que creer!" _dije llevándome desesperadamente las manos al cabello.

"_Se parece mucho a ti… y dudo que mientan en esto, se que nos mintieron en el pasado, pero mentir en la paternidad de una hija enferma… me parece sádico y no las creo capaz de mentir así" _dijo Edward sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

Emmett no dijo nada pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, al llegar al hospital Esme abrazaba a Alice quien lloraba junto a Bella y Rose.

Me acerque a ellas necesitaba hablar con Esme era la única persona que me daba paz y sabia me ayudaría a tomar mi decisión.

"_Esme puede hablar contigo?" _pregunte mientras los ojos de Alice me miraban llenos de lagrimas, Bella ocupo el lugar de Bella abrazando a Alice.

"_Dime hijo que pasa?" _me dijo Esme dulcemente tomándome de la mano mientras caminábamos a un pasillo vacío.

"_Estoy… confundido, no se que pensar, que hacer?" _y entonces me quebré, ahí a solas con Esme la abrace y llore, deseaba con todo mi corazón pensar que esa niña era mía, que ese amor que le había tenido a Alice había sido tan grande que había creado un ser tan hermoso como esa pequeña, pero también me aterrorizaba su enfermedad, que hacer, que sentir, mi cabeza y mi corazón eran un lío.

"_Llora Jasper, llora, desahógate, esto no es nada fácil, pero confío que tu corazón te dirá que hacer, porque se que en tu corazón ya sabes que esa niña es tu hija, solo hay que tener fe para salir adelante" _sus palabras eran ciertas, yo ya sabia que esa niña era mi hija pero no sabia aun que iba a hacer al respecto, caminamos de regreso a urgencias y Alice ya no estaba ahí.

"_Donde esta Alice?" _pregunte pero Bella fue la que respondió.

"_Carlise salio y la dejo pasar" _pero no espere a escuchar lo demás, entre por la puerta de urgencias y ubique a Alice estaba abrazando a la pequeña que se encontraba reposando en la cama, me acerque lentamente a ellos, cuando Alice me vio se sorprendió, la pequeña me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, vi como se abrazo a su mama, como protegiéndose de mi, pero con sus ojos azules idénticos a los míos me miro fijamente, su mirada era tranquila como solía ser la mía, entonces una expresión de confusión de cruzo por su hermoso rostro, y escuche como en voz baja le decía a Alice.

"_Mami, quen es? Poque se padece a mi?" _Alice volteo hacia mi muda, no sabia que decir, en ese momento me acerque aun mas a ella, me recargue en la cama y le dije.

"_Me llamo Jasper" _y le di la mano para que me saludara, vi como ella volteo con su mama y Alice asintió con la cabeza como diciéndole que estaba bien que me saludara, la pequeña manita de Jasper estrecho la mía.

"_Yo toy Jasmin, poque te padeces a mi?" _su franqueza y curiosidad me recordaban a Alice cuando la conocí, sonreí ante su pregunta, cada aspecto de ella me enternecía, y sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo si quiera le dije.

"_Nos parecemos porque yo soy tu papa" _Jasmin abrió los ojos enormemente y volteo con Alice quien estaba llorando y solo le dijo.

"_Si mi amor, el… es tu papi" _y en ese momento sin esperármelo, Jasmin se lanzo a mis brazos me abrazo con tal fuerza, demasiada para una niña tan pequeña, pero en el momento que sus brazos hicieron contacto con mi piel fue como tener a mi Alice de nuevo conmigo, sentí un amor intenso y lagrimas se derramaban de mis ojos, al igual que de los de Alice que se había volteado para no demostrarme sus lagrimas.

"_Siento interrumpirlos, pero es necesario que hagamos ciertas pruebas para verificar el estado de Jasmin" _dijo Carlise mientras Jasmin sin soltarme lo veía con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"_Que clase de pruebas?" _pregunte nervioso.

"_Debemos de hacer la prueba de ADN y además determinar si eres o no compatible con Jasmin!" _dijo Carlise.

"_Quieres decir que aunque yo sea su padre cabe la posibilidad de que no sea compatible con ella?" _mi pregunta estaba llena de horror.

"_Alice es su madre y bueno ella o fue compatible, algunas veces ninguno de los padres resultan ser compatible, y lo son los hermanos o los primos, pero no te preocupes si tu no llegaras a ser compatible estoy seguro que tanto Edward, como Emmmett y yo mismo nos haremos esa prueba, tranquilízate Jasper, ahora vamos a sacar un poco de sangre de los 3" _mientras Carlise se acercaba con las jeringas Jasmin se me abrazaba y me decía al oído.

"_Papi me atutan las jeringas!" _me daba tanta ternura, me llamaba papi, apenas tenia minutos de conocerme y ya confiaba en mi para llamarme así.

"_Mi amor tranquila, ya te había explicado que si queremos que te pongas bien, debemos de aguantar unos cuantos piquetitos" _le dijo Alice con paciencia y ternura.

"_Mira Jasmin, a mi también me van a sacar sangre, podrías ser valiente para mi y dejarte?" _Jasmin asintió y Carlise tomo las muestras de los 3, después le puso un piquete mas a Jasmin con un sedante para que descansara mientras hacían las pruebas, Jasmin se quedo dormida en brazos de Alice, quien la miraba con ternura en exceso.

"_Las pruebas estarán listas en un par de horas, les aconsejo que vayan a la cafetería, coman algo, descansen, van necesitar mucha fuerza para cuando estén los resultados, por Jasmin no se preocupen ella estará descansando y si a caso despertara los llamare de enseguida" _dijo Carlise prácticamente corriéndonos de la habitación.

Alice y yo caminamos por el pasillo, aun podía escuchar su llanto, de repente se paro en seco, se volteo hacia mi y me abrazo, derrumbándose ahí en mis brazos, llorando por nuestra hija, al principio mis manos se quedaron como dos pesados ladrillos a mis costados, pero al escuchar su desgarrador llanto la abrace, llorando yo también con ella, desahogando mis sentimientos con esta mujer que tanto había amado.

Cuando el llanto de Alice se tranquilizo, mis brazos soltaron su cuerpo, y ella levanto la mirada hacia mí.

"_Gracias…" _dijo secándose las lagrimas.

"_Alice… no lo hago por ti… lo hago por nuestra hija" _dije mientras yo también secaba mis propias lagrimas.

"_Por ella te lo agradezco…" _dijo Alice dándose la media vuelta.

"_Cuando todo esto termine tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, hace 3 años dejamos una platica pendiente, y ahora quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber porque lo hiciste, porque me engañaste" _dije firmemente mientras ella aun me daba la espalda, se dio la vuelta para encararme lentamente.

"_Cuando todo esto termine… cuando Jasmin este sana hablaremos!" _y Alice salio rumbo a la cafetería, dejando un mar de sentimientos encontrados en mi corazón.

**Ahora si, ****díganme siguen odiando a Jasper? Y yo amo a Jasmin es una bella, bueno este capitulo y prácticamente el anterior estuvieron centrados en Jasper, Alice y Jasmin, en los siguientes veremos un poco de lo que sintieron Edward y Emmett al ver a las chicas de nuevo, sabremos porque las Denali (por si no lo habían notado) no se encuentran en el hospital ni estaban en la casa cuando sucedió todo lo de Jasmin.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, y comentarios, espero trabajar para el siguiente capitulo para la tarde, besitos y abrazos sin influenza jaja.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**Edward's POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar Alice se presento diciendo que esa niña que Bella llevaba en brazos era hija de Jasper, no podía negarse su parecido era idéntica a mi primo, ahora mama estaba hablando con ellas afuera y aunque me moría de ganas de salir de enterarme de que hablaban Tanya me lo impidió, ahora me encontraba con ella en la sala viendo por la ventana hacia donde se encontraban mama y Bella.

"_No puedo creer que esas hayan venido aquí, seguramente quieren dinero, claro eso es lo único que esas pueden querer, pero que Jasper no se deje envolver en sus trampas Edward…" _Tanya seguía hablando y yo no la escuchaba estaba perdido en mis sentimientos, desde el día que encontré de nuevo a Bella no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, y no es que no pensara en ella, simplemente había (según yo) superado esa etapa de mi vida, pero cuando la vi ahí, frente a mi, quise hablar con ella, que me dijera porque diablos me mintió, pero Tanya interrumpió, después la vi con ese tipo tan feliz y sonriente y sentí celos, quería arrancarle su estupida cola de caballo al tipo de alejarlo de ella.

Las palabras de Tanya estaban comenzando a hartarme así que decidí ponerle un alto.

"_Puedes callarte ya de una vez por todas" _cuando grite esto Tanya se quedo absolutamente callada y me miro algo asustada.

"_Edd… Eddie yo solo te digo lo que pienso, no quiero que esas los perjudiquen a ti y a tu familia"_

"_Mira Tanya, creo que es mejor que te vayas… esto es un asunto de familia, mas que de familia de Jasper"_

"_Pero si tu y yo vamos a casarnos seré parte de tu familia muy pronto Edward" _dijo Tanya casi llorando, pero en ese momento nada de ella podía convencerme no quería verla, no quería que se metiera en esta situación.

"_Pero aun no nos casamos, además como te lo dije este es un asunto de Jasper únicamente de el"_

"_Lo que tu quieres es estar con esa verdad? después de lo que te hizo, después de que te mintió, y tu quieres…"_

"_Yo no quiero nada, ella esta aquí apoyando a su amiga y yo debo de apoyar a Jasper, por favor Tanya tu y tus hermanas solo traerán problemas, no te metas en esto y vete a tu casa" _estaba cansado y quería saber que diablos pasaba en realidad.

Tanya salio dardo portazos de la casa junto a sus hermanas, Emmett bajo de su recamara y se puso a mi lado viendo por la ventana.

"_Veo que corriste a las Denali, que bueno ya no soportaba a Irina, se puso de lo mas empalagosa al ver a Rosalie e insinúo que "formalizáramos" nuestra relación, semejante estupidez jaja" _Emmett se había vuelto un descarado mujeriego desde que paso lo de Rosalie, pero sabia que en este momento ni todo su sarcasmo podía ocultar el dolor que sentía al verla de nuevo.

De repente escuchamos gritos, salimos y vimos a ver que pasaba vimos a Rosalie y Bella sujetando a la niña que sangraba de la nariz.

"_Vamos a llevarla adentro!" _dijo papa.

"_No! Debemos llevarla a un hospital llamen a Alice, debe revisarla un medico" _dijo Bella con desesperación digna de una madre.

"_Por si no lo recuerdas mi padre es un doctor Bella" _dije sarcásticamente, que a caso no recordaba que mi padre era medico o a caso estaban fingiendo esto también y no querían ser descubiertas por un experto.

"_Jasmin tiene leucemia, y debe ser revisada en un hospital de inmediato!" _la noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fría, la pequeña tenia leucemia, las piezas encajaban por eso Alice buscaba a Jasper, mientras pensaba en esto ambos llegaron mientras Alice gritaba.

"_Que paso? Que le paso a mi niña?" _

"_Le salio sangre de la nariz y se desmayo!" _explico Rosalie.

"_Tranquila Alice voy a revisarla y si deseas podemos llevarla al hospital de Seattle conozco a los mejores doctores ahí" _papa reviso a Jasmin, en un par de minutos estaban fuera de nuevo diciendo que debíamos llevarla al hospital, tome las llaves del auto, Jasper y Emmett se subieron conmigo y seguimos a los demás.

El camino hacia el hospital fue duro, escuchar a Jasper era desgarrador, pero lo entendía, sabia que si yo me encontrara en su situación actuaría igual, pero en ese momento pensé en una pequeña de rizos color cobrizo y ojos color chocolate y sonreí, pero quite esa imagen de mi cabeza de inmediato, jamás sucedería.

Al llegar al hospital Jasper hablo con mama y después entro a la sala de urgencias, mama se fue con Bella y Rose a la cafetería, y yo estaba aquí en la puerta de la cafetería viendo como un idiota a Bella, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, pero aun como la recordaba, como podía un rostro angelical tanta mentira, como podía un ser tan hermoso ser un demonio.

Me debatía entre estos pensamientos cuando Emmett llego inoportuno como siempre.

"_Oye hermano deja de verla, casi me resbalo con el charco de baba que tienes en el piso"_ le lance una mirada asesina a la cual solo respondió con una sonrisa.

"_Perdón creí que una broma seria lo ideal para romper la tensión, todo esta muy tenso aquí, me parte el alma ver a Jasper así, además que no se que diablos hace mama con esas, debimos haberle contado la verdad hace mucho, mama es una señora decente como para estar sentada hablando con esas" _

"_Emmett alguna vez pensaste en escuchar a Rosalie? En escuchar cual era la explicación que tenia que darte?" _yo lo había hecho muchas veces, pero jamás volví a saber de Bella lo que significaba que yo no le importaba realmente y que por eso no me había buscado.

"_No! Con lo que vi y escuche de esos tipos era mas que suficiente" _sabia cuando Emmett mentía, por lo que lo mire incrédulamente y rápidamente dijo.

"_Si Rosalie me hubiera buscado después de esa noche la hubiera escuchado, pero jamás lo hizo, lo cual quiere decir que no tenia nada que explicar" _dijo Emmett tristemente.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo embobados hacia la mesa, y cuando ellas al parecer por nuestra insistente mirada voltearon hacia nosotros, los dos con un movimiento bastante exagerado nos volteamos hacia otro lado.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar era Tanya, lo ignore totalmente para posteriormente apagarlo.

"_Quien es tu? Tu prometida? No puedo creer que hayas caído en sus redes" _

"_Siempre ha estado a mi lado, sobre todo en… en esos momentos de cuando paso lo de Bella, me apoyo y bueno aunque no la amo, le tengo cariño"_

"_Eres un estupido hermano" _dijo Emmett golpeándome el brazo.

"_Lo dice el hombre que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que tenga faldas?"_

"_Algunas visten pantalones, pero no me quejo por eso, al menos yo no me estoy casando con una mujer que no amo, cuando estoy enamorado de otra, así como tu!" _dijo Emmett llegándome al corazón.

"_Ni yo estoy acostándome con medio mundo intentando olvidar a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida" _

"_Eso fue un golpe bajo Edward" _dijo Emmett muy serio.

"_Y lo tuyo no lo fue?" _ambos nos quedamos callados por un tiempo.

"_Somos un desastre verdad? Yo a punto de casarme con Tanya y tu acostándote con medio mundo" _dijo pasando saliva.

"_Que mas podíamos hacer? Que mas podemos hacer? Yo ya me resigne a no ser completamente feliz, tengo mucho rencor y dolor en mi corazón hermano, sabes que es lo peor?" _dijo con amargura mi hermano.

"_Quizás el que nunca nos buscaron? El pensar que había momentos en que pensabas que nada de lo que hicieron te importaría, pero lo que realmente te mato fue que jamás te volvió a buscar?" _dije con la voz entrecortada mientras Emmett solo asentía.

"_Porque no buscaste a Bella?" _pregunto Emmett mientras ambos mirábamos hacia la nada.

"_Porque no buscaste tu a Rose?" _regrese la pregunta muy cobarde para responderle.

"_Hubo veces en las que estuve a punto de hacerlo, tomaba mi auto y manejaba hacia su casa, pero entonces recordaba esa noche en el club, verla bailar, y sobre todo las palabras de esos asquerosos tipos, como decían lo buena que eran en la cama y… perdía el control, me iba a otro lado, pero hubo momentos que casi caía, que casi hubiera suplicado por ella, pero no lo hice, creo que fue lo mejor" _

"_Yo no lo hice por miedo! Si miedo, esperaba que ella me buscara, me dijera, me explicara, pero no lo hizo y yo tenia miedo, de que si yo la buscaba me dijera que no me quería, fui cobarde y por eso termine aceptando a Tanya, porque se que ella me quiere, y es capaz de todo por mi, llámame estupido, pero después de lo que sufrí con Bella eso fue suficiente para mi" _dije todavía con la mirada perdida.

"_No te cases hermano. Se que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida, pero tu no vas a ser feliz con Tanya, por mas que ella te quiera a ti, tu no la amas a ella, libérate de ese compromiso, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, y si te casas con ella después no te vas a poder librar de esa carga, vendrán hijos, pasara el tiempo y vivirás amargado a su lado, no te cases, yo se lo que te digo" _Emmett rara vez hablaba así, sus palabras me daban mucho que pensar, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el tono de un celular, y después una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

"_Bueno?" _Bella estaba recargada en el pasillo junto a donde Emmett y yo estábamos sentados, en silencio me asome y la vi de espaldas hablando por teléfono.

"_Oh Jacob, hola" _seguramente ese tal Jacob era el tipo con quien la había visto en la exposición.

"_No… yo estoy bien, en serio, es Jasmin la hija de Alice. Si ahora estoy en Seattle venimos a hablar con Jasper sobre el transplante de medula, ahora mismo les están haciendo los análisis, ojala y sea compatible sino no se que haremos. Si… el esta aquí… no… estoy bien en serio" _hablaba de mi, pero aunque decía que estaba bien su voz decía lo contrario, porque sentía esta opresión en mi pecho, porque.

"_Yo le paso tus saludos y gracias por llamar Jacob eres un gran amigo, adiós" _al terminar esto colgó el teléfono y regreso a la cafetería, yo sentía que mi corazón latía rápidamente, ese tipo solo era un amigo, porque me sentía así?

Tenia Emmett razón y debía romper mi compromiso con Tanya, mi cabeza era un total desastre, en ese momento Carlise salio de urgencias y todos nos reunimos a su alrededor para escuchar los resultados de los exámenes.

**Les gusto el capitulo, la platica entre Edward y Jasper? Se que muchas han puesto que los odian por como se han portado pero ****entiéndanlos tienen sus motivos, yo personalmente ame la manera en que después de tanto tiempo se desahogaron, cuando paso eso cada uno se encerró en su burbuja y no volvieron a mencionarlo, pero ahora teniéndolas enfrente sus sentimientos renacieron.**

**Bueno estaré trabajando en mi mente con lo que sigue, pero espero sus reviews ya vi que pasamos los 700 wow estoy feliz por eso las y los quiero espero pronto sus comentarios o sugerencias.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**Emmett's POV**

Estábamos todos reunidos para escuchar los resultados, Carlise salio con un sobre en la mano y se dirigió a Alice y Jasper que estaban justo frente a el.

"_Tengo los resultados" _dijo solemnemente papa.

"_Soy donador compatible de Jasmin?" _fue lo primero que pregunto Jasper a lo que papa respondió.

"_Si Jasper lo eres!" _Jasper y Alice se abrazaron, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante tal acción.

"_Y que procede ahora Carlise?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Debemos proceder a hacer el transplante de medula a la brevedad posible, ya llame al hospital en New York y uno de mis colegas el mejor en el ramo hará la operación, también llame al aeropuerto y el avión esta listo para transportarnos, ahora mismo están preparando a Jasmin para llevárnosla en la ambulancia, Alice necesito que vayas conmigo a firmar una documentación" _Alice asintió limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_Claro que si" _dijo Alice un poco mas tranquila.

"_Pasa con la enfermera que esta con Jasmin ella te indicara que documentos debes firmar" _Alice entro a urgencias, Jasper estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Carlise le tapo el paso.

"_Estos son los resultados del examen de ADN, no quieres verlos?" _dijo Carlise entregándole un sobre a Jasper, el se quedo viendo el sobre cerrado un par de minutos lo abrió pero antes de leer el contenido hizo bolas el papel y lo tiro al piso.

"_No es necesario se que Jasmin es mi hija, lo siento y eso es suficiente para mi, ahora no hay que perder el tiempo" _dijo Jasper entrando a urgencias mama y papa sonrieron satisfechos con la actitud de Jasper, debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, no sabia si yo de estar en el lugar de Jasper reaccionaria igual, pero después pienso que si yo tuviera un lazo de esa magnitud que me uniera a Rose, me aferraria a el con mi vida entera.

Papa nos dio instrucciones de que siguiéramos a la ambulancia rumbo al aeropuerto, y mientras todos íbamos saliendo tuve un impulso, recogí la hoja hecha bolita del piso y la abrí, para encontrarme con unas letras que en negritas decían.

"_**Resultado prueba de paternidad entre Jasper Cullen y Jasmin Brandon positivo" **_no quedaba duda alguna eran padre e hija, doble la hoja y la metí en mi bolsillo.

Seguimos a la ambulancia y llegamos al aeropuerto, subieron a Jasmin a una de las camas del jet, estaba llena de aparatos que monitoreaban su corazón y su cerebro.

Junto a ella estaban Alice y Jasper quienes hablaban con la niña y la hacían reír, papa estaba pendiente de cada monitor y checando constantemente sus signos vitales, mientras mama estaba con ellos dándoles ánimos.

Era un momento demasiado intimo como para estar con ellos así que me di una vuelta por el jet, en una de las butacas estaba Rosalie, llevaba puestas unos lentes que eran para leer, tenia prendida su laptop y tenia varios documentos a su alrededor, se veía preciosa con esa expresión concentrada que la caracterizaba siempre que se adentraba en una tarea.

Lentamente me acerque a ella, estaba tan concentrada así que solo le dije.

"_Trabajando en fin de semana?" _Rosalie levanto lentamente la mirada, sin decirme nada se quedo mirándome fijamente con una expresión fría y de nuevo se adentro en sus labores.

"_Así que ahora me ignoras? después de lo que paso tu eres la que me ignoras a mi?" _dije furioso esto era el colmo.

Rosalie levanto de nuevo la mirada, cerro su laptop y me miro fijamente.

"_Mira Emmett Cullen que te quede muy claro el porque estoy aquí, viene a apoyar a Alice y Jasmin, nada mas, eso es todo, punto"_ dijo fríamente abriendo de nuevo su laptop y volviendo a su trabajo, me senté junto a ella lleno de coraje dispuesto a pelear, de reojo vi los documentos que tenia y era el caso de violación que yo ya le había ganado.

"_Trabajas en una apelación contra mi?" _dije furioso, Rosalie me quito los documentos rápidamente.

"_Eres un abogado tramposo, que curioso cuando estudiamos juntos tenia una impresión totalmente diferente de ti, veo que me equivoque" _dijo Rosalie sus palabras me dolían, pero no iba a permitir que me hablara así.

"_Que curioso yo también tenia una impresión totalmente diferente de ti y resultaste ser otra cosa totalmente diferente" _Rosalie cerro su computadora y comenzó a recoger sus papeles pero la interrumpí.

"_No te tienes que ir, yo lo haré, el avión es muy grande" _dije levantándome, pero me voltee cuando escuche su voz.

"_Porque lo defiendes, porque defiendes a un ser tan bajo como un violador?" _pregunto con mucha emoción cargada en su voz.

"_Es mi amigo, y creo en su inocencia" _dije recordando porque había tomado el caso, John Taylor era mi amigo y cuando se dirigió a mí pidiendo lo defendiera porque una chica lo acusaba de violación no dude en ayudarlo.

"_Valiente abogado eres, leíste por lo menos el reporte medico Emmett, viste las fotografías de Jennifer? Por lo que parece no lo hiciste, porque de ser así hubieras visto que encontraron semen de tu amigo en ella, se que eso no prueba que el la violo, pero lo que si lo prueba son los golpes que le propino, Jennifer tenia sangre y piel en sus uñas de los rasguños que logro hacerle a tu amigo, es obvio que no tuvieron sexo, el la violo Emmett, y no porque ella sea de dudosa reputación significa que se lo buscara o lo mereciera, pero este no es el lugar para discutir esto, en la corte te lo voy a demostrar Emmett y voy a refundir a tu amigo en la cárcel" _termino de decir esto y volvió a su trabajo, me fui muy pensativo, analizando las palabras de Rosalie, realmente no puse mucha atención en el reporte medico creí en las palabras de John leí el reporte medico, pero el me dijo que ella era un chica ruda que le gustaba el sexo violento y yo le creí, tenia mucho que pensar sobre ese caso mucho.

**Edward's POV**

Después de mi platica con Emmett tenia mucha ansiedad, no había cruzado palabras con Bella desde aquella noche, ni siquiera el día que me la encontré en la galería pues quedarme callado como idiota y solo decir su nombre no contaba como conversación.

Estaba deambulando por el avión cuando me encontré a Bella sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo, tenia el rostro iluminado, de igual manera que lo tenia cuando leíamos en el pasto de la universidad, ahora llevaba unos lentes para leer que la hacían ver mas intelectual pero mas hermosa, al parecer lo que leía le gustaba pues tenia gran emoción.

Tenia buen rato viéndola, las expresiones de su rostro, como cambiaban, como iban de la emoción, a la tristeza, a la alegría, sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi que era mi mama.

"_Que haces aquí porque no vas a hablar con ella?" _pregunto mi mama con su dulce voz.

"_No lo se, creo que aquí no es el momento, ni el lugar… yo"_

"_Edward… se que nunca me hablaste de porque terminaron, pero yo hable con Bella y ella me platico su versión de las cosas, a mi me gustaría escuchar la de ustedes, quizás todo fue un mal entendido, quizás no es tarde aun para arreglar las cosas, piénsalo bien, piénsalo antes de que decidas si vas a seguir adelante con tu compromiso con Tanya" _

"_Así que hablaste con ella? Que fue lo que te dijo?" _pregunte angustiado.

"_No me corresponde a mi decírtelo, pero como tu madre quiero saber tu versión de las cosas, me la dirás?" _dijo mi mama acariciando mi mejilla.

"_Te lo diré mama pero no ahora, no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar, además primero debo aclarar que voy a hacer con respecto a Tanya, quien por cierto se pondrá furiosa cuando sepa que me fui sin decirle nada" _dije imaginándome su reacción.

Mama y yo nos alejamos a otra parte del avión, el vuelo fue largo, dormí un poco pero realmente mi mente estaba en otro lado, por lo menos en otra parte del avión.

Finalmente aterrizamos en New York, al bajar del avión una ambulancia ya nos esperaba, Alice, Jasper y papa subieron mientras mama se quedaba con nosotros, otro auto nos esperaba para llevarnos a los demás al hospital.

Todo fue muy rápido, Jasmin y Jasper necesitaban ser preparados para el transplante, así que los llevaron adentro Alice estaba muy inquieta, preocupada.

"_Alice, tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, sino lo haces voy a pedirle a Carlise que te de un sedante" _amenazo Bella.

"_Como me pides que me tranquilice? Si mis dos amores, mi únicos amores están allá adentro preparándose para una operación, si algo le pasa a alguno de los dos, si algo…" _y Alice se derrumbo en los brazos de Bella que le acariciaba la espalda y la consolaba, a su lado Rose, luchaba fuertemente contra las lagrimas pero estas se escapaban aun en contra de su voluntad.

Esa declaración de Alice me sorprendió, Alice aun amaba a Jasper, en verdad lo amaba, esa preocupación no podía ser fingida, y si ella amaba aun a Jasper, tendría yo alguna oportunidad de que Bella aun me quisiera?

Carlise salio explicando que Jasmin y Jasper estaban a punto de ser anestesiados que permitiría que entráramos a verlos solo un minuto, en silencio entramos todos para verlos en una habitación totalmente listos para cirugía con batas verdes y gorros.

Alice fue la primera que se acerco a Jasmin, la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo.

"_Te amo mi Jasmin, cuando despiertes te voy a llevar al parque que te dije, es hermoso, veras lo mucho que te va a gustar" _y llorando en silencio la beso, Bella y Rose también se acercaron a la niña besándola y hablando con ella, pero en ese momento yo estaba pendiente de Alice, se acerco lentamente a Jasper, y le tomo la mano, para mi sorpresa el no hizo nada para detenerla, al contrario apretó su mano y la llevo a sus labios para besarla.

"_Gracias…" _y se acerco a darle un corto beso en los labios al que Jasper respondió, todos estábamos en tal shock pero Carlise nos apuro y solo pudimos desearle suerte a Jasper y Jasmin, salimos a la sala de espera para esperar los resultados de la operación.

**Hola aquí de nuevo Feliz Día del Niño! Primeramente gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios, en serio que me hacen sentir súper bien y algunos me hacen reír con sus ocurrencias, a todas aquellas que me han preguntado sobre mi embarazo vamos bien, tengo 14 semanas y mi bebe (aun no se que es) esta muy bien el viernes pasado lo vi en el ultrasonido y se movía muchísimo jaja y tenia súper clarita su columna vertebral bien formadita, yo me siento bien muy pocas nauseas matutinas pero es poco, bueno gracias por su preocupación y las dejo para que me escriban su maravilloso review y/o comentario.**

**Estuve leyendo algo sobre los transplantes de medula osea para hacer lo de la recuperación lo mas real posible, bueno espero poder escribir otro capitulo para la tarde, el día de mañana pues no se labora en México así que estaré en mi casita y no estoy segura de poder subir capítulos desde allá este fin, lo intentare pero no prometo nada, eso si ya saben el lunes sin falta les daré lata de nuevo, bueno ahora si me despido besos y abrazos sin influenza y ricketsia (otra enfermedad que hubo en Mexicali jaja)**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**Bella's POV**

Estuvimos varias horas en la sala de espera en total silencio, hubo un momento en que realmente me falto el aire, necesitaba respirar algo más que el aire que había entre estas 4 paredes, necesitaba aire fresco. Era de madrugada como la 4 de la mañana aproximadamente.

"_Rose te molestaría salir conmigo un momento? Necesito aire fresco" _de inmediato Rose se levanto y me siguió, Alice estaba con Esme en la cafetería hacia unos minutos se la había llevado casi a la fuerza para que comiera algo. Ambas salimos por la parte delantera del hospital, frente a este había un gran espacio con césped donde se encontraba el letrero del hospital, ahí nos sentamos.

"_Estas bien Bells te veo preocupada? Y si estoy en lo cierto no solo estas así por Jasmin verdad?" _ dijo Rose mirándome fijamente.

"_A ti no te ha afectado verlo?"_

"_A quien te refieres?" _sabia que a Rose le afectaba tanto como a mi ver a Emmett pero no quería admitirlo.

"_No te hagas la tonta Rosalie, me refiero a Emmett no te afecta verlo?"_ me miro seriamente, como analizando si debía o no hablar de eso.

"_Claro que me afecta verlo, no solo me afecta me duele, siento que me falta el aire si estoy junto a el, pero… después de lo que supe de el, de lo que me dijeron, ya sabes esa reputación que se carga de mujeriego, y la manera tan sucia en que se comporto en el juicio, pienso que aquel dulce Emmett que conocí hace tiempo y del que me enamore ya no existe" _dijo casi llorando, sabia lo que le dolía a Rose aceptar la verdad.

"_Todos cambiamos sabes? Ninguno de nosotros es como hace 3 años, míranos nunca esperamos tener tanto éxito en nuestras carreras así de rápido, luchamos tanto por esto, por eso fue que entramos a trabajar al club, para cumplir este sueño y ahora que lo tenemos, no hay nadie a nuestro lado para compartirlo. Por lo menos Alice tiene a Jasmin, pero tu y yo? Que tenemos?" _dije derramando una lagrima pero limpiándola de inmediato.

"_Tu tienes a Jacob a tus pies, sabes que lo tienes loco desde que entramos al club, y ahora es exitoso, tiene su propio club, es amable, es guapo, sincero, tiene un cuerpo que wow, que mas quieres?"_

"_Quisiera amarlo, sentir por lo menos la mitad de lo que sentía por Edward"_

"_Sentías o sientes? Porque a mi no me engañas Bella, te haces la fuerte pretendiendo que no te importa que Edward este comprometido con esa rubia estúpida, pero en verdad no es así"_

"_Rose que puedo hacer? Edward se va a casar con ella, Edward se acostó con ella al día siguiente de enterarse que bailábamos, han pasado 3 años y yo sigo enamorada de el como una idiota, pero que diablos puedo hacer? Que diablos puedo hacer si se va a casar con otra!!" _dije llorando descargando todo ese sentimiento.

"_Bella respóndeme algo, serias capaz de perdonarle a Edward lo que paso, quiero decir el que no te haya querido escuchar, el que se haya acostado con Tanya, que no te haya buscado, serias capaz de perdonarlo con tal de estar a su lado?" _su pregunta me lleno de sorpresa, me parecía imposible una reconciliación entre nosotros.

"_Pero el se va a casar, yo…"_

"_Supongamos que ya no se casa con ella, que cancela su compromiso, que es libre, aceptarías comenzar desde cero?" _tenia miedo a responder, no quería admitir que me moría de ganas de estar con Edward de que me dijera que me amaba como antes y de besarlo de amarlo.

"_Y tu? Serias capaz de perdonar a Emmett, lo que te dijo esa noche, la manera en que te trato en el juicio, el ser un mujeriego? Lo perdonarías?" _sabia que era un golpe bajo regresarle la pregunta a Rosalie pero tenia miedo de yo responder y admitir en voz alta mis sentimientos.

"_Emmett ya no es el hombre del que me enamore, no es aquel dulce osito que yo tanto amaba" _dijo Rosalie con dolor y añoranza.

"_Supongamos que deja de ser un mujeriego, que todo eso era una pantalla, una burbuja en la que se sumergió para olvidarte, pero no lo hizo, no te olvido, aceptarías comenzar desde cero?" _dije utilizando casi sus mismas palabras.

"_Responderé cuando tu respondas! Además yo pregunte primero!" _dijo Rosalie viéndome a los ojos y sonriendo.

"_Esta bien, vamos a suponer que ya no se casa con Tanya, que por obra y magia del espíritu santo me dice que aun me ama, si aceptaría comenzar desde cero, olvidar el pasado, enterrarlo, dejarlo atrás. Tu turno respóndeme!" _dije rápidamente evitando centrar la platica en mi pues sabia que eso jamás sucedería, el no dejaría a Tanya y obviamente ya no me amaba.

"_Supongamos que Emmett deja de acostarse con cualquier cosa que se mueva, se vuelve un abogado decente, y vuelve a ser aquel amoroso y cariñoso hombre del que me enamore, si dejaría todo atrás, enterraría el pasado y comenzaría desde cero. Pero Bella eso jamás va a suceder" _ambas nos miramos fijamente, con una leve esperanza en los ojos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Alice, tenían noticias del trasplante, así que Rose y yo dejamos nuestra conversación y entramos al hospital, nos encontramos con Alice y los demás en la sala de espera.

"_Carlise salio y nos dijo que la transfusión de la medula había sido un éxito, Jasmin esta dormida, y Jasper no tarda de salir de la anestesia" _dijo Alice con un peso menos en su voz.

"_Y ahora que procede?" _pregunte sin saber que era lo que seguía.

"_Carlise dijo que después de que las células madres entran en el torr__ente sanguíneo, viajan a la médula ósea, donde empiezan a producir nuevos glóbulos blancos, rojos y plaquetas en un proceso llamado de prendimiento, por lo que tendremos que esperar de 2 a 4 semanas para ver si el transplante realmente dio resultado, después nos podremos llevar a Jasmin a la casa tenerla con cuidados y medicamentos de 2 a 3 meses donde con otros estudios podrán determinar si Jasmin esta o no completamente sana"_

"_Suenan como buenas noticias no?" _dijo Rose con esperanza a su voz, el rostro de Alice se volvió sombrío, como si no todo fueran buenas noticias, pero en realidad no todo estaba seguro solo el tiempo lo diría y Alice tenía miedo era obvio era la vida de su hija la que estaba en riesgo.

"_Claro que son buenas noticias, ahora ni__más ustedes dos se me van a dormir, se que Alice no se ira de aquí ni un solo minuto pero ustedes dos váyanse a descansar y mañana le traen ropa limpia a Alice, seguro que Carlise permitirá que use las regaderas" _dijo Esme dirigiéndose a nosotras, Rose y yo asentimos y nos estábamos despidiendo de Alice cuando le dijo a sus hijos.

"_Ustedes dos también se me van a dormir, Jasper será dado de alta hasta mañana así que a darse un baño y a dormir un poco__" _mientras Esme le daba órdenes a sus hijos, yo tome el teléfono para llamar a un taxi pues mi auto y el de Rose estaban en el departamento.

"_Buenas noches podría mandarme un taxi al hospital…." _Pero Esme me arrebato el teléfono.

"_Estas loca Bella? Llamar a un taxi en New York a las 4 de la mañana__? Dos mujeres solas y bonitas como ustedes dos, no, ustedes no se van en taxi"_

"_Pero Esme dejamos nuestros autos en el departamento no tenemos como irnos, en serio no te preocupes por nosotras" _dije intentando tranquilizarla.

"_De ninguna manera se __irán solas, Edward y Emmett las llevaran, verdad hijos?" _dijo  
Esme de manera severa sus dos hijos la miraron fijamente y finalmente dijeron.

"_Claro que si mama" _y juntos los 4 salimos al estacionamiento.

Nuestras maletas ya estaban en la cajuela del auto así que Rose y yo subimos al asiento de atrás, el camino al departamento me pareció largo, el celular de Edward sonó, el vio la pantalla e ignoro la llamada, me pregunte quien seria a estas horas.

A unas cuadras de llegar al departamento vimos policías, bomberos y humo saliendo de nuestro edificio, finalmente nos estacionamos frente a él para encontrarnos a Joaquín el portero en la parte trasera de una ambulancia.

Bajamos corriendo los 4 para ver qué pasaba.

"_Joaquín! Dios mío que paso?" _pregunte acercándome a él.

"_Srita. Bella, Srita. Rose una desgracia" _Joaquín llevaba muchos años trabajando para el edificio le teníamos mucho aprecio.

"_Que paso __Joaquín?" _dijo Rose alarmada.

"_Su departamento, sus coches señoritas, unos vándalos me golpearon, me quitaron las llaves de su departamento y lo quemaron al igual que sus coches!__"_

"_Qué? Pero… como…. no puede ser posible!" _dije alarmada mirando hacia arriba como aun salía humo de nuestro departamento.

"_Espere __Joaquín? Solo nuestro departamento? Solo nuestros coches?" _dijo Rose ahora si aterrorizada.

"_Si señorita Rose, esos tipos querían hacerles daño a ustedes, pero gracias a Dios no las encontraron quemaron el departamento, ya le dije a la policía todo lo que paso__?"_

"_Y que fue lo que paso? Porque dice que esos tipos quieren lastimarlas?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Porque cuando se fueron dijeron que les dijera a Rose, Bella y Alice que para la próxima no __sería el departamento, que serian ellas, yo tengo miedo por ustedes señoritas, no quiero que les hagan daño!" _Rose y yo estábamos en shock, quien sería capaz de quemar nuestra casa? De querernos matar, pero en ese momento llego el agente de policía.

"_Son las dueñas del departamento__?"_

"_Así es oficial?"_dijo Rose ya que yo estaba congelada del miedo.

"_Veo que el portero ya les dijo lo que paso, tienen alguna sospecha de quien quiere hacerles daño__?" _pregunto el oficial.

"_No señor __oficial"_ respondió Rose.

"_Señoritas tengan es mi tarjeta, el lunes temprano recibirán mi llamada, necesitan ser interrogadas, necesitamos saber quien hizo esto, esto es muy delicado alguien intento asesinarlas__" _ante la mención de esas palabras mi cuerpo se estremeció y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

"_Pero oficial que vamos a hacer todas nuestras cosas estaban ahí, no tenemos a donde ir?"_ dije llorando.

"_Lo siento señorita, __sé que es duro pero créame que estaremos investigando, por el momento vayan a la casa de un amiga, o familiar y de preferencia no estén solas, quien intento asesinarlas, probablemente no pare hasta lograrlo, pero no se preocupen nuestro trabajo es atraparlos y lo vamos a hacer!" _el oficial se retiro dejándonos ahí, no sabíamos que hacer Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver, olvidando que Edward y Emmett estaban ahí.

"_Rose que vamos a hacer?"_

"_No lo sé, quizás podemos ir a un hotel en lo que averiguamos esto" _dijo Rose pero Emmett se metió a la plática.

"_Un hotel? Estan ustedes dos locas? Unos locos quemaron su departamento buscándolas a ustedes, no vamos a permitir que se queden a dormir solas a un hotel, súbanse de inmediato al coche se van con nosotros!"_ y sin dejarnos decir más, Edward y Emmett nos subieron al auto.

"_A donde nos van a llevar?"_ pregunte aun llorando asustada.

"_A nuestro departamento donde podamos vigilarlas, por lo menos hasta mañana que hablemos con papa y podamos resolver este asunto!__"_ dijo Edward al parecer furioso, seguramente le molestaba tener que cargar conmigo pero como buen caballero que era no nos iba a dejar solas en la calle.

Rose y yo veníamos abrazadas, teníamos miedo, al fin llegamos al departamento de los chicos, era wow enorme en realidad era todo el piso de un edificio el penthouse, era lujoso, cuando llegamos Edward nos mostro una habitación.

"_Es la habitación de huéspedes, pueden quedarse ahí, este es el baño y aquí estan las __toallas" _dijo Edward mientras nos daba un tour por la enorme habitación.

Rose y yo nos quedamos ahí, sacamos ropa para dormir y yo fui la primera en tomar un baño necesitaba relajarme sentirme limpia y sin miedo, después de mi baño, fue el turno de Rose me encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con el cabello aun húmedo, enfundada en mi pantalón de pijama y mi camiseta de tirantes, cuando tocaron a la puerta, camine para abrir para encontrarme con Edward, llevaba una charola con sándwiches y dos vasos de leche.

"_Deben de tener hambre no creo haberlas visto comer__"_ dijo Edward mientras me daba la bandeja la tome y la puse en el tocador.

"_Gracias Edward… en verdad no era tu obligación hacer esto, pero gracias"_

"_No tienes porque agradecérmelo no iba a permitir que te pasara nada, buenas noches duerme bien"_

Rose y yo dormimos abrazadas teníamos miedo, no teníamos ni la menor idea de quién podía, de quien querría matarnos, la verdad no teníamos enemigos en el trabajo y casi no hacíamos vida social, así que era casi imposible pensar en un sospechoso.

Por la mañana temprano, bueno como a las 10 me levante, aun cuando había dormido pocas horas ya no resistía estar en la cama, la preocupación no me lo permitía, así que Sali a la sala.

Abrí la cortina para ver el paisaje, se veía Central Park desde ahí, sonreí pensando en la primera cita con Edward, y la nostalgia me invadió, cuando me di la media vuelta choque con Edward quien estaba tras de mí, llevándome un gran susto.

"_Oh Dios Santo Edward me asustaste__"_ dije llorando, la verdad estaba muy sensible por lo acontecido anoche.

"_No fue mi intención" _dijo Edward seriamente.

"_Lo __sé, es solo que son tantas cosas, primero lo de Jasmin, después el departamento, saber que un tipo quiere matarnos, no lo entiendo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo…." _Dije llorando quebrándome como no lo había podido hacer.

"_Ven aquí… no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño me escuchaste__? Sobre mi cadáver? Primero pasan sobre mí, antes que tocarte un solo cabello Bella, yo voy a cuidarte!"_ y Edward me abrazo, como solía hacerlo antes, y en ese momento ya nada me importaba, ya no tenía miedo porque estaba en los brazos de Edward.

**Chacachachan jajaja que drama no? Que tal como estuvo les gusto? Un gran acercamiento no? Seguramente se preguntaran quien intento matarlas… quieren una pista? Son rubias y no tienen cerebro jaja, bueno lástima que el tiro les salió por la culata no creen? En fin espero sus millones de reviews please show me some love jaja besos love ya!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**Edward's POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, acostado mirando hacia el techo, pensando en los eventos de la madrugada, alguien intentaba hacerle daño a Bella, no sabia que pensar, todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido, pero anoche no lo habíamos pensado ni Emmett ni yo íbamos a permitir que les hicieran daño, ahora no importaba el pasado, solo el presente, en ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar, no necesite leer el identificador para saber que era Tanya quien llamaba.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Edward donde diablos has estado? __Me entere que te fuiste a New York! Porque no me avisaste? Porque no me respondías el teléfono? A caso has estado con ella?!"_

"_Tranquila Tanya, si no te avise fue porque todo fue muy rápido, pase toda la noche en el hospital con mi familia y no respondí porque tenia el celular en vibrador y claro que estuve con Bella ella también estaba en el hospital"_

"_Voy inmediatamente para New York no voy a dejar que mi prometido pase tiempo con esa cualquiera!"_

"_No la llames así por favor Tanya… y me parece bien que vengas porque necesito hablar contigo" _dije formalmente tomando valor, pero no lo haría por teléfono no era un poco hombre que lo haría así.

"_Hablar conmigo cariño? De que?" _el tono de Tanya había cambiado de inmediato.

"_Te lo __diré en persona no es algo a tratar por teléfono, llámame cuando regreses y pasare a verte a tu departamento" _al fin me había decidido y no cambiaria de opinión por nada del mundo.

"_Esta bien cariño… te __veré pronto amor" _dijo Tanya con su empalagosa voz.

"_Hasta pronto Tanya" _dije cerrando el teléfono, cuando lo hice escuche algo de ruido y Sali de mi recamara, camine despacio y me encontré a Bella de espaldas, en la ventana, miraba con nostalgia el paisaje, me acerque a ella y pude oler el aroma de su cabello, era el de siempre fresas, cuando vi lo que se miraba desde la ventana sonreí, era Central Park el lugar de nuestra primera cita.

Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta cuando Bella se dio la media vuelta y tropezó conmigo.

"_Oh Dios Santo Edward me asustaste__"_ me dijo Bella llorando, seguramente estaba sensible por los acontecimientos.

"_No fue mi intención" _dije sinceramente, pero entonces su rostro se lleno de dolor y de miedo.

"_Lo sé, es solo que son tantas cosas, primero lo de Jasmin, después el departamento, saber que un tipo quiere matarnos, no lo entiendo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo…." _Bella comenzó a llorar y yo no pude resistirlo.

"_Ven aquí… no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño me escuchaste__? Sobre mi cadáver? Primero pasan sobre mí, antes que tocarte un solo cabello Bella, yo voy a cuidarte!"_ ya no me importaba nada, el pasado, nada de lo que Bella había sido o no, la tenia en mis brazos e iba a protegerla, pero primero terminaría con Tanya.

"_Edward pusiste café hermano porque tengo un dolor enorme de cabeza que no me deja vivir!" _dijo Emmett entrando a la sala, Bella inmediatamente se separo de mi.

"_Yo puedo poner un poco" _dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"_Lo siento hermano yo no quise interrumpir!" _me dijo Emmett al oído.

"_Podrían decirme donde estan el café y los filtros?" _me dijo Bella desde la cocina.

"_Aquí estan" _dije sacándolos del gabinete, mis manos rozaron las de Bella y ella de manera nerviosa puso el café, escuchamos que la puerta de la habitación se abría y Rose entraba a la sala.

"_Buenos días" _dijo saludando, caminando despacio, Rose ya se había cambiado vestía unos jeans y una blusa.

"_Buenos días" _respondimos todos.

"_Hace mucho que te levantaste Bells?"_

"_No hace un rato, no quise despertarte te veías muy a gusto dormida"_

"_Solo un poco, Bella que le vamos a decir a Alice?" _pregunto Rose recargándose en la barra tras de Bella que estaba terminando de poner el café.

"_Disculpen que me meta pero no creo que sea lo mas prudente decirle lo que paso a Alice ni a Jasper, ya tienen suficiente presión con lo de Jasmin como para aparte preocuparlos con esto" _dije pensando en como se pondría Jasper.

"_Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, Alice se pondría mal, pero… y si quiere ir al departamento a buscar sus cosas? Todo se quemo, que le vamos a decir?" _dijo Rose preocupada.

"_Ya __veríamos que decirle, lo que realmente me preocupa Rose…" _Bella se acerco a decirle en voz baja a Rose _"es donde vamos a vivir?" _únicamente que yo alcance a escucharlas.

"_Ni si quiera se preocupen por donde van a vivir, no vamos a permitir que les pase absolutamente nada, en cuanto lleguemos al hospital le diremos a papa para ver que podemos hacer pero por ahora y hasta que todo esto se arregle se quedan aquí" _dije firmemente.

"_Pero… no queremos causar molestias, __quizá seria mejor quedarnos en un hotel" _dijo Bella sirviéndose una taza de café.

"_Eso esta fuera de discusión, y no solo por nosotros eh, porque en cuanto mama se entere de lo que paso, las __tendrá en completa vigilancia e insistirá que se queden aquí o en su casa, lo único malo de quedarse allá será que esta a mas de una hora de distancia de aquí, y ustedes sin coches, bueno no creo que sea conveniente" _dijo Emmett sin dejar que las chicas tuvieran una posibilidad de decir que no.

Bella y Rose se miraron a los ojos.

"_Nos permiten hablar esto a solas?" _dijo Bella seriamente.

"_Claro voy a darme un baño y __después nos vamos al hospital" _camine hasta mi habitación y Emmett me siguió.

"_Edward __podría pedirte un favor?" _dijo Emmett seriamente.

"_Dime?"_

"_Podrías cuidar a Rose por mi y llevarlas al hospital tu solo? Tengo un asunto importante que arreglar" _dijo Emmett algo serio.

"_Claro que si? Te tardaras mucho? Porque hoy __veré a Tanya" _dije con pesadez.

"_Espero no tardarme tanto, __iré a mi oficina a revisar unos documentos y después visitare a un cliente"_

"_Estas seguro que no puedes hacer eso otro día?"_

"_Estoy seguro debo hacerlo hoy mismo, y se puede saber hermanito de cuando acá quieres ver a Tanya con tanta urgencia?" _pregunto mi hermano perspicazmente.

"_Emmett, ya me __decidí, voy a romper mi compromiso y mi relación con Tanya" _

"_Vaya hermano hasta que alguien me da una buena noticia! Es excelente. Pero tengo curiosidad, que te hizo decidirte?" _

"_Lo mismo que a ti te hizo revisar tus casos ya ganados e ir hablar con tu cliente en domingo" _dije imaginándome que caso era el que Emmett revisaría, el mismo que ya le había ganado a Rose.

"_Entiendo… pues suerte hermano, romper con Tanya no __será nada fácil" _dijo Emmett mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

"_Suerte a ti __también, que puedas arreglar las cosas con tu caso" _dije mientras Emmett salía de mi habitación.

Me di un baño rápidamente, me puse una ropa casual y para cuando salí de mi habitación la cocina tenia un aroma delicioso a hot cakes, Rose y Bella ya sin la pijama y con unos jeans y blusas sencillas ponían la mesa.

"_Dios Mio huele delicioso!" _dije mientras me acercaba a ellas.

"_Es lo menos que podemos hacer por la ayuda que nos han brindado" _dijo Bella señalando la silla para que me sentara, Emmett iba saliendo en ese momento de su habitación y se nos unió.

"_No tienen nada que agradecer, pero nosotros si por este rico desayuno, no __comía así desde…. Desde hace mucho tiempo" _dijo Emmett sentándose a desayunar, el desayuno fue rápido pero delicioso, mientras Bella lavaba los trastes yo los secaba y los guardaba.

"_Edward… gracias por portarse tan bien con nosotras, Rose y yo hablamos y decidimos quedarnos hasta que encuentren a los culpables o podamos hacer uso del seguro del departamento"_

"_Ya te dije que no hay presión para que se vayan, además mama insistirá ya lo veras" _y así fue cuando llegamos al hospital sin que Alice y Jasper se dieran cuenta le conté todo a papa y mama, ella se preocupo muchísimo y prácticamente las obligo a quedarse en el departamento con nosotros, papa hizo un par de llamadas a ciertos conocidos en la policía para que le proporcionaran toda la información posible, todos acordamos no decirles nada a Alice ni Jasper hasta que Jasmin saliera de peligro, en un par de días mas sabríamos si su organismo rechazaba o no el transplante de medula, hasta el momento todo evolucionaba bien, la niña no presentaba ningún síntoma de rechazo pero aun nada estaba asegurado.

Mientras esperábamos en el hospital, yo veía nervioso mi celular esperando la llamada de Tanya, era la primera vez que ansiaba una llamada de ella de esta manera, veía a Bella y a Rose hablar con mama, a caso ella sabia algo que yo no? Mi mama siempre fui muy intuitiva una mujer difícil de engañar, alguien que tenia la habilidad de ver lo bueno en las personas, y era obvio que ella adoraba a las chicas, Dios me moría de ganas por terminar todo con Tanya y hablar con Bella y en ese momento poco después de medio día, mi celular sonó.

**Hola!! Como pasaron el fin? Yo descansando, bueno mas o menos, hoy tengo mucho trabajo y no prometo otro capitulo por la tarde pero ahí les va este que ya lo tenia a la mitad desde el fin de semana, bueno espero sus reviews, chicas ya casi alcanzamos los 1000 y aun faltan bastantes ****capítulos ojala y pudiéramos rebasar los 1500 pero eso solo lo lograremos con su apoyo y sus maravillosos reviews.**

**Por ahí hubo muchas dudas de que si Alice y Jasper ya ****habían arreglado sus problemas, la respuesta es no, el beso Alice se lo dio en un momento de angustia y desesperación a Jasper y el respondió por lo mismo, pero no se preocupen esta mas que dicho que esta parejita pronto se reconciliara, don't worry.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**Emmett's POV**

Tenia pensando lo que iba a hacer, por lo que primero me fui a mi oficina, le había llamado temprano a mi asistente personal, así que cuando llegue ella ya estaba ahí, me dio todos los documentos del caso de violación que con anterioridad ya había ganado, pase toda la mañana revisando documentos y declaraciones, para empezar Rosalie tenia razón el reporte medico lo decía todo, pero además, caí en cuenta que todas las declaraciones a favor de mi cliente y amigo eran de parte de chicos igual que el, de dinero y que se la pasaban en bares, finalmente caí en cuenta que jamás le pregunte a John Taylor si había violado o no a Jennifer, y ahora era el momento.

Después de pasar toda la mañana revisando el caso tome mi auto y me dirigí hacia el departamento de John, al llegar toque el timbre y abrió la puerta una chica, no tendría mas de 18 o 20 años, justo detrás de ella venia John, quien a pesar de la hora estaba algo tomado.

"_Emmett amigo __mío, pasa, quieres algo de tomar?"_

"_No gracias John en realidad quisiera hablar contigo a solas" _dije señalando con la vista a la chica.

"_Preciosa __espérame en la habitación, no creo que tardemos mucho verdad Emmett?" _dijo John mientras le daba una nalgada a la chica, quien entro a su habitación.

"_John como ya debes de estar enterado, han apelado el caso de violación"_

"_Lo se he recibido la notificación del bombón que defiende a la golfa esa" _la manera en la que John se expreso de Rosalie hizo que hirviera mi sangre pero tuve que controlarme.

"_Mira John estoy aquí porque tengo que preguntarte algo… __debí de hacerlo en su momento pero confíe en ti por ser mi amigo, ahora respóndeme, violaste a Jennifer?"_

"_Jajajaja Emmett? A que viene eso?"_

"_respóndeme" _dije firmemente.

"_Emmett es una cualquiera, una golfa, una mesera de club, todas siempre son iguales, __siempre te seducen, te incitan y luego te dicen que no, pero en realidad lo que quieren decir es si!" _dijo tomando un trago a su bebida.

"_Estas diciendo que la violaste, que te dijo que no __quería tener sexo contigo y aun así la violaste?" _dije furioso levantando a John de la camisa de un solo movimiento.

"_Tranquilo Emmett, no vale la pena es una cualquiera seguramente igual que su abogada y por eso la defiende" _esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le solté un golpe a John por hablar y pensar así de Rosalie.

"_A partir de ahora dejo de ser tu abogado, __búscate a otro que sea igual de sucio que tu, ah y me voy a encargar que te refundan en la cárcel" _di la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de su departamento, pero entonces sentí un golpe en la cabeza, caí al suelo, me sentía mareado, John comenzó a patearme en el estomago, y me dio una patada en el rostro reventándome un labio, como el estaba muy borracho, pude tumbarlo tomando su pie, y a duras penas pude levantarme.

"_Estas acabado Emmett Cullen, te voy a destruir, __jamás volverás a ser contratado por nadie me escuchaste por nadie" _dijo amenazándome.

"_Te olvidas que no estas hablando con cualquier abogado, estas hablando conmigo John y en cuanto te meta en la __cárcel nadie te va a escuchar maldita cucaracha!" _Salí rápidamente de su departamento, me metí en mi auto, toque mi cabeza y sentí un corte pues tenia sangre en mi mano, tome un pañuelo y limpie mi rostro que estaba lleno de sangre.

Decidí dirigirme al hospital, después de todo alguien tenia que revisar mí la herida de mi cabeza.

Al estacionar mi coche, baje y entre al hospital a las primeras que vi fui a Rose y a Bella, cuando ambas pusieron la vista en mi abrieron los ojos de par en par y corrieron conmigo.

"_Emmett, Emmett que te paso?" _en la voz de Rose había preocupación, a caso le interesaba lo que me pasaba.

"_Emmett responde que te paso?" _voltee con Bella para ver que ella también estaba muy preocupada.

"_Yo…" _en ese momento, me toque la cabeza y me percate que en el piso había gotas de sangre, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue sentir que mi cuerpo perdía la fuerza y el calor de Rose y Bella quienes me sostuvieron.

Cuando recupere la conciencia estaba en una cama, papa, mama y Rose estaban a mi lado.

"_Hijo estas bien? Que te paso?" _mama estaba totalmente asustada.

"_Estoy bien mama, fue una… discusión"_

"_Discusión? Tuvimos que suturarte la cabeza, traes un labio reventado y múltiples golpes en el cuerpo, discúlpame hijo pero eso parece mas que una discusión" _dijo papa severamente.

"_Fue un problema con un cliente, bueno ex cliente, pero ya no se preocupen por favor!"_

"_Hijo como me pides que no me preocupe mira como te dejaron" _dijo mama acariciándome el rostro.

"_Debiste ver como deje al tipo mama" _dije intentando reír pero al parecer mi broma no tuvo efecto.

"_Descansa un poco hijo pero mas al rato hablaremos" _papa y mama salieron Rosalie iba tras de ellos pero cuando estaba en la puerta se regreso.

"_Te peleaste con John Taylor?" _dijo seriamente parándose junto a mi cama.

"_Si… lo siento Rosalie, tu… tenias __razón, el tipo es un cerdo… y bueno yo renuncie al caso y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que lo hundas en la cárcel… ouch" _dije mientras intentaba sentarme.

"_Emmett pero porque lo golpeaste?" _era obvio que Rose sabia que había algo mas en el asunto y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

"_El… __admitió que ella le dijo que no, pero aun así abuso de ella, además se refirió a ti de una forma muy poco apropiada y no iba a permitirlo!" _dije sentándome bien mientras Rose se sentaba en una silla a mi lado.

"_Y tu le pegaste porque me __ofendió? Emmett el tipo es un cerdo, cada vez tuvo cateos con Jennifer y las veces que le entregue las demandas me llamo de formas… poco decentes, pero no por eso lo golpee" _dijo algo dulce.

"_El tipo me saco de mis casillas ok?"_

"_Pues para la próxima ten cuidado con quien te peleas, mira nada mas como te dejo, que yo recuerde John Taylor no es muy musculoso que digamos" _dijo Rosalie en tono de burla.

"_No es que quiera justificarme pero el golpe de la cabeza me lo hizo con un florero con el cual quede casi __noqueado, ahí el cobarde aprovecho para golpearme" _dije algo molesto y Rosalie sonrío, su sonrisa ilumino la habitación entera, me quede viéndola como un idiota.

"_Que me ves Emmett?" _

"_Rose… discúlpame por la manera en que te trate en la corte, fui un idiota, yo no tenia porque hablarte así… como ya te dije estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo necesario con el caso" _Rose me vio fijamente y sonrío.

"_Disculpa aceptada, __además yo también tengo que disculparme contigo, pensé que eras otra clase de persona y te trate mal, ahora veo que te juzgue antes de tiempo, sigues siendo el hombre justo que conocí en la universidad, el abogado que defiende a los buenos" _dijo sonriendo, intente levantarme de nuevo y me dolió la cabeza.

"_Ayy…"_

"_Emmett como eres terco, acuéstate a descansar, te dijo tu padre que descansaras un poco… mejor te dejo solo para que te duermas, oh si no le llamo a la enfermera para que te de un sedante"_

"_Gracias… por preocuparte por mi"_

"_Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda y asilo en tu casa" _respondió Rose.

"_jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño Rose a pesar de todo lo que paso, a pesar de lo que dije antes, no quiero que te pase nada" _dije refiriéndome a las crueles palabras que le dije hacia mucho tiempo cuando me entere de lo que era.

"_Gracias…" _dijo Rose de nuevo y salio de la habitación, me parecía que iba llorando pero no podía asegurarlo.

**Edward's POV**

Jamás había tenido tanta angustia en mi vida, tantas ganas de terminar algo, pero en esta ocasión era necesario, debía hacerlo, por lo que llegue y estacione mi auto afuera del edificio de Tanya, subí y cuando entre a su departamento ella abrió la puerta.

"_Mi amor!! Te extrañe __muchísimo!! Dime como esta Jasper he estado muy preocupada por el!" _dijo Tanya lanzándose a mis brazos.

"_Jasper esta bien, todo con el transplante esta bien, y su hija __también lo esta"_

"_Ay amor, como pueden estar seguros de que es su hija, ya se hizo la prueba de ADN porque esas tipas son capaces de cualquier cosa, no __dudaría ni tantito que inventaran que la niña esa es su hija"_

"_Tanya no estoy aquí para hablar de Jasper ni de su paternidad, estoy aquí para hablar de nosotros" _dije seriamente.

"_Tienes __razón amor, falta tan poco para la boda, y tantas cosas por definir, sabes tengo toda una lista de pendientes, además tu mama aun no me ha pasado su lista de invitados, mama ya tiene la suya son como 500, yo creo que seria necesario que Esme fuera definiendo la de ustedes para poder elegir el lugar de la recepción"_

"_Tanya… ya no va a haber boda…" _dije tajantemente.

"_Ayy que inconciente soy, claro con lo de Jasper quieren esperar a que se defina su situación verdad"_

"_No Tanya no me entendiste ya no habrá boda, no ahora, no después, nunca"_

"_No… no te entiendo Edward" _dijo Tanya viéndome con los ojos desencajados.

"_Tanya lo siento… comprometerme contigo fue… un error, yo… no te amo… nunca te he amado, y no puedo casarme contigo __así, creí que con tenerte cariño, aprecio, por todo el apoyo que me has dado que con eso era suficiente, pero no lo es… no puedo casarme contigo sin amor"_

"_No… espera tu no puedes estar __dejándome, no puedes… no después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… no después de todo lo que he hecho para que estemos juntos Edward Cullen"_

"_Tanya… lo siento… yo estaba muy confundido cuando acepte andar contigo… pero tu siempre has sabido que no te amo a ti… que yo estoy enamorado…"_

"_De una cualquiera… porque eso es lo que es… una cualquiera, una huérfana, una maldita don nadie, alguien que te engaño, que te mintió, que te oculto quien era en verdad, que acaso no recuerdas como lloraste por ella, y yo estaba ahí, yo… YO!!!"_

"_Tanya el agracedimiento no es suficiente para que me case contigo… lo siento!" _

"_Tu no me vas a dejar así, me escuchaste Edward Cullen, tu no me vas a dejar!! Tu te vas a casar conmigo, TE VAS A CASAR CONMIGO!!!"_

"_Te equivocas Tanya, por mucho tiempo me deje manipular por ti, me deje chantajear con tu sermón de que has sido mi apoyo, pero ya no Tanya NO TE AMO!! Y NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO JAMAS!!" _en eso Tanya me abofeteo e intento golpearme pero la detuve de sus brazos estaba como loca.

"_Me dejas por esa verdad? Porque la has vuelto a ver? Pero no vas a ser feliz a su lado Edward Cullen, porque esto no se queda __así, tu no te vas a quedar con Bella, no lo voy a permitir… si no eres mío Edward Cullen no serás de nadie!! DE NADIE!! Y MENOS DE ISABELLA SWAN, MENOS DE ELLA!!! CUIDATE… Y QUE SE CUIDE ESA ESTUPIDA PORQUE NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN, SOY CAPAZ DE TODO EDWARD LO HE SIDO SIEMPRE, Y TU ERES SOLO MIO, MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!!"_

Los ojos de Tanya brillaban con un brillo diferente, estaba fuera de si, como loca, tuve que salir de su departamento, analizando sus palabras, seria que ella estaba detrás de lo que le había pasado al departamento de Bella, seria ella capaz de hacerle daño, mas valía que no, porque yo también era capaz de defender contra todos a Bella, nadie le haría daño, nadie.

**Edward Cullen esta libre!! Yuju!! Y la víbora se mostró tal y como es… una serpiente rastrera, pero por el momento que tal le gustaron los avances entre Emmett y Rose? Nuestro querido osito esta regresando… en el próximo capitulo veremos algo de Alice y Jasper, se que se los he tenido abandonados pero bueno no ha pasado mucho tiempo y ellos han estado vigilando a Jasmin todo este tiempo, pronto sabremos si salio la operación tuvo un éxito del 100% y veremos como avanza todo cuando la tengan que sacar del hospital.**

**Por el momento espero sus maravillosos reviews, ya que entre entrevista y entrevista que estuve haciendo hoy me di tiempo para escribirles su capitulo y no interrumpirles su dosis diaria de dos ****capítulos por día, Dios que malcriadas las tengo jaja pero amo escribir para ustedes y leer sus maravillosos reviews, besos las y los quiero. Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**Jasper's POV**

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que sabía que Jasmin era mi hija y ya la amaba con todo mi corazón, tanto que le había dado mi medula para que ella viviera.

Según nos explico tío Carlise teníamos que explicar mínimo 48 hrs. para saber si la operación había sido o no un éxito, habían pasado apenas 12 horas, hasta ahorita Jasmin no presentaba ningún síntoma de rechazo, al contrario estaba tranquila, desde que desperté de la anestesia me había instalado en la habitación de Jasmin junto con Alice quien nos había cuidado a los dos, desde aquel beso que me dio antes de la operación no habíamos hablado.

Jasmin estaba dormida y Alice acariciaba su cabello, me encantaba verlas juntas, había aprendido el enorme amor que se tenían, era inmenso y se lo demostraban solo con la mirada, pues Jasmin era muy callada.

"_Siempre es __así de callada, o es la enfermedad?" _pregunte acercándome a ella.

"_Siempre es __así, habla poco, pero cuando dice algo lo dice con el corazón… sabes siempre me ha recordado a ti, no solo se parecen físicamente, ya lo veras, cuando la conozcas la vas a amar con todo tu corazón" _dijo Alice sin verme a los ojos viendo fijamente a Jasmin.

"_Alice… porque te fuiste? Porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? Necesito entenderte, entender tus razones, me parece difícil encontrar una explicación __lógica en todo esto" _dije confundido sentándome de nuevo pues tenia un leve dolor en la espalda que Carlise me dijo seria normal.

"_Jasper… __cuando me dijiste lo que te paso con María, yo supe que no me ibas a perdonar por haberte mentido, pensé que quizás Edward y Emmett perdonarían a las chicas, pero no tu… no después de mentirte, de ocultarte lo que era, sabia que no tenia oportunidad, por eso… por eso me entregue a ti, quería llevarme eso conmigo… no pienses que planee el embarazo, eso… fue una sorpresa y cuando me entere tuve mucho miedo… porque si te lo decía y tu no me creías, no creías que eras el padre me rechazarías y al bebe también… pero y si… si me creías y me querías quitar al bebe… ella es lo único que tuve de ti todos estos años… la única prueba de nuestro amor… no podía arriesgarme a perderla… se que fui egoísta… pero ella lo es todo para mi, el único pedazo tuyo que siempre lleve conmigo… perdóname Jasper" _Alice lloraba pero no me miraba a los ojos parecía avergonzada de sus acciones, pero no arrepentida.

"_Alice… __perdí casi 3 años de la vida de mi hija… estoy furioso por eso… y para ser sinceros no se que hubiera pensado si esa noche encima de lo que me entere me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada, seguramente no te hubiera creído… no lo se, no se que sentir por ti ahorita… pase todo este tiempo amargado, encerrado, con mi música, porque tu te fuiste… porque nunca me buscaste… Alice pase tiempo maldiciendo tu nombre, pero al mismo tiempo sin poder olvidarte… te veía en todas las cosas, y eso me dolía… te fijas lo injusta que fuiste conmigo, porque tu por lo menos te llevaste un pedazo mío contigo, pero a mi no me dejaste nada tuyo" _dijo llorando del coraje.

"_Jasper… yo… __jamás te olvide, pero no podía buscarte, tenia miedo"_

"_Tu miedo nos destruyo a los dos por muchos años Alice… pero ahora tenemos una hija en común, una hija a quien no estoy dispuesto a perder" _Alice bajo la mirada y derramo un par de lagrimas mas.

"_Me dejaras verla? Visitarla por lo menos?" _dijo Alice ahora si viéndome a los ojos.

"_De que hablas?" _dije confundido por su respuesta.

"_De Jasmin, quieres su custodia, te la __daré, le has salvado la vida y me prometí a mi misma, que te daría lo que me pidieras si le salvabas la vida"_

"_No voy a quitarte la custodia de Jasmin, por Dios es tu hija… se que te morirías sin ella, no soy un monstruo, ni tan intransigente como piensas. Si quiero un par de cosas de tu parte, primeramente quiero ser legalmente su padre, que Jasmin lleve el apellido Cullen y cuando me refería a que no la perdería hablaba de verla, de visitarla, de pasar tiempo con ella, Alice no se cuales son tus planes, si piensas volver a Londres pero quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hija" _

"_Tienes __razón… te juzgue mal… perdóname" _dijo Alice llorando de nuevo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta eran Bella y Rose.

"_Venimos a despedirnos, tenemos unos pendientes, pero mañana volveremos a ver como siguen" _dijo Bella dándole un beso a Jasmin y después a Alice.

"_Podrían mandarme algo de ropa limpia mañana, ah y podrían mandarme la mochila de juguetes de Jasmin, ha estado pidiéndola todo el día, la dejamos en mi habitación antes de irnos a Seattle" _los rostros de Bella y Rose se transformaron, ninguna sabia que decir.

"_Pasa algo?" _pregunte viendo la vacilación en sus rostros.

"_Ustedes dos __siéntense y díganme que paso?" _dijo Alice imperativamente mientras sus amigas con miedo le obedecían y se sentaban a mi lado en el sillón.

"_Alice no es nada… es que, hubo un pequeño incidente en el departamento" _dijo Rose en voz baja.

"_Hablen ahora mismo que paso?"_

"_Bueno cuando regresamos anoche al departamento, hubo un incendio en el edificio Alice y nuestro departamento se quemo totalmente, no… no quedo nada" _dijo Bella cabizbaja.

"_Que? Y porque no me lo __habían dicho?" _dijo Alice levantando la voz y luego bajándola de inmediato al ver a Jasmin durmiendo.

"_Porque __sabíamos que te pondrías así, además estamos viendo lo del seguro, no tienes porque alterarte, tranquilízate"_

"_Pero… pero como empezó, hay heridos? Y donde diablos pasaron la noche entonces?" _dijo de manera inquisitiva Alice.

"_Estamos temporalmente en el departamento de Edward y Emmett, en tu habitación Jasper, los chicos dijeron que __podíamos utilizarla unos días espero no te moleste" _dijo Bella me sorprendió mucho, estaba seguro que había algo mas pues no creía que tan fácilmente ellas se hubieran ido a vivir con ellos.

"_Están seguras que eso es todo lo que paso? No me están ocultando nada?" _dijo Alice suspicazmente, al parecer también sospechaba.

"_Alice… ahora no es momento de hablar de departamentos ni esas cosas tu __preocúpate solo por Jasmin, cuando ella salga del hospital ya veremos donde vivir, pero por ahora no te preocupes" _dijo Bella calmando a Alice.

"_Por eso ni se preocupen Alice y Jasmin se iran conmigo a casa de Esme, es mejor muy amplia con __jardín para que Jasmin juegue y podemos vigilarla hasta que su salud este al 100%" _dije mientras Alice me veía con los ojos enormes abiertos de par en par.

"_Gracias… bueno ustedes mas vale que se cuiden mucho, y no vuelvan a ocultarme nada __así entendieron?" _

"_Si Alice, ahora cuida a nuestra sobrina y nosotras volvemos mañana" _dijo Rose besando a Alice, ambas salieron de la habitación y entonces Alice volteo hacia mi.

"_A mi se me hace que hay algo raro en todo esto, pero ya me preocupare en su momento" _dijo Alice volviendo a sentarse junto a Jasmin.

**Bella's POV**

Rose y yo salimos de la habitación de Jasmin, Edward se había desaparecido desde temprano y Emmett acababa de salir de recuperación, solo le quedaba un leve dolor de cabeza.

"_Crees que hicimos bien en decirle a Alice lo del departamento?" _le pregunte a Rose.

"_Lo mas importante es no decirle lo otro, para que preocuparla por ahora mira nada mas como se puso con el incendio si se entera que fue provocado por alguien que quiere hacernos daño se __pondrá histérica" _dijo Rose segura de sus palabras.

"_Hola!" _dijo Edward quien venia llegando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"_Hola" _respondimos Rose y yo.

"_Al fin llego el ausente, y veo por su sonrisa que las cosas salieron bien" _dijo Emmett que llegaba detrás de nosotras.

"_Y a ti que te paso?" _pregunto Edward confundido.

"_Larga historia hermano, pero mejor ya vámonos no? Te estoy esperando porque papa __pidió que por lo menos hoy no manejara así que serás nuestro chofer!" _dijo Emmett palmeando a Edward en la espalda.

"_Chicos __queríamos pedirles un pequeño favor" _dijo Rosalie haciendo uso un poco de sus encantos.

"_Lo que quieran" _respondió Emmett rápidamente sonreí ante tal respuesta.

"_Es que bueno pues nos quedamos sin nada de ropa y la poca que llevamos a Seattle no es adecuada para ir a trabajar, __podrían llevarnos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, seremos rápidas" _dijo Rose haciendo carita de puchero.

"_Si no quieren no hay problemas podemos tomar un taxi…"_

"_Claro que no, las llevaremos no tenemos ningún problema verdad Emmett?" _

"_así es hermano" _subimos al auto, llegamos a un Centro Comercial, Charlotte Russel era la tienda donde comprábamos mucha de nuestra ropa, entramos rápidamente y comenzamos a buscar Edward y Emmett estaban sentados afuera de la tienda en una banca, la verdad fuimos rápida una hora solamente para elegir aproximadamente 15 cambios de ropa, seamos sinceras chicas era una cantidad de tiempo record, después de pagar nuestra ropa salimos para encontrarnos con los chicos.

"_Todo bien?" _pregunto Edward.

"_Si listo" _dije yo rápidamente, Edward me ayudo a llevar mis bolsas y cajas de zapatos.

"_Espera Bella aun tenemos una tienda que visitar" _dijo Rose, yo la mire confundida pero ella me cerro el ojo.

Caminamos por el centro comercial hasta encontrarnos frente a una Victoria's Secret, voltee y le eche una mirada asesina a Rosalie.

"_Chicos no nos tardaremos mucho, pueden esperarnos aquí" _y Rosalie me jalo adentro con una malévola sonrisa.

"_Rose que hacemos aquí?"_

"_Por si lo olvidaste amiga tampoco tenemos ropa interior"_

"_Lo se, pero porque venir a comprarla precisamente aquí? Pudimos comprar algo en Charlotte?"_

"_Y perderme de la cara de Emmett y Edward al ver que compraremos lencería sexy? Olvídalo!"_

"_Rosalie Lilian Hale? Que estas pensando?" _dije mirando un bello modelo de encaje en color azul que me llamo la atención.

"_Bella he decidido una cosa… recuerdas lo que hablamos en el hospital? Lo de que si Emmett y Edward ya sabes olvidaban todo y bueno, creo que Emmett esta en ese proceso y por lo que veo a Edward contig__o el también"_

"_Y que tiene que ver eso con comprar __lencería?" _

"_La seducción es un juego muy importante Bells" _dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba un diminuto traje de lencería rojo fuego.

"_Piensas pasearte en eso por el departamento? Que sutil" _dije tomando algunas prendas y echándolas a la bolsa de compras de la tienda.

"_Claro que no Bella pero por accidente Emmett vera mi ropa y quiero ver su rostro en ese momento" _

"_Eres un verdadero demonio, una genio claro esta pero un demonio al fin y al cabo" _dije riendo y olvidándome por un momento de todo lo que pasaba, tome varios juegos de lencería, por lo general mi ropa interior no era muy sexy pero pensando en las palabras de Rose, y viendo la oportunidad de renovar mi guardarropa pues elegí varios modelos muy sexies.

Finalmente pagamos todo y nos fuimos rumbo al departamento, no sin antes pasar a comprar algo para cenar, comida rápida seria, hamburguesas papas y ensalada para Rose.

Cuando bajamos las bolsas Rose se encargo que Emmett y Edward nos ayudaran con las bolsas, precisamente con las de la lencería, al entrar al departamento, como los chicos apenas veían por donde iban como era lógico y gracias a un empujón de Rose se tropezaron lanzando todas las bolsas al aire, logrando que la ropa interior cayera al suelo, imagínense un par de prendas cayeron sobre sus cabezas.

"_Oh chicos lo siento…" _dijo Rose de manera malévola, ambas nos agachamos a recoger la ropa, pero cuando Edward y Emmett se dieron cuenta de la clase de ropa que era a ambos se les fue el color.

"_Ehh… este toma Bella" _dijo Edward mientras me daba un brassier y una tanga rojas.

"_Oh esas son __mías!" _dijo Rosalie tomándola y metiéndola a la bolsa, el rostro de Emmett se desencajo, seguramente estaba imaginando a Rose en esas diminutas prendas.

"_Ohh… __perdón" _dijo Edward.

"_Miren no se preocupen nosotras los acomodamos… ah esta azul es tuya Bella" _dijo dándome un sexy negligé azul pálido, cuando Edward escucho el color azul volteo de inmediato su mirada reflejaba una lujuria enorme, pero de inmediato comenzó a ayudar con las otras bolsas y las puso en la sala.

"_Gracias chicos en verdad, vamos a dejar esto a la habitación y regresamos para cenar" _dije mientras Rose y yo tomábamos las bolsas y entrábamos a la habitación, no pude evitar reírme.

"_Rose eres muy mala… Dios la cara de Emmett al ver tu ropa" _dije riéndome en voz baja pues no quería que nos escucharan.

"_Lo siento… tenia que hacerlo, saber si aun le gusto… __además vi la cara que puso Edward cuando vio esto, casi se te echa encima!" _

"_Rose… no digas esas cosas, ándale vamos a cenar!" _dije mientras salíamos, los chicos estaban sentados en la sala poniendo una película, nos sentamos a cenar con ellos como en los viejos tiempo.

**Dios que malvada es Rosalie no creen? Jajajaja me pidieron que los hiciera sufrir y bueno que mejor manera que esta o no? **

**Bueno primero que nada Alice y Jasper ****están a un pasito… solo necesitan tiempo juntos y como Jasmin esta a punto de salir del hospital y el como todo caballeros les ofreció la casa de Esme pues todo… todo puede pasar.**

**Y en cuanto a Rose y Bella ame la diabólica idea de Rosalie, fue muy buena, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla, bueno chiquillas, las dejo para el próximo capitulo besos y abrazos. **


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**Emmett's POV**

Después de que Rose y Bella se fueron a dormir me sentía como león enjaulado.

"_Bueno se puede saber a ti que te pasa?" _me pregunto Edward al verme como daba vueltas en la sala.

"_No puedo dejar de imaginarme a Rosalie en… pues esa diminuta ropa interior! Porque me hace esto hermano?"_

"_Emmett fue un accidente nos tropezamos" _dijo Edward ingenuamente.

"_Edward por Dios, esto fue un plan con maña de esas dos, t__e lo aseguro que ahorita se están regodeando de nuestras reacciones, pero esto no se va a quedar así"_

"_Espera… en verdad piensas que lo __hicieron a propósito?"_

"_Claro que si, conozco a Rosalie y te aseguro que eso no fue nada inocente!" _dije recordando sus miraditas y sonrisas.

"_Crees que Bella __también haya estado en ese plan? Porque… yo la vi sonrojarse" _insistió mi hermano que seguramente había perdido ese toque con las mujeres.

"_Te lo aseguro hermano las dos __sabían lo que hacían" _dije sentándome junto a Edward.

"_Emmett, tu… quieres volver con Rosalie? __Serás capaz de olvidar todo… todo el pasado y volver con ella?" _pregunto mi hermano, ahorita en lo que menos pensaba era en el pasado, tenia mi mente y mi corazón puestos en el presente.

"_Aunque aun creo que Rosalie me debe una explicación por haberme mentido, creo que no tiene caso pensar en el pasado, mi manera de ser en estos __últimos 3 años deja mucho que desear y si ella disculpa eso… yo puedo disculparle cualquier cosa a ella no crees?"_

"_A mi tampoco me importa el pasado, estuve todo este tiempo comprometido con una mujer que no amo… pensando solo en Bell__a, que mas da lo que Bella era o fue, ya no me importa!" _dijo mi hermano enérgicamente.

"_Ahora solo queda una cosa… averiguar si esto lo __están haciendo solo para fastidiar, o para ver nuestras reacciones, porque si es así, lo hacen porque quieren saber si aun las queremos… y yo tengo la respuesta adecuada para sus tácticas"_

"_Ah si? Y cual es tu respuesta? Que nos compremos tangas de leopardo o de trompa de elefantito?" _dijo mi hermano riendo.

"_Edward… no __conocía tus gustos en ropa interior hermano jajaja" _dije bromeando mientras Edward me echaba una mirada de muerte.

"_No seas tonto hermano, es algo mas… __podría decirse sutil" _le dije a mi hermano mi plan, aunque al principio dijo que era demasiado obvio no tenia porque serlo estábamos en nuestra casa y era algo natural, así que me fui a dormir esa noche, después de una ducha fría, aun estaba teniendo sueños con ese conjunto rojo.

Edward y yo teníamos una habitación destinada para mis aparatos de ejercicios, el que mas los utilizaba era yo, pero ese día Edward me acompañaría, nos levantamos temprano e hicimos ejercicio, pero cuando escuchamos ruido en la cocina y las voces de las chicas pusimos en marcha el plan, Edward y yo salimos del gimnasio sin camisa, solo en unos shorts que caían un poco a la cadera por el ejercicio que habíamos hecho, cuando Rose y Bella nos vieron, sentí que la venganza era dulce.

"_Ahh… ohhh… no sabia que ya se __habían despertado" _dijo Rose sin mirarme a los ojos posando su mirada únicamente en mi abdomen.

"_estábamos haciendo un poco de ejercicio pero no se preocupen, nos damos un baño rápido y las llevamos a su trabajo, no llegaran tarde no se preocupen" _dije mientras secaba mi sudor con una toalla.

"_Si quieren pedimos un taxi no necesitan apurarse" _dijo Bella quien miraba al suelo sonrojada después de haberse comido con la mirada a Edward, quien ahora sonreía con superioridad.

"_No es problema, yo te llevo a ti Bella y Emmett a Rose, __además tengo una cita en una editorial del centro, quizás este cerca de la tuya, cual es por cierto?"_

"_Scholastic" _dijo Bella aun sonrojada.

"_No puede ser, ahí es mi cita!" _dijo mi hermano feliz.

"_De casualidad tu cita es a las 9? Y te llamo __Ángela Weber?" _dijo Bella al fin levantando la mirada.

"_Si… como supiste"_

"_Al parecer tu cita es conmigo Edward" _dijo Bella sonriendo tímidamente.

"_Pero… entonces tu __leíste mi manuscrito? Como es que no sabias que era mío?" _dijo mi hermano nervioso y confundido.

"_Tengo como costumbre personal pedirle a __Ángela mi asistente que no me diga a quien pertenecen los manuscritos que recibo, de esa manera no me dejo influenciar por el nombre del autor, sea conocido o desconocido, simplemente me dejo guiar por lo que leo… pero creo que eso mejor lo tratamos en la oficina no crees?" _dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio, en ese momento voltee a ver a Rosalie pues durante toda la conversación había estado pendiente de mi hermano y de Bella, Rose desvío rápidamente su mirada pero pude ver que me observaba detenidamente, bien el plan había dado resultado.

"_Bueno a bañarnos hermano, no queremos que estas chicas lleguen tarde a sus trabajos" _dije apresurando a Edward, cada uno entramos a nuestras habitaciones para tomar ese baño.

Elegí un traje gris para ir al trabajo, sabia que me esperaba un regaño de mi jefe por lo de John, lo esperaba pero no me importaba, era un abogado muy cotizado, si quería despedirme que lo hiciera, podía montar mi bufette de abogados cuando quisiera, es mas era una buena idea, podía invitar a Rosalie a trabajar conmigo, pasar mas tiempo juntos, definitivamente era una posibilidad que debía evaluar.

Papa había mandado mi carro muy temprano por lo que no tenia problema en llevar a Rose a su trabajo, el edificio de su bufette quedaba solo a 3 cuadras del mío, era increíble como no nos habíamos encontrado antes.

Rose se veía preciosa esa mañana con un traje sastre color beige, el camino fue realmente callado, creo que los dos aun estábamos asimilando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y hoy por la mañana.

"_Gracias por traerme" _dijo Rosalie cuando llegamos.

"_Pasare por ti a la una para ir al hospital te parece?" _dije sin preguntar afirmando.

"_No te preocupes puedo tomar un taxi" _dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

"_Debo recordarte que hay unos tipos __queriéndote hacer daño, así que paso por ti a la 1" _dije mientras abría su puerta y ella bajaba, me quede viéndola hasta que entro a su edificio y la perdí de vista.

Subí a mi coche y me dirigí a mi trabajo, esperando el regaño de mi jefe.

**Edward's POV**

debía admitir que la idea de Emmett había sido muy buena, Bella aun estaba sonrojada cuando subió a mi coche, platicamos un poco durante el camino mas que nada me pregunto si había enviado mi manuscrito a muchas editoriales y preguntas por el estilo.

Al llegar a su oficina, Bella me pidió que esperara afuera, al parecer tenia otra cita a las 8 am, su asistente muy amable me ofreció café el cual acepte con gusto, la primera cita de Bella llego una chica que entro a su oficina.

Para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba, me puse a leer una revista, y escuche como un hombre preguntaba por Bella.

"_Ángela buenos días, estará la Srita. Bella disponible" _al levantar la vista me di cuenta de quien buscaba a Bella, era el mismo tipo de la galería el joven de cabello largo, quien según recordaba se llamaba Jacob.

"_Jacob, buenos __días, Bella esta un poco ocupada, pero si gustas esperar, quizás pueda atenderte antes de su cita de las 9" _dijo la asistente de Bella señalándome con la cabeza, Jacob volteo y me vio y regreso la vista con Ángela.

"_Esperare, mientras que te parece si me consientes con uno de tus ricos __cafés" _era obvio que ese tipo había estado muchas veces ahí, debido a la naturalidad con la que se trataban el y la asistente de Bella, poco antes de las 9, la chica que estaba con Bella salio y el teléfono de Ángela sonó.

"_Claro que si Bella, pero espera esta aquí Jacob quiere verte, le digo que espere o que pase antes de tu siguiente cita? Ok esta bien" _Ángela se levanto para dirigirse a mi.

"_Bella lo __recibirá en un momento, Jacob puedes pasar" _el tipo volteo a verme con un sentimiento de superioridad y entro a la oficina de Bella, no tardo mucho a lo mas 10 minutos que a mi me parecieron una eternidad, justo cuando casi me levantaba y tiraba la puerta en mi desesperación la puerta se abrió y Jacob salio de la oficina seguido por Bella.

"_Mas te vale que __estés en contacto conmigo, me has dejado muy preocupado" _dijo el tipo abrazando a Bella a manera de despedida.

"_Jake ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero me dio gusto saludarte"_

"_Estamos en contacto no lo olvides" _

"_No lo olvido preocupon!" _se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Jacob se me quedo viendo fijamente mientras yo le devolvía la mirada.

"_Edward… pasa" _dijo Bella percatándose del juego de miradas entre Jacob y yo.

Entre a la oficina de Bella era amplia, pero muy acogedora, tenia muchos libros, y en el escritorio estaba dos fotos de ella con Alice y Rose. En la primera estaban muy pequeñas y en la segunda casi podía asegurar que era en la época en que las conocí.

"_Bien Edward, quiero hacer esto lo mas profesional posible, __leí tu manuscrito y déjame decirte que me encanto, me hizo reír, llorar, desesperarme, tiene de todo y bueno quiero publicarlo" _había estado esperando mucho tiempo esas palabras, pero ahora viniendo de Bella sonaban mas dulces.

"_En verdad te gusto?" _pregunte, no quería escuchar a la editora quería escucharla a ella.

"_No solo me gusto, me encanto Edward… es realmente bueno, hay que pulirle algunos detalles para mejorar su publicación"_

"_Tu serias mi editora?"_

"_Ese es el plan, pero si tienes algún problema con eso lo entenderé, existen mas editores aquí podemos…"_

"_No! Esta perfecto que tu seas la editora, solo esto me parece! Wow, no puedo creer que mi libro vaya a ser publicado!" _

"_Edward siempre fuiste un excelente escritor, no te asombres de este éxito, mira tendré que preparar los contratos y programar reuniones periódicas contigo, creo que quizás en un par de meses podremos lanzar tu libro a la venta" _se notaba que Bella sabia de lo que hablaba, pero lo que mas me gustaba era el pasar tiempo con ella.

"_Lo que digas… dime donde firmar y lo __haré"_

"_No te interesa saber cuanto ganaras y todo eso?" _

"_Bella sabes que no necesito el dinero, escribo porque amo escribir"_

"_Entonces preparare todo, no te arrepentirás de elegirme como tu editora y ha esta editorial como tu casa editorial" _dijo Bella dándome su mano, la cual tome con ambas manos.

"_Creo que __habría que celebrar no crees? Te parece si te invito a cenar?" _Bella sonrío pero después su expresión cambio.

"_Te parece que dejemos esa cena para dentro de unos __días? Quiero primero asegurarme de que Jasmin estará bien, en cuanto sepamos que todo salio bien tendremos otro motivo mas para celebrar" _dijo Bella seriamente.

"_Tienes toda la __razón, pero no me vayas a dejar plantado" _dije bromeando.

"_Sabes donde vivo, no me escapare tan fácilmente" _dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

El teléfono de Bella sonó su siguiente cita había llegado, me despedí de Bella prometiendo regresar por ella para ir al hospital.

**Ahí esta la dulce venganza, ****imagínense lo que sintieron las chicas al ver a nuestros galanes sin camiseta, ayyy!!! Bueno dejen sus reviews, porque que creen? Ya rompimos el record que teníamos con Rebeldes ahí tuvimos 1037 reviews en 43 capítulos aquí llevamos 1116 en 31 capítulos wow en serio que no puedo tener mejores lectoras y lectores que ustedes I LOVE YOU!! **


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**Bella's POV**

Después de que Edward se fue me quede con mis entrevistas, la mayoría eran tratos ya cerrados autores con quien ultimaba detalles de sus libros a punto de ser publicados, y aunque estuve bastante ocupada, aun no me podía quitar la imagen de Edward sin camisa, toda esta idea loca de Rosalie de la seducción estaba saliendo al revés, la cara de Rosalie y mía esta mañana no ayudaba mucho a nuestro supuesto plan, además estaba el asunto de Tanya, lo había olvidado casi por completo, pero hace rato que Edward me pidió celebrar recordé que el esta comprometido, aunque me parece raro no haber sabido nada de ella durante estos días.

A la hora de la comida Edward paso por mi para ir al hospital, Jasmin seguía mejorando pero podría salir del hospital hasta dentro de unos días, gracias a la cantidad de trabajo que tenia el tiempo paso volando, la semana termino y recibimos la maravillosa noticia de que Jasmin había aceptado totalmente el transplante y que su cuerpo estaba generando glóbulos rojos y blancos por si misma.

Jasmin y Alice salieron del hospital para irse a la casa de Esme y Carlise junto con Jasper, Alice estaba muy nerviosa pero como no tuvimos mucho tiempo de platicar no supe como iba su relación con Jasper.

El asunto del atentado seguía inconcluso la policía decía estar tras la pista de los tipos que lo hicieron pero aun no había ningún detenido.

Después de los "incidentes" con la ropa interior y ellos haciendo ejercicio sin camisa, me había distanciado un poco de Edward, la verdad tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, al igual que Rose quien estaba vuelta loca con su caso.

El sábado por la tarde después de llegar de la oficina decidí darme un baño, Rosalie aun no llegaba de su oficina, pero yo me sentía demasiado nerviosa en presencia de Edward.

Tenia la costumbre de sacar la ropa que iba a ponerme y dejarla sobre la cama, abrí mis cajones y me encontré con el sexy juego de lencería de encaje azul, aquel que me compre en la tienda pensando que el azul es el color favorito de Edward, sin saber porque lo coloque sobre la cama, no tenia planeado nada especial para esta noche pero una fuerza invisible me hizo tomarlo, también tome unos jeans y una blusa azul, conecte mi ipod a la bocina y abrí el agua, sentir como el agua recorría mi cuerpo me relajaba, no se cuanto tiempo pase bajo el agua, pero ya me sentía mas relajada.

Escuche ruido en la habitación supuse que era Rosalie que ya había llegado, abrí la puerta del baño y me percate que no había traído toalla por lo que le grite.

"_Me pasas una toalla? Ya sabes que siempre se me olvida!" _dije mientras me acomodaba tras el cristal de la puerta, el vapor que llenaba el baño me impedía ver, solo alcance una mano que me daba la toalla, la tome primero seque un poco mi cabello y luego coloque la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí rumbo a la habitación, le baje a la música y cuando voltee me encontré a Edward parado frente a mi.

"_Disculpa… yo no sabia que te estabas bañando, entre a… a… hablar contigo, __perdón… te veo cuando… estés… vestida!" _dijo Edward totalmente avergonzado, no esa no era la palabra, realmente me veía de otra manera, me estaba comiendo con los ojos, salio no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la ropa de mi cama, sobre todo a la lencería.

Sentí que todo el color se me había subido al rostro, cerré la puerta con llave y me recargue en ella, abrazada a mi toalla me quede viendo a la cama y sonreí, pensé en Rosalie, eso seria algo que ella haría con Emmett, lo prepararía pero a mi, a mi me salio sin querer, fue un accidente, no sabia con que cara iba a ver a Edward a la cara, me vestí y salí a la sala aun con el cabello húmedo, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón, se veía nervioso, sin decir nada me senté junto a el.

"_Y… de que __querías hablar? Seguramente de tu libro verdad, pero no te preocupes ya termine con mis pendientes y ahora puedo comenzar con los nuevos proyectos…"_

"_No quería hablar del libro, en realidad quería invitarte a cenar, me debes una cena recuerdas?" _dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

"_Ehh… si… respecto a eso… no crees que a tu prometida le __molestaría que salgas a cenar con tu ex novia? En realidad no te he preguntado como ha tomado el que este viviendo aquí" _dije finalmente abordando el tema.

"_Si ese es el problema para que aceptes mi __invitación no tienes que preocuparte mas" _dijo Edward sonriendo.

"_No entiendo?" _dije francamente confundida, sabia que Tanya no era una persona tolerante.

"_Tanya y yo rompimos, tanto nuestro compromiso como nuestro noviazgo" _dijo Edward, mientras yo no podía evitar sonreír ante tan declaración.

"_En serio?" _dije incrédula pero feliz.

"_Así que ya no hay ningún inconveniente para salir a cenar, te parece que vayamos hoy?"_

"_Claro, solo dame oportunidad de arreglarme" _dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y entrando a mí recamara a arreglarme.

**Edward's POV**

Después de las buenas noticias recibidas note a Bella un poco distante, a pesar de verla todos los días sentía como una distancia entre nosotros y eso definitivamente no me gustaba.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento Bella se metió a su recamara y yo me quede dando vueltas en la sala, finalmente me arme de valor, fui a tocar a su habitación, escuche la música prendida y pensé que esa era la razón por la que no me escuchaba, así que abrí la puerta, cuando entre no vi a Bella por ningún lado pero cuando pose mi mirada en su cama, me encontré con una enorme sorpresa ahí estaba un sexy juego de lencería en un color azul, trague saliva de solo imaginarme a Bella con eso puesto, iba a salir de la habitación cuando escuche su voz desde el baño.

"_Me pasas una toalla? Ya sabes que siempre se me olvida!"_ seguramente pensaba que era Rosalie, pensé en irme pero la curiosidad pudo mas que yo tome la toalla del mueble y entre al baño había demasiado vapor pero eso no me impidió ver un poco de las curvas de Bella a través de la puerta de vidrio del baño, rápidamente le acerque la toalla y salí del baño, se tardo solo unos segundo y salio cubierta solo por la toalla, mientras agua corría por su cuerpo se veía tan sensual, como jamás la había visto, apago la música aun sin percatarse de mi presencia, cuando finalmente volteo hacia a mi, casi se desmaya de la impresión, yo la veía como un idiota embelesado casi tartamudeando le dije.

"_Disculpa… yo no sabia que te estabas bañando, entre a… a… hablar contigo, __perdón… te veo cuando… estés… vestida!" _que estupido no podía haber dicho algo mejor? Antes de irme volví a ver su lencería y mejor salí corriendo, pues de otra manera era capaz de hacer una locura, capaz de quitarle a Bella la toalla en ese preciso momento y hacerla mía con todo el amor y la pasión que llevaba 3 años contenidos.

Me senté en la sala jugando con mis manos, nervioso, la imagen de Bella así en toalla no podía salir de mi cabeza, pasaron unos minutos y Bella salio al fin de su habitación, vestida con la ropa que estaba junto a la lencería, la vi y me la imagine vistiendo solo esa sexy lencería azul y mejor deje de verla, en silencio Bella se sentó junto a mi y casi en un susurro me dijo.

"_Y… de que __querías hablar? Seguramente de tu libro verdad, pero no te preocupes ya termine con mis pendientes y ahora puedo comenzar con los nuevos proyectos…" _la interrumpí pues el libro era lo que menos me interesaba ahora.

"_No __quería hablar del libro, en realidad quería invitarte a cenar, me debes una cena recuerdas?" _necesitaba mirarla a los ojos solo a los ojos y olvidarme de lo demás.

"_Ehh… si… respecto a eso… no crees que a tu prometida le __molestaría que salgas a cenar con tu ex novia? En realidad no te he preguntado como ha tomado el que este viviendo aquí" _así que era eso, Tanya era lo que había hecho que Bella se alejara de mi en estos días.

"_Si ese es el problema para que aceptes mi __invitación no tienes que preocuparte mas" _dije sonriendo esperando la reacción de Bella.

"_No entiendo?" _el rostro de Bella se mostraba realmente confundido.

"_Tanya y yo rompimos, tanto nuestro compromiso como nuestro noviazgo" _la sonrisa de Bella me hizo pensar que estaba en lo correcto y que por Tanya se había alejado de mi.

"_En serio?"_

"_Así que ya no hay ningún inconveniente para salir a cenar, te parece que vayamos hoy?" _no deseaba que pasara un día mas sin decirle a Bella que la seguía amando.

"_Claro, solo dame oportunidad de arreglarme" _dijo mordiéndose el labio y se metió a su recamara.

Mientras tanto llame al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, obviamente no había lugar alguno pero al mencionar mi nombre o mejor dicho mi apellido muchas puertas se abrían, entre a mi cuarto para buscar un atuendo, encontré un traje casual color negro y lo combine con una camisa azul la cual utilice sin corbata para darle un aire informal a la situación.

Yo estuve listo rápidamente, realmente estaba ansioso por esta cita con Bella, cuando ella salio de la habitación me di cuenta que valió la pena cada minuto de espera.

Bella se veía hermosa llevaba puesto un vestido azul que enmarcaba su figura, su cabello lacio pero ondulado de las puntas caía por su hermosa y blanca espalda, llevaba poco maquillaje pero el que traía acentuaba sus facciones haciéndola ver como un verdadero ángel.

"_Estoy lista" _dijo Bella con su dulce voz.

"_Bella… te ves hermosa" _dijo con reverencia en la voz y ella sonrío.

"_Gracias… nos vamos? Le llame a Rosalie aun esta en su oficina Emmett esta con ella para cuando lleguemos de cenar seguramente ya __estarán aquí" _dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo acepto y juntos partimos a lo que esperaba fuera una gran noche.

**Mis fieles lectoras y lectores se que no tengo ****perdón de Dios por no haber actualizado ayer pero en serio que el trabajo y un enorme dolor de cabeza no me lo permitieron, pero hoy aquí estoy, para aquellos que se pregunten que ha pasado entre Jasper y Alice no se preocupen habrá un capitulo diciéndolo todo por el momento estamos centrados en Bella y Edward, y les adelanto el próximo capitulo estará que arde así que espérenlo con ansias, espero poder tenerlo listo para la tarde pero no prometo nada pues el work esta fuerte.**

**Bueno mil gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios los amo, me encantan ****así como ustedes dicen que esperan mis actualizaciones yo así espero sus reviews, me río mucho con todas sus ocurrencias, y ya saben que a veces tomo en cuenta algunas de sus locuras para los capítulos, como lo del baño, que fue idea de Edward Kaname (LOVE YOU!) en fin ya saben dejen su review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**Edward's POV**

Subimos al auto, la verdad iba bastante nervioso, le abrí la puerta y nos encaminamos al restaurante, durante el camino Bella me iba platicando de la oficina, resulta que toda esta semana tuvo que ultimar detalles de algunos libros a punto de publicarse y casi no salio de la oficina.

Llegamos al restaurante, donde nuestra mesa especial ya nos esperaba, estaba en la terraza con una vista hermosa a un precioso lago en el jardín del restaurante, la noche estaba clara, sin una sola nube llena de hermosas estrellas.

El mesero nos acompaño hasta la mesa donde velas y rosas nos esperaban, Bella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

"_Es hermoso Edward" _

"_No mas que tu" _dije ayudándola a sentarse, de inmediato el mesero se presento ante nosotros.

"_Buenas noches soy Salvatore y __seré su mesero por esta noche, puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?"_

"_Tráenos por favor una botella de la mejor champagne" _dije sin ver la carta de vinos y regresándosela de inmediato, el mesero abandono el lugar entregándonos el menú.

"_Champagne?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Estamos celebrando lo recuerdas? Mi libro, la salud de Jasmin…" _

"_Tienes razón" _dijo sonriendo regresando su mirada a la carta, el mesero regreso con la botella de champagne y ordenamos nuestra comida, tome la botella y la abrí, serví una copa a Bella y otra para mi.

"_Brindemos" _dije levantando mi copa Bella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

"_Por una maravillosa noche… y por haberte encontrado de nuevo!" _dije mientras ambos chocábamos nuestras copas y bebíamos.

"_Dime Bella tengo mucha curiosidad, como terminaste de editora, cuando __estábamos en la escuela amabas leer pero siempre prense que escribirías"_ dije realmente curioso.

"_Yo __también lo pensé pero cuando… cuando Alice se fue Rose y yo buscamos trabajo, algo que realmente tuviera que ver con la carrera y encontré un espacio en la editorial, empecé desde abajo, sirviendo café y sacando copias, como al año, poco después de graduarnos me ascendieron como asistente de uno de los editores y fue entonces cuando paso, mi jefe era una persona bastante desagradable, un día una joven mujer llego con un manuscrito el cual le lleve a mi jefe quien ni si quiera lo leyó al ver el titulo me lo regreso, me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con el y lo que hice fue leerlo, y créeme es uno de los mejores libros que he leído lleno de amor y de intriga"_

"_Y que hiciste?" _pregunte intrigado por su historia.

"_Fui directamente con el director de la editorial, le dije lo que pensaba del manuscrito, el lo __leyó, y después me cito para decirme que me daría una oportunidad, podría editar este libro pero si no tenia éxito me despediría"_

"_Debo asumir que fue todo un éxito ya que sigues trabajando en la editorial"_

"_Quien diría que Twilight llegaría a tener tanto éxito" _dijo Bella tomando de su copa.

"_Quieres decir que eres la editora de Stephenie Meyer?" _

"_Si, es increíble no crees, sus libros son maravillosos y ella es tan joven y sencilla, en fin ese fue mi trampolín en la editorial, gracias a Stephenie soy lo que soy"_

"_Wow Bella… en verdad te envidio, me __gustaría decirte que en este tiempo yo también he hecho cosas así, pero no…" _el mesero llego y sirvió nuestra comida, la cena transcurrió un poco en silencio entre bromas y anécdotas de Bella y su trabajo, cuando los platos fueron retirados y la cuenta traída a la mesa, Bella me pregunto.

"_Edward… porque dices que me tienes envidia, escribiste un libro maravilloso, que pronto publicaremos y veras que __será todo un éxito, millones de personas lo van a leer, considero eso un gran éxito" _dijo Bella mientras me miraba dulcemente.

Pague la cuenta y Bella se levanto de su asiento.

"_Te __parecería si caminamos un poco antes de irnos?" _pregunte mientras le mostraba el jardín del restaurante, Bella asintió y camino a mi lado.

"_Puedo hacerte una pregunta Edward… es… es un poco personal" _dijo Bella quien caminaba muy cerca de mi.

"_Claro dispara" _dije mientras veía que Bella se frotaba los brazos la noche estaba refrescando, me quite mi saco y se lo puse encima.

"_Gracias… este yo me preguntaba… si no quieres responder lo __entenderé… pero… porque terminaste con Tanya?" _pregunto mientras miraba fijamente al frente y caminaba.

"_Comprometerme con Tanya fue un error, nunca la ame, __jamás… y bueno me di cuenta al verte que jamás podría compartir mi vida con ella" _me le quede mirando fijamente a Bella mientras ella se sonrojaba aun bajo la luz de la luna podía notarlo.

"_Si fue un error… porque te comprometiste con ella?"_

"_Por estupido… hice muchas estupideces en este tiempo Bella… muchas pero comprometerme con Tanya fue la mas grande de ellas" _dije mientras caminábamos mas.

"_Yo… __también hice tonterías… estupideces" _dijo Bella interrumpiendo la platica pues mas parejas comenzaron a llegar llenando el jardín.

"_Te parece si nos vamos? El lugar esta __poniéndose un poco aglomerado" _dije mientras Bella asentía y los dos subimos al auto.

Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir, nos quedamos callados, no estaba muy lejos de la casa y el trafico era casi nulo por lo que no tardamos nada en llegar, antes de subir me fije en el estacionamiento que el auto de Emmett aun no estaba, en ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje, Bella lo leyó y río, mostrándomelo.

"_Bella __surgió una estrategia muy interesante para el caso, Emmett me esta ayudando con eso no te preocupes y no me esperes despierta llegare tarde, cuídate te quiero: Rose" _sonreí imaginando la gran oportunidad que la vida me ofrecía Bella y yo solos.

"_Y cuando Rose se queda trabajando llega muy tarde?" _pregunte en el elevador, Bella sonrío, ambos habíamos bebido la botella completa de champagne no estábamos borrachos pero nuestras inhibiciones estaban bajando considerablemente.

"_Tendremos suerte si llega a dormir" _dijo mientras el elevador se abría en nuestro piso, abrí la puerta, todo estaba muy obscuro, Bella con su torpe equilibrio se tropezó y ambos caímos al sillón.

Nos reímos por el tropezón pero cuando nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, no pude resistirlo tantos años de desear besarla, de desear hacerle infinidad de cosas, no pude mas, con mi mano acaricie su angelical rostro y la bese, al parecer Bella se sorprendió pues me respondió el Bella pero puso sus manos en mi pecho y me alejo un poco de ella.

"_Lo siento Bella yo… no… sabes en verdad no lo siento… Te Amo Bella, durante todo este tiempo no paso ni un solo __día en que no pensara en ti, en que no quisiera amarte y besarte, y desde que te volví a ver, no he pensado en otra cosa mas que en besarte" _dije besándola de nuevo, esta vez Bella no opuso resistencia sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y enredo sus dedos en mi alborotado cabello.

"_Edward… yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, ni un solo __día, pero lo que paso…"_

"_Bella ya no me importa el pasado, lo __único que me importa es el aquí y el ahora, y aquí y ahora te amo con todo mi corazón" _dije mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Nuestro beso estaba siendo apasionado y entregado, la mano de Bella se deslizo de mi cuello a mi pecho y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, ante tal acción yo le respondí quitándole con suavidad mi saco que aun traía puesto, mire fijamente a Bella a los ojos, la cargue poniéndola en mis brazos y le dije.

"_Bella… estas segura de querer…" _pero Bella me interrumpió con un dedo en mis labios.

"_Te Amo y quiero hacer el amor contigo Edward" _y después me beso, la lleve hasta mi habitación, deposite a Bella sobre mi cama, encendí un par de velas dándole un ambiente romántico a la habitación, a pesar que deseaba comerme a Bella a besos y si por mi fuera le hubiera arrancado el vestido en ese instante pero deseaba que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera inolvidable.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, y con cuidado desabroche sus zapatos, besando sus pies desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los tobillos, sentía a Bella estremecerse con cada beso y con cada caricia, ayude a Bella a ponerse de pie y con cuidado baje el cierre de su vestido el cual con mi ayuda cayo al piso, revelando el excitante traje de lencería azul.

"_No sabes las veces que te he imaginado con esto… desde hace rato que la vi sobre tu cama, pero sabia que seria mil veces mejor verla sobre tu cuerpo" _dije besando lentamente su cuello, con algo de timidez los dedos de Bella se deslizaron sobre los botones de mi camisa, retirándola por completo.

Sentí sus delicadas y suaves manos acariciando mi pecho y me estremecí, al mismo momento que yo besaba su cuello Bella hacia lo mismo con el mío.

De pronto sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi cinturón y después mi pantalón, el cual cayó al suelo junto a su vestido, y ahí estábamos los dos casi desnudos.

Recosté a Bella sobre mi cama, maravillándome de su cuerpo, de cada hermosa curva, con amor y con pasión bese cada rincón de su cuerpo, quitando las prendas que me estorbaban en el camino, encontré lugares que hicieron a Bella estremecerse de placer cuando los besaba o cuando los tocaba.

Finalmente removí la única prenda que me daba ventaja sobre Bella y los dos estábamos ahí desnudos, me sentía nervioso, esta definitivamente no era mi primera vez, pero si estaba seguro de que era la primera vez haciendo el amor, la primera que enamorado me entregaba en cuerpo y alma a una mujer.

Bella y yo estábamos bañados en sudor, con cuidado me puse entre sus piernas, listo para al fin consumar nuestra entrega, cuando entre en Bella lo hice con cuidado, no quería apresurar el momento, pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo, Bella era…

"_Bella… eres vir…" _pero con un beso silencio mis palabras, mi rostro estaba confundido pero Bella coloco sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y me dijo.

"_Edward quiero que tu y solo tu seas el primero, sin preguntas, sin reproches, solo hazme el amor" _y a pesar de la confusión que sentía no podía negarme a sus deseos, con delicadeza termine de entrar en su cuerpo, sentí como sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, pero poco después se relajo y con nuestros besos continuamos con la entrega, poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo, mientras Bella se abrazaba mas a mi, diciéndome palabras de amor al oído.

"_Eres el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen, el __único que ha ocupado siempre mi corazón y el único que ha tenido y tendrá mi cuerpo… TE AMO" _ y con estas palabras ambos llegamos a la cima del placer, fuimos uno solo en ese momento, como lo seriamos siempre.

**No tengo mas que decir que mas les vale que me dejen muchos reviews!! Y esperen a mañana porque lo que sigue esta… no crean que las cosas son tan ****fáciles, aun no se sabe la verdad ya veremos como lo toma Bella, ustedes que creen?**

**Ah por cierto ya se que Scholastic no es la editorial de Stephenie Meyer pero en mi historia todo es posible.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**Edward's POV**

Bella estaba entre mis brazos, con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo confundido, feliz porque Bella se acababa de entregar a mi en cuerpo y alma, porque yo era el único en su vida, y porque todo lo que pensé de ella era mentira, lo cual me llevaba a estar confundido, porque diablos esos tipos del bar nos dirían esa clase de mentiras sobre ellas, que ganaban.

"_Porque tan callado?" _dijo Bella poniendo su rostro a nivel del mío dándome un beso yo la abrace fuertemente respondiendo a su beso.

"_Solo… pensaba" _dije sin revelar mas.

"_Y se puede saber en que?" _dijo Bella recargándose en su codo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"_Realmente no quieres saberlo" _dije besándola, aunque ella respondió el beso me dijo.

"_Realmente si quiero saber que piensas, no me lo vas a decir?" _dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, entonces me senté recargándome en la cabecera de la cama, Bella se cubrió con la sabana e hizo lo mismo.

"_Yo… pensaba en lo que paso hace 3 años, en la noche que te __descubrí bailando" _dije mientras Bella fruncía un poco su rostro.

"_Edward… yo… se que __debí decirte a que me dedicaba pero… tuve miedo a que no me comprendieras… que fue exactamente lo que paso"_

"_No… eso no fue lo que paso… lo que paso es que fui un idiota que se dejo llevar por lo que le dijo la gente de ti" _Bella se puso rígida y se alejo un poco de mi.

"_No entiendo? __Podrías explicarte mejor? Quien te dijo cosas sobre mi?" _dijo Bella al borde del otro lado de la cama.

"_Bella ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado…"_

"_No Edward… quiero saber que te dijeron de mi?" _dijo Bella levantándose de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, yo me puse mis boxers para no estar desnudo.

"_Bella __relájate déjame explicarte… cuando llegamos al club, realmente no queríamos ir pero no tuvimos opción, al llegar unos tipos en la mesa de al lado comenzaron a hablar de las bailarinas, de… pues de que por dinero se acostaban con cualquiera… que ellos ya habían estado muchas veces con ellas… y que se acostarían con nosotros si les dábamos una buena cantidad de dinero… entonces ustedes salieron a bailar… ellos estaban hablando de ustedes" _el rostro de Bella se transformo de confusión a enojo, a furia.

"_Me estas diciendo que no me diste ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablarte, de explicarte porque unos extraños dijeron que yo era una zorra, UNOS EXTRAÑOS? Es __increíble Edward!" _Bella salio de mi recamara y se metió en la suya cerrándola con llave, yo la seguí tocando con fuerza su puerta.

"_Bella por favor __entiéndeme, fui un idiota…"_

"_Idiota es poco Edward no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de la maldita trampa que nos puso Tanya" _grito Bella desde su habitación, y entonces me di cuenta, era obvio Tanya era la culpable, ella nos llevo al club, seguramente ella le había pagado a los tipos.

"_Bella por favor __escúchame…" _

"_De la misma manera que tu me escuchaste a mi? Yo te suplique Edward, te rogué que me escucharas, incluso te fui a buscar al día siguiente dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidieras con tal de que me escucharas" _Bella acababa de abrir la puerta vestida en jeans y camiseta.

"_De que hablas? Tu nunca me buscaste!" _dije recordándolo perfectamente si ella me hubiera buscado definitivamente las cosas se habrían arreglado antes.

"_Oh si… claro que lo hice y lo __único que me encontré fue a Tanya medio desnuda después de haberse acostado contigo, al parecer tu estabas muy cansado para recibirme" _dije mientras caminaba por la sala.

"_No Bella!! Yo __jamás me acosté con Tanya esa noche! Por Dios estaba demasiado borracho, los 3 lo estábamos Tanya y sus hermanas estuvieron aquí nos ayudaron pero fue todo ninguno de nosotros tuvimos sexo con ellas!" _dije mientras el rostro de Bella se suavizaba un poco.

"_Mira Edward todo esto es demasiado, necesito pensar, estar sola!" _dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del departamento.

"_Espérate no te puedes ir, no puedes estar sola!" _pero ya era demasiado tarde, entre a mi recamara y me puse lo primero que encontré, salí afuera del edificio pero ya no la encontré, regrese al departamento y tome el teléfono, marque el celular de Bella pero me mandaba al buzón estaba apagado, marque el celular de Rose esperando que ella supiera algo de Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie y yo estábamos en medio de una estrategia para finalmente hundir a John Taylor, como lo pensé mi jefe en el bufette de abogados me despidió, pero eso me dio la oportunidad de estar mas tiempo en compañía de Rosalie además mis planes de comenzar mi propia firma serian llevados a cabo.

John Taylor había contratado al abogado mas sucio de todo New York es por eso que estaba ayudando a Rosalie, bueno por eso y para pasar mas tiempo a su lado.

Llevábamos todo el día revisando papeles, hablando con testigos potenciales, apenas y nos dimos cuenta cuando cayó la noche.

"_No me __había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es, seguramente Bella estará preocupada por mi" _dijo Rose tomando su celular y mandándole un mensaje a Bella.

En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina de Rose comenzó a sonar, lo levante pues hablaban de la recepción del edificio.

"_Buenas noches, si __hágalo pasar" _dije colgando el teléfono.

"_Citaste a __algún testigo? Ya es muy noche no crees?" _dijo Rosalie mirando su reloj pasaba de la media noche.

"_No __ningún testigo, creo que ya es hora de descansar un poco, hemos trabajado mucho y no hemos comido desde medio día, no se tu pero mi estomago esta rugiendo" _dije tomando a Rosalie de las manos y sentándola en el sillón de su enorme oficina, el joven que traía la comida toco la puerta y yo la abrí, recogí el pedido y le di su propina.

"_Mmm es sushi? Que delicia!" _dijo Rosalie ayudándome a sacar a comida la pusimos sobre la mesita de centro y en vez de sentarnos en el sillón, nos sentamos en el piso.

Me quite el saco y afloje mi corbata, Rosalie también se quito su saco y comenzamos a comer.

"_Mmm realmente no __había pensado en cuanta hambre tenia hasta que olí la comida!" _dijo Rose terminándose su ultimo rollo.

"_Lo se… pero uno siempre piensa mejor con el estomago lleno" _asegure mientras terminaba de comer.

"_Emmett realmente quiero agradecerte por todo esto que estas haciendo por mi, de no ser por tu ayuda y tus brillantes ideas este caso no __tendría posibilidades de ganar"_ dijo Rosalie mirándome a los ojos.

"_Rosalie si no hubiera sido por mi no __tendrías que estar apelando a la decisión del jurado yo fui el culpable de que John Taylor este libre y tengo el deber moral de meterlo a la cárcel"_

"_Pero perdiste tu empleo Emmett, por no mencionar los golpes que te dio esa basura de John Taylor" _

"_Rose lo del empleo no te preocupes, ya te dije que estoy mejor así, de esta manera puedo hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero comenzar mi propia firma de abogados, donde obviamente hay un espacio para ti, y por los golpes no te preocupes, goce ponerle el ojo morado a ese idiota cobarde que sabe muy bien que si no hubiera sido porque me rompió un florero en la cabeza le hubiera ido peor" _Rosalie sonrío en ese momento los dos nos quedamos en silencio, yo la vi tan hermosa, tan sensual que no pude resistirme a ella.

"_Tienes… tienes algo ahí" _dije mintiendo, pero era la única manera de acercarme a ella así que señale su rostro como si tuviera algo.

"_Donde?" _dijo Rosalie mientras se tocaba el rostro en busca de la inexistente mancha, yo me acerque a ella y con mi mano en su rostro le dije.

"_Aquí… pero no se quiere quitar" _dije tocando la comisura de sus labios, Rosalie se quedo muy quita viéndome fijamente, entonces decidí arriesgarme era ahora o nunca, me acerque a ella y le di un leve beso justo en la comisura de los labios, cuando mire a Rosalie ella tenia los ojos cerrados, abrió sus hermosos ojos de cielo y se quedo sin decir nada.

"_Rose… yo…" _y entonces ella se me hecho encima y me beso, me tomo por sorpresa por lo que caí al piso y ella sobre mi, nos besábamos apasionadamente, como hacia tantas veces lo hicimos y a pesar de haber pasado los últimos 3 años con muchas mujeres debo admitir que ninguna jamás me hizo sentir lo que Rosalie podía solo con un beso.

De un movimiento cambie lugares con Rosalie, mientras ahora yo estaba sobre ella besándola con una pasión desmedida, la deseaba como jamás había deseado a ninguna otra mujer, pero sobre todo la amaba, la amaba con todo mi corazón, y con ella sentía con lo que ninguna antes había sentido.

Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse de la cintura de Rosalie hacia su muslo, subiendo su falda de manera que podía acariciar sus hermosas piernas, las manos de Rosalie se colocaron en mi pecho retirando la corbata y desabrochando mi camisa.

"_Rose… Rose… te amo, __jamás te deje de amar" _dije besándola de nuevo, bajando hacia su cuello ocasionando sonidos extremadamente sensuales que salían de su boca.

"_Pero y todas esas mujeres con las que estuviste?" _pregunto Rose ocasionando que dejara de besarla y la mirada fijamente a los ojos.

"_No te lo voy a negar… estuve con muchas mujeres… pero ni una sola me hizo sentir esto que siento por ti… amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, a ti te amo Rose, te amo!" _dije esperando una respuesta, definitivamente no iba a hacer nada hasta que ella me dijera si quería que siguiera o no, con dulzura sonrío y me dijo.

"_Yo __también te amo Emmett y no paso un solo día sin que pensara en ti mi osito!" _sus manos me jalaron de nuevo para besarme, mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar su blusa de seda mientras besaba cada pedazo de piel que iba dejando al descubierto, cuando finalmente retire su blusa casi me muero de la impresión Rose llevaba puesto la lencería color rojo que vi el otro día.

"_Quieres matarme verdad amor?" _dije señalando su ropa mientras le quitaba la falda revelando una diminuto tanga roja de encaje.

"_Te gusta amor? En realidad la compre pensando en ti" _dijo en tono inocente Rose lo cual me volvía loco.

"_Que si me gusta llevo pensando en ti vestida con ella desde aquel __día!" _dije besando de nuevo su cuello.

"_Justo lo que __quería!" _dijo Rosalie desabrochando mi pantalón del cual me deshice rápidamente.

Bese el cuello de Rose, con cuidado baje los tirantes de Rose dejando al descubierto uno de sus maravillosos senos, el cual acaricie y Rose se estremeció ante mi tacto, con pasión comencé a besarlo, estaba ahí, maravillándome con el cuerpo de mi Rose cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

"_No respondas…" _dije sin dejar de besarla Rose tomo el celular y me dijo.

"_Es tu hermano"_

"_No… esta vez no voy a permitir que nos interrumpa" _dije quitándole el celular a Rose y arrojándolo lejos, no pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando ahora el que comenzó a sonar fue el mío.

"_Y si es algo urgente?" _dijo Rose.

"_Cualquier cosa puede esperar en este momento…" _dije besando de nuevo a Rose en los labios, el celular comenzó de nuevo.

"_Ese idiota me va a __oír!" _dije tomando el celular.

"_Edward este no es un buen momento!" _dije furioso a punto de colgar pero mi hermano me lo impidió.

"_Espera Bella se fue, tuvimos una pelea y se fue hermano, tengo miedo de que le pase algo, creo que ya __se quien esta detrás de lo de su departamento pero necesito que tu y Rose vengan de inmediato!" _dijo Edward totalmente angustiado.

"_Diablos Edward… no pudiste haber escogido otro momento para pelear con Bella? Vamos para __allá!" _dije colgando el teléfono y mirando a mi Rose.

"_Que paso con Bella?" _digo Rose incorporándose y acomodándose la ropa interior.

"_No lo se Edward solo me dijo que se peleo con Bella y que ella se fue, __también me dijo que tiene una idea de quien incendio su departamento" _dije ayudando a Rose a levantarse, ambos tomamos nuestras ropas y comenzamos a vestirnos.

"_Juro que si le pasa algo a Bella voy a matar a tu hermano!" _dijo Rose poniéndose los zapatos, yo la acerque a mi y la abrace.

"_No eres la __única que va a matarlo, no puedo creer que por segunda vez nos haya interrumpido" _dije besándola apasionadamente ella me correspondió.

"_Emmett… te amo… realmente te amo" _

"_Y yo a ti mi amor… en cuanto esto se termine tu y yo vamos a hablar largamente te parece? Necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas del pasado, necesitamos comenzar limpiamente, no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, pase lo que pase y haya pasado lo que haya pasado antes, te amo Rosalie, TE AMO!" _dije besándola de nuevo mientras los dos nos íbamos al departamento.

**Hoy tuve de nuevo mucho trabajo, ****así que solo pude hacerles este humilde capitulo jaja que estoy segura que las (los) hará correr a darse un baño de agua fría.**

**Yo creo que todavía el ****próximo será algo de Bella/Edward, Rose/Emmett y ya el que le sigue nos remontaremos a un Jasper/Alice y todo lo que ha pasado desde que les avisaron que Jasmin estaba fuera de peligro, no sabemos quizás estos par de tórtolas ya estén reconciliados, uno nunca sabe!**

**Bueno me despido por esta semana y felicito a todas aquellas lectoras mamas, FELIZ DIA, felicidades por tener la bendición mas grande del mundo que es traer vida a este lugar llamado tierra, y también mando felicitar a todas sus mamas, abuelitas, tías, hermanas, primas etc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**Emmett's POV**

Llegamos rápidamente al departamento, al entrar nos fuimos directamente a la recamara de Edward que se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama. La cama estaba totalmente revuelva, con ropa tirada alrededor, ropa de Edward y de Bella.

Rosalie también se dio cuenta de todo porque entro y en cuanto vio la ropa de Bella se le echo encima.

"_Que le hiciste a Bella? Porque diablos la dejaste ir?"_

"_Yo… no pude detenerla… dijo que necesitaba estar en un lugar para pensar… por favor ayúdame, tengo miedo de que le pase algo!" _dijo Edward angustiado.

"_Tranquilícense los dos por favor necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría, Rose tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo ir Bella?" _dije intentando mediar entre los dos.

"_Si pero no estoy segura que este ahí" _dijo Rose aun molesta.

"_Dime donde la __iré a buscar de inmediato" _dijo Edward rápidamente.

"_Mejor vete a buscarla a casa de tus papas, __quizás va a buscar a Alice, yo iré a buscarla con Emmett y si alguno la encuentra llama al otro" _dijo Rose dando la vuelta, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Edward me tomo del brazo impidiendo que me fuera, mientras Rose ya había salido de la habitación.

"_Espera Emmett…"_

"_Que pasa Edward?"_

"_Debo decirte algo muy importante… todo lo que nos dijeron en el bar la noche que descubrimos a las chicas era mentira, ellas no son ni eran unas cualquiera todo era mentira…"_

"_Pero como lo sabes?" _en eso vi la cama y la única manera posible de que Edward estuviera tan seguro era esa.

"_Emmett!!! Vienes o me voy sola?" _los gritos de Rosalie provenientes de la sala rompieron mi concentración.

"_Diablos Edward… no puede ser lo que estoy pensando… Bella era virgen?" _dije esto ultimo en voz baja temiendo a la respuesta, Edward solo asintió con la cabeza.

"_Diablos… diablos!" _dije yendo tras de Rosalie, ambos subimos al auto y maneje en la dirección que Rose me señalo.

Durante unos minutos no podía dejar de ver a Rosalie, cada que podía volteaba a verla, obviamente ella se percato de esto.

"_Bueno se puede saber porque me ves __así? Ya se que me exalte con tu hermano pero no es para tanto"_

"_No… no es eso Rose… bueno creo saber la __razón por la que Bella se enojo con mi hermano" _dije sin pensarlo.

"_Entonces __dímelo" _dijo Rose seriamente.

"_Rose… es parte del pasado… es algo que paso en el club cuando las descubrimos bailando… bueno un poco antes en realidad" _dije casi con escalofríos al recordar esa noche.

"_Quiero saberlo"_

"_Bueno… antes de que ustedes salieran a bailar unos tipos nos dijeron cosas horribles de ustedes, bueno no de ustedes de las bailarinas, en resumen dijeron que eran unas __cualquiera, que se acostarían con cualquiera con dinero, que ellos habían pagado por sus servicios varias veces… cuando las vimos salir, cuando vimos que eran ustedes… que nos habían mentido, pues creímos todo lo que nos habían dicho" _el rostro de Rose demostraba incredulidad, al parecer no podía creer lo que le decía.

"_Me estas diciendo que le creyeron mas a unos borrachos que a nosotras? Que por eso no nos dieron la oportunidad de hablar de explicarles? No pues ya me doy cuenta porque salio huyendo Bella de la cama de tu hermano… seguramente se dio cuenta de lo estupido que fue al creer esas mentiras y mas cuando el fue su primera vez!" _dijo Rose casi riendo del coraje.

"_Fuimos… fui un idiota… Rose…"_

"_Si! Fueron unos idiotas Emmett, como pudieron pensar eso? Y ahora que lo recuerdo, como pudiste enojarte tanto conmigo esa noche y __después irte a acostar con la estupida de Irina?" _

"_Espera un momento… de donde sacas eso? Yo no me acosté con Irina esa noche, por Dios estaba totalmente borracho!"_

"_Pues eso no es lo que ella me dijo al día siguiente cuando salio cubierta solo con una sabana a abrir la puerta de tu departamento"_

"_Pues no es verdad… espera… fuiste a buscarme? Pero como… yo nunca los supe!"_

"_Bella y yo fuimos a buscarlos y nos encontramos con las hermanitas Denali ahí medio desnudas, restregándonos en la cara que se habían acostado con ustedes, que les importábamos muy poco!" _

"_Claro… que estupido como no me di cuenta antes… fueron ellas… ellas lo planearon todo, lo de descubrirlas en el club, seguramente lo de los tipos también fue obra de ellas! Estupido, estupido!!" _dije dándole de golpes al volante.

"_Emmett, aun no puedo creer que por esa __razón no hayas querido hablar conmigo" _dijo Rose con la cabeza baja decepcionada.

"_Fui un estupido, pero ponte en mi lugar… tu me __habías mentido… que querías que pensara de ti? Pero Rose… ten por seguro que si hubiera podido hablar contigo, si ellas no hubieran estado ahí… te habría escuchado… todo habría sido diferente" _dije con la voz entrecortada me dolía pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

"_Se que te __mentí… lo hice por miedo… pensé que no me entenderías, yo también tengo mucha culpa en esto… pero ahora… Emmett tu estabas dispuesto a todo conmigo aun pensando en que yo había sido una cualquiera?" _pregunto Rose con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

"_Rose, amor… __jamás deje de quererte y desde que te encontré… me di cuenta que tu tampoco… no me importaba el pasado, quería… quiero un presente y un futuro contigo" _dije tomándola de la mano y ella sonrío.

"_Yo __también Emmett" _dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

Finalmente habíamos llegado al lugar, era el orfanato donde habían vivido las chicas de niñas, nos bajamos y entramos al jardín anexo a la iglesia, ahí bajo un árbol alcanzamos a ver a Bella.

"_Emmett __llámale a Edward y dile que se regrese al departamento, que ya encontramos a Bella, voy a hablar con ella" _

Tome el teléfono e hice lo que Rose me indico mientras ella se iba a hablar con Bella.

**Rosalie's POV**

Camine lentamente hacia Bella que se encontraba al pie del árbol que de niñas nos refugiábamos.

"_Sabia que __estarías aquí" _dije sentándome en el césped junto a ella, Bella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Como… porque me __viniste a buscar?" _pregunto entre sollozos.

"_Edward me llamo desesperado, esta muy preocupado por ti, no debiste haber salido __así del departamento" _dije reprendiéndola un poco.

"_Tu… no comprendes… hoy… paso algo… Edward…" _pero Bella no podía ni hablar con el llanto.

"_Bells, tranquila… creo saber lo que paso, y te entiendo yo __también me puse furiosa cuando Emmett me dijo hace rato"_

"_Entonces ya lo sabes? Sabes que les creyeron a unos extraños antes que a nosotros? Y aun así estas tan tranquila?" _dijo Bella dejando de llorar.

"_Bella, cariño se que tu situación es… delicada" _

"_A que te refieres con eso?" _

"_Bueno… vi tu ropa tirada en la habitación de Edward y la cama revuelta… hiciste el amor con el verdad?" _

"_Si… y después me entere de que el pensaba que yo era una cualquiera, claro hasta que se dio cuenta que era virgen!" _dijo furiosa.

"_Bella, __tranquilízate y analiza las cosas… Edward pensaba lo peor de ti, o mejor dicho pensó que eras lo peor y aun así te amaba… debes de darle crédito al hombre" _dije expresando lo que pensaba, Bella al parecer se quedo pensativa.

"_Tu crees… que debo darle una oportunidad?"_

"_Bella… serias muy tonta si no lo haces, todo esto que paso fue una trampa y todos caímos en ella, ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que nos han cuidado, de cómo nos han demostrado que nos aman, seriamos muy tontas si dejáramos que el pasado, las intrigas nos separaran" _dije pensando que no dejaría que nada ni nadie me separaran de Emmett.

"_Tienes __razón… no voy a darle gusto a Tanya de verme separada de Edward de nuevo… lo amo y a pesar de todo el a mi!" _Bella se seco las lágrimas y se levanto.

"_Esa es mi amiga!" _dije mientras me levantaba y ambas caminábamos al auto, donde ya nos esperaba Emmett.

"_Bella estas bien?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Si gracias… vámonos" _dijo Bella subiendo al asiento de atrás.

Llegamos rápido al departamento, en cuanto entramos y Edward vio a Bella corrió a abrazarla.

"_Mi amor estaba tan preocupado, __perdóname por favor!" _dijo Edward besando el rostro de Bella.

"_Yo… no __debí irme así, pero debes admitir que escogiste el peor momento para decirme todo no crees?" _dijo Bella respondiendo a su abrazo y sus besos.

"_Lo se… __perdón… perdón… pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto no te vuelvas a ir así, porque si te pasa algo me muero, me muero!"_

"_Yo también me moriría sin ti Edward" _y los dos se besaron, Emmett suspiro alzando las manos al cielo.

"_Al fin!" _dijo Emmett mientras yo me abrazaba a el, mi osito correspondió al abrazo con un tierno beso.

**Aquí toy de nuevo, sorry por la tardanza pero el work estuvo pesado y pues sino trabajaba no me ****podía pagar mañana así que ni modo jaja. **

**Bueno ya vimos que a Bella no le paso nada y Rose fue mas inteligente que ella y vio los pros de la situación.**

**Ahora si en el próximo capitulo veremos que ha pasado todo este tiempo entre Alice y Jasper, y después regresan el trío brujil jaja las oxigenaditas a ver que maldades nos traen.**

**No olviden pasar a dejar sus reviews, saben que los amo sobre todos aquellos que tienen tantas locuras como mi propio fic, por cierto ****marze-uchiha ****los boxers de Edward eran de color azul (de que otro podrían ser?) que chica tan ocurrente.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

**Alice's POV**

Despues de recibir a magnifica noticia de que Jasmin estaba mejorando y que podíamos sacarla del hospital, Jasper y Esme obviamente insistieron en que nos fuéramos a su casa, Jasmin estaba muy emocionada no paraba de hablar de su mami Esme como había bautizado a Esme y de su papi Lalise, así le decía a Carlise al no poder mencionar su nombre, Jasper por otro lado era su adoración total, habían hecho click inmediato en los pocos días que llevaban de conocerse y no quería separarse de su papi Jazz.

El día de al fin dejar el hospital había llegado, me encontraba cambiando a Jasmin de ropa.

"_Mami, pomo es ra casa de mi papi Jazz?"_

"_Pues… es muy grande amor, vas a ver que te va a gustar"_

"_Mami ya no queyo que me piquen" _dijo refiriéndose a las inyecciones que había recibido durante estos días.

"_Ya te explique mi amor que vamos a tener que venir seguido a que te revisen y __quizás te den un pequeño piquetito pero tienes que ser fuerte todo es para que ya no te enfermes amor" _dije doliéndome en el alma ver a mi pequeña bebe sufrir.

"_Pero mia mami teno coco" _dijo señalándome los moretones que le habían dejado las inyecciones y el suero en sus bracitos.

"_Yo __también tengo coco mira" _dijo Jasper quien iba entrando en la habitación y al igual que Jasmin tenia un morete en su brazo.

Jasmin se hecho en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

"_Papi! None tabas?"_

"_Estaba arreglando todo para poder irnos de este feo hospital mi princesa" _Jasper era admirable, le profesaba tanto amor a Jasmin que hacia que constantemente me sintiera culpable de separarlos.

"_Papi yo mamo con mi todazon" _dijo Jasmin besando fuertemente en la mejilla a Jasper.

"_Yo __también te amo con todo mi corazón princesita, vas a ver que te va a encantar tu habitación… tu mami Esme la arreglo para ti, es digna de una princesa como tu!" _y diciendo esto salimos de la habitación rumbo al auto, en la recepción nos esperaban Esme y Carlise, subimos a su auto y nos encaminamos a su casa.

Esme y Carlise iban en la parte delantera, Jasper, Jasmin y yo íbamos en el asiento de atrás.

Jasmin estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, lo notaba por su manera de apretarme la mano, cuando el auto entro en la enorme propiedad de los Cullen Jasmin solo dijo.

"_Wow!"_

Al entrara a su maravillosa casa los ojos de Jasmin estaban muy abiertos, analizaba cada detalle de la casa, al pararnos frente a las enormes escaleras, Esme que parecía niña con juguete nuevo la tomo en brazos.

"_Ven mi amor te voy a enseñar tu habitación, te va a encantar preciosa!" _y se la llevo feliz mientras yo me quedaba con Jasper al pie de la escalera.

"_Esme es… muy buena, hacer todo esto por Jasmin"_

"_Esme es la mujer mas buena del mundo… pero créeme que esto lo esta disfrutando tanto" _dije Jasper sonriendo sinceramente, hacia mucho que no lo veía sonreír así.

"_Ven no __querrás perderte la cara de Jasmin cuando vea su habitación… a decir verdad yo no quiero perdérmela" _y Jasper me tomo de la mano jalándome por las escaleras, al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre la mia mi cuerpo se estremeció y rápidamente le seguí, cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Jasmin la encontré parada en el centro mirando el cuarto con la boca abierta.

"_Mami wow es de ras pinces, toro mi cuato es de ras pinces" _dijo Jasmin coriendo hacia a mi y yo la abrace, el cuarto era hermoso rosa pálido de la parte de arriba y rosa obscuro de la parte de abajo y en medio tenia una cenefa de las princesas de Disney, su cama también era igual colcha, almohadas todo de las princesas, tenia un enorme tocador rosa con un corazón y la imagen de estos mismos personajes, el cuarto parecía un merengue pero era hermoso, y mas hermoso aun era el rostro de mi hija.

"_Que bueno que te gusto mi amor tu mami Esme lo decoro para ti con mucho cariño" _dijo Jasper tocando la mejilla de Jasmin que estaba en mis brazos.

"_Ahora vamos a ver el cuarto de tu mami" _dijo Esme emocionada, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa.

"_Mi cuarto?"_

"_No creías que ibas a dormir con Jasmin o si? Digo su cama es muy grande pero este es su espacio, y este el tuyo" _dijo Esme mostrándome una fabulosa habitación, las paredes eran en color púrpura claro, la cama tenia una colcha color morado obscuro, y toda la decoración era moderna y combinaba perfectamente, pero lo mas sorprendente era el enorme closet que estaba junto al baño.

"_Si mal no recuerdo eras una apasionada por la ropa, __así que espero que la habitación te guste"_

"_Gustarme? Esme es maravillosa, pero… realmente no tenias porque molestarte, además, con el incendio perdí mis cosas, y las demás están en Londres…"_

"_Pues mandas por ellas… hija no se lo que han decidido Jasper y tu, y no me quiero meter, pero considerando que los médicos de Jasmin se encuentran aquí, creo conveniente que vivan en esta ciudad por unos meses, así que necesitaras de tus cosas, así que en cuanto puedas dame todos los datos y mandare traer todas las cosas tuyas y de Jasmin desde Londres" _dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"_Gracias Esme"_

"_Ah y como se que no tienes ropa por el momento, me __permití comprarte algunas prendas que encontraras en el closet, si no te gustan puedes regresarlas" _Esme salio de la habitación acompañada de Jasmin quien insistía en jugar a las princesas con Esme.

"_Te gusto tu habitación?" _dijo Jasper tras de mi, en verdad no me esperaba su presencia creí que se había marchado junto con Esme y Jasmin.

"_Es preciosa, pero… realmente no era necesario"_

"_créeme Esme disfruto demasiado todo esto, además te quiere y adora a Jasmin no le niegues el placer de mimar a su primera nieta" _dijo Jasper sentándose en la cama.

"_Jasper creo que tenemos que hablar, Esme tiene __razón aun no hemos discutido lo que va a pasar"_

"_Si creo que es necesario establecer bien que va a pasar con… con Jasmin, piensas regresar a Londres?"_

"_No lo se, deje mi trabajo en el ballet cuando me entere de la enfermedad de Jasmin, ahora mismo no tendría a que regresar… además he pensado seriamente en dejar la danza"_

"_Dejar la danza? Pero Alice tu amas la danza!"_

"_Lo se pero… antes cuando Jasmin era pequeña no había problema, recorrí toda Europa con ella, pero ahora… no me parece justo ni para ella ni para ti, y yo la verdad no podría vivir sin ella…"_

"_Y que piensas hacer?"_

"_Tengo algo de dinero guardado, quizás mi propio negocio, siempre he sido buena con la moda eso me daría estabilidad, y podría vivir aquí en Nueva York sin problema alguno, cerca de ti… por Jasmin claro esta" _dije bajando la mirada.

"_No me parece bien que dejes tu __pasión… pero esa es tu decisión yo solo te pido poder ver a mi hija, estar cerca de ella, ser su padre en toda la extensión de la palabra"_

"_créeme que eso es lo que yo mas quiero, aprendí de mis errores Jasper y no volveré a separarte de Jasmin, nunca mas!"_

"_Y tu? Tu si te alejaras de mi?" _su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, levante la mirada para verlo, estaba a punto de confesarle que lo ultimo que quería en la vida era alejarme de el.

"_Mami ven core, ven a juga pomnigo a ras pincesas, yo soy Jasmin ra movia re Ararino!" _dijo Jasmin que iba vestida con un traje de la princesa Jasmin, aunque ella podía pasar mas como Cenicienta por sus ojos azules y su rubio cabello pero por su nombre ella se empeñaba en ser Jasmin.

Jasper y yo nos miramos fijamente y yo seguí a mi hija rumbo a su nueva recamara, Jasmin insistió que yo era Blanca Nieves por mi cabello y me puso una capa que había entre sus millones de nuevos juguetes, también ato un lazo rojo en mi cabello, Esme por su parte era Bella y seguramente si Carlise subía lo haría ser la Bestia, jugamos un rato hasta escuchar la voz de Jasper en la puerta.

"_Puedo jugar con ustedes bellas princesas?"_

"_Ti papi tu peyes sey er pincipe, poque mi mami es la banca neves y tu peyes sel er pincipe que re ra su beso" _yo ya estaba acostada sobre la cama de Jasmin fingiendo estar dormida por las ordenes de mi hija, me sorprendió lo que dijo Jasmin y esperaba que Jasper se negara pero cuando no escuche ruido y unos labios se impactaron con los míos, quede mas petrificada de lo que aun estaba.

El beso había comenzado de una manera muy inocente, pero poco después sentí que Jasper ponía más intención en el beso al tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

Respondí el beso y abrí los ojos en ese momento.

"_Ya depeto Banca Neves si yuju!!" _dijo Jasmin brincando y gritando de felicidad.

"_Te dije que seria un buen principe amor" _le dijo Jasper a Jasmin quien lo veía feliz.

"_Ahoda quiedo que ra Bella baile con su pincipe, dire a papi Lalise que Menga!" _dijo Jasmin a Esme quien obedeció de inmediato.

"_Perdón por lo del beso… pero estoy determinado a cumplir cada capricho de Jasmin" _dijo Jasper mientras yo sentía sonrojarme.

"_Si… no te preocupes" _dije levantándome de la cama con la ayuda de Jasper.

Carlise entro a la habitación y de nuevo todos hicieron lo que Jasmin indico, además que pidió que después vinieran sus tías Bella y Rose a jugar pues quería que ellas fueran princesas también, a su tía Rose la haría la Bella Durmiente y a su tía Bella reemplazaría a Esme como Bella por su nombre, todos hicimos lo que Jasmin quiso era la que mandaba en nuestras vidas.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde hasta que fue hora de comer, bajamos a comer y después de darse un baño Jasmin se quedo dormida.

Entre a mi habitación, dispuesta a darme un baño y descansar un poco de tanto ajetreo, estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

"_Hola… puedo pasar?" _Jasper se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, y yo estaba tan nerviosa, creo que al fin ha llegado el momento de hablar.

**Sorry por dejarlas así pero si no cortaba aquí no cortaba nunca jaja, se que las he dejado un poco abandonadas con mis actualizaciones pero la verdad el trabajo me trae como loca y para serles sinceras ayer me engrane leyendo un fan fic que por cierto aun no termino y bueno por eso no escribí nada jaja.**

**Comenzando con el capitulo Jasmin es muy pequeña para ser conciente de lo que hace, pero sin querer esta acercando mas a sus papis, por cierto la manera de hablar de Jasmin la copie de cómo habla mi hijo Pedrito de casi 3 años y como esa edad tiene Jasmin me ****pareció correcto que hablara así.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews que me harán muy feliz y prometo reponerles mas momentos Jasper/Alice con el próximo capitulo besitos.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

**Jasper's POV**

Estaba en la recepción del hospital llevando la documentación ya firmada por Alice y me estaban entregando el alta de Jasmin, estaba feliz al fin podría tenerlas en mi casa, es decir tener a Jasmin.

"_Se puede saber porque tan feliz?" _pregunto tía Esme mientras se colocaba junto a mi en el mostrador.

"_Jasmin esta dada de alta, vamos a tenerla en la casa, y eso me hace muy feliz"_

"_Estas seguro que solo estas feliz por tener a Jasmin en la casa, no tiene nada que ver que también vas a tener a la mama de Jasmin?" _Esme era demasiado perceptiva no podía ocultarle nada jamás.

"_Quizás un poco…" _admití algo avergonzado.

"_Jasper… se que no soy tu mama, pero me siento con el derecho que me da el amor que te tengo a aconsejarte, no me quiero meter en tu vida, pero creo que __cometerías un gran error si dejas ir a Alice"_

"_Porque dices eso?" _pregunte notando a Esme demasiado segura de Alice, era obvio que no sabia lo que había pasado hace años.

"_Jasper siempre he tenido una especie de sexto sentido en __relación a las personas, puedo ver cuando son sinceras, cuando son especiales y ellas, esas chicas lo son, son autenticas, lo se desde que las vi por primera vez y sobre todo Jasper se que los aman, aunque haya pasado tiempo, aunque se hayan lastimado entre ustedes, el amor aun esta ahí"_

"_Tu crees que ella, aun me ama?"_

"_Jasper el amor es algo que no se puede ocultar y créeme Alice te ama, además cuando entraste junto con Jasmin al quirófano ella estaba aterrada dijo que sus dos amores estaban ahí y que si algo les pasaba a alguno de los dos ella se moriría, creo que eso significa que aun te ama"_

"_Estoy confundido… tu no sabes lo que paso porque nos separamos"_

"_No conozco tu versión, pero si la suya, Bella me dijo lo que paso y no creo que mientan, no me malinterpretes no creo que ustedes mientan simplemente me parece que… hay un malentendido entre ustedes y creo que deberían aclararlo"_

"_Yo… la amo… jamás deje de hacerlo, por mas obscura que la vida estaba para mi, jamás deje de pensar en ella, me decía a mi mismo que pensaba en ella para odiarla pero no era así…"_

"_Jasper no seas tonto, no dejes escapar la felicidad… desde que Alice regreso tu has regresado a ser aquel que eras antes, sonríes tus ojos tienen un brillo hermoso y no solo se debe a Jasmin que Dios sabe es un rayo de luz en nuestras vidas, es Alice, porque cada que la vez tu rostro se ilumina"_

"_Tengo miedo… miedo de no ser capaz de olvidar lo que paso… de que el pasado sea mas fuerte que lo que siento por Alice"_

"_Hijo el pasado esta ahí en el pasado atrás donde ya nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo, pero el presente y el futuro, eso es a lo que tienes que aferrarte, a lo que tienes ahora… pero eso si Jasper si vas a luchar por Alice olvida el pasado, déjalo atrás… perdona y pide perdón si es necesario, saca de tu corazón el rencor y el dolor, porque si no lo haces entonces si no podrás ser feliz… yo se que tu eres el mas sensible de los 3, te vi sufrir y eso me partía el alma… se que tomaras la mejor decisión y estoy orgullosa de ti por eso" _dijo Esme dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"_Y te atreves a decir que no eres mi mama? No quiero que vuelvas a decirlo __jamás, tu eres mi madre en toda la extensión de la palabra y desde el cielo mis dos Ángeles están muy contentos por haberme dejado en tus manos y en las de Carlise" _dije abrazándola aun mas fuerte, cuando la solté Esme tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

"_Ándale ve por tus princesas, que me muero por ver la cara de Jasmin cuando vea su recamara" _asentí con la cabeza y me fui rumbo a la habitación donde había dejado a Alice vistiendo a Jasmin, cuando llegue me puse en el marco de la puerta escuchando como Jasmin y Alice hablaban.

"_Mami, pomo es ra casa de mi papi Jazz?"_

"_Pues… es muy grande amor, vas a ver que te va a gustar"_

"_Mami ya no queyo que me piquen" _me partió el alma escuchar a Jasmin pero mas ver el rostro de dolor que tenia Alice.

"_Ya te explique mi amor que vamos a tener que venir seguido a que te revisen y __quizás te den un pequeño piquetito pero tienes que ser fuerte todo es para que ya no te enfermes amor" _

"_Pero __mía mami teno coco" _dijo Jasmin señalando sus bracitos.

"_Yo __también tengo coco mira" _dije entrando en la habitación mostrando el morete que tenia en mi brazo.

Jasmin me abrazo fuertemente.

"_Papi! None tabas?"_

"_Estaba arreglando todo para poder irnos de este feo hospital mi princesa"_

"_Papi yo mamo con mi todazon" _dijo mi bebe mientras me daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

"_Yo __también te amo con todo mi corazón princesita, vas a ver que te va a encantar tu habitación… tu mami Esme la arreglo para ti, es digna de una princesa como tu" _dije mientras los 3 nos íbamos del hospital, subimos al asiento trasero con Jasmin entre nosotros.

Al llegar a la casa Jasmin estaba tan sorprendida todo lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y cuando nos paramos al pie de la escalera Esme se la llevo para enseñarle su habitación.

"_Esme es… muy buena, hacer todo esto por Jasmin"_dijo Alice viendo como Esme se llevaba a nuestra hija.

"_Esme es la mujer mas buena del mundo… pero __créeme que esto lo esta disfrutando tanto" _dije sonriendo como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

"_Ven no __querrás perderte la cara de Jasmin cuando vea su habitación… a decir verdad yo no quiero perdérmela" _dije tomándola de la mano sintiendo corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, cuando entramos Jasmin estaba fascinada con su habitación.

"_Mami wow es de ras pinces, toro mi cuato es de ras pinces" _Jasmin era feliz, y yo no dejaba de maravillarme con su felicidad.

"_Que bueno que te gusto mi amor tu mami Esme lo decoro para ti con mucho cariño" _

"_Ahora vamos a ver el cuarto de tu mami" _dijo Esme emocionada.

"_Mi cuarto?"_dijo Alice sorprendida.

"_No __creías que ibas a dormir con Jasmin o si? Digo su cama es muy grande pero este es su espacio, y este el tuyo" _dijo Esme mostrándole su habitación a Alice que convenientemente estaba junto a la mía.

"_Si mal no recuerdo eras una apasionada por la ropa, __así que espero que la habitación te guste"_

"_Gustarme? Esme es maravillosa, pero… realmente no tenias porque molestarte, además, con el incendio perdí mis cosas, y las demás están en Londres…"_

"_Pues mandas por ellas… hija no se lo que han decidido Jasper y tu, y no me quiero meter, pero considerando que los médicos de Jasmin se encuentran aquí, creo conveniente que vivan en esta ciudad por unos meses, así que necesitaras de tus cosas, así que en cuanto puedas dame todos los datos y mandare traer todas las cosas tuyas y de Jasmin desde Londres" _dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"_Gracias Esme"_

"_Ah y como se que no tienes ropa por el momento, me __permití comprarte algunas prendas que encontraras en el closet, si no te gustan puedes regresarlas" _Esme salio de la habitación acompañada de Jasmin quien insistía en jugar a las princesas con Esme.

"_Te gusto tu habitación?" _dije quedándome en la habitación.

"_Es preciosa, pero… realmente no era necesario"_

"_Créeme Esme disfruto demasiado todo esto, además te quiere y adora a Jasmin no le niegues el placer de mimar a su primera nieta" _dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

"_Jasper creo que tenemos que hablar, Esme tiene __razón aun no hemos discutido lo que va a pasar"_

"_Si creo que es necesario establecer bien que va a pasar con… con Jasmin, piensas regresar a Londres?" _dije esperando que dijera que no.

"_No lo se, deje mi trabajo en el ballet cuando me entere de la enfermedad de Jasmin, ahora mismo no __tendría a que regresar… además he pensado seriamente en dejar la danza"_

"_Dejar la danza? Pero Alice tu amas la danza!" _me sorprendió que quisiera dejar de bailar.

"_Lo se pero… antes cuando Jasmin era pequeña no __había problema, recorrí toda Europa con ella, pero ahora… no me parece justo ni para ella ni para ti, y yo la verdad no podría vivir sin ella…" _desee con todo el corazón que también dijera que no podía vivir sin mi.

"_Y que piensas hacer?"_

"_Tengo algo de dinero guardado, quizás mi propio negocio, siempre he sido buena con la moda eso me daría estabilidad, y podría vivir aquí en Nueva York sin problema alguno, cerca de ti… por Jasmin claro esta" _dijo bajando la mirada.

"_No me parece bien que dejes tu __pasión… pero esa es tu decisión yo solo te pido poder ver a mi hija, estar cerca de ella, ser su padre en toda la extensión de la palabra"_

"_Créeme que eso es lo que yo mas quiero, aprendí de mis errores Jasper y no volveré a separarte de Jasmin, nunca mas!"_

"_Y tu? Tu si te alejaras de mi?" _sus ojos se posaron en los míos, no deseaba que jamás me volviera a dejar jamás.

"_Mami ven core, ven a juga pomnigo a ras pincesas, yo soy Jasmin ra movia re Ararino!" _por primera vez estaba enojado con Jasmin por interrumpir pero Alice la siguió rumbo a su recamara, me quede ahí sentado en la que iba a ser la cama de Alice pensando que debía hacer, a los minutos decidí ir a ver que hacían.

"_Puedo jugar con ustedes bellas princesas?"_ dije al ver a Jasmin, Esme y Alice vestidas como princesas.

"_Ti papi tu peyes sey er pincipe, poque mi mami es la banca neves y tu peyes sel er pincipe que re ra su beso" _Alice ya estaba haciéndose la dormida en la cama por lo que yo solo camine hacia ella y sin darle ninguna oportunidad y aprovechándome de que tenia los ojos cerrados la bese, al principio fue tierno e inocente pero después tome su rostro entre mis manos y sentí que Alice respondió el beso y abrió los ojos.

"_Ya depeto Banca Neves si yuju!!" _sus gritos de felicidad hicieron que el beso terminara, nervioso dije.

"_Te dije que seria un buen principe amor" _

"_Ahoda quiedo que ra Bella baile con su pincipe, dire a papi Lalise que Menga!" _dijo Jasmin a Esme quien obedeció de inmediato.

"_Perdón por lo del beso… pero estoy determinado a cumplir cada capricho de Jasmin" _dije mintiendo pues la había besado porque realmente no pude resistirlo.

"_Si… no te preocupes" _dijo Alice levantándose con mi ayuda.

Carlise entro a la habitación no podía creer que todos hicimos lo que mi hija quiso, actuamos los perfectos cuentos de hadas para ella.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde hasta que fue hora de comer, bajamos a comer y después de darse un baño Jasmin se quedo dormida.

Alice entro en su habitación, y yo aproveche que esta vez Jasmin no interrumpiría pues acababa de dormirse, así que toque la puerta.

"_Hola… puedo pasar?" _dije intentado estar relajado y calmado.

"_Pasa…" _dijo Alice mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras de mi y ella se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

"_Alice… ya no puedo mas… necesito decirte lo que siento…"_

"_Espera… primero yo tengo que hablar… quiero explicarte… lo que paso hace años, prácticamente ya lo sabes pero quiero que conozcas las razones por las que te oculte la verdad"_

"_Alice… ya no me importa el pasado…" _

"_No… por favor déjame hablar… si no te lo digo… no podré estar tranquila"_

"_Alice digas lo que digas… al final mis sentimientos hacia a ti siempre serán los mismos" _Alice respiro profundo.

"_Lo se, __créeme lo se… pero debo decirlo"_

"_Esta bien dímelo"_

"_Jasper lo del orfanato no es mentira yo viví ahí hasta los 18 y ahí conocí a Bella y a Rose, cuando cumplimos 18 años, Rose no heredo ninguna fortuna de su padre, ella jamás lo ha conocido nosotras, teníamos que buscar algo para sobrevivir, las monjas ya no podían tenernos y nosotras queríamos estudiar, así que se me ocurrió la estupida idea, porque todo fue mi idea, prácticamente yo obligue a Rosalie y Bella a que fueran conmigo, me pareció fácil, teníamos talento para el baile, además la dueña del club dijo que únicamente quería bailarinas, hicimos la audición y ganamos, así comenzó todo éramos las estrellas del club, las chicas que nadie podía tocar ni mucho menos pedir un privado con nosotras, hicimos eso para ganar dinero, para estudiar y cumplir nuestros sueños. Jamás estuvo en mis planes enamorarme, quería primero triunfar como bailarina, pero entonces te conocí, y me enamore de ti Jasper, no pude evitarlo… y entonces tuve miedo, que pensarías de mi si sabias que era una bailarina en un club de caballeros? No querrías nada conmigo… por eso te oculte la verdad… porque no quería perderte, pero en el momento que tome la decisión de mentirte en ese momento te perdí" _los ojos de Alice estaban llenos de lagrimas y creo que los míos también, no podía creer lo que Alice decía, era solo una bailarina? Nada mas?

"_Alice… yo… no entiendo… eras solo una bailarina? Nada mas? Tu no… no te acostaban con los clientes?" _

"_Noo… que te hizo pensar eso? Bueno seguramente lo pensaste por el lugar… pero no… nosotras __jamás… Jasper tu fuiste mi primera vez… yo te lo dije"_

"_No puedo creerlo… que estupidos fuimos…" _todo encajaba, el cambio de actitud, la invitación al club, todo había sido una trampa de las Denali, no podía ser otra cosa.

"_De que hablas? Jasper no entiendo?"_

"_Todo fue una trampa… cuando… nosotros llegamos al club unos tipos nos dijeron lo peor de ustedes y al verlas salir a bailar y darnos cuenta de que eran ustedes que nos habían ocultado lo que hacían pues todo encajo y caímos en la estupida trampa, no pudo haber sido otra cosa mas que eso" _dije furioso, el rostro de Alice estaba pálido.

"_Tu pensabas eso de mi? Por eso, estabas tan enojado?" _dijo Alice con la voz quebrada.

"_Alice… __pensé lo peor de ti… no se que hubiera pensado si no nos hubieran dicho nada, si solo te hubiera visto salir y bailar… Alice"_

"_Jasper perdóname por mentirte, por ocultarte la verdad… pero yo te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo que es mi hija, que jamás te engañe con nadie, eres y has sido el único hombre en mi vida te amo"_

No pude resistirme más y la bese, y entre lágrimas y sollozos la abrace, fuerte, con todo aquel amor que tenía enterrado en mi corazón que ahora se desbordaba por ella.

"_Alice te amo… yo __también te amo… perdóname por no… por… perdóname por favor amor"_

"_Mi Jasper… que tengo yo que perdonarte a ti… soy demasiado suertuda con que me ames y me perdones"_

"_Alice te amo… te amo… te amo!" _dije besándola entre cada te amo, entre esos besos fui recostando a Alice en la cama y borrando con mis besos las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"_No sabes como __soñé con esto… tantas noche… recordando como te había hecho mía, deseando tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos y amarte como aquella vez" _dije aumentando la pasión de nuestros besos.

"_Jasper… hazme el amor… te necesito… te amo!" _solo esas palabras necesite para despojarme de mis ropas y hacer lo mismo con Alice, tenia el cuerpo igual de hermoso que como lo recordaba y ahí perdonándonos nuestros errores e iniciando una nueva vida le hice el amor a mi futura esposa y ya madre de mi hija.

**Al fin!!! Recuerden que esto paso antes de que Bella y Edward se reconciliaran ****así que prácticamente la primera pareja reunida fue Alice y Jasper, ellos ya saben todo, ahora falta que los 6 se reúnan para platicar un poco.**

**Y para que los chicos decidan que van a hacer con las odiosas Denali, que no crean que se quedaran ****así como si nada, además aun falta que Emmett y Rose, bueno ustedes ya saben.**

**Espero sus reviews enormes, jaja ya saben que me encantan sus locuras y comentarios en los reviews, bueno las dejo y espero tener tiempo de actualizar hoy mismo sino mañana, nos leemos besitos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39**

**Bella's POV**

Era casi de día, había pasado mucho tiempo en el orfanato llorando y ahora estaba sentada en la sala en los brazos de Edward.

"_Odio romper tan hermoso momento, pero voy a dormir un rato, mañana, es decir dentro de un rato tenemos un caso muy importante que ganar Emmett y yo" _dijo Rose bastante cansada.

"_Les __parecería salir a cenar con nosotros por la tarde? Llamara a Jasper y Alice a ver si nos pueden acompañar, como en los viejos tiempos" _dijo Edward abrazándome fuerte.

"_Perfecto __así celebraremos la victoria que Rosalie tendrá en el caso porque hoy meteremos a la cárcel a ese cerdo" _dijo Emmett también cansado, cada uno de ellos se metió a sus habitaciones para dormir un poco, mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos solos.

"_No tienes sueño?" _me pregunto Edward besando mi hombro.

"_Un poco, mas bien estoy cansada fueron demasiadas emociones por un __día" _dije bostezando.

"_Pues entonces vámonos a descansar" _dijo Edward levantándose del sillón y guiándome a su habitación.

"_Me estas invitando a dormir contigo?" _pregunte sonriendo.

"_Bella estuve mucho tiempo separado de ti, no quiero dejar pasar __ningún momento a tu lado, anda yo también estoy cansado vamos a dormir" _dijo mientras yo cedía y me metía con el a su habitación.

"_Mi pijama esta en la otra habitación" _dije intentando ir por ella.

"_Espera… no __querrás despertar a Rosalie, yo te presto algo" _dijo Edward sacando una camisa de su cajón era azul de botones, sonreí y me la puse mientras Edward se quitaba el pantalón, la camisa y se ponía su pijama.

Nos acostamos a dormir en su cama, Edward me abrazo y yo me recargue en su pecho quedándome totalmente dormida.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, solo escuche a lo lejos un teléfono sonar, mis parpados estaban muy pesados por lo que no podía abrirlos pero escuchaba a mí alrededor, sentí como Edward se movió y tomo su celular.

"_Bueno?" _dijo en voz muy baja para no despertarme.

"_Si… Rose y Emmett la encontraron Jasper ella esta bien… si Alice ya se que dijiste que me __matarías si algo pasaba pero Bella ya esta aquí conmigo… por cierto que hacen ustedes dos juntos? Ok que les parece si nos platican esta noche, iba a llamarles pero me ahorraron el esfuerzo… si esta noche los 6 como antes… bien nos vemos aquí en mi departamento, ahora si no te molesta Jasper quiero volver a dormir, si hasta la noche" _escuche como Edward colgaba el teléfono y después se volvía a acostar junto a mi.

"_Mmmm…" _dije moviéndome un poco mientras los brazos de Edward me abrazaban, sonreí aun sin abrir los ojos.

"_Duerme mi amor… aun es temprano" _dijo Edward besándome en los labios, el beso fue dulce pero yo no pude evitar profundizarlo aun mas, finalmente Edward termino sobre mi besándome apasionadamente.

"_Que maravillosa forma de despertar" _dije mientras los dos nos separábamos para tomar aire.

"_Y __así será de ahora en adelante porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir jamás Bella" _dijo besándome de nuevo, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas que quedaban al descubierto por su camisa, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda, de pronto el ruido de mis tripas rompió el encanto.

"_Tienes hambre cariño?"_

"_Un poco, que hora es?" _dije mientras Edward volteaba a ver el reloj junto a su cama.

"_Son las 2 amor, creo que a eso le debemos esos ruidos extraños en tu hermoso estomago__, ven voy a hacerte algo de desayunar" _dijo Edward levantándose de la cama mientras me ayudaba.

"_Tu vas a cocinar? Eso es algo nuevo" _dijo Bella sonriendo.

"_Bueno… mama me enseño a cocinar algunas cosas y debo decirte que preparo un delicioso omelette de __jamón y verduras riquísimo" _

Fuimos a la cocina y Edward tenia razón el desayuno estuvo delicioso, después de desayunar tomamos un baño era maravilloso como estar con Edward así era tan natural para mi, el baño fue en extremo sensual, como Edward enjabonaba mi cuerpo con sus manos, finalmente se nos termino el agua caliente y tuvimos que salir del baño, con solo una toalla tapándonos Edward y yo salimos besándonos del baño, nos tropezamos y caímos en la cama, cuando escuchamos alguien tocando la puerta.

"_Están ahí? Necesitamos hablar con ustedes vengan a la sala" _dijo Emmett mientras tocaba de nuevo la puerta.

"_Emmett… interrumpes un poco hermanito, Bella y yo estamos… ocupados" _dije mientras Bella aun besaba mi cuello.

"_Sabes tu me has interrumpido en dos ocasiones, __así que no me importa interrumpir, salgan de inmediato o Rose y yo entraremos a platicar ustedes ahí adentro estén o no vestidos!" _dijo Emmett tocando la puerta de nuevo.

"_Seria capaz?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Mi hermano es capaz de todo mejor nos vestimos __y vamos a ver porque tanto escándalo" _nos vestimos, bueno Edward se vistió yo solo me puse otra camisa limpia, después tendría que ir a la otra recamara a buscar algo que ponerme.

"_Bien que era eso tan urgente?" _dijo Edward sentándose junto a mi en el sillón.

"_Ganamos el caso!!" _dijo Rose mientras me levantaba para abrazarla, Emmett y Edward hacían lo mismo.

"_Rose estuvo genial, debieron haber visto como logro acabar a ese idiota __hasta que el jurado no tuvo otro remedio que declararlo culpable!" _dijo Emmett levantando en brazos a Rosalie.

"_No hubiera logrado ganar si no hubiera sido por Emmett"_

"_Pues los felicito a ambos, otro motivo mas para celebrar en la cena, por cierto alguno de ustedes sabia que Alice y Jasper ya se reconciliaron?" _dijo Edward algo sorprendido.

"_No… cuando… como te enteraste?" _dije totalmente sorprendida.

"_Esta mañana cuando Jasper me llamo, se me hizo raro pues con la que hable anoche fue con Alice… y bueno les pregunte que __hacían juntos y Jasper dijo algo como que ya eran una familia y que nos platicaban en la noche durante la cena"_

"_No puedo creer que no nos hayan dicho nada__, sobre todo Alice que no se puede quedar callada con nada" _dije algo molesta.

"_Ya hablaremos en la cena por ahora __deberíamos arreglarnos para la cena, han pensado a donde iremos?" _pregunto Rosalie sentándose junto a mi.

"_Tengo el lugar perfecto llamare para ver si aun nos pueden reservar mesa" _dijo Emmett tomando el teléfono.

Rosalie y yo nos metimos a arreglar, aproximadamente como a las 7 escuchamos el timbre y salimos para encontrarnos con Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano.

"_Alice!!!" _grite mientras la abrazaba, tenia toda la semana de no verla así que realmente la extrañaba.

"_Alice Brandon! No tienes __perdón por no habernos informado de tu reconciliación con Jasper!" _grito Rose corriendo a abrazarla.

"_Lo siento, hemos estado un poco… ocupados y… __además ustedes tampoco me dijeron nada" _dijo Alice haciendo puchero.

"_Porque lo nuestro fue apenas anoche" _dije a manera de protesta.

"_Lo se chicas… es solo que Jasper y yo pensamos que ustedes se __tenían que dar cuenta de todo por ustedes mismos, y bueno al parecer ya lo saben así que solo queda la interrogante de que haremos al respecto" _dijo Alice firmemente.

"_Eso lo hablaremos en la cena, vámonos o perderemos la reservación" _dijo Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante, resulto un lugar muy lindo, Emmett reservo un privado con una mesa solo para nosotros, lejos de todos los demás en el segundo piso del restaurante.

Después de ordenarle al mesero algunas entradas y una botella de champagne para celebrar abordamos el tema de nuevo.

"_Bien ahora que todos sabemos lo que las Denali hicieron para separarnos que vamos a hacer al respecto?" _dijo Alice poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

"_Particularmente no me gusta la violencia pero si en este momento tuviera a Tanya enfrente le __arrancaría el cabello" _dije furiosa mientras Edward me tomaba de la mano tranquilizándome.

"_Yo creo que __deberíamos mostrarles que nada de lo que hicieron logro separarnos" _dijo Edward besándome la mano.

"_Esa es una buena idea… pero yo tengo una mucho mejor, esas tipas lo que mas valoran es su estatus social, su fama de señoritas de sociedad, no toleran que nadie les gane… pues yo tengo una idea genial que lograra que toda su preciosa sociedad las deteste y las repudie, pero primero debemos probar que ellas tuvieron que ver con nuestro atentado" _dijo Rose malévolamente.

"_Que tienes en mente __corazón?" _dijo Emmett mirando a Rose con lujuria.

"_Bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer…" _dijo Rose mientras nos explicaba el plan a todos, no podíamos creer lo malévola que podía llegar a ser, pero su plan era perfecto era lo mínimo que esas brujas se merecían.

**Oh si… hay un plan… pero no se los voy a decir aun jaja ****tendrán que esperar un poco (que mala soy no?) bueno espero que pasen un súper fin de semana y espero encontrar un poco de la inspiración que últimamente he perdido (se que ya se acerca el final del fic pero no se como debe terminar sin que pierda la magia que ha llevado desde su inicio).**

**Bueno espero sus reviews y muchas gracias porque ya ****rebasamos los 1500 reviews gracias en verdad por sus muestras de cariño, por sus maravillosas palabras que me hacen andar en las nubes y sentirme una gran escritora… GRACIAS.**

**Y ahora si las dejo para que me escriban jaja besos bye.**


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

**Edward's POV**

El plan de Rose era maravilloso realmente malévolo, y aunque tenia unos detalles que no me gustaban como eso de no poder demostrarle aun al mundo que Bella y yo estábamos juntos, ya que si Tanya y sus hermanas se enteraban no habría manera de convencerlas del plan, Bella y Rose estaban buscando un nuevo departamento, aunque esta vez las convencimos de que solo fuera rentado ya que Emmett y yo teníamos nuestros planes que no les habíamos dicho a ellas.

Mama se había encargado de regar el rumor de que las chicas ya no estaban interesadas en nosotros y que yo en particular extrañaba terriblemente a Tanya, incluso en una ocasión se la topo en un restaurante y la invito a comer, mama le dijo que yo estaba confundido y que no tardaba en hablarle por teléfono, incluso le aconsejo como buena suegra que esperara mi llamada y no hiciera ninguna tontería como acosarme, que me diera mi espacio, cosa que hasta el momento Tanya había cumplido pues no había tenido noticias de ella.

Todos los días iba a la editorial y trabajaba con Bella, ahí en su oficina podía besarla y hacer lo que yo quisiera con ella pero en cuanto estábamos en publico debía comportarme fría y lejanamente con ella, al igual que Emmett y Rose, Jasper y Alice eran otra historia como vivían fuera de la ciudad y Jasmin aun no podía salir tanto no debían preocuparse por disimular.

Teníamos todos los detalles planeados para quebrar a las Denali, solo hacia falta una sola cosa, pero la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

Estábamos en la oficina de Bella con la edición de mi libro, aunque si hemos de ser sinceros no estábamos trabajando mucho en ese momento, tenia a Bella acostada en la alfombra de su oficina, donde ya varias veces habíamos hecho el amor, estábamos besándonos apasionadamente cuando el teléfono sonó.

"_No respondas" _dije besándola apasionadamente.

"_Debo hacerlo Edward… olvidas que estamos en mi oficina y pudiera ser mi jefe quien habla" _dijo Bella mientras se dejaba besar por mi.

"_Esta bien" _dije levantándome a regañadientes y ayudando a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

"_Dime __Ángela" _dijo Bella viendo que la que llamaba era su asistente.

"_Esta bien __pásamelo. Buenas tardes oficial, si soy Isabella Swan… esta bien estaremos ahí a las 5 en punto. Gracias" _

"_Que paso amor quien era?" _dije mientras Bella sonreía y se lanzaba sobre mi cayendo ambos al piso.

"_Era el oficial de __policía asignado a nuestro caso, atraparon a los tipos que incendiaron el departamento y ahora están diciendo todo lo que saben, al fin vamos a poder lograr nuestro plan amor!" _dijo Bella besándome.

Nos comunicamos con Rose y Emmett, los 4 nos dirigimos a la estación de policía donde Joaquín ya había reconocido a los tipos, ellos ya habían declarado que una chica lo llamo por teléfono, dijo que antes ya lo había contratado para seguir a unas chicas hacia unos 3 años y que ahora lo busco para pedirle que las eliminara, nunca supo su nombre pero la descripción encajaba perfectamente con Tanya Denali, el pago fue hecho en efectivo, así que no teníamos una manera de probar que realmente había sido ella, pero el solo hecho de tener a ese tipo fue suficiente para llevar a cabo la siguiente y definitiva parte del plan.

**Emmett's POV**

Este fin de semana llevaríamos a cabo el plan, ya hasta había hablado con Irina y le había dicho que la extrañaba, que todo este tiempo sin verla me había hecho valorarla, la muy tonta se la creyó, así que todo estaba listo, pero antes, antes debía tener mi momento con Rosalie, ya no aguantaba mas no poder hacerle el amor, pero tenia planeado algo muy romántico para nuestra primera vez juntos, el plan seria llevado en la gran gala que organizaron mama y papa para el sábado con motivo de un gran logro para la sociedad Cullen-Denali, así que tenia toda la semana para poder irme con Rose, ella estaba en las ultimas platicas para dejar su trabajo y asociarse conmigo en nuestra firma de abogados.

Así que el martes cuando Rose regreso de la oficina junto con Bella y Edward (pues les pedí de favor que pasaran por ella) yo ya esperaba a Rose en su recamara con una sorpresa.

"_Emmett… __pensé que tenias algo que hacer" _dijo Rose viendo la maleta sobre su cama.

"_así es, bueno fui de compras por algunas cosas que necesitaremos para los próximos días y después empaque" _explique tomando la maleta.

"_Se puede saber que llevas en mi maleta y de que habla porque no te entiendo amor" _dijo Rose intentando abrir la maleta pero se lo impedí.

"_Ok… hoy fue tu ultimo __día en el despacho, y el plan lo llevaremos a cabo el sábado, así que te voy a secuestrar" _dije así como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa.

"_Secuestrar?" _dijo Rose confundida, yo solté la maleta y jale a Rose sentándome en su cama y poniéndola a ella sobre mis piernas.

"_Estoy cansado… de no poder estar a solas contigo, que si no podemos ser vistos en publico, que si Edward y Bella __están en la habitación de al lado, eso se termino vas a ser solo para mi por lo menos estos días, quiero estar solo contigo, tu y yo… nada mas" _dije besándole el cuello mientras Rose se dejaba totalmente explorar por mis labios y mis manos.

"_Y que… exactamente tienes en mente para esos __días? Puede que yo haya cambiado de opinión sobre… mmm… hacer el amor contigo Emmett" _dijo Rose aunque sus palabras no sonaban muy convencidas.

"_Quien dijo algo de hacer el amor? __Solo quiero estar contigo SOLOS… cenas románticas tu y yo SOLOS… paseos al atardecer SOLOS y dormir abrazado de ti… no pasara nada que tu no quieras o desees amor!" _dije besándola en los labios.

"_Por eso te amo mi osito Emmett! Ah… y yo __también quiero todo… TODO ESO Y MAS CONTIGO EMMETT!" _dijo besándome apasionadamente.

"_Ahora me voy a llevar tu maleta al auto no quiero que la veas" _

"_Pero Emmett debo revisar que ropa llevar, dime a donde vamos que necesito.."_

"_Olvídalo será una sorpresa… yo ya llevo lo necesario y lo que hacia falta lo compre… no te preocupes no te faltara nada Bella me ayudo con todo, ahora relájate y duerme que mañana tendremos un gran día" _dije llevándome la maleta al auto.

"_Bella me __dirá a donde vamos" _dijo Rose firmemente.

"_Lo siento pequeña pero si Bella te dice una sola palabra __sufrirá una privación por parte de Edward… así que lo siento, no creo que la pequeña Bella se quiera arriesgar" _dije tocando la punta de su nariz, provocando más a Rose.

"_Porque no me dices osito… realmente no soporto la incertidumbre" _dijo Rose acariciando mi rostro y mientras hacia un gesto de lo mas sensual que en otro momento no hubiera resistido.

"_Mañana lo __sabrás, hoy solo duerme tranquila y descansa" _dije dejando una muy frustrada Rosalie en su recamara.

Después de guardar las maletas y cenar, nos acostamos temprano a dormir, prácticamente la noche me pareció larga, estaba ansioso de irme con Rosalie y tenerla solo para mi, nos levantamos muy temprano, aun no amanecía, cuando íbamos en mi jeep rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad para ser mas exactos afueras de New Jersey.

"_Emmett, me vas a decir a donde vamos? Dijiste que hoy lo __sabría" _

"_Mm… ya casi llegamos amor"_

"_Bebe…. Emmett dime por favor" _dijo con esa carita de nuevo.

"_Esta bien… vamos a pasar unos maravillosos __días en un exclusivo Resort en las afueras de New Jersey, tendremos nieve, una cabaña, con una chimenea, solo para nosotros" _dije tomando las manos de Rose quien sonrío.

"_Jamás he esquiado" _dijo Rose sonriendo como una niña.

"_Yo te enseñare" _dije mientras nos acercábamos mas a nuestro destino, cuando finalmente llegamos al lugar, todo era sorprendente, estaba cubierto de nieve, las montañas, los árboles, y nuestra cabaña era todo lo que esperaba para el ambiente romántico.

"_Emmett… es hermoso, realmente precioso" _dijo Rose mientras entrábamos a la recamara con la enorme cama king size. Subí la maleta de Rose a la cama para que desempacara.

"_Debo felicitarte Emmett __creí que abriría la maleta y encontraría solo cosas de Victoria's Secret en ella" _dijo Rose sacando la ropa y metiéndola en los cajones.

"_No te precipites amor, hay todo un compartimiento en __mi maleta para esa ropa" _dije señalando mi maleta.

"_Emmett eres incorregible…" _dijo Rose sonriendo, cuando terminamos de desempacar fuimos a comer a un restaurante con una hermosa vista de las montañas.

"_Te gusta Rose?" _pregunte al ver como Rose se había quedado sin palabras.

"_Emmett es precioso, la vista, la cabaña, este restaurante… pero lo mejor es poder compartirlo todo contigo" _dijo mirándome con unos ojos de amor que derretirían toda la nieve de este lugar.

"_Rose quiero compartirlo todo contigo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado" _

"_Yo __también Emmett"_

Pasamos el resto de la tarde explorando el lugar, dimos una vuelta por las canastas que pasaban por arriba del resort, también jugamos un poco en la nieve, dejando la esquiada para el siguiente día.

La noche cayo y cenamos en el restaurante del hotel, bebimos un par de copas lo cual ocasiono que la temperatura subiera un poco, finalmente nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña, donde al entrar Rosalie me beso apasionadamente.

"_Emmett quiero… quiero hacer el amor contigo… hoy… ahorita… te amo" _nuestras bocas se besaban con pasión, tuve que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no tomar a Rose ahí mismo en la sala, pero no nuestra primera vez debía ser muy especial así que tome fuerzas y rompí nuestro beso.

"_Ven…" _le dije llevándola a la habitación, saque de uno de los cajones un camisón que había comprado especialmente para este momento, no era tan seductor como los demás que tenia Rose, pero lo imaginaba en ella perfectamente, era blanco de seda, con aplicaciones de encaje sobre el busto y una parte de las piernas, era corto dejaría perfectamente al descubierto sus maravillosas piernas.

"_No recuerdo esta pieza en particular" _dijo Rose tomándola entre sus manos.

"_Digamos que es un regalo, porque… no… te lo pones para mi?" _dije mientras se lo daba, Rose se metió al baño y yo rápidamente comencé a encender las velas de la habitación, apague las luces y coloque algunos pétalos de rosa por el suelo y en la cama, me quite rápidamente mi ropa quedando solo en unos boxers de seda negros.

Rosalie no tardo mucho en salir, y cuando lo hizo era una verdadera visión, sus largas y bien definidas piernas se veían enmarcadas preciosas por el blanco del satín y sus rubios cabellos caían por sus hombros y espalda.

"_Eres un verdadero __ángel mi amor" _dije acercándome a ella, con dos copas de champagne en la mano.

"_Emmett…"_

"_Brindemos por una maravillosa noche, por la noche que voy a recordar toda mi vida… brindemos por no separarnos nunca jamás" _dije mientras ambos chocábamos nuestras copas y después bebíamos hasta terminarla.

Sin dejar pasar mas tiempo apenas dejando que Rose tomara su bebida tome su angelical rostro con mis manos, sus manos se colocaron en mi pecho, arrancando sonidos sensuales de mi garganta.

Una de mis manos comenzó a bajar acariciando cada curva de su cuerpo, deleitándome con su maravillosa figura de diosa, mientras nuestras lenguas exploraban nuestras bocas, lentamente baje uno de los tirantes del camisón besando con amor y lentitud su hombro, mientras con mis manos sostenía fuertemente su cintura.

"_Te amo Emmett… te amo" _dijo mientras mis labios atacaban su cuello y al retirar el otro tirante el camisón callo al piso dejando al descubierto su maravilloso cuerpo, tome a Rose entre mis brazos y la lleve a la cama temiendo ser incapaz de controlarme, deseaba tanto tenerla, estar dentro de ella, pero ella merecía mas.

Con mis labios y mis manos explore cada rincón de su cuerpo, encontrando lugares que jamás habían sido visitados por nadie, y maravillándome de la reacción de Rosalie cuando la besaba o la tocaba.

Ya no pude mas, le quite lo más controladamente posible su última prenda mientras Rosalie me ayudaba a hacer lo mismo con la mía.

así por primera vez éramos uno solo, al principio fue con mucho cuidado, no deseaba lastimarla, pero cuando me di cuenta que el dolor paso aumente mas el ritmo mientras con pasión y mucho amor Rosalie y yo hacíamos el amor por primera vez, debo decir que los dos lo hacíamos por primera vez, porque después de haber subido al cielo con Rosalie en mis brazos, me di cuenta que esto, era verdadero amor, que el sexo solo por ser sexo no significaba nada y que jamás te daría el placer, el maravilloso e inigualable placer que te daba hacer el amor con la persona amada.

**Ahora si Emmett y Rose ya estuvieron juntos, ****díganme les gusto? Ya van adivinando el plan? Esas Denali sufrirán una gran humillación, pobrecitas… mmm no!!! jaja bueno espero sus reviews sobrepasemos los 1600 ya estamos cerca! Por cierto alguna idea para mi siguiente fic? Son bienvenidas como siempre, porque este ya casi dice adiós!**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

**Edward's POV**

Emmett y Rose se habían ido lo que nos había dejado el departamento solo para Bella y para mi, lo cual aprovechamos al máximo, era lo mejor estar con ella, la amaba tanto, finalmente el sábado llego, Rose y Emmett llegaron muy temprano, Rose y Bella se fueron discretamente a la casa de mama donde se arreglarían junto con Alice y Jasmin.

Pase por Tanya a su departamento, mientras Emmett le había pedido a Irina verla en la cena pues le tenía una sorpresa.

"_Edward… amor te extrañe tanto… yo sabia que tu y yo…" _Tanya se lanzo a mis brazos, tuve que contenerme para no gritarle lo que pensaba de ella.

"_Tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar Tanya y bueno __cometí un error al romper nuestro compromiso fui muy tonto"_

"_Edward… te comprendo… pero hoy __será un gran día… no quisiera arruinarlo pero tu mama me adelanto algo" _dijo Tanya muy emocionada.

"_En verdad… mama no sabe guardar secretos, que te dijo?" _dije casi muriéndome de la risa.

"_Que la cena de hoy era en honor de los Cullen y sus futuras esposas… ay Edward estoy tan emocionada, nuestra boda __será el evento del año" _

"_Yo también estoy muy emocionado" _aunque no lo estaba por la misma razón que ella.

Llegamos al lugar, el enorme salón de la mansión Cullen estaba arreglado de manera impecable y elegante, mama y papa recibían a sus invitados, en cuanto me vieron llegar con Tanya sonrieron satisfechos.

Nos mezclamos entre los invitados, pude ver que Emmett tenia a Irina del brazo y Kate iba junto a Jasper, después de que todos los invitados llegaron mama tomo el micrófono al pie de las escaleras.

"_Me disculpas Tanya ha llegado el momento mama presentara a nuestras futuras esposas" _dije sonriendo y Tanya solo asintió emocionada por pensar que seria ella y sus hermanas a quien mama nombraría.

"_Buenas noches queridos amigos, esta noche estamos aquí como muchos saben para celebrar el éxito de la sociedad Cullen-Denali, pero __también estamos aquí por una razón muy diferente, mis 3 hijos, Emmett, Edward y Jasper han encontrado a las mujeres de sus vidas, 3 mujeres ejemplares, 3 mujeres respetables, 3 mujeres a quienes yo personalmente admiro y quiero entrañablemente, y sobre todo 3 mujeres que aman con todo su corazón a mis hijos, esta noche quiero presentarlas formalmente ante ustedes, ante la sociedad que nos apoya y nos ha visto crecer como empresa y como familia, amigos les presento a la Srita. Isabella Swan novia de mi hijo Edward Cullen"_

Bella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, enfundada en el vestido más hermoso que había visto se veía como un ángel, Tanya estaba en su lugar congelada, con el rostro desencajado, me acerque a mi Bella y le di la mano ella el tomo mientras ambos nos colocábamos junto a mama y papa al pie de la escalera.

"_La Srita. Rosalie Hale novia de Emmett Cullen" _Rose bajo con ese garbo que la caracteriza mientras Emmett la tomaba de la mano y se colocaban junto a nosotros, vi como el rostro de Irina se comprimía por el coraje.

"_Y finalmente a Srita. Alice Brandon y a Srita. Jasmin Cullen Brandon la novia e hija de Jasper Cullen" _Alice bajo con Jasmin de la mano que lucia hermosa con un vestido rosa y su cabello suelto en rizos, todos los invitados se maravillaron con la hermosura y carisma de la pequeña.

"_Amigos un aplauso por favor" _todos los invitados a excepción de las Denali y sus padres aplaudieron.

Tanya seguía congelada en su lugar, a continuación sin que Bella o las demás tuvieran idea de lo que iba a pasar, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos arrodillamos frente a nuestras chicas, yo fui el primero en tomar el micrófono.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi aquel __día en la biblioteca, siempre has sido un ángel para mi, aquella persona que me da fuerzas para seguir, y ahora a estas alturas de mi vida se que sin ti no podría vivir, te amo con todo mi corazón, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?" _Bella no se lo esperaba porque sonrío, de la manera mas hermosa y aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima esta vez eran de alegría.

"_Si Edward… acepto ser tu esposa" _dijo Bella mientras se echaba en mis brazos, le pase el micrófono a Emmett.

"_Rosalie, desde que te __conocí supe que eras diferente, no eras la típica rubia hueca o tonta, siempre has sido fuerte, la persona mas inteligente que conozco, la mujer mas maravillosa con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi existencia, preciosa te casarías conmigo?" _ Dijo Emmett mientras Rosalie le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y se lanzaba a sus brazos.

"_Acepto!! Con todo mi amor Emmett, acepto!" _dijo Rosalie mientras Emmett le ponía el anillo y pasaba el micrófono a Jasper.

"_Alice… me has dado el regalo mas hermoso de la vida nuestra hija Jasmin tu junto a ella son la luz de mi existencia, todos aquellos que me conocen saben que sin ti no soy feliz, Alice, Jasmin aceptan ser mi familia para toda la vida, aceptan casarse conmigo" _los ojos de Alice estaban llenos de lagrimas y Jasmin se lanzo a los ojos de Jasper feliz.

"_Seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo al ser tu esposa Jasper Cullen" _y entonces todos los invitados aplaudieron felices por el momento.

"_Que es esto? Una broma de mal gusto?" _pregunto Tanya acercándose a nosotros.

En eso las luces se apagaron y una pantalla enorme bajo del techo, era un video que mostraba a los pandilleros, estaban siendo interrogados.

"_Díganme quien los contrato" _preguntaba el oficial al tipo jefe de la banda.

"_Ya le dije que no se como se llama, me ha buscado para varios trabajitos sucios y siempre paga en efectivo" _dijo el tipo analizaba el rostro de Tanya que estaba desencajado.

"_Así que no sabe su nombre entonces descríbala"_

"_Ya le dije rubia, alta muy guapa…" _dijo el tipo haciendo ademanes vulgares.

"_Si le muestro una __fotografía la reconocería?"_

"_Seguro, aunque casi siempre traía una mascada y lentes pero si la veo la reconocería, sobre todo esas piernas… mmm" _el oficial le mostró una foto de Tanya y mía en el periódico el tipo la tomo y sonrío.

"_Así que se llama Tanya Denali… es bueno saberlo, ya que por su culpa estoy aquí" _dijo el tipo haciendo una mueca.

"_Dijo que lo __había contratado para varios trabajos, cuales fueron?"_

"_Hace tiempo me pidió que siguiera a unas reinitas preciosas, que investigara todo de ellas, de hecho una de ellas era novia de este tipo el tal Edward Cullen, las seguí por un mes y le entregue toda la información a ella"_

"_Que mas?"_

"_Pues hace unas semanas me llamo por teléfono y me pidió que me deshiciera de esas mismas reinitas, cuando llegue junto con mis muchachos a la dirección que me dio y no las encontré le avise, me dijo que quemara su departamento y sus coches y dejara una advertencia diciendo que para la próxima serian ellas"_

"_Así que acepta haber atentando contra la vida de esas señoritas"_

"_Técnicamente ellas no estaban, pero si nosotros quemamos su casa y carros, además las buscamos pero no las encontramos y hace unos días ella me llamo y me dijo que dejáramos la búsqueda que ellas ya no le estorbaban mas" _dijo el tipo cínicamente.

"_Tiene usted una prueba de que esa mujer Tanya Denali fue la que lo contrato?"_

"_Supongo que es mi palabra contra la suya… pero si sirve de algo, este es mi celular y ahí esta el numero del que siempre me marca" _dijo el tipo entregando el celular y ahí se termino el video, las luces se encendieron Tanya todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

"_Dijiste que no __habías sido tu" _dijo Kate horrorizada.

"_Eso no es verdad… __están mintiendo yo no conozco a ese tipo todo es una trampa" _dijo Tanya, mientras Kate se acercaba.

"_Tanya… la hija de Jasper pudo haber estado ahí, la hubieras podido matar… como fuiste capaz? Como??" _decía Kate llorando.

"_Ya te dije que es mentira yo no conozco a ese tipo?" _se defendía Tanya pero todos a su alrededor hablaban en voz baja.

"_Yo te vi hablando con el… por eso sacaste tanto dinero del banco… Tanya __jamás lo pensé de ti" _dijo Irina abrazando a su hermana Kate.

"_Ayyy dejen de ser tan mojigatas, ustedes __también mintieron y engañaron con tal de tener a los Cullen, ahora no se espanten por eso" _dijo Tanya arrepintiéndose de sus palabras pues prácticamente estaba aceptando su culpabilidad.

"_Pero __jamás intentamos matarlas, eso no…" _dije Kate luciendo realmente enojada con su hermana.

En ese momento la policía entro mientras Tanya se alejaba de la multitud pero fue detenida por el mismo oficial del video.

"_Srita. Tanya __Denali queda usted arrestada por intento de homicidio en grado de tentativa, tiene usted derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra" _

"_Papa… mama… ayúdenme, no dejen que me lleven… suéltenme que no saben quien soy??? Suéltenme… pero me las van a pagar Edward Cullen me las van a pagar!!" _y eso fue lo ultimo que escuchamos de Tanya antes de que ella y su familia salieran del lugar.

Esa noche fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la policía investigo y descubrió que el teléfono estaba a nombre de Tanya y que además la cantidad que saco del banco coincide con la cantidad entregada al tipo, esto por los números de serie de los billetes.

Tanya fue juzgada y encontrada culpable, fue sentenciada a 20 años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza, después de esto los negocios entre los Cullen y los Denali terminaron, gracias a Dios mi familia tenia más que recursos para sobrevivir sin ellos.

Kate e Irina resultaron inocentes, a pesar de haber comploteado para separarnos, jamás estuvieron enteradas de las actividades que realizo su hermana para intentar borrar del mapa a las chicas, después de todo no tenían tan mal corazón, sobre todo Kate quien amaba a Jasper pero nunca fue correspondida.

Después de ese amargo trago, al fin éramos libres de mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que amábamos a nuestras chicas y ahora era tiempo de planear una boda.

**Primeramente mil gracias a Salesia, querida amiga tu me diste la idea de esta magnifica venganza, ****quizás esta muy al estilo de las novelas gringas (si alguien ha visto por lo menos alguna sabe a lo que me refiero) pero es mi fic y como su autora todo se vale.**

**Bueno ahora sigue planear las bodas, y hablar un poco de cómo fueron sus vidas ****después de jaja.**

**Déjenme**** sus reviews, comentarios, críticas, de todo se acepta, y como ya les había dicho pues si el final se acerca pero… ya tengo el tema de mi siguiente fic jaja se me ocurrió ayer y ahí les va:**

**Bella era una chica dulce, buena estudiante, pero no muy agraciada físicamente, pues era bastante rellenita, con granos en la cara, frenos y siempre peinada con trenzas, vivía eternamente enamorada de Edward Cullen el galán de la secundaria después de una horrible humillación por parte de Edward ella desaparece, pero que pasara cuando en el ultimo año de prepa Bella regrese hecha toda una belleza y dispuesta a vengarse de aquel chico que la lastimo, lograra Bella cumplir su venganza? O caerá ante los encantos de Edward?**

**Que les parece les gusta? Bueno ahora si me voy.**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

**Bella's POV**

Habían pasado un seis meses desde la fiesta y estábamos a dos semanas de la boda, habíamos decidido casarnos las 3 parejas juntas después de todo esa había sido la manera en la que nos lo habían propuesto, la ceremonia seria realmente intima, solo nuestros amigos y familiares mas cercanos.

Queríamos una ceremonia en la playa por lo cual nos decidimos en hacerlo en una playa de México en Cancún, de esta manera daríamos inicio a nuestra luna de miel, Edward y yo nos quedaríamos en Cancún, Rosalie y Emmett viajarían a Cabo San Lucas mientras Alice y Jasper irían a Puerto Vallarta.

La boda seria el sábado por lo que saldríamos rumbo a Cancún el viernes por la mañana, para ultimar detalles.

Las cosas con el libro de Edward se habían dado de maravilla, hoy por la noche teníamos el lanzamiento del libro, sobre el cual ya había mucha expectativa, estaba segura que seria un absoluto éxito.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban terminando de montar su despacho y en cuanto volvieran de su luna de miel comenzarían a ejercer, ya tenían contratados a casi todo el cuerpo de abogados que trabajarían con ellos, habían trabajado realmente duro, pero estaban orgullosos de decir que sus abogados eran los más honestos abogados de la ciudad.

Jasper estaba teniendo mucho éxito con sus composiciones, después de haber encontrado a Alice y Jasmin su inspiración había mejorado haciéndolo componer las mas hermosas canciones de amor, mientras tanto Jasmin había sido declarada oficialmente curada lo cual hacia muy felices a sus padres y le daba fuerzas a Alice para diseñar su línea de ropa, con la ayuda de Esme estaban a punto de lanzar la nueva línea exclusiva Jazz (en honor a Jasmin y Jasper).

Edward, Emmett y Jasper habían decidido que el departamento donde vivían actualmente lo venderían querían comenzar de cero, por lo cual Emmett y Rose compraron un departamento muy cerca del edificio de su bufete de abogados, Emmett había insistido en que fuera grande y lujoso, quería darle lo mejor a Rosalie quien estaba feliz por la manera de ser de su futuro esposo.

Jasper y Alice habían decidido seguir viviendo en la mansión Cullen, la cual era muy grande además, de esa manera Esme podía ayudarlos a cuidar a Jasmin mientras Alice y Jasper trabajaban, después de todo Esme y Carlise estaban tan encariñados con la pequeña que hubiera sido un verdadero crimen arrancarla de su lado.

Edward y yo habíamos comprado una casa maravillosa, con un jardín precioso, alberca, y una enorme biblioteca que entre los dos habíamos decorado, Edward también había insistido en comprar una casa grande, aunque yo quería algo mas pequeño el decía que necesitaríamos un lugar realmente grande para todos los hijos que deseaba tener conmigo.

Estaba en la oficina ultimando detalles para el lanzamiento del libro de Edward cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

Al abrí la puerta me encontré con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, tome la tarjeta para leerla sin prestarle atención al chico de las flores.

"_Amor cuento los __días para poder estar a tu lado para siempre, con amor incondicional Edward" _sonreí suspirando mientras me llevaba la tarjeta al pecho.

"_Espero que ese suspiro sea para mi" _dijo la voz aterciopelada de mi Edward, quien había sido el que traía cargando las flores pero yo no lo había notado.

"_Amor… gracias son hermosas" _dije abrazándolo y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

"_No mas hermosas que tu" _dijo levantándome en el aire.

"_Nervioso?" _pregunte cuando al fin me puso en el piso.

"_Muero de los nervios" _dijo realmente preocupado.

"_Mas que por nuestra boda?"_

"_Desde luego, no estoy nervioso por la boda!" _dijo totalmente seguro de si mismo.

"_Ah no lo estas? Pero si lo estas por tu libro? Eso definitivamente es saber __hacer sentir bien a una chica" _dije intentando deshacerme del abrazo de Edward pero sus brazos se aferraron mas a mi cintura.

"_No estoy nervioso por casarme contigo Bella, estoy ansioso, ya quiero que llegue el momento en que seas __mía en todos los sentidos posibles, ya quiero poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana, quiero llamarte mía, mi mujer, quiero que lleves en tu vientre nuestro motivo para vivir, ya quiero que seas mi esposa, y es por eso que no estoy nervioso, porque lo ansío con todo mi corazón… por otro lado estoy nervioso por el libro porque no se como vaya a ser recibido por la gente, que tal si no les gusta? Que tal si lo odian"_

"_Edward… amor, primeramente te amo con todo mi __corazón, eres el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, y yo también me muero de ganas de ser tu esposa, y por otro lado, veras que el libro les encantara, los críticos mas duros del medio ya lo han leído y les encanto, así que relájate…" _dije besando sus mejillas, mientras masajeaba su cuello.

"_Bella… no sigas amor… porque sino esa regla tuya de no tener sexo __un mes antes de la boda, va a ser rota aquí en este preciso instante" _dijo atacándome con su boca.

"_Por mas tentador que suena eso, ya hemos resistido 3 semanas, que mas da una mas amor…" _dije besándola apasionadamente lo que volvía mas complicado mantener la compostura, gracias a Dios tocaron a la puerta.

"_Bella llamaron de __Borders todo esta listo para que pases a revisar los últimos detalles" _dijo Ángela salvándome de caer en las garras de mi tentador y sexy prometido.

"_Gracias __Ángela voy para allá" _dije acercándome a tomar mi bolsa.

"_Te acompaño" _dijo Edward mientras me seguía.

"_Umm Edward, te recomiendo que no vayas, me dijeron los de la librería que… le digo Bella?" _dijo Ángela algo preocupada.

Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero si no se lo decía no habría manera de convencerlo de que no fuera, así que asentí con la cabeza.

"_Edward hay filas enormes afuera de la librería, de gente esperando entrar, esperando verte… tu libro aun no sale a la venta y ya es un verdadero éxito" _dijo Ángela con una enorme sonrisa.

"_Están hablando en serio? Filas? No puedo creerlo" _dijo Edward feliz levantándome en el aire.

"_Te dije que no __había razón para estar nervioso, así que vete al departamento, relájate un poco, date un largo baño y espérame yo iré en un par de horas en cuanto termine de supervisar que todo esta bien" _dije dándole un beso en los labios, Edward estaba feliz mientras salía de mi oficina.

"_Bien __Ángela, acompáñame, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, transfiere las llamadas a la recepcionista y vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer y después debemos ponernos hermosas para el lanzamiento" _dije mientras Ángela tomaba su bolso y me acompañaba.

Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente afuera de la librería, tuvimos que entrar por la parte trasera, había muy pocos detalles que supervisar, así que solo estuvimos un par de horas y finalmente me fui a arreglar al departamento, cuando llegue Edward estaba terminándose de arreglar con su maravilloso traje negro y camisa blanca lo cual me daba una idea de cómo se vería en nuestra boda.

Rápidamente me metí a bañarme, Rosalie llego con Emmett y juntas comenzamos a maquillarnos y peinarnos, obviamente estuve lista mucho antes que Rosalie así que me fui con Edward rumbo a la librería, entramos de nuevo por la parte trasera, Edward estaba sorprendido de ver tanta gente, porque para la hora que llegamos el numero se había duplicado.

Edward estaba tras bambalinas, mientras yo seguía ultimando detalles, Esme, Carlise, Alice, Jasmin, Jasper, Emmett y Rose ya estaban sentados en las primeras, filas, las puertas de la librería se abrieron dándole paso a las primeras compradoras, el momento había llegado Edward salio a la mesa principal, mi trabajo fue presentarlo y dar inicio al evento, las chicas gritaban en cuanto lo vieron como si fuera una estrella de cine, se vendieron todos los ejemplares de la tienda incluso algunas personas no alcanzaron a entrar, el evento termino con el éxito con el que inicio dando paso a la espectacular carrera como escritor de Edward Cullen, ahora si solo faltaba el siguiente paso, el mas importante de todos, nuestra boda.

**Oh si!! Aquí estoy de regreso, ****trayéndoles este capitulo antes de la boda, que será en la playa en pleno atardecer oh si, bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado saber que ha pasado en la vida de nuestros protagonistas y como se preparan para el gran evento.**

**Bueno ya casi se termina, y quiero recomendarles a todas y todos los lectores de este fic que se pasen por mi nuevo fic La Vida ****Después de Edward Cullen ****.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=5073584&chapter=1**** ya vamos en el cuarto capitulo y hay algunas personitas lectoras de este fic que no he visto por allá, así que las espero, y no se pierdan la próxima semana la boda triple paradisíaca!**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba en la terraza de mi habitación, la playa se veía maravillosa desde ahí, no podía creer que esta seria la ultima noche que seria llamada Isabella Swan, a partir de mañana seria conocida como Isabella Cullen, no podía ser realmente mas feliz, acabábamos de tener una cena con la familia, y después de eso cada uno habíamos sido confinados a nuestras habitaciones por ordenes de Esme, de hecho por seguridad las habitaciones prenupciales como las llamaba Esme estaban en torres diferentes del hotel, para evitar que nos viéramos hasta mañana en la boda.

La habitación era sencilla pero no por eso menos lujosa, pero las suite nupciales, esas eran otra cosa, los chicos se habían encargado de que tuvieran todos los lujos que según ellos nosotras merecíamos, prefería no pensar en lo mucho que esto le estaba costando a Edward y su familia.

Por ahora me relajaba viendo la hermosa luna por mi ventana, cuando escuche el sonido del teléfono de mi habitación, corrí a responderlo.

"_Preciosa, sabes que mañana a esta hora te __estaré haciendo el amor de una manera deliciosa?" _

"_Quien habla?" _dijo jugando ocasionando que Edward gritara al otro lado de la línea.

"_Como que quien habla? Con quien piensas pasar la noche de mañana Isabella Swan?"_ dijo Edward con ese tono celoso que ha veces utilizaba.

"_Jaja, debiste haberte escuchado… mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, el dueño de mi __corazón, mi amor, mi cuerpo, el hombre que me hace temblar con solo besarme…" _dije mordiéndome el labio.

"_Ah ya me reconociste!" _dijo Edward en tono juguetón.

"_Edward…" _dije en tono acusatorio.

"_Lo siento se que no __debería llamarte, según mama las llamadas estaban prohibidas, pero no pude resistirlo, llevo durmiendo a tu lado los últimos 6 meses y me parecerá un verdadero martirio no dormir contigo esta noche" _dijo de la manera mas dulce que podía existir.

"_Yo __también te voy a extrañar, pero míralo por el lado amable, después de mañana ya nunca mas nos vamos a separar, dormiremos juntos todas las noches por el resto de nuestras vidas" _dije suspirando de solo pensarlo.

"_Es lo __único que me da fuerzas para no correr hasta tu torre, arrancarte tu pijama y hacerte el amor"_

"_Edward… por favor no sigas… que tu oferta es muy tentadora, pero casi estoy segura que Esme monto a un guardia afuera de mi habitación __así que no creo que te sea posible llegar"_

"_Aun esta la ventana" _dijo Edward de manera positiva.

"_Edward estamos en un 10mo piso" _dije sonriendo.

"_Puedo escalar!" _dijo de nuevo positivamente.

"_Buenas noches mi amor…" _dije cortando la llamada pues sabia que si mañana tenia ojeras Alice me mataría.

"_Buenas noches Isabella Swan, __tu ultima noche sola porque a partir de mañana y para toda la vida mis brazos serán tu reposo por todas las noches" _dijo Edward finalmente colgando el teléfono, me recosté sobre la cama y apague la luz dejando la ventana abierta para que la luz de la luna entrara, recuerdo que me quede dormida abrazando una almohada pensando en el maravilloso hombre con el que me casaría al día siguiente.

Un toc, toc, me despertó, me coloque una bata y fui a abrir para encontrarme con un desayuno y unas rosas, tome la tarjeta y provenía de Edward.

"_Cuento ansioso los minutos para que al fin seas mi esposa, te amo._

_Edward"_

Podía ser Edward mas romántico? Estaba segura que si, comí el delicioso desayuno y me di un baño el día seria muy largo, decidí llenar la tina de mi baño para relajarme un poco lo cual no sucedió pues un pequeño huracán entro a mi habitación.

"_Bella!! Aun no estas lista? Debemos irnos al spa en 10 minutos!"_

"_Alice intentaba relajarme un poco sabes"_

"_Bella tenemos cita en el spa, allá nos relajaremos, nos darán masaje, estaremos en el jacuzzi, la faciales, todo amiga, andaba vámonos Esme y Rosalie nos esperan en el lobby"_

"_Y Jasmin?" _pregunte saliendo de la tina mientras Alice me pasaba una toalla.

"_Ya que paso la noche conmigo pasara el resto del __día con Jasper, por lo menos mientras estamos en el spa, Esme pasara a recogerla mas tarde para arreglarla, pero apúrate" _

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y bajamos juntas al lobby, llegamos al spa, para ser sincera pase la mañana mas relajada de mi vida, sin preocuparme de nada, con unos masajes relajantes maravillosos, además de un baño de novia que consistía en envolver tu cuerpo con una especie de vendas que tenían un aroma delicioso a flores, después de estos maravillosos placeres vino algo de tortura pues pasamos al salón de belleza donde nos hicieron manicure y pedicure, después de esto nos arreglarían el cabello y maquillarían, había estilistas profesionales que de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad y el tipo de vestido nos peinarían, después entraron en acción los maquillistas que hicieron un excelente trabajo debo admitir, para el momento en el que me puse mi vestido en la suite de Esme y Carlise era otra, no podía creer lo hermosa que me miraba, mi vestido era sencillo strapless sin ninguna sola aplicación la belleza del vestido era la sencillez del mismo, todas estábamos listas pero Esme estaba chocando los últimos detalles de nuestro arreglo.

"_Bien chicas vamos a revisar, necesitan tener algo viejo" _todas nos volteamos a ver, realmente no habíamos pensado en esa vieja tradición de algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo azul y algo prestado.

"_Ay mis niñas tenia este presentimiento __así que por eso vine preparada" _Esme abrió el closet y trajo 3 cajas una con el nombre de cada una de nosotras y nos la entrego.

"_Chicas dentro de esa caja encontraran 4 __artículos, uno viejo, uno nuevo, uno azul y uno prestado, el viejo es un regalo de nuestras antiguas mujeres del clan Cullen, le pedí a Edward, Emmett y Jasper que eligieran de entre las antigüedades de la familia una que quisieran que pertenecieran a ustedes y ellos las eligieron, Edward eligió esos pendientes de diamantes que pertenecieron a su abuela la madre de Carlise dijo que eran sencillos pero elegantes como tu, Emmett eligió la gargantilla de diamantes para ti Rosalie dijo que era igual de hermoso y sofisticado como tu y que tu le darías un gran porte al usarlo, Jasper eligió ese brazalete que perteneció a su madre y que algún día le dijo debía pertenecer a su esposa" _todas tomamos las joyas con lagrimas en los ojos y nos las colocamos.

"_Al igual que los __artículos viejos los nuevos también fueron elegidos por los chicos y como verán son diferentes para cada una de ustedes pero en todas llevan sus iniciales, el tuyo Bella es un relicario en forma de corazón donde dentro lleva la fotografía tuya y de Edward y atrás sus iniciales grabadas, el tuyo Rosalie es un brazalete de donde puedes ver cuelgan también tus iniciales y las de Emmett y los tuyos Alice unos aretes de diamantes con la forma de la letra C de Cullen" _las joyas eran realmente hermosas, debían de haber costado una fortuna pero eso era lo de menos, lo mejor era el amor con el que lo habían comprado para nosotras.

"_En esta ocasión fue mi turno seleccionar algo prestado para ustedes, y seleccione joyas que __vestí el día de mi boda con Carlise, para ti Bella este brazalete que mi madre me regalo ese día y que es muy especial para mi, para ti Rose estos aretes que fueron regalo de Carlise el día que nació Emmett y para ti Alice este collar que Carlise me regalo cuando se entero que éramos abuelos de una hermosa niña llamada Jasmin" _las 3 teníamos lagrimas en los ojos mientras Esme nos entregaba sus joyas.

"_Por ultimo chicas, algo azul, como __verán es una liga muy especial pues cada una dice su nombre con pequeñas letras grabadas en el listón azul… hijas yo nunca tuve hijas mujeres y al principio me lamentaba por eso pero ahora al momento de tenerlas a ustedes aquí frente a me, me doy cuenta de que Dios las puso en mi camino… ustedes son mis hijas, las parejas de mis hijos a quienes amo con todo mi corazón igual que a ustedes, y créanme que a partir de este momento yo no las veo como las esposas de mis hijos, sino como mis propias hijas, las amo mis niñas" _esta vez fue Esme la que estallo en llanto mientras nosotras nos uníamos a ellas en un hermoso abrazo.

En ese momento escuchamos como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

"_Que es esto? Las dejo un minuto para ver si todo esta listo y las encuentro llorando? Chicas es un __día muy especial vámonos!" _dijo Carlise quien traía de la mano a una hermosa Jasmin.

Nos arreglamos el maquillaje y con la compañía de Carlise, Esme y Jasmin bajamos al lobby, en el camino Carlise nos explico que los chicos ya nos esperaban en la playa, así que tomamos nuestro lugar, nuestros ramos y con la bendición de Esme y Carlise comenzamos a caminar rumbo al altar, la primera fue Jasmin que a su paso iba dejando pétalos de rosas en el camino, después paso Alice quien al ritmo de la música caminaba lentamente y no se detuvo hasta llegar con Jasper quien tomo su mano y se volteo junto a ella al ministro en el lado derecho, el siguiente fue el turno de Rosalie quien con esa seguridad que la caracterizaba camino sin titubear una sola vez colocándose junto a Emmett al lado izquierdo del altar.

Finalmente era mi turno, antes de que me tocara a mi sentía como un nudo en la garganta, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, pero en cuanto mi vista quedo libre y pude ver a Edward al fondo del pasillo todo aquello se fue, camine como si me encontrara entre nubes solo viendo a Edward a los ojos, a aquellos ojos verdes que me llamaban y en los cuales podía perderme, en ese momento no existía nadie mas solo el y yo, y podía sentirlo también en su mirada solo había cabida para mi y nadie mas, en el momento en que su mano tomo la mía y me coloque a su lado en el altar supe que todo lo que habíamos pasado, aquellos instantes separados valían la pena si el resultado era este, terminar juntos para toda la vida.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pronunciamos las palabras que cientos de miles de personas han pronunciado, que en nuestro corazón significaban un gran compromiso, pues yo sabia que Edward era mío y yo de el que jamás por mas cosas que pudieran pasar jamás compartiría con alguien mas mi vida y mi amor.

Finalmente el ministro pronuncio aquellas palabras que dieron paso a los aplausos de los invitados.

"_Puede besar a la novia" _dijo mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura y yo colocaba mis manos en su maravillosa cabellera, nuestro beso fue dulce pero lleno de amor y pasión con todo aquel sentimiento que llevábamos dentro de nosotros donde sellábamos el compromiso hecho, nuestra promesa de amarnos para siempre.

"_Sra. Isabella Cullen la amo mas que a la vida misma, eres mi vida, mi amor… mi todo!" _dijo Edward besándome de nuevo mientras me perdía en esos besos que me hacían perder la razón.

Nos trasladamos a la pequeña recepción junto al mar y mientras Edward y yo bailábamos nuestro primer baile como Sr. y Sra. Cullen le dije al oído.

"_Sabes lo maravilloso que suena eso de Sra. Cullen? Me encanta pensar que ya soy tuya de todas las maneras posibles Edward, no tienes ni idea de lo que eso me hace sentir" _dije mientras mordía sensualmente su oreja.

"_Sra. Cullen no haga eso si no quiere que en este momento abandonemos la ceremonia y me la lleve a nuestra suite nupcial para hacerle el amor de la manera mas deliciosa y satisfactoria posible" _dijo mientras sus labios rozaban mi oreja ocasionándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

"_Solo un par de horas mas esposo de mi __corazón y me tendrás solo para ti por el resto de nuestras vidas" _dije mientras reposaba mi frente a la de el y rozábamos nuestras narices, el sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

"_Ansío que llegue ese momento amor… lo ansío con todo mi corazón" _dijo Edward mientras terminábamos de bailar, la fiesta fue maravillosa, pero lo mejor estaba por venir, la noche de bodas.

**Hola sorry por dejarlas ****así, pero necesito inspirarme para darles un maravilloso epilogo, y quizás si les interesa mas adelante un capitulo de la noche de bodas jaja, bueno chicas gracias por su preocupación ahorita me di un tiempo de terminar este capitulo que ya llevaba mas de la mitad, pero como ya les dije me voy a tomar un tiempo en actualizar, ya no lo podré hacer tan seguido será de 1 a 2 veces por semana máximo, pero para cuando este incapacitada por maternidad creo que podré actualizar mas solo que para ese entonces seguro ya será una historia totalmente diferente a esta y a la de la Vida después de Edward Cullen, en fin gracias por preocuparse por mi y mi bebe (que aun no se deja ver jaja) mi hijo dice que es niña pero ya veremos jaja, creo que Pedrito no quiere dejar de ser el único niño en mi vida y por eso prefiere niña pero que sabe un bebe de 3 años? Jaja en fin las quiero mucho mil gracias y dejen review de esta boda.**


End file.
